Maelstrom
by Vinny Gonzo
Summary: Cuando Harry se embarcó en su primera misión como auror no esperaba que el mayor de sus problemas fuera una exnovia con ganas de guerra. Y si a eso le añadimos un científico desequilibrado y una sanguinaria tripulación pirata las cosas sólo pueden ir de mal en peor. PostDH
1. Pero no eran ella

**_¡Hey! Bienvenidos hipotéticos lectores. Os pido unos segundillos para leer esta nota._**

**_Este es el primer fanfic que me decido a publicar, y he de confesar que es una pequeña amalgama de varias ideas que me rondaban por la cabeza y de detalles que he ido encontrando en otros fanfics y que me han gustado (espero que a sus autores no les moleste, obviamente esto no es ningún plagio)._**

**_Seguramente cuando lo publique me daré cuenta que hay mil cosas que se pueden mejorar, pero si no lo subía reventaba._**

**_Disclaimer: esto no es mío (excepto algunos personajes) y esas cosas que se dicen..._**

**_Advertencia: de momento sólo lenguaje malsonante y ciertas conductas de dudosa moralidad. Si la cosa continúa habrá algo de sexo explícito y puede que un poco de gore. Me lo tengo que pensar._**

**_Así que nada, disfrutadlo. Dejad reviews que siempre mola (ya sea porque me consideráis un Dios, o porque me deseáis una muerte lenta y dolorosa)._**

**-------**

**1. Pero no eran ella.**

Se despertó sobresaltado. La luz se abría paso cansina a través de las cortinas de la habitación. Se quedó un rato con los ojos cerrados, simplemente respirando el aire helado de principios de Noviembre que se filtraba por las rendijas de la ventana. Intentaba relajar el ritmo cardíaco que amenazaba con matarlo allí mismo.

Escuchó una respiración y se giró para contemplar a la persona que yacía a su lado. Era una chica castaña, bastante alta. Lo sabía porque la había visto de pie. Estaba en un bar tomándose una cerveza con un vestido corto que él mismo se había encargado de quitarle unas horas antes.

No se molestó en intentar recordar apenas algún detalle de la pesadilla que lo había sacado de su reparador sueño. Estaba acostumbrado a ellas.

Se levantó sigilosamente intentando no despertar a su "invitada". Se duchó, se vistió y preparó el desayuno en la cocina. Un café con leche y dos tostadas con mantequilla después, Harry Potter agarró un puñado de polvos flu y los lanzó con fuerza contra el hueco de la chimenea, que estalló en llamas esmeralda al instante. Releyó la nota una vez más antes de dejarla sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

"Llego tarde al trabajo. Lo he pasado muy bien. Tienes algo para desayunar en la cocina por si te apetece. No te preocupes por las llaves, cierra con un portazo. Harry"

Con la cantidad de mensajes similares que había escrito, y aún así seguía sin encontrar el tono adecuado. "Menos da una piedra" pensó. Y dejó que el fuego se lo tragara.

*******

El atrio del ministerio seguía igual que siempre. Las altísimas paredes acabadas en una gigantesca bóveda rezumaban prisa por las personas que salían, algunas tosiendo y otras escupiendo hollín, de la hilera de chimeneas que se amontonaban a sus pies. El ding-dong de los ascensores repiqueteaba por encima de los tenues "buenos días" que aquellos a los que ni madrugar podría quitar el buen humor lanzaban cortésmente al aire.

Harry no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Seguía pensando en la chica de su cama.

No estaba preocupado por que se quedase más tiempo del esperado. Era muy cuidadoso a la hora de elegir a las mujeres con las que compartir una noche. Y sí por algún casual su intuición fallaba, Kreacher se encargaría de comunicárselo.

Lo que le traía de cabeza era el hecho de que ella hubiese comprendido, tal y como él intentaba siempre dejar claro, la razón por la que esa noche no había dormido en su casa.

Recordó su cara. Era una mujer guapa. Sus ojos azules, muy brillantes, se ocultaban tras los cristales de unas delicadas gafas de montura al aire. Sonreía con facilidad y le gustaba la música jazz. Tenía un cuerpo bonito, estilizado. Y la nariz de Barbara Streisand. Pero una mujer no tiene defectos, sino detalles que la diferencian de un maniquí de escaparate. Aún así, no...

Casi sin darse cuenta había llegado al ascensor principal. Se abrió hueco como pudo entre un montón de funcionarios ministeriales. Un sobre de color púrpura pasó revoloteando a escasos centímetros de su oreja para después comenzar a planear en círculos.

Harry estaba tan absorto en su cansancio que por poco no alcanza a salir del ascensor cuando la voz, sensual y sintética, repitió por tecera vez "Departamento de aurores".

No había todavía mucha gente en el Departamento de Aurores a aquellas horas. Los veteranos estarían organizando las patrullas matutinas en el seminario y los novatos, reunidos con sus encargados, organizando la tarea diaria. El resto, descansando en sus casas después de haber tenido turno de noche.

La imagen de la vida del auror tal y como Harry la imaginaba quedó hecha añicos el día que se graduó. Tras el entrenamiento, las pruebas de admisión y los estudios complementarios, su trabajo en pos de erradicar el mal uso de las artes oscuras se limitaba a pasar ocho horas al día rellenando informes, actualizando expedientes de magos convictos o en búsqueda y captura, y algún que otro interrogatorio ocasional.

Con este panorama Harry llegó al despacho 816 y encontró a Joe devorando con escaso recato una caja de rosquillas.

- ¡Mph! ¡Qué pafa Poffer!

- Se dice "buenos días", Joe.

- Puef efo – corrigió su compañero, escupiendo una pocas migajas - ¡buenof diaf! ¡Qué pafa Poffer!

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¿Y Violet? – preguntó el moreno.

- En la reunión – Joe había tenido la decencia de tragar antes de responder y ahora miraba la caja de rosquillas vacía como quién se arrepiente de haber bebido demasiado de la cantimplora estando perdido en el desierto. – Ha dicho que volvería en un rato.

- Bien.

Aprovechó para echar un vistazo al Profeta. Nada interesante. Inauguraciones, actos sociales, alguna detención... pero todo nimiedades. No es que Harry echase de menos la época en la que el Profeta abría su primera plana con una lista de los asesinados a manos de los Mortífagos, pero el periódico había caído en una dinámica rutinaria que aburría a las musarañas.

Joe se desperezó con un bostezo paquidérmico. Era un hombre alto, de complexión musculosa, y el hecho de tener que llevar ropa muy ancha debido a su estatura lo hacía parecer más gordo de lo que en realidad estaba. Tenía el pelo castaño rizado y la frente despejada. Muy despejada. Joseph "Joe" Carrick había estudiado en Hogwarts con Harry, aunque era dos años mayor que él. Joe era un Ravenclaw atípico. Su cáracter socarrón y bromista enmascaraba una aptitud más que probada para todo tipo de juegos de lógica y rompecabezas que habrían dejado apagado al más brillante de los cerebros. De hecho, el pasatiempo favorito de Joe era el "prisma de Íncubo", una especie de icosaedro cuyas caras cambiaban de color intermitentemente. El objetivo del juego, o eso era lo que Harry había llegado a comprender, era conseguir que las caras del mismo color estuviesen juntas, lo que se hacía realmente difícil, a base de girar el icosaedro sobre sí mismo. Una versión camaleónica y geométricamente desquiciante del cubo de Rubick, vamos.

En ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió y una bruja pequeña con el pelo de un color negro intenso recogido cómicamente en dos coletas entró con la varita en ristre. Tenía los ojos de un color púrpura claro, como una crema de leche y remolacha... y de ahí su nombre.

- Buenos días Violet. – saludó Harry.

- Buenos días caballeros.

- ...nos días jefa – respondió Joe demasiado absorto en sus cavilaciones matemáticas como para prestar más atención de la necesaria.

Violet se sentó en su silla respirando aceleradamente. Harry no estaba seguro de si era por la prisa con la que había vuelto al despacho o es que estaba nerviosa por otro motivo...

- ¿Qué tal la reunión? – aventuró el moreno.

- Bien. De eso quería hablaros – Joe dejó rápidamente su juguete en la mesa. Una cosa era no saludar a su jefa y otra pasar de ella cuando explicaba su tarea para hoy. – Tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala, ¿cual queréis primero?

- La mala – respondieron los novatos casi al unísono.

- Pues la mala noticia es que tenemos otros cuatro informes que actualizar y luego hay que bajar a tomarle declaración a un sospechoso. Ese es todo nuestro trabajo para hoy.

- Fantástico... – murmuró Harry.

- La buena noticia... – prosiguió Violet haciendo caso omiso de sus bufidos, y aquí los chicos la miraron expectantes – es que puede que os haya conseguido la primera misión seria desde que estáis aquí.

- ¿Ah sí? – sugirió Joe con sarcasmo.

- Sí – el tono de Violet dejó bastante claro que no se trataba de una broma. – Todavía no puedo daros más detalles puesto que técnicamente la misión no es nuestra todavía, pero creo que los he dejado bastante impresionados. – concluyó satisfecha.

Violet era una bruja increíble. No debía de ser mucho mayor que Joe, y aún así los aventajaba en miles de materias. Violet había pertenecido a Slytherin durante su estancia en Hogwarts, lo que quedaba patente a la hora de verla negociar. Era una auténtica experta en el arte de la manipulación y la observación. Según se contaba en el departamento, era la responsable de la desaparición de la mayoría de los relojes de alto valor de sus compañeros, los cuales ganaba en "partidas cuya existencia no ha sido demostrada" Póker, blackjack o cualquier otro juego de azar en el que el más mínimo detalle de la expresión delatara tus intenciones.

- ¿Alguna pista? – insistió Harry.

- ¿Quieres que me despidan Potter? – bromeó Violet. Aunque probablemente dar detalles a dos aurores novatos sobre una misión no autorizada podría traerle muchos porblemas. Así que el chico lo dejó por imposible.

Harry había conocido a sus compañeros de equipo tan sólo unos meses antes y aún así ya se consideraban una pequeña familia. Violet era una de esas aurores a los que Harry admiraba profundamente, pues había sacrificado la excitante vida de los que no son demasiado inexpertos ni demasiado curtidos, que le habría garantizado aventuras y emociones fuertes, para tutorar a un par de novatos y enseñarles el oficio. Se hacía de querer.

En cuanto a Joe, su simple compañía destilaba optimismo. Además tenía a Harry por una especie de modelo a seguir con las mujeres. Lo cual, aunque superficial, era halagador.

La mañana transcurrió soporífera entre pergaminos y lechuzas. A las doce del mediodía, el reloj que colgaba encima de la mesa de Violet eructó un profundo chirrido indicando que ya era hora de ir a comer. O al menos la suya.

- Habría que arreglar ese reloj Violet.

- Buena idea. Ya sabes lo que hacer cuando tengas tiempo libre.

- Muy graciosa. ¿Vienes a comer con nosotros?

- No, he quedado con Hal. Pero gracias de todas formas.

Violet se marchó a paso rápido y Harry juraría haberla visto dar un par de saltitos al cruzar el umbral de la puerta. O quizás su apariencia de colegiala le hiciera imaginar cosas.

- ¿Qué coño le verá a ese maromo?

- No sé, es un tío majo.

- Mientes como el culo Potter.

- Vale, es un gilipollas, pero yo que sé, como no sea una fiera en la cama...

La mirada de Joe bastó para que ambos se echaran a reír.

- ¿Tu crees que la única neurona que tiene flotándole en el cráneo le dará para saber cómo comportarse en la cama?

- Espero que eso sea una pregunta retórica.

Habían decidido bajar por la escalera pues el ascensor era una trampa mortal en la hora punta del almuerzo.

- ¡Harry! Lo llamó una voz familiar pocos metros por detrás.

- ¡Diego! – Harry abrazó a Diego, quién le devolvió el saludo con efusividad. - ¿Qué tal por Hungría?

Bien, no hemos tenido contratiempos.

Diego había pasado los últimos seis días con su unidad en Hungría, en misión para el ministerio. Y lo había echado mucho de menos.

_Las manos por fin le estaban entrando en calor. Para ser septiembre, la temperatura en el exterior no era demasiado agradable._

_Harry estaba realmente nervioso. Se sentía muy estúpido teniendo en cuenta que durante los últimos meses había visitado Hogwarts bastante a menudo. Pero el simple hecho de poder volver a las clases, a la rutina, y al lugar que más apreciaba en el mundo le hacía cosquillas en el estómago._

_Bien, esto, ejem... – la profesora McGonnagall, flamante nueva directora del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, exudaba nerviosismo por cada uno de sus poros – Este año tenemos algunas novedades muy interesantes – los alumnos murmuraron con expectación – así que vamos a ir poco a poco. Debido a lo "excepcional" del curso pasado tenemos entre nosotros a varios alumnos que aunque deberían haber terminado ya sus estudios tendrán que cursar su último año en Hogwarts. Dado que no disponemos de vacantes suficientes en los dormitorios existentes, y para no alterar el ritmo del resto del colegio, los alumnos citados antes se alojaran en un anexo que se ha construido en el jardín, frente al castillo – la idea pareció sorprender a muchos y agradar a otros tantos – Y... para fomentar las relaciones entre dichos alumnos, no haremos distinciones en base a la casa a la que pertenecen, convivirán todos juntos._

_Aunque McGonnagall intentó añadir algo a su último anuncio un aluvión de gritos y protestas surgió de entre la multitud._

_¿Perdón? – dijo Harry intentando encontrar un error gramatical en aquella noticia._

_Que parece que nos va a tocar compartir cuarto con Malfoy colega... – respondió Ron, que se frotaba los nudillos._

_En la mesa de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy había palidecido aún más de lo normal ante la perspectiva de tener que convivir con sus "archienemigos"._

_- ¡Silencio! – la directora consiguió por fin poner orden en el bullicio haciendo uso de un encantamiento "sonorus" – Espero que os comportéis como adultos y aceptéis esta decisión. – indicó mirando a los alumnos aludidos que boquearon ante lo infructuoso de sus protestas. Siguiendo con las novedades, tengo el placer de presentar a un nuevo alumno, que estará este año con nosotros._

_El Gran Comedor enmudeció ante aquella sorpresa. La gente miraba de un lado para otro intentando encontrar al intruso._

_Entonces, un muchacho moreno de pelo oscuro y algo desgarbado, subió lentamente los escalones para colocarse a la altura de la directora._

_Os presento a Diego Hernández – dijo señalando al chico y esperando una reacción que nunca llegó, su público estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hacer nada. Diego por su parte sonrió tímidamente a sus nuevos compañeros – Diego ha venido desde México porque su hermano es un famoso jugador de "fürgtroll"._

"_Fútbol" profesora – la corrigió el chico. Diego tenía el pelo revuelto y bastante largo, los ojos oscuros como el carbón y la nariz cuadrada._

_Eso, eso – continuó McGonnagall muy azorada tras una carcajada general del Gran Comedor - Todavía no ha terminado sus estudios de magia en su país, de manera que cursará aquí su séptimo y último año. Para evitar conflictos y papeleo innecesario, Diego se alojará con los "repetidores" en el nuevo edificio._

_El "nuevo edificio" fue bautizado cariñosamente por los estudiantes como La Buhardilla. Un gigantesco edificio de madera con paredes circulares justo encima del gran comedor al que se accedía mediante una escalera de caracol que daba poca confianza. A simple vista, era como si un viento huracanado hubiese dejado allí la cabaña de Hagrid._

_Los huéspedes de La Buhardilla entablaron, y algunos la retomaron, amistad en pocos días. Y aunque pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en sus salas comunes, compartían las clases y alguna que otra juerga ocasional en su nueva vivienda. Todos a excepción de Malfoy que parecía no querer relacionarse con ninguno de sus compañeros y paseaba taciturno por el colegio. Seguramente estaba allí obligado por sus padres. En cierta manera a Harry le daba lástima._

_Diego resultó ser una compañía agradable. Al ser hermano de alguien famoso en el mundo muggle entendía perfectamente cuando Harry se quejaba de las niñas pesadas que se empeñaban en llevarle el desayuno a la mesa. Aunque por otra parte él mismo parecía ser bastante popular en su nuevo colegio: Harry y Ron ya habían sorprendido a más de una chica observándolo de reojo y suspirando afligidas, ante lo que sólo podían reírse._

Durante los últimos meses, Diego y Harry habían vuelto a ser los buenos amigos de los meses en Hogwarts.

Ron pasaba la mayor parte del día en Sortilegios Weasley dado que George había decidido abrir otra sucursal de su negocio en Hogsmeade y había cambiado su apartamento en el Callejón Diagon por uno en el pueblo, dejando a su hermano menor encargado de aquel local.

Hermione por su parte, trabajaba hasta tarde en los tribunales del ministerio haciendo de asesora y Harry sólo la había visto un par de veces en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando allí.

Así que, privado de sus dos confidentes favoritos, Harry había encontrado en Diego al "sustituto" perfecto, por así decirlo. Además, el pasado, pasado estaba...

- ¿A dónde vais? – Diego había cambiado poco desde Hogwarts. "Igual que yo" pensó Harry. Un poco más altos, un poco más anchos, con algo más de músculo y de vello facial.

- A Chickendancer's.

- Me apunto... echo de menos la comida insana. Ahora os veo, tengo que terminar unas cosas.

Chickendancer's era una hamburguesería mágica que se encontraba un par de calles más al centro del Ministerio. Debido a su especialidad en bocadillos, eran muchos los empleados que iban a comer allí.

Cuando estaban doblando la esquina de la calle Fitzgerald, un hombre con una gabardina de color beige y gafas de pasta los abordó.

- Harry Potter, ¡qué sorpresa!

Llevaba el pelo entrecano peinado con una ralla un tanto caótica y Harry creyó entrever una mecha de color rosa. Varios piercings colgaban de las orejas y se agarraban a las cejas como diminutos murciélagos metálicos. La sensación era la de un punk echado a perder.

- ¿Sorpresa? Todo el mundo sabe que trabajo en el ministerio.

Tenía toda la pinta de ser periodista. Aquella sonrisa aceitosa y la mirada inquisitiva. No cabía duda. O periodista, o trabajaba para el circo.

- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó el periodista haciendo caso omiso del comentario del joven.

- Bien, gracias – Harry aceleró el paso.

- No tan deprisa. ¿Qué tal has dormido Harry?

Aquello no le gustaba un pelo.

- Eres de Corazón de Bruja, ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

"Por ese aura de cursilería y las pintas de ave carroñera" estuvo tentado de contestar. En lugar de eso, optó por la típica defensa: contestar a una pregunta con más preguntas.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Información, Harry, sólo eso.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Lollipop Karmatt.

- ¿Lollipop?

- Es un apodo. Ludwig Karmatt. – el periodista esbozó una sonrisa peligrosa - ¿Y la señorita que durmió en tu casa anoche como se llamaba?

- No tengo ni idea de que me hablas – esquivó Harry. Joe había alzado las cejas y lo miraba con satisfacción y una sonrisa de admiración.

- Si que la tienes, ¿era bruja o muggle?

- Ya te he dicho que no tengo la más remota idea de lo que hablas.

- Quizás si te enseño una foto...

El periodista mostró entonces una instantánea (o no tan instantánea teniendo en cuenta que era una foto mágica) de la muchacha que Harry había dejado en su cama por la mañana, marchándose por el jardín delantero de Grimmauld Place.

- ¿Espías mi casa?

- Quizás. ¿Quién es? – insistió agitando la foto frente a su cara.

"¡¡Tu puñetera madre!!" Harry se mordió la lengua. Ni la chica ni la madre de aquel espécimen tenían culpa de nada.

- Disculpe, ¿le está molestando?

Diego acababa de hacer aparición, cómo un ángel salvador, justo detrás de Joe, que contemplaba la escena divertido. En opinión de Diego, aquello no tenía pinta de ser divertido en absoluto.

- Molestar en un eufemismo demasiado delicado.

- ¿Y usted quién es? – preguntó el periodista sin perder la sonrisa.

- Diego Hernández, y está usted molestando a un auror, ¿quiere ganarse un cargo de atentado a la autoridad?

Karmatt lo miró con desconfianza y se dió la vuelta.

- Un placer señor Potter, ya nos veremos.

- Ojalá que no.

Caminaban en silencio hacia Chickenancer's. Aprovechando que Joe había reanudado su batalla con el "prisma de Íncubo" Diego se acercó a Harry.

- ¿Qué quería? – estaba muy claro que se refería al periodista.

- Tocarme la moral, ¿a ti que te parece?

- Que te lo has buscado tú solito.

- No empecemos Diego. – Harry lanzó un largo suspiró. – Vele, tienes razón, pero no creo que esté haciendo nada malo.

- Nadie ha dicho eso, pero con tu popularidad, ir de flor en flor no ayuda a espantar a las alimañas.

Harry contempló el cielo plomizo. ¿Por qué era todo tan complicado?

- ¿Era muggle?

- ¿Quién? – Diego entornó los ojos - ¡Ah! Sí, sabes que me siento más cómodo. No se pasan el rato mirándome la cicatriz ni murmurándome que "llevan soñando con ese momento toda su vida".

- ¿Era guapa?

- ¡Vamos Diego! ¿Por quién me has tomado? – Diego arrugó la frente - ¡Pues claro que era guapa! Estaba buenísima y tenía un c...

- Suficiente Harry, que yo hace mucho que no ligo.

- Porque no quieres – sentenció el moreno.

- Nadie dice lo contrario – sonrió Diego.

Por fin llegaron a Chickendancer's. Diego, Harry y Joe cogieron una de las mesas al lado de las ventanas y pidieron tres hamburguesas de pollo con salsa de la casa, una ración grande de patatas y tres cervezas de mantequilla.

La comida no tardó en llegar y la conversación fue navegando entre temas triviales. Hasta que Diego decidió soltar la bomba que llevaba rato dudando si lanzar o no.

- He recibido una lechuza de Ginny.

Harry no puedo evitar que el gigantesco trozó de pollo envuelto en lechuga y pan seco que acababa de tragarse no se quedase quieto en su estómago. Trató de mantener una expresión de agradable sorpresa ante una noticia sin ningún tipo de interés.

- ¡Oh! ¿Y qué tal está?

- Bien, bien... me ha dicho que viene a Londres la semana que viene.

Maldito pollo. Ahora Harry entendía porque el local se llamaba Chickendancer's.

- Y también me ha dicho que se pasará por el Ministerio para verme.

Aquí Harry ya no aguantó más y casi escupe de golpe toda la cerveza de mantequilla destinada a aliviar el movimiento de sus intestinos. Tosió violentamente.

- Por eso mismo te aviso. Sé que no os lleváis bien...

- Nos llevamos perfectamente Diego. – mintió el moreno.

- Ya, claro, por eso la última vez que estuvimos en casa de los Weasley acabaste jugando al escondite con el ghoul del desván.

- Se sentía sólo y decidí hacerle compañía. - musitó Harry avergonzado.

- Haz lo que quieras, yo ya te he avisado. No quiero un numerito como el de la cena de Navidad.

*******

Cuando Harry llegó al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Kreacher lo esperaba con un humeante plato de sopa en la mesa. Desde luego en Londres nunca hacía suficiente calor como para despreciar un plato de sopa, pero las dotes culinarias de Kreacher flaqueban únicamente en la preparación de caldos. Aún así Harry sorbió un par de veces el líquido al borde de la ebullición ante los ansiosos ojos de su elfo doméstico.

- Puedes irte a dormir Kreacher, ya recogeré yo.

En otras circunstancias Kreacher habría protestado a su amo por hacer tareas que le correspondían a él, pero estaba acostumbrado a los desplantes de su dueño.

Cuando Kreacher salió de la cocina Harry limpió el plato con un movimiento de varita y se preparó un sandwich de pavo con lechuga y mahonesa.

Apagó todas las luces del piso de abajo y subió a su habitación. Harry dormía en una cama de matrimonio que, aquella noche y sin compañía femenina, se le antojaba enorme. Lo más lógico hubiera sido que se sintiera nervioso por la misión que posiblemente les encargaran, la primera de verdad desde que era auror por pleno derecho. Pero la lógica, al menos en estos detalles, no era el punto fuerte de Harry Potter.

Por aquella cama, entre aquellas sábanas, habían dormido muchas mujeres. Altas, bajas, delgadas, regordetas, rubias, morenas, castañas, con cuerpo de niña y con algunas arrugas. Brujas y muggles. Pero no eran ella.


	2. Sonríele un poquito al paparazzi

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todo su universo me pertenecen... ¡que no! ¡que es broma!**_

**_Advertencia: palabrotas, palabrotas. No encuentro el momento de meter sexo sin que se vea forzado... xD_**

**-------**

**2. Sonríele un poquito al paparazzi.**

- Recúerdame por qué estoy aquí - suspiró Harry mirando distraído.

- Porque eres un buen amigo - afirmó Diego.

- Es verdad - murmuró - que buena persona soy.

El sarcasmo fue tan evidente que Diego sólo pudo sonreír.

- ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó Harry.

- Han pasado treinta segundos desde la última vez que me lo preguntaste.

- Pues entonces llegan tarde.

Hacía frío. Noviembre no estaba siendo especialmente crudo pero aquella noche la humedad hacía que el frío te penetrara en los huesos, obviando cualquier tipo de ropa de abrigo de la que fueses provisto. Llevaban allí casi media hora por culpa del atroz sentido de la puntualidad de Diego.

- Como tarden un minuto más...

- Calla un poco anda. Ahí están.

Efectivamente. De entre la niebla que abrazaba la calle surgieron dos figuras. Una de las cuales estaba coronada con una densa melena pelirroja que se mecía al viento.

**24 horas antes.**

- Me voy a casa chicos - Violet terminó de guardar todos sus pergaminos en el cajón de arriba del escritorio - No os olvidéis de recoger esto, no quiero tropezar mañana cuando entre.

Harry y Joe murmuraron algo sin mucho sentido y Violet lo interpretó como un "entendido jefa".

- Siento no tener más datos sobre el estado de la misión pero... ya sabéis como funciona esto.

La alusión a la "misteriosa" misión que podrían encomendarles pareció sacar a Harry de su sopor.

- No te preocupes Violet, seguro que la espera merece la pena.

Joe resopló con sorna. Violet le lanzó un rollo de pergamino a la cabeza y este lo esquivó con agilidad, sin levantar la vista de su "prisma de íncubo".

- En fin. ¡Buenas noches!

Harry y Joe no se dieron mucha prisa por recoger. No es que quedarse en el ministerio más horas de las que debían fuera una situación placentera, pero llegar a casa para cenar y acostarse no era una perspectiva mucho más halagadora.

Cuando se disponían a salir, unos nudillos golpearon en la puerta del despacho.

- Adelante - concedió Joe.

- Hola tíos - la melena alborotada de Diego apareció en el quicio de la puerta.

- ¿Qué hay Diego? - Joe lo saludó con un intento de efusividad.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Harry no pretendía sonar reprobatorio, sólo estaba sorprendido. Diego parecía intimidado.

- Emmm, Harry, podríamos hablar un momento.

- Claro - concedió.

- En privado, no te ofendas Joe.

- Nada, nada, tortolitos. Os dejo solos, que tengo hambre. Hasta mañana Potter.

- Buenas noches Carrick - se despidió Harry.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Diego no sabía donde mirar exactamente.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Ejem, esto...

- Sí - Harry miró a Diego con paciencia.

- Ha venido Ginny.

- Ya lo sabía - Harry empezaba a ponerse nervioso - Me lo dijiste ayer.

- No ha venido sola.

- ¿Con quién ha venido? - la voz le sonó más ansiosa de lo que pretendía.

- Con una amiga.

Harry enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Con una "amiga"?

- No te imagines cosas, que no van por ahí los tiros.

- Vale, vale - Harry no pudo evitar que la imagen de Ginny desnuda, abrazada a cualquiera de las chicas que habían estado en su casa en el último mes, le cruzara por la cabeza. "¿Pero en que coño estás pensando pedazo de enfermo...?"

Hubo un silencio inoportuno.

- ¿Esta conversación lleva a algún sitio Diego?

- Sí, pero déjame a mi ritmo. - Harry rodó los ojos. Maldita Hermione, le había pegado aquel tic - Verás, ha insistido "demasiado" en que la conociese.

Harry encajó de pronto todas las piezas del rompecabezas y sonrió.

- Comprendo.

- El caso es que al final nos ha organizado una cita.

- Y tú le has dicho que no ¿verdad?

- Sí, ya sabes que soy muy tímido para estas cosas...

- Eres muy tímido para todo Diego.

- Harry, si sigues haciendo comentarios mordaces y obvios sobre mi personalidad esta conversación va a ser eterna - dijo Diego muy serio.

- Sigue. Porque no creo que Ginny te concediera el premio de evitar esa cita.

- Efectivamente.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Le propuse una pequeña modificación a su plan.

- ¿Qué clase de modificación? - Harry empezaba a asustarse del repentino rol de negociador de Diego.

- Una cita doble.

El colmo.

- ¡Ah no! ¡Ah no! - Harry se apartó de Diego como si tuviese una enfermedad muy contagiosa - Espero que NO se te haya ocurrido lo que estoy pensando.

- Por favor Harry, no he conseguido a nadie... ¡y te prometo que lo he intentado!

- ¿Pero de verdad has pensado en lo que me estas proponiendo? - definitivamente Diego se había vuelto loco.

- No te estoy pidiendo que tengas una cena romántica con Ginny, sólo que me acompañes en calidad de apoyo moral.

"La madre que te trajo al mundo Diego..." Aquello no podía ser verdad. No podía ser verdad.

- Por favor Harry, sabes que no te lo estaría pidiendo si no fuese una emergencia.

- ¿Y por qué no le has dicho simplemente que no? - Harry lo miró ceñudo.

- Ya conoces a Ginny.

- Sí, ya la conozco. Y por eso sé que si tú le dices que no, lo hubiese respetado.

Diego se miró con interés los cordones de los zapatos.

- ¡Eres un "cabrón"! ¡Te gusta la amiga de Ginny! - exclamó Harry. "Cabrón" era uno de esos insultos en castellano (lenguaje rico en blasfemias, maldiciones y otros apelativos cariñosos) que había aprendido de Diego.

- Julia, se llama Julia.

- ¡Me importa un knut como se llame! - contestó Harry a mitad de camino entre el enfado y el divertimento infinito.

- Para una vez que me decido a ligar, ¿me vas a cortar las alas?

Otra vez esa cara. Diego era un hombre "curioso", por usar un adjetivo, a la hora de usar expresiones faciales. Mientras la mayoría de la gente tenía una cara para cada estado de ánimo (alegría, enfado, suspicacia, seriedad, dolor, tristeza, euforia...), Diego mezclaba pequeños matices para crear expresiones nuevas que se acercaban peligrosamente a esa amalgama de sentimientos que inundan la mente humana. Era como si supiera descifrar que porcentaje de cada uno de ellos sentía en cada momento y lo expresase. En estos momentos, su cara era una especie de _supliño _(como un superhéroe, mitad súplica, mitad cariño).

_Aquel sentimiento de antipatía fue creciendo. Era como si todo lo que Diego hacía le molestara intensamente. Era un inexplicable, y aún así irresistible._

_- Harry, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

_- Sí, claro - dijo el chico con una sonrisa plastificada._

_- Es sobre Ginny..._

_Harry casi se atraganta con el zumo. Tragó con fuerza y preguntó con un hilo de voz._

_- ¿Qué pasa con Ginny?_

_- Tú crees... bueno, quiero decir. ¿Crees que podría tener alguna posibilidad con ella?_

_Harry no pudo disimular su cara de asombro. ¿Acaso se trataba de una broma?_

_- ¿Y por qué debería de saber yo eso?_

_- No sé, es la hermana de Ron, que es tu mejor amigo, y además creo que sois bastante íntimos..._

_"No te lo imaginas tú bien" pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_- Pues no sabría decirte Diego. Lo mejor es que le preguntes tú. Aprovecha la cena de Halloween, que suele ser bastante entretenida._

_- Bien, ¡gracias Harry!_

_- De nada hombre._

_La perspectiva de ver a Diego humillado ante el hecho de que Ginny escapase ante sus ojos sin ninguna posibilidad le levantó el ánimo._

_Harry le dio una pequeña patada a Ron por debajo de la mesa. Diego acababa de hacer su aparición en el Gran Comedor. Había intentado engominarse el pelo y lo había conseguido no sin cierta dificultad. Se dirigía con paso decidido a la esquina dónde Ginny charlaba animadamente con Luna. Cuando llegó saludó a ambas y después de algo que Harry no pudo oír, Luna se fue a por otro vaso de zumo a la mesa del fondo. Aunque apenas si podían verse sus caras desde allí Harry pudo imaginar toda la conversación que transcurrió entre Ginny y Diego. Tras mucho meditarlo él le había confesado su amor. Ella halagada pero algo avergonzada había señalado vagamente a Harry con la mano alegando que ya estaba saliendo con alguien. Diego le había dirigido una fugaz mirada antes de disculparse repetidas veces intentando quitarle importancia y echando parte de la culpa al alcohol. Después había salido apresuradamente sin siquiera mirar a la mesa dónde estaban sentados Harry y Ron. Pero en su cara se adivinaba una expresión de decepción aderezada con dolor, y una pizca de odio._

_Cuando Luna regresó y Ginny le hubo contado todo, estas se acercaron a la mesa y Harry no pudo aguantar más._

_- ¿Qué quería Diego? - preguntó inocentemente - Os he visto hablar._

_- Sí, bueno, quería... nada, cosas nuestras - contestó Ginny evadiendo la mirada de Harry._

_- Pues ha tenido que pasar algo muy gordo por la manera en que ha salido corriendo - estaba disfrutando de lo lindo._

_- No, era una tontería._

_- ¿Te ha confesado que le gustas o algo así?_

_El tamaño que adquirieron los ojos de Ron le indicó a Harry que había caído víctima de su propio ego. Ahora Ginny sí lo miraba pero no con cariño precisamente._

_- ¡Lo sabías!_

_- En realidad me insinuó algo y..._

_- ¡¿Y no fuiste capaz de decirle que estabas conmigo verdad?!_

_- Bueno tampoco ha sido para tanto ¿no? - preguntó Harry que empezaba a enfadarse por la actitud de su novia - Yo sólo le omití cierta información._

_- ¿Y puede saberse por qué? - Ginny levantaba cada vez más la voz._

_- Pensé que te gustaría ver que tienes al fantástico Diego colado por tus huesos - y por primera vez en toda la noche Harry se dio cuenta de lo infantil que era su razonamiento._

_Ginny se mordió el labio inferior y le lanzó una mirada de desprecio. Aquello era como un deja vú de algo que había visto alguna vez en el pensadero._

_- Eres un gilipollas Harry._

_Y Ginny salió corriendo camino del recibidor. Harry intentó seguirla pero Luna se interpuso en su camino con una expresión tan seria que no se atrevió a contradecirla._

_Cuando Harry y Ron llegaron aquella noche a La Buhardilla, Diego ya estaba (o por lo menos fingía estar) durmiendo._

Se lo debía. Había pasado años y aquel recuerdo todavía seguía revolviéndole el estómago.

Al principio, era una simple manera de limpiar su culpa. Pero con el tiempo, el hecho era que, fuera lo que fuera que Diego dijese, propusiera e incluso impusiese, a Harry le parecía una buena idea.

Y aquel plan suicida no iba a ser una excepción.

- Te odio con toda mi alma.

- Lo sé.

- ¿A qué hora? - Harry lo soltó rápido, como si fuera un zumo de escarabajos.

- Mañana, a las ocho, en _Le liqueur du soleil._

*******

- ¡Hola Diego! - saludó Ginny con efusividad - ¿Quién es tu...?

Decir que la expresión de Ginny denotaba sorpresa, sería ser muy poco justo con la realidad. De hecho, Harry no tenía ni idea de que los párpados humanos pudiesen llegar a contraerse tanto. Tras apartar la vista de Harry con un deje de ¿asco?, Ginny fulminó a Diego con la mirada.

Pero este ni siquiera se percató. Estaba demasiado ensimismado mirando de reojo a la tal Julia. Era guapa, pensó Harry, para que mentir. Llevaba una ondulada melena rubia dorada, como la miel. Los ojos redondos color avellana y la boca pequeña con unos labios carnosos. Era un poco más pequeña que Ginny y estaba bien proporcionada... muy bien proporcionada. Llevaba un vestido corto de color negro y un gran escote con una flor morada en uno de los tirantes, unos tacones de charol morados también y una capa de terciopelo a juego.

Ginny tosió para que Diego decidiese prestarle la atención que merecía.

- Julia, a Diego ya lo conoces. Y este es Harry Potter... aunque supongo que también lo conoces. Harry, esta es Julia, juega como buscadora en mi equipo.

Julia sonrió con amabilidad y estrechó la mano de Harry, que agradeció el gesto con otra sonrisa.

- Bien, lo mejor será que entremos, me estoy helando.

Harry y Diego secundaron la idea. _Le liqueur du soleil_ era uno de los restaurantes mágicos más elegantes de todo Londres. Allí acudían con asiduidad la gran mayoría de la clase alta mágica, periodistas, empresarios de éxito, políticos y un largo etcétera de snobs con mucho dinero y pocas cosas en que gastarlo. A Harry aquel sitio no le gustaba en absoluto, pero conocía a Ginny, y sabía que tampoco era muy aficionada a ese tipo de lugares. Así que si había decidido cenar allí era por alguna razón.

El restaurante era una inmenso caserón antiguo del que habían hecho desparecer las paredes. El resultado eran varias naves pintadas de un amarillo pastel e iluminadas por lámparas de araña. O mejor dicho, de lámparas-araña, pues de vez en cuando agitaban sus brazos o trepaban por el cable que las sujetaba del techo. Había montones de mesas con manteles de color blanco marfil, apretujadas unas contra otras y la clientela charlaba animadamente, probablemente de algún tema vacío y sin sentido.

Ginny se acercó al atril de maître, un cuarentón de pelo escaso y gafas de concha. Éste le dedicó una mirada de evaluación a todo el grupo intentando decidir si su apariencia les permitía ser clientes del restaurante, o al menos no suponía que no lo fueran.

- Hola, soy Ginny Weasley, teníamos una mesa reservada.

El maître agachó la cabeza y consultó su carpeta. Pareció encontrar el nombre de Ginny en la lista, porque cuando la levantó tenía una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

- Bienvenida señorita Weasley. Verá, hemos tenido un problema con su reserva... - el maitre intentaba sin mucho éxito guiñar un ojo con disimulo - ...y no hemos conseguido una mesa para cuatro. Pero hemos preparado dos mesas para que...

- Ya, ya, emmm, el caso es que "eso" que le dije... bueno... ¿no podríamos tener una mesa de cuatro?

El maître la miró estupefacto. Seguramente se habría pasado toda la tarde preparando aquella pantomima por encargo, que él consideraba digna del un BAFTA, por supuesto.

- Pues... - el maître volvió a consultar la lista - No. Me temo que no. Lo siento mucho señorita Weasley.

- En fin - Ginny resopló - Está bien.

- Acompáñenme por favor.

Ginny era una mujer previsible. Encantadoramente atrevida, pero no obstante previsible. Y el plan de dejar a Diego a solas con Julia y disfrutar ella de una agradable velada con algún apuesto desconocido se había ido al traste. Por alguna extraña razón, tenía ganas de reírse. Diego no tenía tantas ganas de reírse. El curso de los acontecimientos le había causado una expresión de pánico mal disimulado.

Llegaron a la primera mesa, al lado de un cuadro que representaba a una trucha bailando una especie de ritmo caribeño. Diego y Julia se sentaron, ayudados por el maître.

- Bueno chicos, que disfrutéis, nos vemos luego.

Diego le lanzó a Harry una mirada de súplica antes de que este se fuera. "¡Tú te lo has buscado, chaval!" pensó.

Harry y Ginny recorrieron la distancia que restaba hasta la mesa sin dirigirse la palabra. El maître se despidió con una sonrisa empalagosa que ninguno de los dos le devolvió. Ginny cogió la carta y empezó a hojearla, mientras Harry se servía un poco del vino que el maître les había dejado en la mesa.

- ¿Qué vas a pedir?

Ginny levantó la vista de la carta y miró a Harry con cara de circunstancia.

- Vamos a dejar las cosas claras Potter - a Harry le seguía pareciendo raro que después de toda la confianza que habían tenido, aunque reconocía que las cosas habían cambiado, sólo se dirigiese a él como Potter - Si estamos aquí es porque me he empeñado en que Diego y Julia salgan juntos. Y porque en un momento de debilidad decidí concederle a Diego una ventaja que me ha salido rana.

Harry la miraba muy serio, casi sin respirar.

- Así que, vamos a cenar, porque anular la reserva me saldría por un ojo de la cara. Pero ya está, pedimos, comemos y nos vamos. ¿Entendido?

- Claro como el agua.

Harry decidió concentrarse en el menú. Todo tenía un nombre rarísimo: _bogafantes con revuelto de algas azules, trufitas de horklump al limón congelado, costillas de nogtail con espuma de aceite de salamandra, crujiente de shrake aderezado con especias de monte, chuletón de basilisco al whiskey de fuego_... Harry sólo había visto un basilisco en su vida, pero si eran todos así, la palabra "chuletón" debía de ser una broma. El resto de los platos tenían nombres igual de exóticos o incluso peor.

- ¿Qué demonios es el _vatapanuccio_?

- Creía que habías dicho que no íbamos a hablar.

Ginny le lanzó una mirada de desprecio y apretó los labios. Harry buscó hasta encontrarlo: _vatapanuccio del pacífico con helado de frutas del bosque._

Aguardaron en silencio a que el camarero les tomara nota. Harry decidió pedir las trufitas de horklump al limón, que era lo único que, por su nombre (los horklump eran unos hongos que Harry había visto cocinar más de una vez a la señora weasley), era improbable que resultase mortal. Ginny pidió el _vatapanuccio_, sólo por curiosidad.

El camarero apareció unos minutos después con una torre de platos humeantes flotando sobre su cabeza. Con un movimiento de varita iba repartiendo la comida entre los comensales con una precisión milimétrica. Las lámparas-araña, por su parte, colaboraban apartándose de las altas pilas de platos, evitando así que se produjera un auténtico desastre.

Comieron en silencio. Las trufas no estaban malas. Un poco insípidas, pero el limón les daba el sabor que les faltaba. El _vatapanuccio_ de Ginny no parecía merecer la misma opinión. Había resultado ser una masa informe de color verde lima, como un montón de espaguetis fluorescentes, y además Harry juraría que lo había visto retorcerse e intentar escapar del tenedor de Ginny.

- Hola, esto... Señor Potter... Harry Potter, podría usted... - Harry había visto llegar a aquella chica desde una de las mesa del fondo. No debía de tener más de dieciséis años: el acné y ese rubor inocente la delataban. Miraba a Harry con cautela y hablaba deprisa - firmarme aquí - la joven le mostró un papel arrugado.

- Por supuesto - sonrió Harry, y lo que hizo que la chica se sonrojara aún más. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Henrietta - contestó la niña con una voz apenas audible.

- Muy bien, aquí tienes Henrietta. ¡Disfruta de la cena!

- Muchas gracias, y perdón por... - pero se quedó muda al percatarse de la presencia de Ginny, que peleaba con su _vatapanuccio _que, definitivamente, intentaba huir del plato. - ¡Usted es Ginevra Weasley, la cazadora de las Harpies!

Ginny casi se cae del asiento debido al susto. Estaba tan absorta intentando pinchar un poco de carne en aquel plato salido de la cocina del mismísimo infierno que no había reparado en la muchacha. Su tenedor voló hasta la mesa de al lado, y a punto estuvo de dejar tuerto a un hombrecillo pequeño que tenía un bigote gris plateado peinado en espiral. El _vatapanuccio_ por su parte, se asustó y salto a la cara de Ginny, que lo tiró al suelo con un grito.

La chica se había asustado y decidió alejarse de la mesa. Harry estaba intentando por todos los medios no reírse. Porque una carcajada en ese momento podía significar una muerte lenta y dolorosa a manos de la pequeña de los Weasley.

- Fantástico. Potter levanta, nos vamos - tras reponerse del susto, Ginny miraba como Henrietta volvía a su mesa y se había puesto muy seria.

- ¿Disculpa? Yo iba a pedir postre. Además tú no te has acabado el _vatapa_...

- ¿Sabes lo qué va a pasar ahora?

- No tengo ni la más remota idea. Pero no puede ser tan malo como para que me olvide de una mousse de chocolate.

- Tendremos a la prensa en la puerta menos de... trece minutos.

- ¿Cómo?

- Hay que ver, con lo famosísimamente famoso que eres, y todavía no dominas las leyes básicas del paparazzi - Harry empezaba a plantearse si Ginny no se habría vuelto loca - En cuanto esa chica llegue a su mesa, le contara a sus amigos, familiares o lo que sean, que estábamos cenando juntos. Y por alguna extraña reacción que ni siquiera la magia ha conseguido desentrañar, en siete minutos, los mejores huelebraguetas de la ciudad estarán enterados. En tres tendrán preparadas las cámaras y el equipo. Y en un minuto estarán en la puerta.

- Has dicho trece, y según mis cálculos... - Harry se tocó los dedos de la mano contando.

- No me gusta pillarme los dedos con los cálculos, prefiero pensar que son once.

- ¿Entonces?

- Hay que largarse.

- Vale, a ver, espera un momento - Ginny ya se había levantado y lo miraba desde arriba - Si salimos los dos juntos nos acribillarán a preguntas y mañana saldremos en todas las portadas. Vale. Así que ¿por qué no salimos por separado? Podría ir yo primero y...

- Entonces la noticia será que estamos juntos pero no queremos reconocerlo.

- ¡Pero es que no estamos juntos!

- Pero son periodistas Potter, ¡no les importa la verdad!

Harry había pensado toda la vida que la frase era justo al contrario. Pero Ginny tenía mucha más experiencia que él con la prensa. Al fin y al cabo, ella llevaba casi tres año lidiando con entrevistas, sesiones fotográficas y rumores sin fundamento debido a su ascendente trayectoria como cazadora de las Holyhead Harpies. Y él... bueno, los novatos no se encargaban de hablar con la prensa en el ministerio... después de todo, ¿qué iban a contar? ¿Lo aburrida que era su vida?

Resignado a no disfrutar de un merecido postre, Harry se levantó. Ginny se dirigió entonces hacia la mesa de Diego.

- Hola Ginny - saludó Julia.

- Hola, hola chicos, esto... - tamborileó con los dedos en la mesa - ... Harry y yo nos vamos a ir. Él trabaja mañana y a mí creo que me ha sentado mal lo que he pedido. No os preocupéis de la cena, está todo pagado. Vosotros solo disfrutad. Ciao muchachos. Nos vemos en el hotel, Julia.

Lo dijo tan rápido que a Diego no le había dado tiempo a tragar lo que tenía en la boca para despedirse cuando Ginny ya se estaba poniendo la capa para salir a la calle. Su expresión estaba más relajada aunque aún tenía ese deje de pánico que se le ponía en la cara con las mujeres que le gustaban.

El maître se despidió de Ginny, o al menos de aquel borrón pelirrojo que pasó por su lado a toda velocidad hacia la entrada. Harry la seguía como podía, abriéndose paso entre clientes hambrientos y mesas abarrotadas de vajillas de oro y comida de aspecto poco apetecible.

Por fin llegaron al recibidor. Harry estaba colocándose la bufanda en el cuello cuando la voz de Ginny retumbó en toda la habitación.

- ¡Mierda! Mierda, mierda, mierda... ¡Diez minutos! ¿Qué come esta gente?

Harry contempló anonadado cómo una multitud de periodistas se agolpaban a escasos metros de la escalinata de entrada al restaurante. Casi sesenta objetivos de todos los diámetros y longitudes apuntaban a la única puerta que permitía la entrada al local, y tras la que Ginny se parapetaba, como un soldado atrincherado observando al enemigo.

- Se rumorea que... fetos humanos.

- ¿Cuantas fotos crees que podrían hacernos? - preguntó Ginny haciendo caso omiso de la broma de Harry.

- Pues... - Harry entornó los ojos para enfocar bien a los periodistas - Si hay unas sesenta cámaras, teniendo en cuenta que nos separan seis metros hasta la zona donde podremos desaparecernos... a unas tres fotografías por segundo... - Harry apretó los ojos - Creo que salen más de mil.

- Oh Dios. Estamos perdidos.

A Harry le hacía gracia que Ginny le diese tantísima importancia a aquella situación. Vale, a él tampoco le divertía la idea de ver al día siguiente una portada con la imagen de ambos saliendo de cenar del restaurante más elegante de Londres, cosa que seguramente dispararía los rumores y Lollipop Karmatt y algunos de sus amigos convertirían su vida en un infierno... Ya no le hacía tanta gracia.

Ginny había empezado a reírse. No era una risa cantarina como aquella que recordaba Harry. Era una risa nerviosa. Casi demente.

- Ginny que...

- Creo que ya sé como vamos a salir de aquí.

- ¿Sí?

- Protégete.

- ¿Qué?

Ginny alzó la varita. Cuando Harry comprendió lo que iba a pasar solo alcanzó a gritar "Estas loc...". Acto seguido una explosión levantó la mitad del techo del recibidor. El trozo de edificio cayó con un pesado estruendo frente a las escalinatas, desperdigando a los periodistas. Los gritos no tardaron en escucharse y la gente huyó despavorida del restaurante.

Entre el polvo y las piernas de la muchedumbre, Harry distinguió la figura de Ginny que ya emprendía la huída hacia la zona donde podrían desaparecerse. Se acercó a paso rápido. La agarró fuerte de la muñeca y cuando sintió esa pequeña ondulación invisible que marca el fin de un campo mágico, pensó en Grimmauld Place y giró sobre sí mismo.

*******

- ¿Pero qué coño haces?

Antes incluso de sentir el asfalto bajo sus pies, un picor caliente se extendió por su nuca. Tardó unos segundos en percatarse de que Ginny le había dado una colleja.

- ¿No me has oído? ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

- No sé - se sentía muy confundido - Simplemente he pensado que como habíamos salido juntos, nos íbamos a desaparecer...

- Juntos - Ginny contemplaba la fachada del número 12 de Grimmauld Place - ¡Pues mal pensado Potter!

- Lo siento. ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre volar medio restaurante?

- El dueño tiene dinero, no le costará mucho. Les haré una donación...

Se hizo el silencio. Un silencio incómodo. Muy incómodo.

- En fin - el enfado de Ginny había disminuido - me voy al hotel. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches Ginny. Me alegro de haberte visto - en la vida se había sentido tan sincero.

- Sí, yo también me alegro... Harry.

Y despareció en un remolino de de hojas secas y magia, haciendo que el aire temblara, como la superficie de un estanque.

Lo que ninguno de los dos había visto era el flash que, desde uno de los árboles del jardín de al lado, se había confundido con la pálida luz de la luna, enmarcando el momento en el que Harry Potter, auror del ministerio y héroe de guerra, y Ginny Weasley, famosa jugadora de Quidditch, se despedían en la penumbra de la casa del primero tras una cena romántica.

- Vaya titular - pensó Lollipop Karmatt, mientras guardaba la cámara y sonreía. Seguía siendo mucho más astuto que sus compañeros de profesión. Mucho más.

-------

_**¡Hey! Bienvenidos una vez más hipotéticos lectores. Os robo un poco de vuestro tiempo.**_

_**Estoy contento con el resultado del primer capítulo. Los reviews han escaseado en cantidad pero no en calidad (gracias a Yani, a ginalore y a Laura, que aunque no me comenta es la primera en leerlo). Teniendo en cuenta que soy novel y que el argumento puede estar algo trillado, no me ha sorprendido en absoluto. Pero no pierdo la esperanza, y esperaré a ver el resultado de este.**_

**_Cuando Harry dice "¡Eres un "__cabrón"__!" quiero que os lo imaginéis cómo sonaría en inglés, diciendo algo así como "¡you,"__cabrón"__!"._**

_**Sí, me gustan los flashbacks, y voy a poner uno en cada capítulo. ¿Por qué? Pues porque me da la gana y además creo que es interesante ir desenredando poquito a poco lo que sucedió...**_

_**Como comentario al título de este capítulo debo confesaros que soy un apasionado de la música de casi cualquier estilo. Y en este caso "Smile a little while for the paparazzi" es una canción de Cobra Starship que os recomiendo encarecidamente. Probablemente esta tónica se repita próximos capítulos.**_

**_Saludos a todos. ¡Cuidaos mucho!_**


	3. Lluvia de noviembre

_**Disclaimer: No poseo a Harry Potter (en ninguna de las acepciones del verbo: ni la intelectual, ni la espiritual, ni la sexual...)**_

**_Advertencia: pues este capítulo es bastante "paratodoslospúblicos". Pero vamos, juzgad vosotros mismos._**

**-------**

**3. Lluvia de noviembre**

Sus pasos resonaban en el inmenso atrio vacío. Las chimeneas hacían rato que se habían apagado y los ascensores descansaban de su ajetreada mañana. Llegaba tarde.

Muy tarde, para ser exactos. Vivir en una casa mágica no hacía incompatible usar aparatos eléctricos, pero parecía que las pilas tenían una vida demasiado efímera en Grimmauld Place. Por eso el maldito despertador no había sonado a la hora que debía haberlo hecho. Y en lugar de eso Harry se había despertado tres cuartos de hora tarde. Por eso llegaba tarde. Y no era la primera vez.

Comprarse un despertador mágico habría sido una buena solución. Pero Harry sabía por lo que Ron le había contado, que los despertadores mágicos cumplían perfectamente con su labor: te despertaban, al precio que fuese. Por lo que le había contado el pelirrojo, Charlie había despertado una mañana al borde de la asfixia con el despertador agarrado al cuello intentando estrangularlo, después de que esté lo hubiese avisado siete veces. Por suerte Bill, que pasaba por allí, agarró una silla y se lo quitó de encima. Así que de momento, aguantaría con uno normal. Aunque llegase tarde de vez en cuando.

Además no era el momento de pensar en eso. Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa (tanta prisa que casí baja rodando dos de los tres tramos de escalera que había subido por un tropezón) y se paró delante de la puerta de su despacho. Llamó con los nudillos.

Nada.

"Que raro...", puede que Violet todavía estuviese en la reunión diaria, pero Joe no solía retrasarse. Volvió a llamar.

Silencio absoluto. Bueno, absoluto no, se escuchaba el ulular de algunas lechuzas y el crujido de los correos voladores al chocar contra alguna pared.

- ¿Joe? - Harry habló a la puerta con pocas esperanzas - ¿Dónde demonios se habrán met...?

No necesitó acabar la frase. Había bajado la vista por pura casualidad y descubrió aprisionado debajo de su zapato un papel arrugado.

"Estamos en el despacho de e Harington. Espero que no tardes mucho. Si no, tendré que arrancarte la piel a tiras novato. Violet"

Harry conocía lo suficiente a Violet como para saber que cuando amenazaba con algo tan gráfico, es porque pensaba cumplirlo. Así que no perdió el tiempo y corrió como una bala hacia el despacho del jefe de la división de aurores.

Por suerte para Harry, el despacho se encontraba en aquella misma planta y no tardó mucho en llegar.

Se plantó delante de la inmensa puerta de roble. Respiró hondo, intento fallidamente de arreglarse el pelo yse secó el sudor de la frente. Iba a llamar a la puerta cuando una voz de mujer anunció con ausencia de entonación:

- Harry Potter está en la puerta, ¿le digo que pase?

- Por supuesto - gruñó el hombre.

La puerta se abrió lenta pero decididamente, mientras que la voz de la secretaria invisible de Harrington invitaba a Harry a pasar.

- Buenos días. Siento mucho el retraso, he tenido un problemilla... técnico - a Harry no le apetecía soportar una de las miradas de burla que Joe le dirigía cada vez que tenía problemas con algún aparato muggle.

- Tranquilo Harry, no pasa nada - aunque Harrington intentó sonar tranquilizador, era difícil teniendo en cuenta que tenía la voz áspera y grave, y una presencia imponente - Siéntate, por favor.

Harry obedeció y se sentó junto a Joe. Violet ni se había dignado en levantar la cabeza. Estaba muy enfadada.

Seymour Harrington se había convertido en el jefe de la división de aurores poco después de la guerra. Había sido elegido por Kingsley Shackelbot después de que este se convirtiera en ministro. Harrington había sido uno de los hombres de confianza de Kingsley durante su estancia en el ministerio y compensó su dedicación y entrega con ese puesto. Harrington era un hombre madura, debía de rondar el ecuador entre los cincuenta y los sesenta. Tenía la cabeza pequeña, los ojos de color azul pálido, la nariz grande y recta y una musculatura nada desdeñable para su edad, ni para la de muchos aurores más jóvenes. Seguramente antes fue castaño, Harry no lo sabía, pues llevaba el entrecano pelo rapado casi a ras de cráneo, aunque había dejado enmarcar su rostro con unas frondosas patillas de color ceniza que contrastaban con su piel morena. Lo más curioso es que, para tener tanto vello facial, tenía las cejas finas y muy rectas.

- Bueno - comenzó Harrington - creo que sabéis por qué estáis aquí ¿verdad?

Violet asintió con gravedad. Joe y Harry se miraron nerviosos.

- Se os ha encomendado vuestra primera misión - Harry y Joe chocaron los cinco con disimulo. Violet seguía con la mirada un poco perdida - Si no tenéis inconveniente, vamos a ir deprisa con los detalles, tengo algo de prisa.

La espectación podía olerse a cientos de kilómetros de allí.

- Bien, a grandes rasgos vais a encargaros de la protección de un científico. Está a punto de emprender un viaje que según asegura él, será la culminación de su investigación - el desdén de Harrington no pasó desapercibido - De manera que lo acompañaréis hasta que regrese a Inglaterra.

- ¿Está diciendo que tenemos que hacer de guardaespaldas de un doctor chiflado? - preguntó Joe. Parecía enfadado. Aunque Harry no podía recriminárselo. - ¿Para eso no existe la protección privada?

- Este hombre es muy influyente, tiene muchos amigos en el ministerio. Mirad, a mi tampoco me hace ninguna gracia, pero...

- Pero cómo usted no tiene que ir - Joe no se mordía la lengua nunca. Harrington pasó por alto la insolencia.

- Si no queréis, siempre estáis a tiempo de decirlo, se la encargaremos a otro equipo.

- No - Harry respondió tan rápido que se había sorprendido incluso a sí mismo. Vale, aquella no era la misión excitante y peligrosa que todos estaban esperando ansiosamente, pero era mejor que pasarse el día encerrados en el despacho rellenando formularios. Mucho mejor.

- Está bien - concedió Joe. No parecía muy convencido, pero Harry hubiese apostada a que pensaba igual que él.

- ¿Señorita Fiennes? - Harrington se dirigió a Violet, que continuaba observando la alfombra meditabunda - ¿Señorita Fiennes, me está escuchando?

Violet salió de su sopor con un violento espasmo y miró a la cara a Harrington cómo si la acabaran de despertar con un cubo de agua fría. Cuando reconoció la situación, asintió lentamente.

- Pues entonces ya está. Comenzaréis esta noche. Tenéis que estar a las once en punto en el puerto de Aberdeen, en Escocia por si vuestra geografía roza el nivel de un troll. De allí sale el barco.

- ¿Barco? - Violet había vuelto a la conversación.

- Sí, ¿no lo he mencionado? El viaje será en barco.

- ¿A dónde? - Joe cada vez tenía la boca más abierta.

- Eso ya sí que no lo sé. Nosotros sólo ponemos a disposición del señor Devous a los escoltas. El rumbo no nos importa. - contestó Harrington.

- ¿Devous? ¿Así se llama nuestro protegido?

- Julien Devous, sí. Por cierto, deberíais coger ropa de abrigo, muggles a poder ser, no queremos llamar la atención. Ya digo que no sé a donde os dirigís, pero sé que en Escocia, en noviembre, hace mucho frío. Y si salí de allí... no creo que vayáis al Caribe precisamente.

Por la expresión de Violet y Joe, Harry empezaba a plantearse si aquello no habría sido una mala idea. Pero Harrington no les dio tiempo a enmendarlo.

- Entonces tema zanjado. A las once os esperaré allí, os daré las últimas indicaciones. Bueno, ya os he dicho que tengo prisa - el viejo auror se levantó y los chicos lo imitaron.

Cuando salieron al pasillo, Harrington apretó el botón del ascensor y el equipo, encabezado por Violet reemprendió la vuelta al despacho.

- Por cierto, ¡enhorabuena muchachos, estáis a punto de convertiros en auténticos aurores!

A Harry le pareció escuchar a Joe articular un "yuju" con desgana.

*******

Violet les había dado el resto del día libre para prepararse. Así que Harry y Joe habían decidido ir a celebrar, por así decirlo, pues todavía no tenían muy claro si se alegraban de ello o no, su primera misión. Violet no había querido acompañárles. Había pasado la mañana muy callada.

- ¿Que crees que le pasa? - preguntó Harry limpiándose el bigote de cerveza de mantequilla.

- Creo que tiene problemas con Hal... - contestó Joe. Harry habría jurado que apretaba la jarra con más fuerza.

- Oh, vaya - no sabía que decir a eso - Ya se le pasará.

- Eso espero, porque si no... - la mirada de Joe se tornó oscura por unas milésimas de segundo. Acto seguido volvió a adoptar aquella actitud socarrona que tanto le caracterizaba - tendremos que aguantarla de morros todos los días. Y si ya es insoportable de normal, imagínate...

Siguieron hablando, aunque Harry decidió que era mejor evitar el tema de Violet y Hal. Cuando acabaron la cerveza, Harry se disculpó ante Joe, que insistía en tomarse otra, alegando que tenía que hacer cosas antes del viaje, cosa que era cierta.

- Está bien, me tomaré una a tu salud entonces. ¡Hasta esta noche Harry!

Cuando salió del bar, el sol brillaba tímidamente en el cielo gris acero de Londres. "Maldita sea" pensó Harry "para un noviembre agradable que ha habido en años, yo me tengo que ir a pasar frío dónde Merlín perdió los calcetines".

Harry repasó mentalmente todo lo que tenía que hacer antes de irse: tenía preparar la maleta, avisar a sus amigos de que se ausentaría durante unos días...

En estos trances andaba cuando una voz pegajosa y aflautada habló a su espalda.

- Hola Harry - Lollipop Karmatt sonreía con aquella sonrisa suya de medio knut.

- Hombre Karmatt, ¿has venido a fastidiarme el día?

- No Harry. Sólo quiero hablar - "No te lo crees ni tú" pensó el chico.

- Bien. Hablemos. Emm... fin de la conversación. Adiós Karmatt - Harry ya había avanzado unas zancadas cuando el periodista lo agarró por la capa haciéndole frenar.

- Vamos, vamos Harry, sólo unas preguntas.

- No - contestó tajante.

- ¿Ni siquiera una? - Karmatt parpadeó imitando a una colegiala suplicante. Aunque más bien parecía un avestruz estrafalario.

- He dicho que no.

Por segunda vez, Harry se dió la vuelta, pero Karmatt no había jugado su última carta.

- ¿Ni siquiera quieres darme tu opinión sobre esto? - Karmatt sacó una fotografía de su bolsillo. Era la foto de la puerta de Grimmauld Place.

- Mira, ya te dije el otro día que no tengo ni idea de quién es.

- Eso no necesito que me lo digas tú Harry, sé de sobra quién es. Es Ginevra Weasley la cazadora de las Hol...

- ¿Cómo? - Harry le quitó la fotografía de las manos.

Pánico. Sería una buena palabra para definir la situación. La imagen no pertenecía a la chica que había estado con él unas noches atrás. La imagen correspondía a la noche anterior. Ginny y él estaban plantados delante del jardín de su casa.

- ¿Se puede saber cómo has conseguido esto? - la ira empezaba a fluirle por el esófago. Le temblaban las aletas de la nariz.

- Tengo mis métodos - antes de que pudiera Hacer nada, Karmatt volvió a guardarse la fotografía en el bolsillo.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Hacerte una oferta Harry. Tienes dos opciones: o bien me cuentas tu versión, o me dejas hacer la mía. Y creo que te saldría mucho mejor la primera.

- ¿Crees que voy a seguirte el juego? - respondió Harry muy serio.

- Veinte preguntas, tienes derecho a vetarme tres.

- Ni lo sueñes Karmatt, esa foto no demuestra nada.

- Pero eso a la gente le da igual Harry. Cuando dos personajes famosos como vosotros empiezan una relación, las pruebas son superfluas.

- Ginny y yo no tenemos ninguna relación.

- ¿Ginny, eh? La llamas por el diminutivo... eso demuestra que "alguna" relación si que tendréis - Harry había empezado a sudar - Vamos, quince preguntas.

A Harry se le acababa la paciencia.

- Te lo advierto Karmatt, como publiques algo...

- ¿Me estás amenazando? - la sonrisa de Karmatt se había congelado.

- No - respondió Harry - Solo estoy avisándote. Si publicas algo, lo único que te llevaras de mi parte será una demanda. Pero conozco lo suficiente a Ginevra Weasley - remarcó el "Ginevra" - como para saber que si te pilla, te hará puré.

- En ese caso creo que tendré que ir a hablar con la señorita Weasley. Última oportunidad Harry: quince preguntas y derecho a no contestar tres. ¿Qué me dices?

- Que te vayas al infierno Karmatt.

Por tercera y última vez Harry se giró para perder de vista al periodista. Maldita sabandija.

Desde que Harry tenía uso de razón, y mucho más desde la batalla de Hogwarts, la prensa mágica se había mostrado interesada en él. Estaba acostumbrado a que le pidieran que posase cuando acudía a alguna fiesta importante con sus amigos, y a que los redactores de Corazón de Bruja lo llamaran casi todos los meses para hacer alguna portada y contar alguna tontería. En esas ocasiones Harry no estaba molesto, quizás un poco apabullado por tanta atención, pero aún así era halagador.

Pero aquella nueva horneada de reporteros rebuscabasuras le daba muy mala espina. De momento Karmatt era el único lo suficientemente listo como para ponerlo contra las cuerdas. Pero no tardarían en emerger algunos más. Y a Harry, el hecho de que tuviesen su casa vigilada día y noche le producía un profundo desasosiego. Una cosa era el Harry Potter público y conocido, y otro (quizás no muy diferente pero sí más débil frente a los ataques) el Harry Potter persona.

Entonces una chispa se encendió en su cabeza. Si recuperaba la foto, Karmatt no tendría nada con lo que respaldar sus rumores. Se volvió con rápidez y gritó "¡Accio fotografía!". El bolsillo del periodista se abrió y la imagen viajó volando hasta las manos de Harry, que esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo.

Pero Karmatt también sonreía.

- ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como para tener sólo una copia de esa foto Harry? - Karmatt cambió su expresión de falsa amabilidad a una cercana al asco - No me subestimes.

Y le dio la espalda. Aquel cabrón era muy inteligente. Peligrosamente inteligente.

*******

Lo primero que hizo Harry al llegar a casa fue buscar a Hendrix.

Hendrix era una lechuza que se había comprado al poco tiempo de salir de Hogwarts. Aunque Harry se mostraba reacio a sustituir a Hedwig, Hermione le había recmendado comprarse una lechuza nueva, remarcando el hecho de que los aurores necesitaban estar siempre en contacto con el ministerio y viceversa. Así que la había comprado. Era de un color gris oscuro, con un ligero moteado de un color blanco muy puro. Era como si estuvieras observando el negativo de una fotografía de Hedwig. Harry la había elegido principalmente por eso.

El nombre era otra historia. Hendrix se llamaba así en honor al famoso guitarrista muggle, que Harry había descubierto en su último año en Hogwarts y al que se había aficionado. Además, como se parecía al nombre de su antigua lechuza, Harry lo consideró una especie de homenaje. Todavía a veces se equivocaba y llamaba a la lechuza Hedwig.

_Harry se apresuró a tumbarse en la cama, cogió el primer libro que alcanzó con la cama y fingió mucho interés. No quería que supiesen que había estado mirando por la venta._

_Las últimas dos semanas habían sido horribles. No sólo Ginny le había retirado la palabra (lo cual ya era suficientemente duro) sino que la mayoría de sus amigos parecía haber tomado la misma actitud. Hermione apenas si lo miraba cuando él se acercaba para comentarle algo y Ron, por extensión (y probablemente extorsión) de su hermana y su novia se mostraba distante. Y para colmo, Luna, la dicharachera y simpática Luna, lo observaba como queriendo embrujarlo con la mirada cuando se lo encontraba por los pasillos. Y por supuesto, estaba Diego._

_La actitud de Diego era la más desconcertante de todas. Si Harry le hablaba, él contestaba, pero con una voz tan mecánica y distante que parecía que lo hubiese hecho una máquina._

_Por eso, aunque era sábado por la noche y sus amigos se habían escapado a Hogsmade a tomar unas cervezas, Harry se había quedado en su habitación digiriendo su enfado y maldiciendo su mala suerte. _

_No había actuado de la manera correcta. Pero Diego se lo había buscado. Y Ginny también. ¿A qué habían venido esos abrazitos, aquellas conversaciones a solas, esas bromas tan picantes que les gustaba hacerse? Además, era bastante obvio que Harry tenía algo con ella. Si Diego era imbécil noera su culpa._

_En ese momento la puerta de la Buhardilla se abrió y entró Diego. Harry decidió hacer como que no lo veía. Venía sólo, como había podido comprobar por la ventana._

_- ¿Dónde está Ron? – la pregunta era un poco estúpida, porque sabía perfectamente dónde estaba su amigo._

_- Hermione y él se han quedado un rato más en Hogsmeade. Nosotros hemos venido antes. - Ron y Hermione aprovechaban las visitas a Hogsmeade para tener un rato de intimidad. Si es que se puede considerar intimidad darse el lote en una taberna abarrotada de estudiantes como era Las Tres Escobas._

_- ¿Nosotros? - preguntó Harry fingiendo inocencia. Eso también lo había visto por la ventana._

_- Ginny y yo – Diego pareció morderse la lengua.._

_- Fantástico. - aunque ya lo sabía, no puedo evitar que las orejas le ardieran._

_- Buenas noches – y Diego se dio la vuelta camino del baño. Harry interpretó el gesto como uno de sus numerosos momentos de "chico bueno que no busca problemas" y prendió la mecha._

_- ¡Me parece increíble que aún sabiendo que estamos juntos sigas intentándolo!_

_Diego se detuvo en seco._

_- No estoy de humor para aguantar tus celos, Potter. - aquello era lo más parecido a odio que Harry había visto en los ojos de Diego._

_- ¿Me vas a negar que intentaste ligarte a mi novia delante de mis narices?_

_- ¿Me vas a negar que cuando te pregunté por ella no me comentaste nada de eso?_

_- No había que ser un lince para darse cuenta. - estaban empezando a gritar. Por suerte, a parte de ellos sólo había un par de estudiantes más, roncando como hipopótamos._

_- Pero hay que ser muy "cabrón" para no decirme nada._

_- ¿Qué me has dicho?_

_- Nada, olvídalo. Mira Potter, no sé que mosca te ha picado, pero a mi me parecías un tío genial antes de esto. Y sólo voy a darte un consejo – Harry torció la boca con gesto sarcástico – si eres la mitad de inteligente de lo que aparentas, irás a pedirle perdón a Ginny y dejarás de comportarte como un capullo. Ahora ¡buenas noches! – y Diego reemprendió el camino hacia el aseo._

_A Harry había muchas cosas que le molestaban de Diego. Pero la que sin duda más llegaba a irritarlo era que siempre, fuera lo que fuera sobre lo que daba su opinión, tenía razón. De pronto el enfado, los celos y todo lo que había sentido desde hacía semanas se convirtió en un molesto sentimiento de culpabilidad y vergüenza que daba vueltas en su estómago._

_Diego regresó a los poco minutos con el pijama puesto. Se tumbó en la cama y sacó su discman. Las pilas duraban muy poco en Hogwarts, de manera que Harry había visto pocas veces a Diwgo usarlo... sólo cuando quería aislarse de todo para estudiar. Apagó la lámpara de su mesita._

_- Perdón – consiguió decir Harry minutos después con una voz tan tenue, que dudaba que su compañero le hubiese oído. Además cabía la posibilidad de que ya se hubiese dormido..._

_- No es tan simple Potter – Diego hablaba de espaldas, tumbado de lado en la cama. No se escuchaba el murmullo de la música._

_- ¿Y qué debo hacer? - la voz de Harry sonó ansiosa._

_- Para empezar, darte cuenta de que Ginny está colada por ti y que todos esos celos que te comen por dentro te los inventas._

_- Pero es que... pasabais tanto tiempo juntos qué... bueno..._

_- Mira - Diego se giró y sus ojos relucieron en la oscuridad - En parte lo comprendo. Ginny se ha criado con vosotros. Y a parte de sus hermanos y de ti, siempre has visto al resto de hombres como competidores. Por eso te molestó._

_- Puede, aunque... Si te soy sincero creo que lo de Ginny fue una excusa muy barata para hacerte daño. No tenía celos por ella... sino por ti._

_Harry había dicho eso sin pensar, pero le salió tan natural que por un momento, la culpa pareció desinflarse un poco._

_- Explícame eso – preguntó Diego, al que la frase le había parecido lo suficientemente malinterpretable como para necesitar cerciorarse de su significado._

_- Verás, antes de que tú llegaras yo era la comidilla de este colegio. Todo el mundo cuchicheaba cuando yo pasaba, las adolescentes hormonadas estaban encandiladas conmigo... Nunca me gustó. Te lo puedo asegurar. Pero era mi vida y... bueno, cuando tú apareciste, todo eso cambió - Harry dio gracias de que las luces estuviesen apagadas, porque se había ruborizado como una colegiala._

_Diego continuaba de espaldas pero Harry notó como se revolvía un poco. Incómodo quizás._

_- Sé que es una estupidez. Que eso sólo demuestra que soy un egocéntrico y un inmaduro pero... - Harry no se había sentido tan sincero en su vida._

_- No me parezca lógico._

_- No lo pretendo._

_- No me has dejado terminar - le pareció percibir un deje diversión en la voz de Diego - No me parece lógico. Pero creo que es una excusa plausible._

_El silencio volvió a adueñarse de la estancia._

_- Soy un imbécil._

_- Lo eres._

_- Soy un gilipollas._

_- Yo diría que incluso más._

_- Tampoco te pases._

_Ambos rieron un momento._

_- Ahora en serio Diego, aunque no sirva de nada, quería pedirte perdón._

_- Tienes suerte Potter, de donde yo vengo, el rencor no es un rasgo común. Así que supongo que puedo perdonarte. Aunque no creo que esto se me olvide en mucho tiempo._

_- Lo comprendo._

_- También te digo que a la que deberías de pedir perdón es a Ginny, no a mí._

_- ¿Por dónde sugieres que empiece? - Harry todavía no se sentía cómodo, pero la conversación con Diego lo estaba relajando un tanto._

_- Creo que ponerte de rodillas y besarle los pies sería un buen comienzo..._

_- Ya pensaré algo - murmuró Harry aguantando la risa._

_- Buenas noches Harry._

_- Buenas noche Diego._

_Diego volvió a acurrucarse en la cama y Harry pudo apreciar como su discman se ponía en marcha. Unos acordes de guitarra distorsionados por los circuitos de los auriculares llenaron un poco el silencio._

_- ¿Diego?_

_- Harry, no hace falta que me pidas perdón otra vez, ya te he dicho... - Diego habló sin quitarse los auriculares, elevando la voz más de lo necesario._

_- No es eso. ¿Qué estas escuchando?_

_Diego se incorporó un poco._

_- "All along the watchtower" - pronunció con algo más de acento del que tenía cuando hablaba inglés normalmente - de Jimi Hendrix. Es una versión de Bob Dylan pero..._

_- Suena genial - murmuró Harry - ¿Me lo dejas?_

_Diego lo contempló un poco extrañado._

_- Coge este auricular, creo que llega. - le extendió el brazo y Harry lo cogió._

_Harry tuvo que sacar casi medio cuerpo fuera de la cama para que el cable del discman no saliera disparado debido a la tensión._

_Pero mereció la pena. Aquella guitarra afilada y vibrante, que te transportaba a mundos de colores insultantemente brillantes y transformaba tus pensamientos en nubes de vapor ácido, le proporcionó las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentarse a su nuevo reto: conseguir el perdón de la pequeña de los Weasley. Aunque parecía más fácil aprender a tocar la guitarra como aquel hombre._

_Gracias a Diego, la cultura musical de Harry se había ampliado considerablemente. Aquella era una de tantas cosas que los Dursley habían excluido de su educación muggle y él, demasiado emocionado con su nuevo mundo mágico, y demasiado dolido con su experiencia en el otro, nunca había indagado. Aún así, aquella canción seguía trayéndole muchos recuerdos, y cuando sonó en la minicadena del despacho cerró los ojos instintivamente._

Encontró a Hendrix picoteando la madera de una de las ventanas del piso de arriba.

- Pero bueno, ¿qué haces aquí? - le dijo a la lechuza - No creo que eso sea muy saludable para tu estómago amigo.

Hendrix se subió a su dedo ululando alegremente.

- Necesito que hagas unos viajes - dijo Harry atándole un pequeño pergamino enrollado a la pata - Este es el más importante. Date prisa. Después podrás ir un poco más relajado.

La lechuza emprendió el vuelo con gracilidad y se alejó, convirtiéndose en un pequeño punto plateado en el horizonte, como la cabeza de un alfiler.

Mientras, la lluvia de noviembre había comenzado su monótono y húmedo compás.

*******

Harry estaba terminando de meter sus utensilios en la maleta cuando sonó el timbre. Dejó el chivatoscopio encima de la mesa del escritorio y bajó a abrir. Había llegado pronto.

- Buenas tardes señor Potter - saludó educadamente una chica castaña de pelo muy rizado y con unas gafas azul marino tras las que se adivinaban unos ojos de color verde oliva. Iba ataviada con una túnica y una falda larga de un negro muy sobrio, una camisa blanca, un corbatín oscuro a juego con su paraguas.

- Buenas tardes Michelle.

La muchacha entró con una leve inclinación de cabeza y pasó al comedor. Era allí siempre donde hablaban.

Michelle Stevens era abogada. Aunque era sólo un año menor que él, ya había destacado en el Departamento de Leyes Mágicas, por encima incluso de Hermione, a la que Harry consideraba la mujer más inteligente del mundo. De hecho se habían conocido gracias a ella y ahora Harry dejaba en manos de aquella Ravenclaw sobresaliente todos sus temas legales.

- Perdona que te haya avisado con tanta urgencia, pero es un tema importante.

- Sin problema señor Potter, ya sabe que siempre estoy a su disposición.

Michelle usaba tanto esa expresió que Harry había dejado de reírse con picardía cada vez que la decía.

- ¿Sabes quién es Lollipop Karmatt?

- No, pero tiene un nombre cuanto menos curioso.

- Que suerte tienes, pero no es su nombre. Se llama Ludwig Karmatt. Es paparazzi.

Michelle lo miraba con atención. Se le tensaba la nariz cuando lo hacía.

- El caso es que tiene unas fotos mías un tanto... comprometidas.

La expresión de la chica no se movió un ápice.

- No me mires así Michelle, no es lo que piensas - Harry se rió de su propia broma - Es una tontería pero no quiero que mi vida se convierta en un circo. - "Otra vez" pensó con amargura.

- No le entiendo.

- De momento no ha publicado nada, pero si lo hace, quiero que le busques las cosquillas. Me explico - continuó Harry - quiero que revises la foto y todo lo que tenga que ver para encontrar algo que usar contra él. Si la realizó desde una propiedad privada, si se puede considerar espionaje por mi condición de auror, calumnias, difamaciones... cualquier cosa.

- Comprendido. Entonces ¿todavía no ha publicado nada?

- No. Pero me tengo que ir por unos días y no voy a poder estar al corriente. ¿Cuento contigo para tenerlo controlado?

- Por supuesto señor Potter.

- No esperaba menos. No te entretengo más Michelle, que tendrás cosas que hacer. Siento las molestias.

- Tranquilo señor Potter.

Harry la acompañó a la puerta.

- Le notificaré todo en cuanto vuelva señor Potter. Le deseo un buen viaje.

- Muchas gracias Michelle - la chica ya se iba cuando Harry la llamó - Por cierto Michelle, ¿cómo va Ingrid con su embarazo?

- Muy bien - se le iluminó la cara - Se queja de que se está poniendo gorda, pero yo la veo igual de guapa que siempre.

- Vais a ser unas madres estupendas - sonrió Harry.

- Se intentará. Adiós señor Potter - pese a los formalismos, la chica se despidió con dulzura.

Hendrix no tardó mucho en volver de llevarle el mensaje a Ron. Ya sólo quedaba por decirle a Diego que se marchaba. Esperaba que a su amigo le hubiese ido mejor que a él en la cita con Julia. Desde luego, no había podido salir peor que su velada con Ginny.

Miró por la ventana y consultó la previsió meteorológica. Finalmente, noviembre había dado su brazo a torcer y la lluvia lo acompañaría durante todo el viaje. Si no pareciese una locura, hubiera jurado que Karmatt se estaba asegurando de que no se le olvidara la que le iba a caer encima como esa foto saliera a la luz.

"Yuju" murmuró Harry, y se puso a rebuscar en su armario en busca de un abrigo.

-------

_**¡Hey! Bienvenidos una vez más.**_

_**Ya me perdonaréis el retraso (aunque creo que no tenía plazo fijo para publicar ¿verdad?) pero ultimamente ando muy atareado y mi inspiración ha estado más remolona de lo normal. Pero bueno, aquí tenéis una nueva entrega.**_

_**Tras mucho darle vueltas al título, he decidido que Guns n' Roses y su "November rain" eran la elección perfecta. La lluvia me produce una sensación extraña. A través de una ventana consigue relajarme, pero si estoy en la calle y me empieza a llover, la reacción es la contraria. Espero haber expresado bien esas dos caras en esta historia.**_

_**En cuanto a Jimi Hendrix, recomendaros que le echéis un ojo a la canción que he nombrado (que os sonará, seguramente) porque es una auténtica obra maestra.**_

_**Nada más por ahora. No sé cuando estará el siguiente, pero espero no demorarme mucho.**_

**_Saludos a todos. ¡Cuidaos mucho!_**

**_PD: me he dado cuenta de que el ministerio es una especie de sótano con muchas plantas, y no sé porque yo estaba empeñado en que era un edificio. Así que cualquier alusión a "subir escaleras" de los capítulos anteriores debería reemplazarse por "bajar". Es un detalle un tanto banal, pero me parecía importante aclararlo. =D_**


	4. El doctor Devous, supongo

_**Disclaimer: yo no soy Jotacaroulin**_

_**Advertencia: por fin un poquito de sexo. Espero que a los sectores más ultraconservadores de mis lectores no les desagrade mi estilo con la novela erótica.**_

**-------**

**4. El doctor Devous, supongo.**

La quietud que reinaba en el puerto de Aberdeen se vio alterada por un curioso sonido. Una especie de "plop", una botella de champán al descorcharse.

En medio de la nada aparecieron tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer, y comenzaron a andar hacia el muelle. Ella llevaba un abrigo largo acolchado de color crema. El más alto de los hombres llevaba también un abrigo largo, pero era de ante color negro y además le quedaba un poco estrecho. Se cubría la cabeza con un gorro oscuro, lo que unido a la dificultad con la que andaba por culpa del apretado abrigo, lo hacía parecer un gigantesco alfil de ajedrez andante. El otro hombre llevaba una gabardina gris y llevaba gran parte del rostro tapado por una bufanda de color granate. Aún así, se le podía escuchar como maldecía.

- Me tenía que haber traído el bañador... – ironizó Harry limpiándose la lluvia de las gafas, por enésima vez en lo que iba de noche.

- No te quejes tanto Potter, tú por lo menos puedes respirar con normalidad – replicó Joe.

- ¿De dónde has sacado eso Joe? ¿Se lo has quitado a tu hermano pequeño? ¿O a alguna de tus muñecas? – preguntó Violet divertida.

- Te lo he robado a ti, canija – Joe soltó una risotada.

A Violet no le hizo no pizca de gracia. Simplemente giró la cabeza y murmuró "vamos, se nos hace tarde" mientras aceleraba el paso.

Joe miró a Harry con cara de "¿Y a esta qué coño le pasa?". Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

A Violet normalmente no le hubiese molestado el comentario de Joe, de hecho le habría hecho alguna réplica mordaz e inteligente como "cabezón", y habrían empezado un auténtico duelo digno del mejor patio de guardería: mocosa, narigudo, fea, tonto... ellos se trataban así. A veces intentaban integrar a Harry en aquella magnífica terapia de grupo llamándolo "gafotas", y él les seguía un poco el juego. Pero Violet llevaba unos días muy rara.

El suelo estaba muy mojado y sus pies chapoteaban con cada paso. No había encontrado nada que lo cubriera más que aquella gabardina, pero aún así se estaba quedando helado debido a que la humedad le metía el frío en el cuerpo. Por las indicaciones que les había dado Harrington a Violet, el barco debía de estar cerca de dónde se habían aparecido. Pero como ninguno de ellos estaba familiarizado con Aberdeen, la aparición había sido un poco chapucera y ahora casi doscientos metros los separaban del buque.

No había mucha gente en el puerto. En parte porque era miércoles, en parte porque eran las once de la noche. Sólo algunos pescadores rezagados que terminaban de recoger sus aparejos y las tripulaciones de un par de barcos de transporte de mercancías que reemprendían su viaje hacia tierras más lejanas después de una parada de descanso en tierra firme.

Harrington los estaba esperando frente a la pasarela de acceso al barco, y muchos de los marineros lo esquivaban al subir, o bajar, con grandes bultos.

- Llegáis temprano, así me gusta – el Jefe de la División de Aurores gritaba para hacerse oír por encima de la lluvia y el fuerte oleaje.

- Buenas noches señor Harrington – saludó tímidamente Violet. Probablemente estaba intentando cambiar la expresión ofuscada que llevaba hasta hace unos segundos.

- Bien, pensaba daros un discursito para animaros pero... el capitán quiere salir antes de lo esperado. Dice que no le gusta cómo se presenta la noche en el puerto, y prefiere estar en alta mar cuanto antes – señaló a un hombre que estaba de pie en cubierta gritando como un poseso, al que Harry no veía muy bien por culpa de la lluvia.

- ¿Y el doctor Devous? – preguntó Joe.

- Está en su camarote, ha subido hace casi una hora. Lo veréis en un rato, quiere reunirse con todos para planear el viaje.

- ¿Debemos guardar las varitas? – preguntó Harry. Ninguno de aquellos hombres tenía apariencia de mago. Aunque le parecía extraño que el Ministerio dejara en manos de un montón de muggles el transporte de un "hombre con muchos amigos".

- No hace falta, saben lo que sois – Harry enarcó una ceja – Pero tampoco alardeéis mucho. Los squibs son muy irritables. Y más si llevan toda su vida en un barco.

La boca se le abrió tanto a Harry que una gota de lluvia cayó con fuerza en su garganta, provocándole un ataque de tos. Joe parecía tan sorprendido como él, pero había tenido la precaución de no abrir la boca. Violet no movió un músculo. Y Harrington los miró entretenido.

- ¿Os sorprende? – Harry iba a decir algo pero la tos se lo impidió – Cuando un mago hijo de muggles descubre sus poderes, no suele importales. Pueden compaginar los dos mundos, es fácil, tienen lo mejor de ambos. Los squibs son diferentes. Saben lo que es la magia y por eso cuando descubren que ellos nunca podrán usarla, el mundo muggle les asusta. No pertenecen a ninguno de los dos, y en este caso se quedan con lo peor de ambos: el desprecio de algunos magos, muchas veces incluso de su familia, y la hostilidad de una sociedad que no entienden y que creen que no merecen. Así que ¿que habríais hecho vosotros? La mayoría de los squibs se embarcan en este tipo de aventuras. El océano les garantiza lo que necesitan: tranquilidad, soledad y la única compañía de gente que, como ellos, está peleado con el mundo.

Harry nunca había pensado en la suerte que tenía Argus Filch en Hogwarts. Así que era por eso por lo que el hecho de disponer de cierto poder sobre los magos, aunque estos estuvieran todavía en edad jugar a los muñecos, lo ponía tan eufórico.

Una ronca sirena tronó en el puerto y Harrington se volvió hacia el barco asustado.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de que os marchéis. Confío en que dejéis el nombre de la División de Aurores en el lugar que se merece. Cuidaos muchachos.

Harrington se despidió con un gesto paternal y desapareció como tragado por una aspiradora gigantesca e invisible.

Subieron por la pasarela con sumo cuidado pues, a parte de que la madera crujía y desprendía un insano olor a podredumbre, resbalaba muchísimo. Arriba los esperaba un hombre.

No era el capitán. Se trataba de un hombre joven, de unos treintaitantos años, de pelo lacio y oscuro peinado con flequillo hacia un lado y con una barba corta pero muy descuidada, como si llevara una semana sin afeitarse. Llevaba unas gruesas gafas de pasta y hablaba con voz grave. Su inglés no era perfecto, tenía un deje latino, muy similar a Diego, aunque no era exactamente igual.

- Bienvenidos al Charybdis, aurores. Soy Luca Fontana, el primer oficial. Los acompañaré a sus camarotes.

A Harry le alegró la idea, pues aunque Fontana iba ataviado con un impermeable amarillo que lo protegía de la lluvia, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, el plantón había causado estragos en su gabardina y ahora más que protegerlo, lo mojaba todavía más.

La primera regla de un auror es reconocer el entorno, de manera que Harry aprovechó el paseo por cubierta hasta su camarote para hacer un esquema mental de todo.

Desde luego no era un barco espectacular, aunque sí muy grande. Se trataba de un pesquero, probablemente un atunero, de unos cuarenta metros de eslora.

En cubierta, sobre los camarotes de la tripulación, se erguía el puesto de mando junto a una gigantesca. Por lo que Harry había visto, la tripulación estaba compuesta por una docena de hombres de edades variopintas: mientras que algunos doblaban en edad a Harrington, otros no debían de tener más de dieciséis años.

Dentro del casco, se encontraba la sala de máquinas, y dónde en un atunero normal se hubiesen dispuesto las cámaras frigoríficas de almacenamiento, el Charybdis había sido modificado para albergar ocho camarotes perfectamente amueblados (cama, escritorio, armario, una estantería y un pequeño aseo) y, sorprendentemente, bastante espaciosos, además de un amplio comedor.

Harry, Joe y Violet se alojarían cada uno en un camarote diferente. El doctor Devous se encontraba ya acomodado en otro.

Cuando Harry se disponía a abrir su maleta para colocar la ropa en el armario, la sirena volvió a sonar, anunciando que el barco zarpaba de Aberdeen. Segundos más tarde, un estruendo mecánico estremeció el gigante de hierro y, acompañado de un inquietante chirrido estructural, el Charybdis emprendió su viaje hacia... algún lugar que Harry todavía desconocía.

*******

La cena en el comedor transcurrió sin muchas novedades. El capitán no los acompañó, pues se encontraba controlando la salida de puerto del Charybdis junto con parte de la triupulación. Aunque Violet había insistido en cenar después y supervisar ella también la maniobra, Fontana dejó muy claro que el capitán no quería allí a nadie ajeno a la embarcación.

Durante la cena Harry pudo corroborar algo que ya había sospechado: no había una sola mujer, sin contar a Violet, a bordo. La tripulación la formaban exclusivamente hombres. Hombres muy sobrios, en todos los sentidos, pues a parte de no abrir la boca durante toda la cena siquiera para entablar conversación entre ellos, el alcohol brillaba por su ausencia: ni una botella de vino, ni una cerveza de mantequilla... No obstante Harry agradeció aquella circunstancia, pues la perspectiva de Joe con unas copas de más y la nariz colorada haciendo chistes sobre la homosexualidad de los marineros no lo tranquilizaba mucho.

- ¿Carne o pescado señor Potter? – Luca Fontana señalaba con el tenedor dos bandejas cerca de Harry.

- Creo que prefiero pescado, gracias – el chico se ruborizó. ¿Habría dicho algo en voz alta?

- ¿El doctor Devous tampoco piensa bajar a cenar señor Fontana? – preguntó Violet visiblemente irritada.

- Me temo que no señorita Fiennes. Por lo que me ha comentado, quiere dejarlo todo preparado para la reunión que mantendrá esta noche con nosotros y con el capitán.

- ¿Y a qué hora será esa reunión?

- Cuando el capitán acabe con su labor en el puente de mando y el doctor tenga todo dispuesto, me encargaré de avisarles, no se preocupe.

- No lo hago – contestó Violet engullendo con violencia un langostino.

*******

Debía ser cerca de media noche cuando Luca Fontana llamó suavemente con los nudillos en la puerta del camarote de Harry y le comunicó que acudiese al camarote del doctor.

Harry recorrió el pasillo respirando profundamente y agarrándose a las paredes para no caerse. Lo más parecido a una aventura marítima que había tenido era el paseo en barca por el lago de Hogwarts durante su primer año. De manera que el continuo vaivén de la embarcación le estaba pasando factura. "Cuando acabe la reunión" pensó Harry "subiré a cubierta, el aire frío me despejará".

Llegó a la puerta del camarote que Fontana había indicado como él del doctor Devous. Violet y Joe lo esperaban. La muchacha parecía sufrir las mismas penurias que Harry, pues estaba pálida como la cera.

No se molestaron en llamar, sabían que los esperaban. De manera que Joe simplemente abrió la puerta e invitó a Violet a pasar primero con galantería. Ella ni siquiera lo miró.

- Bienvenidos – el doctor Devous estaba sentado en un inmenso sofá que había en su camarote. Era más grande que el de Harry y estaba abarrotado de estanterías con libros y un montón de artilugios: catalejos, astrolabios, telescopios, campases, alambiques, brújulas, algunas reglas con forma de media luna y una especie de barra cónica de metal con agujeros de distintos tamaños.

En medio de la estancia, una gigantesca mesa redonda de roble se escondía bajo varios mapas: uno del planeta, otro ampliado de la zona norte del océano Atlántico y otro que parecía más antiguo que el mismo mundo, con unas extrañas espirales dibujadas y en el que Harry reconoció el color rojo fluorescente de la tinta mágica usada para hacer anotaciones.

El doctor Devous era un hombre ya entrado en años, alto, delgado, con las facciones de la cara afiladas. Tenía el pelo de un rubio platino algo deslucido por la edad recogido en un elegante moño y unas cejas alarmantemente espesas teniendo en cuenta la ausencia de vello facial de ningún tipo. Harry no podía evitar pensar que le recordaba a alguien.

A su derecha se encontraba Luca Fontana, y al lado de este, el capitán.

Lo más lógico hubiese sido "suponer" que era el capitán. Pero es que "era" el capitán. Un tópico hecho realidad.

Tenía una larga barba rubia que le rozaba el pecho, la piel curtida por el salitre, un grueso jersey de cuello vuelto y un gorro de lana calado hasta las orejas. Sostenía en la boca una pipa humeante que desprendía un suave olor a incienso. Tenía los ojos amarillentos. "De haberse pillado más de una borrachera" Harry comprendió entonces porque en aquel barco no había una gota de alcohol.

- Ah, sois los aurores – habló el capitán con su voz de cazalla – Jason Buchan, capitán del Charybdis - le tendió una mano a Harry y le sonrió con una boca de dentadura insalubre.

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. El profesor esperó educadamente a que se acomodaran y comenzó a hablar con una de esas voces acostumbradas a dar largos discursos y exponer complicadísimas tesis científicas.

- Bueno, cómo vengo de buena familia y me enseñaron a ser educado, me presentaré. Soy el doctor Julien Nicolas Devous, licenciado en Historia de la Magia, Ingeniería Esotérica y Mecánica Celeste de Energías Universales. A ustedes ya los conozco, pues tengo la precaución, dada la magnitud de mis investigaciones, de informarme acerca de las personas con las que viajo. Así que no hace falta que se presenten. El objetivo de éste viaje en concreto, voy a mantenerlo en secreto por el momento, si ninguno de ustedes tiene inconveniente.

Nadie se atrevió a replicar ante aquella retahíla. El profesor inspiró solemnemente y reemprendió su charla.

- No obstante, les diré que estamos buscando algo en medio de la inmensidad del océano. Algo que cambiará por completo el concepto del mundo mágico moderno. Algo que hará que se tambaleen los cimientos de algunas de las teorías más antiguas de nuestra sociedad.

Por desgracia no dispongo de fuentes fiables para asegurar el paradero del objeto de nuestra búsqueda, pero tengo fe en que conforme nos vayamos acercando, los datos serán más claros.

- ¿Dispondrá al menos de un rumbo? – fue el capitán quién habló. Al fin y al cabo era el único con suficiente autoridad en la habitación para interrumpir a Devous.

- Por supuesto capitán Buchan, no voy a emprender una búsqueda millonaria sin el menor indicio. No obstante, como ya he dicho, este rumbo irá modificándose y perfeccionándose conforme nos acerquemos a ese "algo". Mientras tanto, les pediría a todos que no intentasen saber más de lo que yo les diga, porque cualquier detalle omitido será únicamente por total desconocimiento.

El tono de la última frase no admitía réplica, así que los presentes se limitaron a asentir embobados.

- ¿Alguna pregunta? – el doctor sonreía con autosuficiencia - ¿No? Bien, pues si me perdonan, estoy algo cansado y quiero acabar de hacer algunas anotaciones antes de acostarme.

- No se preocupe doctor, ya nos retiramos – el capitán se levantó y los demás lo imitaron.

Cuando se levantó, apoyado en un bastón de ébano con la empuñadora plateada y en forma de sirena, Harry cayó por fin en la cuenta de a quién le recordaba el doctor Devous.

- Lo sé señor Potter, me parezco mucho a mi primo Lucius, nos lo llevan diciendo desde muy pequeños - la sorpresa debía ser evidente en el rostro de Harry.

- ¿Perdón? – rezongó Joe.

- Así que es usted primo de Lucius Malfoy.

- Primo segundo, para ser exactos. Su padre y mi madre eran primos. De niños pasamos muchas horas juntos. Aunque hace tiempo que no lo veo... ¿Es verdad que ahora vive en Francia?

- Eso creo – contestó Harry con timidez.

A Lucius Malfoy su estancia en Azkaban no le había sentado nada bien. Tenía los pulmones delicados y los médicos le recomendaron marcharse a un lugar más cálido. Y teniendo en cuenta que los Malfoy provenían de Francia, decidió volver a la tierra de sus antepasados a descansar. Por lo que Harry sabía, Narcissa había viajado con él, y Draco marchó a tierras galas tras acabar su último año en Hogwarts.

*******

Fontana y el capitán subieron al puente de mando, mientras Violet y los chicos se repartían los turnos de guardia. Joe sería el primero, después Harry y por último Violet se encargaría de la ronda a la hora del amanecer.

El estómago de Harry parecía haberse calmado durante la charla con el doctor Devous, de manera que pospuso su paseo por cubierta hasta que la guardia lo hiciese estrictamente necesario. Además, el silbido que se colaba por uno de los ojos de buey del casco le había recordado la "agradable" temperatura exterior.

Así que volvió a su camarote y se tumbó en la cama. Le dolía ligeramente la cabeza, probablemente por la presión. Cerró los ojos y se los apretó con fuerza.

Había sido un día demasiado largo. Demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo.

No hacía ni veinticuatro horas que Ginny había hecho saltar por los aires medio recibidor de Le liqueur du soleil. Estúpida pelirroja... era una inconsciente. Una egocéntrica.

Pero por desgracia estaba irremediablemente enamorado de ella.

Llevaba dos años tratando olvidarla. Sin éxito, por supuesto. Intentaba no pensar en ella, lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero Ron era su hermano, Hermione su mejor amiga y gran parte de su mundo estaba relacionado con ella de una manera u otra.

Quizás por eso Harry había encontrado la válvula de escape perfecta en sus relaciones esporádicas, puesto que el trabajo en el Ministerio no era lo suficientemente absorbente. Cuando la ansiedad lo acechaba, salía, bebía lo justo y necesario para tirarle los tejos a una chica y, si había suerte, pasaba la noche consolándose entre sus sábanas.

La cosa no marchaba mal. Se sentía más seguro de sí mismo y "la caza" se había reducido casi a puro placer.

Pero entonces ella había tenido que aparecer. Para hacer añicos todo el esfuerzo que había dedicado a superar el hecho de no poder abrazarla, besarla, reír con ella...

En el Charybdis no había alcohol. Y tampoco había ninguna mujer. Estaba atrapado.

_- Diego me ha dicho que querías hablar conmigo – Ginny habló sin mirarlo._

_- ¿Nada más? – preguntó Harry con voz ronca._

_- También me ha dicho que te ha perdonado. ¿Cuánto le has pagado para que me mienta?_

_- No es mentira. Diego es un gran tipo._

_- A diferencia de ti – golpe bajó. Harry seguía sin estar seguro de aquello._

_- Siéntate por favor._

_Ginny resopló con fuerza y se sentó frente a él. No había mucha gente en la biblioteca, apenas algunos alumnos acabando los deberes antes de irse a cenar._

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Harry?_

_- Disculparme._

_- Por ser un celoso, un egocéntrico, un gilipollas y un "cabronazo"._

_Dichosa palabrita. Se había convertido en un éxito._

_- Sí – la miró a los ojos con todo el valor que encontró, que era más bien poco._

_- Bien. Pues no pienso disculparte._

_Ginny se levantó dispuesta a marcharse, Harry la agarró de la muñeca._

_- Por favor Ginny. – su reacción no lo había cogido por sorpresa, después de todo, era Ginny._

_- ¿Por favor qué Harry? No tienes ni la más remota idea del daño que me has hecho._

_- ¿Cómo? – Harry no lo entendía._

_- ¿Crees que soy una putita malcriada? – la señora Pince chistó desde su mesa. Seguramente sólo había oído a alguien levantar la voz, pero no la frase._

_- Ginny, yo no..._

_- Tú no, ya lo sé. Pero ¿cómo crees que me sentí cuando insinuaste que me gustaba llevar a Diego arrastrando la lengua detrás de mí? – Harry iba a contestar pero Ginny lo interrumpió – Estuve un año Harry, un año esperando a que volvieras de "salvar al mundo" para estar contigo. Y cuando por fin podemos estar juntos, tú... – aunque Harry no veía su cara, la voz de Ginny se ahogó un momento, como si estuviese reprimiendo las lágrimas – tú te inventas algo que no existe para saciar tu ego de macho._

_Harry se incorporó un poco. Intentó tocar el hombro de Ginny, pero no estaba muy seguro de si debía._

_- Yo, te quiero Ginny._

_- Lo sé. ¿Y te crees que yo a ti no? – Ginny volvió la cara. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos._

_Harry meditó un segundo. Conocía a Ginny lo suficiente como para saber que le importaba. Si no, no estaría allí. No habría acudido. Habría pasado la tarde jugando a algo con Luna. O entrenando para el Quidditch. Pero no allí._

_- Supongo – fue lo único que consiguió decir._

_- Supones – sonrió Ginny amargamente._

_- Lo sé – contestó Harry decidido._

_- No, no lo sabes._

_- Te demostraré que te equivocas._

_Ginny lo miró por fin a los ojos. Y una chispa cálida brillaba en ellos. _

_Harry no pudo aguantar más. La besó. Fue un beso tenso, de esos que se dan con os labios muy juntos. Llevaban un mes jugando al ratón y al gato y aquella mirada marcaba el punto y final. Era el infierno o la salvación._

_Por suerte para Harry, ella abrió un poco los labios, transformando aquella cómica mueca en un beso de verdad. Estuvieron un rato allí, de pie, sin prestar atención al mundo. Hasta que la voz de la señora Pince y una amenaza de castigo los devolvió a la realidad._

_Ginny se separó bruscamente de él y se perdió detrás de una de una gigantesca estantería en la que, según el rótulo, se encontraban todos los volúmenes de la H a la T sobre Grandes Astrólogos del siglo XVII._

_Harry la siguió intrigado. Ginny serpenteaba por entre las estanterías de la biblioteca. Era como si buscase algún sitio. Pero en aquel laberinto de papel viejo y polvoriento era difícil definir un camino a ningún sitio._

_Por fin Ginny se detuvo. Estaban en alguna de las esquinas de la biblioteca. Un rincón encajonado entre estanterías. Un par de velas de color púrpura flotaban a pocos metros del suelo, y con su mortecina luz dibujaban la silueta de una mesita de sólo unos palmos de altura. Dos sillas de similar tamaño descansaban contra los libros._

_Ginny se sentó en una de ellas y cruzó las piernas con aire de mujer fatal. La iluminación le confería un aire misterioso y sensual._

_- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Harry señalando la mesa y las sillas, más acordes a un jardín de infancia que a aquel rincón lúgubre y misterioso._

_- Cuentos Infantiles Transilvanos – contestó Ginny, y acto seguido intentó imitar una risa malvada, que acabó mezclándose con su verdadera risa – Los vampiros tienen un gusto extraño para la literatura infantil. Hace años que nadie lee nada de aquí. Dan un poco de... grima._

_- ¿Y tú cómo lo conoces? – preguntó Harry sorprendido. Acarició el lomo de algunos libros: "Caperucita Roja se comió un lobo y tuvo indigestión", "El triste murciélago"..._

_- Luna – suspiró – Ven._

_La mirada de Ginny fue tan intensa que Harry no pudo reprimir que la sangre le fluyera más al sur del ombligo._

_Se acercó a ella, con cuidado. Todavía no estaba seguro de que aquello significase nada. Ginny era imprevisible. Era parte de su encanto._

_Pero Ginny no esperó a que Harry se acercara. Se levantó de un salto y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, besándolo apasionadamente. Lo empujó hacia la mesa y se sentó sobre su regazo._

_Harry notaba las manos de Ginny arañándole la espalda en un desesperado intento por quitarle la camiseta. En un acto de, por llamarlo de alguna manera, caballerosidad, Harry la ayudó y terminó por quitársela él mismo, para después hacer lo propio con la camisa de Ginny._

_El resto de la ropa no les duró mucho más tiempo puesta en el cuerpo. Estaban allí, desnudos en el rincón más escondido de la biblioteca, dejándose llevar por las hormonas, sin preocuparles lo que pudiese pasar._

_Ginny separó su boca de la de Harry por unos segundos para desplazar la lengua por su barbilla, hacia el pecho. Harry sabía lo que intentaba, pero no la dejó. Puede que lo hubiese perdonado, pero él seguía sintiéndose mal por haberse comportado como un imbécil, y aquello era una especie de redención sexual._

_Pero la redención no le prohibía disfrutar del momento. Así que agarró a Ginny con fuerza por la cintura y se dio la vuelta sobre sí mismo tumbándola en la mesa. Le acarició los pechos, blancos como la nieve, con la lengua y dejó que sus pezones se tensaran en su boca. Después recorrió su vientre hasta que el vello pelirrojo de Ginny le hizo cosquillas en la barbilla. Las gafas de Harry chocaron contra el suelo cuando el chico realizó un brusco movimiento de cabeza entre las piernas de Ginny._

_La chica intentaba, con poca eficacia, disimular los gemidos mordiéndose los labios. Hasta que uno de ellos fue más fuerte y necesitó taparse la boca con fuerza mientras arqueaba la espalda._

_Harry se disponía a demostrar su talento digital de buscador de Quidditch cuando Ginny lo agarró suavemente del pelo invitándolo a levantar la cabeza. Acercó sus labios a los del chico y le susurró algo demasiado directo como para rechazarlo._

_Harry buscó la varita en sus pantalones, apuntó con ella a "su otra varita", como decía siempre George, y murmuró "profilax"._

_Se abalanzó con escasa delicadeza sobre Ginny y la embistió con la furia de los amantes reencontrados. Ginny decidió que la manera más eficaz de que sus gritos no alertaran a todo el castillo, era enterrar la boca en el cuello de Harry. Pero pronto eso no fue suficiente, y al orgasmo lo acompaño un fuerte mordisco._

_Harry notó como él también llegaba justo a tiempo para evitar que los dientes de Ginny le rompieran algún vaso sanguíneo. Se incorporó con dificultad._

_- ¡Auch! – bromeó mientras se frotaba el cuello. Aunque le dolía de verdad._

_- Es el lugar, que me inspira – Ginny sonreía pícaramente. Echó un vistazo a toda la ropa revuelta por el suelo. – ¿Crees que somos los primeros?_

_- No, no creo. Lo que no creo es que el que construyó la biblioteca concibiera este rincón para esto – Harry se quedó pensativo un momento – Aunque Dumbledore siempre decía que al mundo le faltaba amor._

_- Dudo mucho que se refiriese a este "tipo" de amor – contestó Ginny divertida._

_- No, yo tampoco. Pero, ¿quién sabe? – la imagen del antiguo director de Hogwarts posando como una modelo de bañadores con un calzoncillo blanco estampado de corazoncitos le provocó a Harry una carcajada. Por alguna extraña razón era incapaz de imaginarse a Dumbledore con ninguna mujer. Lo más parecido que el conocía a una relación romántica había sido... Oh, claro. Por eso no podía imaginarlo con ninguna mujer._

_Ginny le agarró la mano con suavidad._

_- ¿Esto significa que estoy perdonado? – preguntó el chico, aún temiendo que la pregunta no fuera apropiada para la situación._

_- Esto significa que me vas a ayudar a liberar tensiones por un tiempo. Entonces, puede que te perdone – Ginny le guiñó un ojo y lo besó con dulzura en la mejilla._

- ¡¡Potter!! – bramó Joe golpeando la puerta.

Harry sacó la cabeza de la pequeña vasija de piedra. ¿Dónde estaba?

Cuando se acostumbró a la luz y reconoció su camarote, lo comprendió todo. Había quedado tan sumamente concentrado en sus recuerdos que no había oído a Joe las, por el tono de su voz y la cantidad me maldiciones que profería, primeras quince veces qua había llamado a la puerta.

Se sacó la mano del pantalón y se levantó hacia el baño. Estaba mareado y las náuseas volvían a acumulársele en la garganta. Se mojó la cara y la nuca con agua fría y se miró al espejo. "Hecho añicos" pensó.

*******

Harry paseaba por la cubierta con la varita iluminando el camino. Apenas cuatro marineros se movían también por ella. Fontana vigilaba el timón en el puente de mando. El capitán se había retirado a su camarote hacía casi una hora.

El muchacho todavía se sentía algo aturdido. Se había comprado aquel pequeño pensadero, poco más grande que un plato sopero, porque un compañero de la instrucción le había comentado que para un auror, era importante no tener siempre todos los recuerdos en la cabeza. Así que cuando recopilaba alguno que no quería compartir con algún brujo malintencionado, lo guardaba allí.

La razón por la que se lo había llevado a aquel viaje era un misterio hasta para él. Pero desde luego, no pensaba volver a utilizarlo. El pensadero podía absorberte de tal manera que olvidabas que estabas mirando un recuerdo, no viviéndolo otra vez.

Había tenido suerte de que Joe tuviese la voz potente y sólo se reclamaba su presencia para patrullar por el barco. En caso de un ataque o de un hundimiento el resultado podía haber sido fatídico.

"¡Qué te pasa joder!" se reprendió a sí mismo "es la primera oportunidad de demostrar lo que vales como auror, ¿y vas a dejarla escapar con tanta facilidad? ¿por una mujer? Mejor dicho, ¿por el recuerdo de una mujer?". No, a partir de ahora mantendría la cabeza fría y la mente despejada.

Harry se apoyó sobre la barandilla de cubierta. El mar, ahora más tranquilo, lamía con grandes olas el casco del barco. En aquella oscuridad absoluta, las estrellas brillaban con un fulgor acuoso. Empezaba a lloviznar otra vez.

Un resplandor rasgó el cielo en la lejanía. La tormenta los alcanzaría probablemente a media tarde del día siguiente. Eso, claro, si mantenían el rumbo.

-------

_**¡Hey! ¿Cómo va hipotéticos lectores?.**_

_**Esta vez he sido bueno y he decidido sacar un poquito más de tiempo (echarle la culpa de mi total abandono del capítulo anterior a El Nombre del Viento, de Patrick Rothfuss, que me tenía secuestrado) para escribir.**_

_**El resultado es este, no sé si bueno o malo. Eso lo decidiréis vosotros. Lo que si os diré es que he tenido que documentarme un poco para todo el tema marítimo (cualquiera diría que soy de costa... pero coño, ¡atuneros en el Mar Menor no hay!). Para que os situéis más, buscad en Wikipedia "Playa de Bakio" (que pasó por una situación parecida al Alakrana) que tiene un dibujo muy majo y que es el tipo de barco en el que me he basado para el Charybdis.**_

_**Como podeis ver, la historia ha dado un pequeño giro de ambientación y a partir de ahora os vais a hartar de agua. Prometo un poco más de acción y también algún capítulo de relajación para saber lo que pasa con el resto de personajes (sobretodo con Ginny, que me gusta demasiado como para olvidarme de ella, me pasa como aquí al señor Potter).**_

_**Saludos a todos. ¡A cuidarse!**_


	5. Círculos

**_Disclaimer: ya me gustaría a mí ser el dueño de esa máquina de dinero llamada Harry Potter..._**

**_Advertencia: no creo que nada en este capítulo pueda escandalizaros... aunque las lectoras femeninas igual quieren sacarme los ojos. Ya lo entenderéis._**

**-------**

**5. Círculos.**

La vida en el Charybdis no era precisamente apasionante. De hecho, y para ser más justos con la realidad, la vida en el Charybdis era aburridísima.

Harry se levantaba temprano, desayunaba, paseaba por cubierta, comía, paseaba por cubierta, iba a al baño, paseaba por cubierta, cenaba, paseaba por cubierta y esperaba descansando en su habitación a que llegara el momento de la guardia... para patrullar por cubierta.

El chico se encontraba en uno de aquellos numerosos momentos en los que el tedio le podía y decidía que la mejor manera de emplear el tiempo era contemplar el paisaje. El sol se alzaba perezoso en el horizonte y apenas se escuchaba nada, a parte el rumor de las olas. "Quizás, aunque sólo sea por esto, merezca la pena estar aquí" pensó el chico contemplando como los rayos luminosos desteñían el azul oscuro del cielo matinal, como un disolvente dorado.

Joe apareció refunfuñando a su espalda. Cuando se apoyó en la barandilla de proa, junto a él, exhaló un suspiro.

No necesitó mucha indagación por parte de Harry para acabar contándole lo que había pasado y por qué estaba tan enfadado. Al parecer todo había comenzado porque Violet, en su línea de los últimos días, no le había respondido a un "buenos días". Joe le había preguntado entonces que si le ocurría algo. Ella había contestado que no era de su incumbencia. A lo que él había contraatacado alegando, con toda la razón del mundo bajo el punto de vista de Harry, que sí le incumbía puesto que estaba provocando que ni siquiera lo mirara al hablar. Entonces ella había dado un portazo y él había subido a cubierta.

Harry se hubiera indignado, hubiera consolado a Joe, se hubiera extrañado de la actitud de Violet. Pero llevaban tres semanas con la misma tonadilla, aquello era el pan de cada día.

- Mujeres – zanjó Joe. Y desapareció hacia su camarote.

Tres semanas. Y el final de aquel viaje todavía no se veía por ningún lado.

Harry no entendía mucho de navegación. Pero había aprendido a orientarse durante su adiestramiento como auror. Y por eso sospechaba que, hasta el momento, se habían limitado a trazar círculos en torno a un punto indefinido.

Aunque el doctor había asegurado que cuánto más cerca estuviesen de lo que fuera que estaban buscando el rumbo sería más exacto. Pero lo cierto era que durante todo el tiempo que llevaba en el barco, Harry no había vuelto a hablar con el doctor Devous, que se levantaba con el alba y se acostaba a altas horas de la madrugada encerrado en su camarote, sin relacionarse con nadie más que con el capitán, al que hacía cortas visitas con cierta periodicidad para indicarle las nuevas coordenadas del rumbo.

Harry suponía que el doctor empleaba aquel tiempo en continuar con sus investigaciones y, por tanto, en el establecimiento de un rumbo definitivo. Pero tampoco podía estar seguro. Así que de momento debería lidiar con el tedio.

Pero el extremo aburrimiento no era lo que más le preocupaba. La tripulación empezaba a impacientarse y Harry no confiaba lo suficiente en ellos como para no temer un motín. Todavía quedaban víveres de sobra, pero un par de semanas más en aquella situación y estallaría la rebelión.

El chico notó entonces una presencia a su espalda.

- Joe, si vienes a despotricar contra Violet déjalo. No puedo aguantarlo dos veces en menos de una hora.

- No se preocupe señor Potter, no vengo a molestarlo.

Luca Fontana sonreía con autosuficiencia. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa algo temeroso. Aunque Fontana parecía un marinero fiel y un perfecto primer oficial, era le primero también en su lista de posibles cabecillas en caso de un levantamiento de la tripulación.

Aquella era una de las primeras lecciones que un auror debía aprender. Se llamaba "pensamiento bicolor". Condensando los más de treinta libros que Harry había tenido que estudiar sobre el tema, podríamos decir que el pensamiento bicolor consistía en mantener siempre abiertas dos líneas de pensamiento paralelas. Harry no podía elegir entre ver a Luca Fontana como un bueno hombre o como un mal hombre. Porque si confiaba en que fuera inofensivo, cabía la posibilidad de que no lo fuera y por tanto el peligro lo encontraría desprevenido. Y por el contrario, si comenzaba a tratarlo como a un sospechoso, corría el riesgo de obcecarse en tal circunstancia y no vigilar bien al resto de marineros.

Este tipo de razonamientos no era muy complicado después de varios años de instrucción. Pero realizarlo con toda la tripulación estaba suponiendo un esfuerzo considerable para Harry.

- Bonita vista ¿verdad? – comentó Fontana.

- Realmente bella. Aunque estaréis acostumbrados a este tipo de escenas – señaló Harry.

- No se engañe señor Potter. La mar es una amante caprichosa. Y sólo muestra su mejor cara cuando le viene en gana. Normalmente es impredecible y nos trata como despojos que se mueven a merced de sus bruscos cambios de humor.

- Que poético – Harry enarcó una ceja.

- Hay que ser un poco poeta para ser marinero señor Potter – suspiró Fontana – Ya sabe, melancólico, solitario...

- ¿Apasionado?

- Quizás – la mirada de Fontana se ensombreció un poco durante una ínfima fracción de segundo – Pero nunca en demasía. Eso siempre es perjudicial.

- Totalmente de acuerdo.

Un marinero con pinta de japonés llamó a Fontana desde el puente de mando. Este se despidió fugazmente de Harry y se marchó a grandes zancadas.

Harry continuó contemplando el mar. Ya había amanecido por completo y ahora el sol acariciaba la superficie del océano con delicadeza. Unas enormes plantas flotaban a la deriva y chocaban contra el casco con cansancio. Parecían un manojo de algas especialmente crecidas y de un color marrón verdoso. Y entre aquel cogollo se encontraba un gigantesco globo de color sanguinolento, como un globo ocular sin iris del que la luz de la mañana arrancaba destellos carmesíes.

"¿Que demonios serán estas cosas?" se preguntó Harry. En cuanto regresara a Londres le preguntaría a la única persona en el mundo que estaba seguro que lo conocía.

_Harry llegó al recibidor con más prisa de la normal. Tenía un hambre atroz y su estómago amenazaba con devorarse a sí mismo si no recibía nada que lo sustituyese en los próximos minutos._

_Se abría paso a duras penas entre la multitud de magos y brujas que, como él, se dirigían a los ascensores dorados para comer en alguno de los restaurantes cercanos al ministerio._

_Harry avanzaba a trompicones, esquivando brazos, codos, sombreros, capas, axilas y algún que otro caldero. Buscando alguna salida a aquel tortuoso y cambiante camino, topó de bruces con la espalda de un hombre de hombros anchos._

_- Perdón – murmuró Harry recolocándose las gafas._

_- No pasa nada – contestó el hombre con una voz mucho más suave y amable de la Harry esperaba._

_Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo mejor. Era un chico joven, más o menos de su edad, con el pelo largo castaño enmarcando su rostro ancho y risueño. Tremendamente alto. Y le resultaba tremendamente familiar también._

_- ¿Neville? – preguntó Harry sorprendido._

_- ¡Hombre Harry! – Neville lo abrazó efusivamente – No te había reconocido, con tanta gente..._

_- Yo tampoco, no esperaba encontrarme contigo. ¿Qué haces aquí por cierto? ¿Creía que estabas en el Amazonas?_

_- Estoy – Neville esbozó una sonrisa – He venido unos días para solucionar unos asuntos. Y de paso visito a mi abuela, ya sabes._

_- ¿Cómo está tu abuela? – Harry llevaba bastante tiempo sin tener noticias de la señora Longbotton._

_- Igual que siempre. Es indestructible – a Neville se le iluminó la cara –Con todo lo que ha pasado y aún aguanta. Yo creo que nos sobrevivirá a todos._

_Harry soltó una carcajada._

_- ¿Y los demás, como están? – preguntó Neville – Ron, Hermione, Ginny..._

_Neville boqueó y se ruborizó un poco al percatarse del error que acababa de cometer. Aunque ya no estaba en Hogwarts cuando Ginny y Harry habían roto definitivamente, el chico se lo había contado en alguna de las lechuzas que le había mandado a Sudamérica._

_No obstante Harry obvió la metedura de pata de su amigo y respondió con toda la tranquilidad que consiguió reunir._

_- Bien. Ron está trabajando con su hermano en Sortilegios Weasley. Creo que le va cogiendo el tranquillo a eso de vender y ya parece hasta un profesional. En cuánto a Hermione... con la nariz metida en los libros. Ya la conoces._

_- Me alegra oír eso._

_El estómago de Harry rugió con poco recato y Neville le propinó a Harry una fuerte palmada en la espalda._

_- No te entretengo más, que creo que tu amigo tiene prisa – dijo señalando el ombligo de Harry._

_- Gracias. ¿Has comido ya Neville?_

_- Sí, he aprovechado un momento libre antes. Para evitar la estampida – contestó haciendo un amplio ademán con la mano._

_- Bien, entonces ¿te apetece si vamos luego al Caldero Chorreante a tomar unas cervezas? Hoy salgo antes._

_- Me parece perfecto – sonrió el muchacho._

_***_

_Cuando el reloj dio las cuatro, Harry se levantó de su escritorio. Se despidió de Joe, aquel chico de Ravenclaw tan peculiar, y de Violet, una chica pequeñita que se había convertido en su jefa._

_Se encontró con Neville en el recibidor, como habían acordado. Salieron al brillante sol de mayo y se encaminaron hacia el Caldero Chorreante._

_El Caldero Chorreante había cambiado bastante desde aquella primera vez que Harry había entrado con Hagrid._

_Desde el final de la guerra, aquel antro deslucido y mugriento había conocido el significado de la palabra estropajo y había recobrado la luminosidad que probablemente había tenido el día de su fundación. Entre semana no solía haber mucha gente, pero el viernes y el sábado el Caldero Chorreante era un hervidero de magos y brujas, jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, con ganas de pasárselo bien._

_En ese momento, solo había varios parroquianos sentados en la barra apurando sus cervezas. Hannah Abbott se movía por entre las mesas del local, sosteniendo la bandeja a rebosar de copas, botellas y jarras con sorprendente agilidad. _

_Harry y Neville se sentaron en una mesa debajo de las escaleras que subían a los dormitorios. Harry alzó la mano y Hannah acudió con rapidez._

_- Hola Harry – saludó la camarera con dulzura - ¿Qué te pongo?_

_- Lo de siempre – respondió Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa. Hannah había cambiado muy poco desde su salida de Hogwarts (sobretodo en comparación con Neville que, en opinión de Harry, crecía a razón de centímetro por día). Seguía teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos tiernos y el largo cabello rubio peinado en dos trenzas que caían por sus hombros._

_- ¿Y para ti, Neville? – aunque Harry había esperado algún gesto de sorpresa por parte de la camarera ante la presencia de Neville, esta ni se inmutó y preguntó con la misma familiaridad como si se hubiesen visto hacía cinco minutos._

_- ¿Qué es lo de siempre? – preguntó Neville mirándola a los ojos._

_- Cerveza de mantequilla con un chorrito de licor de mora – contestó Hannah sosteniendo su mirada y quitándole a Harry, que los miraba estupefacto, las palabras de la boca._

_- Si sabe la mitad de bien de lo que suena... – Harry no estaba muy seguro de a qué se refería su amigo. Por su expresión, él a quién quería beberse era a Hannah._

_- ¿Te arriesgas? – y ella parecía seguirle el juego._

_- Me arriesgo – respondió Neville con un deje seductor en los labios._

_Hannah se marchó hacia la barra moviendo las caderas con gracia._

_- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Harry sin poder reprimir la risa._

_- ¿Qué ha sido qué? – contestó Neville fingiendo no entender la pregunta._

_- ¡Eso! Los comentarios ingeniosos, las miradas cómplices... ¡eso!_

_- ¡Ah, "eso"! – sonrió Neville socarrón – Se llama "plan de ataque" Harry. Hay que tenerlo cuando perteneces a ese vasto grupo de hombres a los que, por desgracia, las mujeres no nos dan la luz verde por iniciativa propia._

_Harry no sabía si interpretar aquello como un halago o un puya muy bien disimulada. Hannah salvó la situación cuando se acercó con las bebidas._

_- Aquí tenéis chicos – dijo colocando las dos botellas en la pequeña mesa de madera._

_- Muchas gracias Hannah – respondió educadamente Neville – Prepárate algo y ven a hacernos compañía._

_- No puedo Neville – rechazó ella con más rubor del habitual en las mejillas – Tengo que acabar el turno. Pero te prometo que en cuanto acabe, vendré._

_- Perfecto, entonces esperaremos, ¿verdad Harry?_

_- ¿Acaso lo dudabas? – bromeó._

_Hannah se abrió paso entonces hacia una de las mesas del fondo de la posada mientras Neville, y algún que otro varón del local, la seguían con la mirada. Harry tenía que reconocer que la voluptuosidad de la joven era intimidatoria._

_Estuvieron largo rato charlando sobre cosas sin importancia. Harry se quejó amargamente de su decepcionante rutina como auror y Neville le contó algunas historias que le habían sucedido en sus investigaciones botánicas en el Amazonas. La conversación se quedó un momento suspendida en el aire, como una voluta de humo, cuando Neville acabó de hablarle a Harry de una especie de planta vampiro que se dedicaba a chupar la sangre de los nativos para vigorizar el color de sus pétalos._

_- Entonces, tú y Hannah..._

_- De momento nada – contestó el muchacho dando un largo sorbo a su cerveza – Pero tengo un buen presentimiento._

_Harry sonrió lacónico. Se alegraba muchísimo por Neville, pero aquello le recordaba que él tenía que volver a casa y lidiar con un montón de remordimiento y recuerdos dolorosos._

_- ¿Te pasa algo Harry?_

_- No, nada – mintió – Es simplemente que... bueno, últimamente ando un poco perdido._

_- ¿Perdido en cuánto a qué?_

_- Mujeres – suspiró Harry._

_Para sorpresa del chico, Neville soltó una risotada._

_- ¡Como todos, Harry! No conozco todavía un hombre que no se sienta perdido con las mujeres. Y si alguno te dice lo contrario, te está mintiendo descaradamente._

_- No sé. Desde lo de Ginny no he tenido mucha relación con el sexo femenino. Por no decir ninguna._

_Harry bebió también un largo trago de su cerveza._

_- ¿Me permites un consejo? – Neville rompió el silencio._

_- Por supuesto._

_- No existe la mujer ideal para cada hombre. Eso sólo son tonterías sensibleras que alguien se inventó una vez para consolarse y poder regocijarse en su cobardía. Hay que aprender a olvidar a una mujer Harry._

_Harry miraba atentamente a Neville, casi sin parpadear. Como si el simple hecho de perderlo de vista aunque fuese unas milésimas de segundo lo fuera a hacer desaparecer._

_- Yo dejé escapar a dos chicas magníficas. Y todo por no saber afrontar la realidad: que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ellas. Sí sólo le hubiera dicho a Ginny que no la acompañaba al baile de Navidad para ponerte celoso, sino porque la quería con locura... O si le hubiera confesado a Luna lo que sentía por ella antes de que se la llevaran... No digo que las cosas hubiesen cambiado. Probablemente no. Pero al menos no tendría la sensación de haberme rendido antes de tiempo. Porque, ya ves. Después perdí mi oportunidad. Ginny no tardó en admitir que no podía vivir sin ti. Y Luna conoció a Dean..._

_- Pero Luna ya no está con Dean – apuntó Harry._

_- Ni Ginny contigo – sonrió Neville. "Touché" pensó Harry – Pero tampoco quiero anclarme en el pasado Harry. Aquel quinceañero bobo no se merece una segunda oportunidad. Pero yo, soy un hombre nuevo, y como tal puedo comenzar otra vez la partida. Ese es mi consejo. Reinicia, olvídate de todo._

_- No es tan fácil._

_- Crees que no lo sé. Escucha Harry – Neville se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y bajó el tono – Esto suena muy machista, pero es la pura verdad. Somos cazadores por naturaleza. Y si se nos ha escapado una pieza, nuestro instinto nos dice que vayamos a por otra._

_- ¿Está diciendo que Hannah es tu "cierva"? – susurró Harry aguantando la risa._

_- Algo así. Es un objetivo. Es el objetivo que me ayuda a seguir buscando en el bosque, por muchas presas que haya perdido._

_- ¿Entonces sugieres que me centre en otra chica?_

_- Eso es cosa tuya Harry. Tú eliges. Puedes salir a buscar al gran ciervo de los bosques para cazarlo y vivir de su carne y sus astas toda la vida. O puedes conformarte con cazar pequeños conejos que por lo menos, te ayudaran a no pasar hambre._

_- No estoy seguro de si la analogía de los cuernos y los conejos me convence Neville – Harry no pudo aguantar más y se carcajeó con ganas._

_- Aunque también puedes hacerte vegetariano y olvidarte de la caza... – Neville continuaba ensimismado en su metáfora._

_De pronto se quedaron en silencio, rumiando el último comentario y mirándose muy serios. Y estallaron en risas._

_Apareció entonces Hannah con otra botella de cerveza de mantequilla y, acercándose una silla, se sentó al lado de Neville._

_- ¿Qué os hace tanta gracia a vosotros dos? – preguntó Hannah sorprendida._

_- Hablábamos de gastronomía – respondió Neville con lágrimas en los ojos._

_El comentario aumentó las risas de Harry, que se agarraba el estómago con fuerza, pues los abdominales estaban a punto de saltar de la tensión._

_- En fin, me tengo que ir – dijo el moreno cuando por fin consiguió recuperar el aliento. Hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido a discernir en que momentos su presencia era superflua, y ese era, probablemente, el mayor de todos – Gracias por el consejo Neville. ¿Sabes? Creo que voy a hacerte caso._

_- ¿Vas a ir a por el rey de los bosques? - Neville alzó las cejas._

_- No – contestó Harry sonriendo pícaramente – De momento, me conformaré con pequeñas piezas. ¡Pasadlo bien! – Harry se despidió de ambos dejando unas monedas tintineando en la mesa y se marchó._

_Hannah le lanzó a Neville una mirada inquisitiva._

_- ¿En serio, de qué hablabais?_

_- De mujeres – contestó Neville co toda naturalidad._

_Hannah no tardó mucho en comprender la analogía._

_- ¡Oh! ¿Y quién es el rey, o mejor dicho, la reina de los bosques?_

_- Tú, por supuesto – respondió el chico mirándola con intensidad. Y consiguió que las mejillas de Hannah Abbott brillaran como manzanas maduras en otoño._

*******

Harry esbozó una sonrisa mirando al horizonte. Iba a necesitar otra conversación como aquella al volver a Londres.

Por tercera vez en aquella mañana alguien se acercó a Harry por la espalda. Esta vez no intentó averiguar de quien se trataba, tan sólo apretó fuerte la varita contra la túnica y se giró con lentitud.

- Señor Potter – el marinero japonés que había visto en el puente de mando lo miraba sorprendido, por el hecho de que Harry hubiese notado su presencia antes incluso de hablarle. Tenía un acento curioso, parecía no terminar de pronunciar las palabras y cerraba mucho la boca en las vocales – El doctor Devous quiere verles a todos en su camarote. Tiene noticias.

Harry abrió los ojos y salió a paso rápido hacia el camarote del doctor Devous. No estaba muy seguro le había dado las gracias al japonés.

Llegó casi al mismo tiempo que Fontana, al que invitó a pasar sujetando la puerta del camarote. Dentro estaban ya el capitán, Violet, y por supuesto el doctor Devous. El último en llegar fue Joe, que se había entretenido en su revisión de la sala de máquinas.

- Bueno, ya estamos todos – comenzó el doctor Devous con su tono habitual de maestro de ceremonias – He de comunicarles que ya hemos establecido el rumbo definitivo de nuestro viaje. Siento haberme demorado pero, en este caso, la ciencia no es tan exacta como parece – señaló vagamente los mapas garabateados encima de la mesa y algunos de los instrumentos de medida, que se habían estropeado.

- ¿Entonces ahora nos dirá qué estamos buscando? – preguntó Violet. La pregunta hubiese sonado insolente si el profesor no hubiese sonreído con calidez tras oírla.

- Sí, verán ¿alguno de ustedes se ha planteado alguna vez de dónde viene la magia?

El silencio inundó la estancia. ¿Era una pregunta trampa? Por las expresiones de los demás, Harry supuso que debían estar pensando algo similar.

- La magia, no sé, simplemente está ahí ¿no? No viene de ningún sitio. – Violet se atrevió a contestar, aunque con vacilación.

- Tiene usted razón señorita Fiennes. Pero sólo en parte. Desde hace milenios esa ha sido la postura oficial de la comunidad científico-mágica. Pero como les dije, el objetivo de nuestro viaje era desmontar esa percepción de la realidad.

"Mis investigaciones en los últimos años se han concentrado en la demostración de que la magia no es sino un flujo energético, como cualquier otro, que impregna a todos los seres, animados o inanimados, de la creación en mayor o menor medida dependiendo de su composición y su genética. Como pueden imaginar, analizar los factores que influirían en esta capacidad de absorción de la magia sería demasiado exhaustivo y probablemente no arrojaría luz a mi teoría. Así que decidí cambiar la orientación de mi estudio. Cualquier energía, de cualquier tipo, surge como consecuencia de un acto. La energía eléctrica muggle se genera mediante el movimiento de electrones. Los vientos surgen por las diferencias de presión en la atmósfera. De manera que la magia no podía simplemente "estar ahí" ni pertenecer a las cosas intrínsecamente.

"He de reconocer la tarea de encontrar aunque fuera una pequeña pista de cual podría ser el origen de la corriente mágica fue ardua. Pero precisamente el concepto de corriente fue el que me acercó a mi tesis actual. El mar.

"Desde tiempos inmemoriales han circulado historias, rumores, cuentos, leyendas y demás documentos, orales o escritos, sobre los misterios del mar. Nuestro planeta está conformado en más de un 75% de masa acuática y, por tanto, esconde muchas más incógnitas de las que jamás se podrán solucionar. ¿Y si el génesis de la magia estuviera aquí?

"Así llegamos a este punto de la historia. Encontré, escarbando entre la parafernalia fantástica y teatral de una de esas leyendas de marineros, la posible respuesta a mi pregunta. Un maelstrom.

- ¿Maelstrom? – Joe se sorprendió de haber hablado, pero llevaba demasiado tiempo callado, y no había podido controlar la ávida curiosidad de los Ravenclaw.

- Se trata de torbellinos de agua gigantescos. Se forman por las diferencias de temperatura entre las corrientes marinas. Hay a montones en el Mar del Norte – respondió el capitán, sin terminar de comprender por qué algo tan trivial como un maelstrom había llamado la atención del doctor.

- Pero este no es un maelstrom cualquiera mi querido señor. ¡Podría decirse que es el padre de todos los maelstrom! Y tiene, además, una peculiaridad. Nunca ha sido cartografiado. ¿Por qué? Porque la magia que emana de él impide que nadie se acerque lo suficiente como para señalarlo. Y los que se acercaron demasiado acabaron absorbidos por su imparable fuerza. Se crea un campo mágico tan fuerte que sobrecarga los objetos mágicos y convierte, como ya saben, en inservible cualquier aparato muggle. Una suerte de agujero negro.

- ¿Como el Triángulo de las Bermudas? – preguntó Harry entonces.

La mirada que le dirigieron todos los presentes bastó para hacer saber a Harry que había cometido un error. Y tenía todo el cariz de ser uno de los gordos.

- A veces se me olvida que el señor Potter, aún siendo quién es, creció en el seno de una familia muggle – Harry se revolvió un poco en su asiento al oír la palabra "familia" – y que por tanto, desconoce todavía muchos datos de nuestro mundo.

- El Triángulo de las Bermudas, Harry – respondió Violet con voz maternal – es el emplazamiento de la East Coast Witchcraft High School, una de las dos escuelas de magia que se encuentran en territorio norteamericano.

- Aún así, el señor Potter tiene algo de razón. Los aviones y barcos muggles dejan de funcionar en el Triángulo de las Bermudas por el campo mágico que genera la escuela. Pero en el caso que nos ocupa, estaríamos hablando de un campo mágico diez mil veces mayor que ese.

- Podría ser simplemente un maelstrom normal, doctor – el capitán no parecía muy convencido – Es muy complicado cartografiar un área mientras te arrastra un gigantesco torbellino.

- Podría ser. Pero hay algunos detalles más. Por ejemplo, todas las historias que hablan acerca de este maelstrom narran con todo lujo de detalles la aparición de seres estrambóticos.

- Pero cómo usted ha dicho, son sólo cuentos. Los marineros siempre han sido muy supersticiosos con este tipo de fenómenos.

- Pero la imaginación humana no es lo suficientemente locuaz como para describir una situación tan rocambolesca, y mucho menos en aquella época, pues algunos relatos datan de la edad media, cuando los muggles andaban sumidos en una especie de hibernación cultural – continuó el doctor con cierto tono de desdén – Esos relatos hablan de formas cambiantes, de demonios que caminan boca abajo, de como el tiempo y el espacio parecen mezclarse y difuminarse, contraerse y expandirse en una espiral caótica. Nadie en su sano juicio podría imaginar algo así.

- Así es, nadie en su sano juicio – bufó Fontana con sarcasmo.

El doctor Devous se quedó entonces callado y los miró con interés. Había terminado su disertación y, obviamente, no creía necesario añadir nada más. Como Fontana no parecía muy contento con la explicación y el capitán tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de sus recuerdos. Harry decidió aliviar la tensión.

- Entonces... ¿ese maelstrom es el origen de la magia? – preguntó.

- No exactamente señor Potter – respondió el doctor con suavidad – El maelstrom es consecuencia de lo que genera la corriente mágica. Es como el humo de una hoguera. Sabemos que hay fuego, porque vemos el humo.

- Comprendo – asintió Harry – Y entonces, ¿qué produce el maelstrom?

- Magnífica pregunta – el doctor sonreía cansado – Me cuesta reconocerlo, pero no lo sé. Podría ser un gigantesco agujero, una esfera de energía, un duende bailarín... – rió su propio chiste – Ese es el verdadero objetivo de la investigación.

El capitán volvió a la realidad y asintió gravemente. Se levantó lentamente y los demás lo imitaron. Harry tenía una sensación extraña en el estómago. Por un lado se alegraba de que por fin aquel viaje tuviera un destino. Por otro, la actitud del capitán y de Fontana lo preocupaban. "Pensamiento bicolor" se esforzó Harry.

Después de cenar Harry subió a hacerle compañía a Violet en la guardia. Su carácter se había suavizado, al menos con Harry. Así que el chico aprovechó para averiguar de una vez por todas lo que le sucedía.

- Violet ¿te pasa algo con Joe?

- Harry no empieces – suplicó Violet.

- Lo siento mucho, pero me preocupa que, sea lo que sea que te sucede, acabe quemándonos. A todos.

Violet se mordió el labio inferior. Suspiró y habló mirando a la oscuridad.

- Hal quiere que nos casemos.

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó Harry, agradeciendo que la penumbra hubiese evitado que Violet viera sus ojos desorbitarse ante la noticia.

- Claro que sí, le quiero – parecía que intentaba convencerse más a sí misma que a Harry.

- ¿Entonces?

- No quiere sólo que nos casemos. Quiere que deje el trabajo.

- ¿Qué?

- Dice que con su sueldo tenemos suficiente, y que lo mejor será que yo me quede en casa para cuidar de los niños cuando los tengamos y... – aunque Harry no podía ver bien el rostro de Violet a la débil luz que emitía su _lumos_. Pero estaba seguro de que se había sonrojado.

- ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?

- Sí. Y no sé, quizás tenga razón...

- ¡Lo estás justificando! – Harry mandó a paseo las formas – Violet, ¿te estas escuchando?

- Sí, Harry, ya sé que se puede malinterpretar pero...

- Pero nada Violet – Harry la miró con seriedad – Eres una auror excelente y no estoy dispuesto a que lo mandes todo a la mierda por ese idiota de Hal – Harry se sentía un poco hipócrita diciendo aquello, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta su situación personal actual – Siento ser tan duro pero no creo que merezca la pena que...

- Calla Harry – lo cortó Violet.

- No me da la gana, sabes que tengo razón y no me pienso callar...

- ¡Calla Harry! – Violet le tapó la boca con fuerza – Cállate. No es eso. Escucha.

Harry intentó apreciar algún sonido a parte del bravío rumor del mar contra el casco. Nada.

- Violet, yo no oigo nad...

Violet lo chistó. Harry volvió a esperar en silencio. Y entonces lo escuchó.

Era un sonido rítmico y metálico. Como un montón de cadenas subiendo y bajando en los engranajes de un reloj. Un pequeño chirrido lo acompañaba.

- ¿Qué coño es eso? – preguntó Harry enarbolando la varita e intentando, en vano, que la luz le diese más pistas.

- No tengo ni idea pero... – Violet levantó la mano y señaló con el dedo hacia el cielo, sobre la grúa – ¡Harry mira allí!

Una gigantesca figura se acercaba, agitando unas gigantescas alas. Cuando los focos de cubierta iluminaron la silueta de aquel extraño objeto Harry no podía creerlo.

Era un barco. Pero no un barco normal. Un barco volador. Dos alas mecánicas del tamaño de camiones se movían arriba y abajo con lentitud y eran las responsables de aquel sonido tan peculiar.

Y aunque la iluminación no era perfecta, Harry pudo vislumbrar, ondeando sobre el mástil central, una bandera de color rojo sangriento, con una calavera de dragón blanca como la nieve estampada. Piratas.

-------

**_Bueno, pues ya estamos aquí otra vez._**

**_Ya me perdonaréis el retraso, pero este capítulo ha sido duro de roer. Os explico: este capítulo es de transición, en el próximo empezará la acción propiamente dicha. Pero tampoco quería que el capítulo fuera insulso, la historia no se lo merece._**

**_Así que bueno, estos últimos días estaba bastante desanimado pero anoche, mi musa decidió despertarse y creo que estoy satisfecho con el resultado (¿puede ser que sea el más largo hasta la fecha? Nunca dejo de sorprenderme)._**

**_En cuando al flashback, me apetecía ahondar un poco en Neville, que personalmente creo que ha sido un personaje un poco maltratado. Probablemente haga lo mismo con otros._**

**_Y... nada más por el momento. Espero tener disponible el capítulo para después de las vacaciones navideñas._**

**_Cuidaos mucho y ¡echadme un review, "porfis"!_**


	6. Piratas

**_Disclaimer: tengo más de Rolling que de Rowling..._**

**_Advertencia: lo de siempre. No creo que os asustéis de nada a estas alturas._**

**-------**

**6. Piratas...**

Harry sólo tuvo tiempo de hacer que de su varita surgiesen un puñado de chispas rojas para avisar al resto del barco del ataque, aunque dudaba que nadie en toda la embarcación hubiese ignorado el hecho de que un buque flotaba a escasos metros por encima de ellos.

Se oyeron dos fuertes detonaciones y Harry contempló como algunos de los hombres del Charybdis habían sacado de debajo de una lona verduzca tres cañones de aspecto vetusto y ahora se afanaban por agujerear el casco del barco pirata.

Cayeron entonces varios piratas sobre la cubierta. Al contrario de lo que las leyes de la física pudiesen sugerir, aterrizaron con gracilidad, como si una mano invisible los sujetase del cuello. "Maldita sea" pensó Harry. Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa: había magos entre ellos.

Si bien la calavera de dragón era el símbolo de los piratas en el mundo mágico, el hecho de que el barco hubiese sido puesto apunto con aquellos gigantescos ingenios mecánicos que hacían las veces de alas, habían hecho sospechar a Harry que podían tratarse simplemente de muggles demasiado bien informados.

Pero a la vista de los acontecimientos Harry enarboló su varita gritando _Desmaius_ intentando parar la marea de piratas que se derramaba sobre la cubierta del Charybdis con lentitud, como la miel.

Algunos hechizos consiguieron impactar y varios piratas cayeron a la velocidad normal. Entonces un rayo verde pasó cruzando junto a la oreja de Harry que se lanzó al suelo instintivamente. Por el rabillo del ojo comprobó horrorizado que la maldición asesina se clavaba en el pecho de uno de los tripulantes del Charybdis.

- ¡Hijos de puta! – el marinero japonés gritó con furia unos metros por detrás de Harry y acto seguido pasó corriendo a su lado disparando a diestro y siniestro. Las balas alcanzaron a dos piratas, pero sus compañeros respondieron también con disparos y el japonés tardo sólo unos segundos en caer con varios orificios sangrantes en la espalda.

"Calma Harry, calma" se esforzaba el muchacho "sobretodo calma, piensa en lo que tienes que hacer." Harry repasó mentalmente la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. No se veía por ningún sitio a Joe, ni a Violet. El capitán ya no estaba en el puente de mando. Y el profesor probablemente siguiera en su camarote.

El doctor. Su misión era la de proteger al doctor Devous. De manera que se arrastró un poco hasta ponerse a cubierto junto a un barril y se incorporó. Se recolocó las gafas y maldijo el hecho de no haber aceptado el consejo de Hermione de ponerse lentillas o someterse a algún tipo de tratamiento mágico para la vista.

Echó a correr esquivando como podía la batalla que se estaba desarrollando en cubierta. Las balas y los hechizos volaban en todas direcciones, lo que le hizo pensar que Violet y Joe debían de estar colaborando aunque no pudiese localizarlos.

Harry acababa de divisar la puerta de acceso a los camarotes cuando una sombra se deslizó frente a él y abrió la puerta. El chico no podía estar seguro, pero habría jurado que era Fontana.

La luz que bañaba tenue el pasillo de madera de los camarotes ayudó a Harry a corroborar su teoría. Efectivamente, era Fontana el que corría como poseído. Y parecía dirigirse al camarote del doctor Devous.

"Una pena" pensó Harry mientras corría tras él "me hubiese gustado equivocarme en ese aspecto". Fontana los había vendido a los piratas. O quizás fuese simplemente uno de ellos.

La puerta del camarote del doctor apareció al fondo del pasillo. Fontana la aporreaba sin delicadeza y gritaba algo que Harry no pudo entender del todo. Al parecer el nerviosismo lo estaba haciendo hablar en italiano. Aunque Harry tenía el presentimiento de que era una de las innumerables lenguas que el doctor tenía apariencia de dominar.

Cuando estuvo más cerca comprobó que el profesor estaba contestándole a Fontana en italiano en lo que pretendía ser un grito, pero que no excedía demasiado de su volumen normal.

- Fontana, déjalo – Harry se plantó a escasos metros del primer oficial y le apuntó con la varita – Quédate quieto.

- Señor Potter, no sé que estará pensando pero...

Fontana no tuvo tiempo de acabar la frase. Un estruendo inundó el pasillo y una bala impactó en su estómago a la altura del bazo. Fontana se tambaleó y acto seguido se desplomó.

Harry se giró justo a tiempo de evitar que otra bala le atravesase un pómulo. Un hombre de unos cuarenta años con la cabeza rapada y una larga barba oscura y descuidada le apuntaba con una pistola.

- No sé mueva señor Potter. Sí se le ocurre sacar la varita le dejo el entrecejo lleno de plomo.

Por alguna extraña razón, Harry comprendió que aquel hombre podía tener alguna manera de matarlo antes de que él siquiera hubiese comenzado a pensar en un hechizo. Así que obedeció.

- Dile al viejo que salga.

Harry retrocedió muy despacio hasta que su espalda tocó la puerta del camarote del doctor.

- Doctor Devous – levantó la voz para que el hombre lo escuchara con claridad – Salga aquí por favor. O esto se pondrá peor – añadió al ver al pirata juguetear con el arma entre sus manos. – Confíe en mí doctor.

Pasaron unos segundos que a Harry se le hicieron eternos y en los que sólo se escuchó el repiqueteo de la marejada contra el casco del Charybdis y el roce metálico de la pistola contra las manos de aquel energúmeno.

Poco a poco la puerta del camarote se abrió y el doctor Devous asomó la cabeza vacilante y pálido como la cera.

- Salga de ahí, rápido – Harry intentó que su voz sonase lo más calmada posible.

Pero el doctor no estaba muy convencido y negó con vehemencia.

- ¿Es que no le ha oído? – gritó el otro - ¡Salga de una puta vez! ¡Vamos!

El pirata se había cansado de su posición de espectador agresivo y pasó a la acción, más agresiva incluso. Se acercó a la puerta del camarote con dos zancadas, agarró al doctor del cuello de la túnica y lo sacó casi a rastras.

- Tú por delante, gafapasta – gruñó el hombre, para acto seguido reírse de su propio chiste – Que yo te vea.

Harry le dedicó una última mirada al cuerpo inerte de Fontana, sentado sobre un charco de su propia sangre y con los ojos cerrados. Al final se había equivocado.

No necesitó que el pirata le indicara la dirección a seguir. Conocía de sobra su plan. Los piratas, por lo general, no son muy imaginativos a la hora de urdir sus estrategias de abordaje.

Ahora que habían conseguido al doctor, que Harry sospechaba que era el motivo del ataque, exhibirlo en cubierta a sus enemigos como trofeo haría que la batalla llegase a su fin. La tripulación del Charybdis se rendiría, ante la amenaza de que el cuello del doctor sufriese un corte transversal más sangriento de lo deseado.

Pero algo le decía a Harry que la tripulación, y sobretodo el capitán Buchan, no iban a dejar de pelear por un barco que constituía su vida y su sustento económico, sólo por evitar la muerte de un anciano con claros síntomas de falta de oxígeno en el cerebro.

Así que cuando Harry abrió la puerta nada de lo sucedido a continuación lo sorprendió demasiado.

Había empezado a llover y la cubierta estaba pintada de un color transparente brillante, como un barniz.

- ¡Tengo a Devous! ¡Rendíos de una vez, imbéciles, o le rajo el cuello al viejo! – gritó el pirata.

Pero nadie lo escuchó. Los disparos y el continuo vaivén de las alas mecánicas del barco pirata, que había vuelto a detenerse sobre el Charybdis tras maniobrar a su alrededor, unido al fuerte viento y al embravecido oleaje que acababa de montar en cólera apagaron su ronca voz.

- Creo que no te han hecho mucho caso. – murmuró Harry girándose lentamente hacia el pirata y con el sarcasmo colgándole de la sonrisa.

- Quédate quieto Potter, o lo mato aquí mismo.

- ¿Y de qué te serviría? Lo queréis vivo – la expresión de sorpresa del pirata le indicó a Harry que no andaba muy desencaminado en sus suposiciones.

- ¿Quieres arriesgarte?

En ese momento, la suerte le guiñó descaradamente un ojo al joven auror y una de las gotas de lluvia se metió en el ojo del pirata. En las escasas décimas de segundo que este tardó en llevarse la mano al rostro, Harry sacó su varita del pantalón y le lanzó un hechizo Impedimenta, haciendo caer al pirata y al doctor.

Harry agarró con todas sus fuerzas a Devous y se lo llevó casi arrastrando bajo uno de los botes salvavidas.

- No se mueva de aquí ¿entendido?

Harry no esperó siquiera a que el doctor asintiera. Tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

Agazapado tras otro de los botes, observo el caos que reinaba en la cubierta del Charybdis. Por fin localizó a Violet, que lanzaba hechizos desde lo alto del techo del puente de mando, y parecía tener controlados a cuatro piratas que intentaban acercarse.

Pocos segundos después la profunda voz de Joe regalando improperios y maldiciones a los piratas le llegó desde unos barriles a pocos metros de dónde él se encontraba. Las balas silbaban sobre su cabeza pero él se escondía tras los barriles...

Joder.

- ¡Joe! – gritó Harry a la desesperada – ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Eso es combustible!

Joe no reconoció la voz que lo alertaba, pero su instinto de auror lo empujó a saltar justo en el instante en que una bala atravesaba uno de los barriles que todavía contenían líquido inflamable. La deflagración no fue tan devastadora como Harry había esperado, aunque aquella lengua de fuego de varios metros acompañada de una nube de humo negro y espeso, se habría llevado por delante más de la mitad del cuerpo de Joe.

Harry salió de su escondite dispuesto a ayudar a su compañero cuando un alarido de rabia se elevó por encima de todos los demás sonidos.

Buchan corría como poseído hacia la grúa de proa. Cuando llegó, comenzó a manejar frenéticamente las palancas que movían el aparato. Aquel gigante de hierro emitió un chirrido desquiciante y comenzó a moverse lentamente, mientras Buchan observaba con ojos enloquecidos el barco volador de los piratas.

- ¿Qué coño piensa hacer? – preguntó Joe con el miedo en la voz.

- No estoy seguro, pero por si acaso lo mejor será ponerse a cubierto – contestó Harry agarrando a su compañero de la túnica.

La grúa fue adquiriendo inercia a cada centímetro que su pesada estructura giraba hacia el imponente buque volador. Harry estaba preparado para cubrirse de la lluvia de astillas y metal cuando algo rompió por completo sus esquemas.

La grúa se deformó en el aire con un estruendo metálico, como si hubiese chocado con un muro invisible. Buchan, y la mayoría de los espectadores de la escena, se quedaron mirando boquiabiertos al amasijo de hierro que antes había sido la grúa.

Fue entonces cuando apareció.

Era un hombre de poco más de metro sesenta. Tenía la cabeza pequeña y redonda y le crecía en la papada una barba blanca y algodonosa. Tenía el pelo muy corto y también cano. Iba vestido con una camisa blanca, un chaleco y un corbatín de color granate y unos ajustados pantalones oscuros de pana. Remataba el conjunto con unas elegantes botas de cuero negro.

- Ya basta caballeros – y su voz se asemejó a la calma después de la tormenta. Y sus ojos verdes azulados relucieron en el silencio. Movió la mano izquierda y su varita desintegró el encantamiento escudo. Él era el mago.

Pero aparte de mago tenía otro oficio. Podría haber sido panadero, policía, científico, poeta, actor, político... cualquier cosa menos pirata. Aquel hombre no podía ser un pirata. Y mucho menos el sanguinario capitán.

Pero lo era.

- Devous, ¿serías tan amable de salir a saludarme? – no era una pregunta. Era una orden.

Harry miró hacia el bote donde había dejado acurrucado al doctor y rezó porque no fuese tan inconsciente como para salir. "Bien Harry" pensó. "Es el momento de pensar rápido y actuar aún más rápido."

- ¿No quieres salir pequeño Julien? Está bien. Hansen, tráeme a ese.

Hansen resulto ser un pirata con pinta de alemán cabreado que tenía sujeto por el cuello a uno de los tripulantes más jóvenes del Charybdis, un muchacho un par de años menor que Harry con la cabeza rapada.

- Tienes diez segundos para salir de dónde quiera que estés, si no – rápido como un relámpago sacó un elegante trabuco del chaleco y apuntó entre los ojos del chico – le vuelo la cabeza. Diez, nueve, ocho...

Había algo en aquella frialdad tan amable que a Harry no le daba buena espina. Pero actuar sin un plan era demasiado peligroso, y mucho más en aquel momento.

- ...tres, dos, uno. – el hombre contempló la oscuridad - ¿No sales? Vale – y al chasquido del percutor lo siguió un disparo que destrozó media cabeza del marinero.

Algunos ahogaron un grito. Otros no pudieron ahogarlo.

- ¡Hijo de puta! – Buchan observaba desde el puente de mando, dónde dos piratas lo habían apresado durante el shock de la grúa - ¡Voy a abrirte la garganta y llenártela de sal, hijo de puta!

Harry se había quedado mudo. Aquello se les estaba yendo de las manos.

- ¿No sales todavía? – preguntó el capitán de los piratas – Fantástico. Traedme a la chica.

Un morlaco de dos metros y cabeza cuadrada apareció sujetando del pelo a Violet, que intentaba resistirse por todos los medios.

- ¡Violet! – alcanzó a decir Harry.

- ¡Como le toques un pelo te mato! – Joe se levantó violentamente pero cayó al suelo cuando el dolor de la quemadura de su pierna derecha le taladró el hueso hasta el tuétano.

- Hombre, los aurores están vivos. Pensaba que habrían muerto señores – hizo una pausa para humedecerse los labios. Se estaba poniendo nervioso. – Devous, voy a volver a contar. Ya sabes lo que le pasará a esta preciosidad si no haces acto de presencia. Diez, nueve...

El murmullo de la lona que cubría los botes salvavidas atrajo las miradas de todos los presentes. Devous se acercó lentamente a dónde se encontraba el pirata. Cuando la luz fue suficiente como para iluminar su silueta, se paró en seco. Estaba temblando.

- Cuanto tiempo Julien – comenzó el hombre sin apartar la pistola de la nariz de Violet - ¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí verdad?

- Sí – susurró el doctor Devous.

- Bien, pues sé bueno y diles a tus amiguitos que ahora están a nuestras órdenes. Y que como alguno se pase de listo acabará como su amigo – señaló con un ademán el cadáver del joven marinero.

Devous miró a la multitud como dispuesto a decir algo.

- Es una manera de hablar Julien, me han oído perfectamente – añadió con sorna el pirata. – Bien muchachos – ahora se dirigía a su tripulación – quiero que el Hecate siga el rumbo del Charybdis, a una milla de distancia. Mantened la velocidad y estad atentos. Grosskopf, Weikath, estáis al mando. Llevaos a Buchan y a los dos aurores. Quitadles las varitas, no seais tan ingenuos como Deris. La chica y el doctor se quedarán aquí conmigo. ¿No queremos sacar a un científico de su hábitat verdad? – los piratas rieron el chiste de su capitán.

A Harry le hubiese gustado resistirse. Gritar, revolverse, lanzar alguna maldición al oscuro cielo nocturno. Darle un poco de dramatismo a aquella situación inabarcable. Pero no pudo.

Porque un fuerte golpe en la nuca lo dejó inconsciente casi al instante y las pocas luces que iluminaban la noche desaparecieron de un soplido.

_Ginny estaba, como Harry había imaginado, sentada junto al lago. El calamar gigante chapoteaba a lo lejos. El sol de media tarde desprendía reflejos de rojo intenso de su cabello. Llevaba puesto todavía su uniforme de Quidditch y parecía absorta en el horizonte, mientras se acariciaba distraída el vientre._

_- Has acabado muy pronto - Harry se sentó a su lado - ¿Qué tal ha ido?_

_- Bien. Bueno, no lo sé. Me han dicho que probablemente entraré en el equipo.._

_- ¡Eso es magnífico Ginny! – se esforzó Harry por parecer entusiasmado. En el fondo se alegraba por ella._

_- Pero, no estoy segura de que quiera ir – Ginny le había leído el pensamiento._

_- No puedes estar hablando en serio. La oportunidad de jugar con las Holyhead Harpies no se presenta todos los días._

_- Ya lo sé Harry – Ginny lo miró a los ojos – Por supuesto que jugar con las Harpies ha sido uno de mis sueños desde que era niña. Pero lo que no sé es si quiero que sea en este momento._

_- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el chico, aunque intuía la respuesta._

_- Porque ya me han dicho que si decido aceptar la oferta debo despedirme durante un tiempo de mi vida social. Tendré que trasladarme a Gales y me limitarán el tiempo libre – Ginny parecía estar recitando una aburrida lección, estaba claro que se había preparado aquella parte – Y no estoy dispuesta a separarme de ti._

_Harry se quedó un momento en silencio. Sabía lo que tenía que decir y aún así, una pequeña vocecita en su interior le repetía una y otra vez que lo pensase mejor, que podría haber otra solución. Pero no la había, no al menos en ese momento._

_- En ese caso puedo ayudarte – Ginny lo interrogó con la mirada y Harry deseó que un meteorito cayera del cielo y aplastase su cabeza antes de que sus labios pronunciasen la frase que su cabeza estaba pensando – Creo que lo mejor será que lo dejemos._

_El silencio fue más corto de lo que Harry había esperado._

_- No puedes estar hablando en serio – la chica esbozó una sonrisa esperando que él hiciese lo mismo, pero al no obtener el efecto esperado volvió a ponerse seria – Oh, estás hablando en serio. Mira Harry, no es sólo por ti. Está mi familia también. Mi madre nos necesita más unidos que nunca y me marchara me sentiría fatal._

_- Ahí sí que no puedo ayudarte – Harry suspiró con desgana – pero no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión. Creo que lo mejor sería dejarlo. – Si había empezado, tenía que terminarlo._

_Ahora el silencio fue mucho más prolongado y tan tenso, que la brisa podría haberse tocado como las cuerdas de una guitarra._

_Ginny cerró los ojos, como encajando el golpe y arrugó la túnica por debajo de su pecho, dónde tenía colocada la mano._

_- ¿Y puede saberse que noble y a la vez terriblemente estúpida razón tienes para proponerme eso? – estaba realmente enfadada._

_- ¿Sabes lo que he escuchado cuando venía hacia aquí? – como Ginny no hizo un sólo movimiento, Harry lo interpretó como un "obviamente, no" – Dos chicas de cuarto estaban comentando tu prueba con las Harpies. Decían que no lo habías hecho particularmente bien y que había muchas chicas en Hogwarts con más talento que tú para el Quidditch... pero que aún así te cogerían. ¿Y por qué? – Ginny parecía haberse quedado congelada y lo miraba con el mismo interés que a una piedra - Porque eres la novia de Harry Potter._

_- ¿Y tú te crees eso? – ahora si le prestaba atención - Por Merlín, Harry, tú mejor que nadie deberías haber aprendido que la rumorología es la única asignatura que aprueban todos los alumnos de este colegio. Me da igual lo que hablen de mí._

_- Sí, pero a mí no. Que hablen mal de mí no me importa. Que hablen mal de otra persona, y más tratándose de ti, por mi culpa, es harina de otro costal._

_- ¿Me estás diciendo que romper conmigo es un mecanismo para protegerme de las malas lenguas? – la voz le había salido más aguda de los esperado._

_- Y de que la gente te valore por quién eres y no por quién soy yo._

_- Es cierto, se me olvidaba – Ginny entrecerró los ojos – Sin ti no soy nadie._

_- Ginny, no he dicho eso._

_- No, claro que no lo has dicho. Pero lo has dejado suficientemente claro. Yo soy sólo la damisela en apuros. Tú eres el héroe – Ginny parecía más enfadada con cada bocanada de aire que exhalaban sus pulmones._

_- Por favor no saques las cosas de contexto._

_- ¿Qué no saque las cosas de contexto? ¡¿Qué no saque las cosas de contextos?! – la pelirroja explotó - ¡Tú eres el que me está proponiendo mandar a la mierda más de un año de relación porque eres incapaz de dejar atrás tu actitud de "salvador del mundo" y sigues pensando que necesito que me protejas de algo! Me prometiste que nunca más lo harías... ¿De verdad crees que esto me puede ayudar?_

_- Sí – Harry había perdido demasiadas horas de sueño cavilando las opciones como para estar seguro al cien por cien._

_ - ¿Pues sabes qué? ¡Qué tienes toda la razón! Si de verdad piensas que lo que más necesito en este momento es que la única persona que esperaba que no me fallase nunca desaparezca de mi vida, es que todavía no tienes claro lo que significa estar con alguien._

_Setenta por ciento._

_- Gracias por abrirme los ojos de una maldita vez Harry. No sé que haría sin ti. Probablemente, ser feliz._

_Treinta por ciento. Ginny se levantó sin ni siquiera mirarlo y se encaminó hacia el castillo. Estaba a solo unos pasos del chico cuando se volvió, señalándolo con un dedo._

_- Y que no se te pase por la cabeza la idea de que podemos volver a ser amigos. Para mí, Harry Potter, quedas relegado a mera anécdota del mundo de las celebridades y los libros de historia. Que es lo que deberías haber seguido siendo siempre. Se acabó. Adiós, Potter._

_Cero por ciento._

_Si Ginny lloró, Harry nunca lo vió. Sólo sintió como las lágrimas le caían a él por las mejillas y como su mente daba un portazo en alguna parte de su cabeza, gritando algo como "gilipollas, eres el perfecto gilipollas"._

Harry sintió como si miles de carámbanos de hielo se clavaran en sus poros. Abrió los ojos y boqueó con ansiedad notando como sus pulmones rozaban la congelación. Intentó moverse. No lo consiguió.

Poco a poco recobró la consciencia de dónde se encontraba. Estaba en una oscura bodega, sentado en un banco de madera. Tenía las manos atadas al respaldo del banco. Eso explicaba la inmovilidad.

Le habían quitado las gafas. Por eso tardó casi medio minuto en enfocar a la persona que le había tirado aquel cubo de agua helada en la cara. Era un hombre muy alto totalmente imberbe, con nariz aguileña y el pelo rubio muy largo y enmarañado.

- Despierrta maldita sea – hablaba inglés con un profundo acento germano – No estás aquí para dorrmir.

- ¿Y para qué estoy aquí entonces? – preguntó Harry. Hacerse la víctima con aquellos cabrones no le serviría de nada.

- Mirra Weikath, el gafotas no tiene miedo – le dijo a su compañero, escondido en la penumbra.

- Pues esta temblando – este tenía menos acento.

- Sí que tengo miedo, tu amigo es demasiado feo – se estaba pasando, pero sin un plan medianamente eficaz, lo único que podía hacer era desquitarse con la agresión verbal.

- No te pases – el otro pirata surgió de entre las sombras. Y resultó ser la antítesis de su compañero. Tenía una larga y enmarañada barba rubia adornada con varias trenzas, y la cabeza afeitada.

- ¿Quiénes sois?

- ¿Tú que crrees? – preguntó Weikath socarrón.

- Ya sé "qué sois", sois piratas. Lo que quiero saber es "quiénes" sois.

- Si piensas que tenemos una especie de nombre estás muy equivocados. Somos ladrones. Asesinos. Marineros. Piratas, al fin y al cabo. No necesitamos un maldito nombre como "Los fantasmas de la medianoche" para que la gente se mee en los pantalones cuando se divisa nuestra bandera desde un puerto.

Harry se quedó sin palabras. Aquellos hombres no se andaban con tonterías.

- ¿Dónde está mi compañero? – preguntó entonces Harry, rebajando considerablemente su nivel de voz.

- ¿Te refierres al pelirrojo narrisotas? – se carcajeó Weikath – Está ahí – señaló vagamente a una esquina del compartimento – todavía no se ha desperrtado.

Joe estaba bien y además en la misma habitación. Eso lo tranquilizaba.

- ¿Para qué queréis a Devous?

- Esa es una buenísima prregunta – Weikath se giró hacia su compañero, se le notaba ligeramente irritado - ¿Tienes idea de que piensa haser el capitán con ese viejo chocho, Grosskopf?

- No tengo ni la más remota idea – contestó el otro con tranquilidad – Pero el capitán es un hombre inteligente. Sabe lo que le conviene. Y lo que le conviene es que nosotros estemos contentos.

- Ya perro... hemos recorrido medio oséano en busca de ese maldito pesquero ¿para qué exactamente?

- No lo sé Weikath. Y sinceramente me importa muy poco. Si Salgari quiere jugar con fuego, el sabrá. Si no nos gusta como acaba esto, lo abrimos en canal, y punto.

La serenidad con la que Grosskopf pronunciaba aquellas frases tan salvajes hacía que a Harry se le erizasen los pelos de la espalda.

- Se está hasiendo tarrde señorr Potter, deberría usted descansarr.

- No tengo sueño, gracias.

- No importa – contestó Grosskopf.

Y mientras miraba a aquel hombre de voz tranquila y alma podrida, Weikath, haciendo honor a su aspecto de buitre carroñero, le propinó el segundo golpe en la nuca en menos de un día.

El mundo se volvió negro y Harry se sumergió en una pesadilla que supuso casi un descanso a la frenética realidad.

-------

**_¡Arrr! ¡Bienvenidos intrépidos lobos de mar!_**

**_Lo primero, feliz año y esas cosas. Espero que os guste mi particular regalo de Navidad._**

**_No tengo mucho que comentar del capítulo, sólo lo de siempre, que presiento que podría ser mejor. Pero si no voy publicando me eternizo. Y tampoco es cuestión. Espero hayáis quedado satisfechos con (esta es la definitiva) la explicación de la ruptura entre Ginny y Harry._**

**_Como pequeño "bonus track", he estado buscando algunos actores/actrices que podrían interpretar a algunos de los nuevos personajes de este fic. Así que aquí van unos cuantos (me hubiera gustado poneros el link a unas imágenes muy majas que tengo... pero por alguna extraña conjunción del cosmos, ¡no puedo poner hipervínculos!):_**

**_Joe Carrick (Chris O'Dowd)_**

**_Violet Fiennes (Kathryn y Megan Prescott)_**

**_Diego Hernández (Leonardo Centeno)_**

**_Por supuesto, tenéis que entender que el color de ojos, de pelo, quizás el tono de piel no son como los describí. Así que ya sabéis, leer las descripciones y pintar a estos muchachotes con vuestra imaginación._**

**_Nada más. No sé cuando volveré a actualizar, que comienzan los exámenes... aunque como escribir me relaja bastante, no creo que se retrase mucho. ¡A cuidarse zagales!_**


	7. Interludio: No se lo digas a nadie

**_Disclaimer: ya lo sabéis, esto no es mío... ¡oh, espera, pero esto sí! ¡por fin lo he encontrado!_**

**_Advertencia: este capítulo es un poco más crudo de lo habitual. Lo entenderéis cuando lleguéis al flashback. No sé si puede herir sensibilidades, pero por si acaso, llevad cuidado (lo digo por experiencia propia)._**

**-------**

**7. Interludio: No se lo digas a nadie**

Ginny entró en el salón arrastrando los pies. Le daba igual llevar las botas llenas de barro y el hecho de estar echando a perder una alfombra preciosa.

Se desplomó sobre el sofá. Tenía hambre. Pero también tenía sueño. Y de momento iba ganando el sueño.

No obstante, acostarse sin cenar hubiera supuesto que tan sólo veinte minutos después de haber conciliado el sueño, el sonido de sus tripas devorándose a sí mismas la hubiera despertado.

Así que reuniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba en el maltrecho cuerpo, se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la cocina. A punto estuvo de dormirse mientras el agua se calentaba en la tetera.

Regresó al salón con una taza de té y un sandwich de jamón dulce y queso que empezó a mordisquear. Le costaba mantener los párpados abiertos.

Encendió la radio. Pensó que así la modorra la abandonaría de una vez por todas. Pero se equivocaba. El dial estaba parado en una emisora que, a esas horas de la noche, emitía un programa sobre música celta. Y ese día en particular, sobre nanas.

- Definitivamente, el universo quiere que me duerma – habló en voz alta - ¿y quién soy yo para contradecir su voluntad?

Dejó el sandwich y la taza encima de la mesa y cerró los ojos. Mejor dicho, dejó de hacer fuerza para que los párpados se mantuviesen abiertos y estos cayeron por su propio peso.

Treinta segundos. Quizás menos. Eso fue lo que duró para Ginny Weasley el placer del sueño. Porque entonces, llamaron al timbre de la entrada.

- ¿Pero qué...? – Ginny estaba agarrada al sofá como si la casa fuese a derrumbarse.

Se levantó con prisa. El susto la había espabilado. Se acercó a la puerta y observo por la mirilla mágica. La sorprendió admirar los ojos soñadores y la sonrisa despreocupada de Luna, surcada por aquel brillo azul fluorescente que brindaba el escáner de maleficios de la mirilla.

Abrió la puerta conmocionada.

- ¿Luna? ¿Qué estás haciend...? – de pronto un recuerdo revoloteó sobre su nariz - ¿Oh, habíamos quedado hoy? Lo siento, no me acordaba...

- No pasa nada Ginny – Luna no parecía sorprendida de que su amiga lo hubiese olvidado. – Si te pillo en mal momento puedo volver otro día.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! No vienes de vacaciones a Gran Bretaña para que yo esté mareándote toda la semana. Pasa.

Luna entró con su serenidad habitual. El único cambio que se advertía en ella desde que había acabado sus estudios en Hogwarts, es que ahora llevaba casi siempre su larga melena rubia recogida en un moño, en parte por su trabajo, en parte porque su padre había descubierto en el jardín una plaga de pieyeulos, una especie de gnomos con alma de piojo, que se dedicaban a balancearse del pelo, y que sólo ellos dos podían ver.

- Siéntate, por favor – Ginny recogió la bandeja con su cena - ¿Quieres algo de beber?

- Agua, por favor – contestó Luna dulcemente.

Con un movimiento de varita, Ginny atrajo hacia sí una gran jarra de cristal y le sirvió a luna un vaso. La chica se la bebió sin mucha delicadeza.

- Gracias, estaba sedienta. Además, es un placer poder beber agua sin ese regusto a chispas que deja el hechizo potabilizador.

Ginny sonrió ante el comentario. Se sentó frente a Luna y agarró su taza de té con las dos manos. Aquella interrupción en su corto sueño la había destemplado.

- Bueno, cuéntame, no has venido aquí para verme beber té ¿verdad? – bromeó Ginny.

- ¿Y qué quieres que te cuente? – preguntó Luna con sinceridad.

- ¿Cómo que qué quiero que me cuentes? – Ginny estaba acostumbrada a Luna, pero aún de vez en cuando la sorprendía – Estas trabajando en la reserva de criaturas mágicas más grande del mundo y ¿no sabes que contarme?

- ¿Quieres que te lo cuente "todo"? – la última palabra se deslizó tímidamente por los labios de Luna.

- ¿Qué es "todo"? – Luna no solía ruborizarse, así que aquel tono rosado que habían adquirido sus mejillas divirtió de sobremanera a la pelirroja.

- Pues, ya sabes, como me levanto, como me alimento, como trabajo, como me acuesto...

- No, no, con lo más interesante me conformo.

- ¿Y qué es para ti lo más interesante Ginny? – Por alguna extraña razón, Luna desvió la mirada hacia el fondo de su vaso.

La chica no pudo evitar reírse a mandíbula batiente. Había algo en aquella actitud de Luna que no era normal, si es que algo en la actitud de Luna podía considerarse normal. Y estaba dispuesta a descubrir que era eso que la ponía tan nerviosa.

- Lo que sea Luna... ¿cómo van los osodrilos?

- Muy bien – Luna pareció alegrarse de cambiar de tema – "Winifred", la hembra alfa ya ha mudado los cuernos, ahora está cuidando de sus huevos.

- Winifred... Curioso nombre para un bicho que pesa tonelada y media y se alimenta de bisontes...

- Fue idea de Rolf – contestó Luna alegremente.

- Ah sí, Scamander. Es un tío un poco soso ¿no? – Ginny había conocido a Rolf Scamander en una de las conferencias de Luna: "El baile arcoiris: Ritual de apareamiento del sambaleón."

- No creas, es un chico muy divertido... – sin querer, una chispa titiló en los ojos de Luna.

- ¿Te diviertes mucho con él? – ahora solo tenía que esperar que Luna mordiese el anzuelo.

- Sí, pasamos la mayor parte del día juntos y... – Luna podía ser despistada, pero no era tonta – Oh... No es lo que piensas.

- ¿Y qué pienso? – tirar del hilo con cuidado, con mucho cuidado...

- Que nos estamos acostando.

El pez estaba ahora mordiendo furiosamente la caña.

Así era Luna. Podía estar horas evadiendo un tema hasta, para desgracia de la diversión Ginny, despacharlo en décimas de segundo. Pero ella no se rendía tan fácilmente.

- Y... no os acostáis.

- No – Ginny notó un deje de amargura en la voz de Luna.

- Pero ¿te gustaría, no? – aquello no era un anzuelo, era una balsa con luces de neón.

- Necesitaré algo más fuerte que el agua para contarte eso.

- ¿Vino? – Ginny le dedicó una sonrisa antes de levantarse.

- Bien. Pero te aviso que probablemente no bastará con una copa... trae la botella – Luna parecía divertida con la situación.

- Tranquila, mañana no tengo entrenamiento...

Una hora más tarde, Luna Lovegood y Ginny Weasley, con la nariz congestionada y la risa floja, compartían historias del dominio público y otras no tan públicas.

- Lo que tienes que hacer – a Ginny le costaba enfocar la cara de Luna – es agarrarlo de la túnica, desnudarlo, y tirarte encima como una osodrilo en celo.

- Las osodrilo en celo muerden los cuernos de los machos hasta quebrárselos...

- Bueno, tú muérdele el cuerno todo lo que quieras, pero no se lo quiebres, que igual se enfada.

Ambas se revolcaron en la alfombra del salón de Ginny poseídas por una carcajada. Cuando recuperaron el aliento, Ginny suspiró con los ojos vidriosos.

- Gracias Luna, necesitaba esto.

- ¿Sí? – la borrachera no impedía que Luna pusiese su cara de seriedad total cuando escuchaba a alguien. Bueno, quizás un poco menos seria de lo normal.

- Ha sido una semana muy larga.

- Cuéntame – Luna se acercó a su amiga y le rodeó los hombros con su brazo.

- A ver, tampoco es que haya sido una mala semana – Ginny hablaba en voz baja – pero han pasado cosas que...

Luna guardaba silencio. No le gustaba meter prisa cuando alguien se sinceraba con ella.

- Mi representante dice que las Harpies están tardando demasiado en renovarme el contrato. – Ginny tenía un deje de desprecio en la voz – Parece ser que mi "popularidad" ha descendido últimamente... venga, por favor, yo no tengo la culpa de que nuestro entrenador no tenga ni puñetera idea de Quidditch.

- ¿Y eso es malo? – preguntó Luna.

- Sí, lo es. Si no me renuevan antes del descanso navideño, significará que no cuentan conmigo para la próxima temporada. Y entonces tendría que empezar a buscar equipo... pero no quiero. No soy tan buena como para vivir de esto. Y pasarme la vida dando tumbos de equipo en equipo no es lo que yo quería. Así que si me echan... lo dejaré.

Luna la miraba con aquellos ojos suyos tan azules y tan profundos.

- Lo siento, no debería estar hablando de mí. Estás aquí para...

- Estoy aquí porque soy tu amiga. Y si necesitas desahogarte, lo menos que puedo hacer es escucharte.

Ginny cerró los ojos y trago saliva, como intentando que las palabras que iba a pronunciar no salieran de su lengua. Pero salieron en un suspiro atropellado.

- El martes cené con Harry.

Luna seguía en silencio, pero abrió mucho los ojos. En parte sorprendida, en parte porque la ebriedad estaba cerrando sus párpados e intentaba evitarlo.

- Fue una casualidad. Me empeñé en que Diego... bueno, es igual. El caso es que acabé cenando con él.

- ¿Hablasteis?

- No. Bueno, algo sí. Intentó entablar una conversación, pero no lo dejé.

- Me refería a si hablasteis sobre "eso".

- No – Ginny había entendido perfectamente la pregunta a la primera - No era el momento.

- Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo Ginny.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Crees que ha cambiado? En absoluto. Ya te lo dije en su momento, no es algo que necesite saber. Además, sabes de sobra que no me gusta hacerme la víctima, y mucho menos con él – Ginny notaba como le temblaban las manos – No puedo presentarme y decir "Hola, ¿cómo estás? Por cierto, ¿sabes que hace cuatro años yo...?" yo... – Ginny se quedó callada sin saber como seguir la frase.

Luna agarró fuerte su mano.

- Vale, no pasa nada. Lo siento. No tenía que haber preguntado – ni siquiera la serena voz de Luna tranquilizó a Ginny.

- Lo peor es que, se mostró muy amable conmigo... pero yo... – los ojos de Ginny brillaban con algo parecido a las lágrimas. Pero Ginny Weasley no lloraba.

_Ginny subió rápidamente las escaleras que separaban el recibidor del castillo de la torre de Gryffindor. Un par de chicas la habían saludado pero ella estaba demasiado enfadada como para fingir una respuesta cordial. "Pedazo de imbécil."_

_Al doblar una esquina, el rubio dorado del pelo de Luna Lovegood brilló con fuerza. Ginny aminoró la velocidad. Luna era diferente, a ella no podía volverle la cabeza._

_Resopló con furia y se apoyó en la ventana junto a Luna._

_- ¿Has hablado con él? – preguntó Luna. No miraba a ningún sitio._

_- Sí, pero no le he comentado nada de eso – a Ginny todavía le temblaba la voz._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque el cerebro del señor Harry Potter es demasiado simple como para comprender el concepto "relación estable". Así que no creo que el concepto "padre" le resulte mucho más sencillo._

_- Pero es... – Luna se giró suavemente sobre sus talones y acarició con cuidado el vientre de Ginny - ...su padre. Creo que deberías decírselo._

_Ginny agarró la mano de Luna y se la retiró con suavidad._

_- No. No estoy dispuesta a soportar otro de sus muchos cambios de idea. Porque puede que de primeras se sintiese emocionado por el hecho de ser padre. Pero lo más seguro es que en cosa de unos cuantos meses, decidiese dejarnos a mí y a él... o ella. Sólo por "protegernos" de una amenaza inexistente._

_- Bien. Tú sabrás – Luna no habló con condescendencia. Cualquier otra persona habría insistido en su punto de vista. Pero era Luna. Y era de la opinión de que la gente debía de ser libre de tomar sus propias decisiones. Era su deber como amiga de Ginny darle algún consejo. Pero una vez dado el consejo, ¿dónde estaba escrito que debiese repetírselo una y otra vez?_

_En otras circunstancias, las neutras palabras de Luna hubiesen turbado la determinación de Ginny hasta hacerla cambiar de idea. Pero en esta ocasión, el enfado era considerablemente superior._

_- ¿Como ha ido lo del Quidditch? – preguntó Luna._

_- ¿Qué? – el momento en que la delegada de las Holyhead Harpies había estrechado su mano para felicitarla por la estupenda prueba realizada parecía tan lejana... – Bien. Bien. Supongo..._

_- Así me gusta Ginny – aunque había una total ausencia de emoción en su voz, Ginny sabía que Luna se alegraba por ella._

_- En fin – Ginny se pasó la mano por la cara con fuerza mientras reprimía un bostezo – Estoy hambrienta. Entre la escoba y las estupideces de Potter estoy hambrienta. ¿Bajamos a cenar?_

_- Me parece correcto – contestó Luna, y deshicieron el camino andado por Ginny sólo unos minutos antes para bajar a cenar al Gran Comedor._

**-------**

_Un fuerte pinchazo en el abdomen despertó a Ginny. Era como si una aguja hubiese atravesado sus intestinos. El dolor duró tan sólo unos segundos._

_La tenue luz de la luna se adivinaba tras el dosel de su cama. Ginny contempló la esfera de su reloj, básicamente porque el susto había dejado sus ojos completamente abiertos y era difícil no mirar nada. Eran las tres de la madrugada._

_Tenía sed, muchísima sed. Se incorporó en la cama buscando la botella que dejaban todas las noches los elfos domésticos en la mesita de noche. No estaba._

_- Estúpidos elfos, no hacen nada a derechas – por suerte para Ginny, Hermione dormía en La Buhardilla... un comentario como aquel la habría hecho ganarse una buena reprimenda. – Me toca ir al baño._

_Buscó con el pie las zapatillas debajo de la cama. Pero cuando la planta del pie rozó el suelo notó algo extraño._

_Era como si algo estuviera goteando. Notaba como un hilillo cálido que bajaba por su pierna. Murmuró "lumos" y se apuntó a los pantalones del pijama, con la respiración muy acelerada._

_Una inmensa mancha granate se extendía desde su entrepierna hasta la mitad del muslo derecho. Ahogó un grito y se agarró fuerte el vientre._

_Otro pinchazo tardó apenas unos segundos en taladrarla de lado a lado. Notó como las lágrimas se desbordaban por sus mejillas mientras se mordía el labio inferior y sus pulmones luchaban por beber algo de aire, presas del pánico._

_Se levantó despacio, muy despacio y se encaminó hacia la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo._

_A cada paso, los pinchazos remitían, pero la sensación húmeda de la sangre brotando de... joder... era persistente._

_Bajó las escaleras con cautela, pidiéndole a alguien cuyo trabajo fuera conceder favores a adolescentes en problemas, que ae ayudase. No había nadie en la sala común de Gryffindor cuando se tambaleó hacia la entrada del cuadro de la Señora Gorda._

_Estaba llegando al pasillo de la enfermería cuando otro fuerte pinchazo hizo que cayera al suelo doblándose por la cintura. El resto del tramo que restaba hasta la entrada de la enfermería tuvo que hacerlo reptando._

_Cuando golpeó la puerta y la señora Pomfrey abrió con cautela, sintió un pequeño alivio en aquel charco rojizo de dolor._

_- ¿Quién es a est...? – la señora Pomfrey desvió intuitivamente la mirada hacia el bulto que se revolvía a sus pies - ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué te ha pasado niña?_

_Ginny intentó hablar, pero estaba demasiado cansada por el esfuerzo como para articular una palabra. Sólo dejó que los brazos de la señora Pomfrey la levantaran con más o menos sutileza. Sintió como la apoyaba con suavidad en la cama y comenzaba a desvestirla._

_Trató de ignorar los alarmantes suspiros de la enfermera de Hogwarts mientras la examinaba._

_La señora Pomfrey acabó su reconocimiento y la tapó con una sábana. Ginny notó como se acercaba al armario donde guardaba todas las pociones y buscaba algo. Tardó sólo unos segundo en volver a su lado._

_- Necesito hacerle algunas pruebas señorita Weasley. Pero lo mejor será que descanse. Bébase esto de un trago y se sentirá mejor._

_Ginny no opuso resistencia. Se fiaba de aquella mujer. Así que simplemente pegó los labios al frasco de cristal que le ofrecía la señora Pomfrey y bebió de aquel líquido que sabía a lo que probablemente sabrían los rayos en caso de que tuviesen algún sabor._

_Y simplemente se durmió._

_Los susurros de la señora Pomfrey la sacaron de su sueño artificial. Le costó enfocar la imagen, pero cuando lo hizo, se percató de que el cielo que se veía por la ventana estaba ya tiñéndose de dorado. Estaba amaneciendo._

_- ¿Cómo te encuentras hija? – preguntó en voz tan baja que a Ginny le costó entenderla._

_- Bien. Supongo... – le dolían un poco las piernas del esfuerzo realizado sólo unas horas antes - ¿Qué me ha pasado?_

_- Nada. Tú estas bien. El sangrado ha parado. ¿Te duele?_

_- No. Sólo noto como un zumbido. – Ginny fijó la mirada en la enfermera – Yo estoy bien. Pero y..._

_No hizo falta que terminase la frase. La señora Pomfrey desvió la mirada hacia la ventana._

_- No he podido hacer nada hija – su voz sonó profundamente triste – Ya no había nada que hacer._

_- No se preocupe señora Pomfrey – Ginny contempló como el sol se desperezaba tras las montañas. - ¿Puedo irme ya?_

_- ¿Qué? – la enfermera la miró sorprendida – Debería de quedarse aquí señorita Weasley, no creo que en su estado deba marcharse._

_- Estoy bien, de verdad, gracias por ayudarme._

_- No me lo agradezca, es mi trabajo, niña – una pequeña nota de orgullo adornó su respuesta - ¿Está segura de que no quiere quedarse?_

_- No, estoy segura._

_Ginny se levantó con cuidado de la camilla. No había rastro de los pinchazos. Se vistió con ligereza y se aproximó a la puerta._

_- Señora Pomfrey, ¿puedo pedirle un favor?_

_- Claro, lo que sea._

_- Quiero que esto quede entre usted y yo._

_- No creo que pueda hacer eso señorita Weasley. Es mi deber informar a su familia cuando..._

_- No, no es su deber. Ya soy mayor de edad y por tanto, puedo cuidar de mí misma. Además, comprenderá que no es una situación sencilla para explicársela a mi familia._

_Era difícil que nadie contradijera la determinación de Ginny Weasley. Y la señora Pomfrey no iba a ser una excepción._

_- Comprendo. No te preocupes, no diré nada._

_Y con las primeras luces de la mañana, Ginny regresó a su habitación con sigilo. Nadie la escuchó entrar en el dormitorio. Nadie la escuchó dejar el pijama ensangrentado en el rincón de dónde los elfos domésticos recogían la ropa para lavar. Nadie la escuchó acurrucarse entre las sábanas de su cama._

_Tampoco nadie la escuchó llorar. Porque Ginny no lloró. Lo deseó con todo su corazón. Pero no lloró. Ginny Weasley nunca lloraba._

El salón estaba completamente en silencio. Sólo se escuchaba la pausada respiración de Ginny, intentando controlar algo que cada vez parecía más inabarcable.

Luna acariciaba el pelo rojo intenso de su amiga, en un desesperado intento por hacer que se sintiese mejor.

Hizo falta casi una hora más para que la atmósfera de la habitación volviese a ser el de una visita cordial. Ginny abrazó fuerte a Luna.

- Tienes que llevar cuidado – susurró Ginny – Antes de devorarle los cuernos a nuestro amigo. El "profilax" no deja de ser un hechizo, y como tal... puede fallar.

Luna contempló a Ginny con una mezcla de preocupación y agradecimiento.

- Pero tranquila, esos diez minutos de gloria merecen cualquier riesgo... – Ginny la besó en la mejilla.

- ¿Diez minutos? – preguntó Luna incrédula. Sí, puede que no sea un adjetivo muy aplicable a Luna Lovegood pero, incrédula.

- Tienes razón, igual he sido demasiado optimista, déjalo en tres.

La risa las inundó como un torrente cálido. Lo agradecieron después de aquel amargo momento de recuerdos dolorosos.

Aún estuvieron otra hora hablando de cosas sin importancia. Pero cuando el reloj del salón tartamudeó que había llegado medianoche, Luna se levantó con gracilidad.

- Bueno Ginny, tengo que marcharme, mañana tengo que encargarme de unos asuntos.

- ¿Asuntos con Rolf? – preguntó Ginny con expresión inocente.

- No, asuntos legales – contestó Luna tajantemente - Uno de nuestros osodrilos decidió dormir en una de las mansiones lindantes a la reserva y su dueño se ha puesto hecho una furia... cosas de millonarios, ya sabes.

Ginny sonrió y acompañó a Luna hasta la puerta del apartamento.

Luna se despidió con un abrazo y la promesa de avisarla en cuanto dispusiera de unos días de asueto para poder conversar tranquilamente. A cambio, ella le mandaría por correo consejos para "cortejar a su macho dominante".

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Ginny sintió frío. Sin la compañía de Luna, no tenía más remedio que dejar que sus pensamientos la consumieran hasta quedarse dormida. "Que planazo" pensó la chica.

Recogió la jarra de agua, las copas de vino y las botellas vacías de la alfombra. Decidió dejar la limpieza para el día siguiente y se dirigió a su habitación. No obstante, apenas rozó el pomo de la puerta de su cuarto, el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar.

Con una media sonrisa cruzó a zancadas la distancia que la separaba del recibidor y abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué te has dejado Lun...? – pero no era Luna la que estaba de pie frente a ella.

Un hombre maduro, que bien podría haber sido detective privado por su larga gabardina, pero que desde luego no podía ser detective privado, pues aquel pelo entrecano con mechas rosas no pasaba inadvertido ni en la oscuridad, la contemplaba con una sonrisa aceitosa.

- Buenas noches – se presentó el hombre, y sus piercings brillaron en la penumbra - ¿Ginevra Weasley?

- Esto... sí, soy yo... ¿y usted quién es? – preguntó Ginny con recelo.

- Ludvig Von Karmatt, periodista, ¿puedo pasar? – el hombre seguía sonriendo.

- No – Ginny no estaba de humor para disimular que le gustaba deja entrar en su casa a completos desconocidos.

- Bien, tampoco lo necesito, podemos hablar aquí.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Échele un vistazo a esto señorita Weasley – Karmatt sacó una fotografía de su bolsillo.

La misma fotografía que sólo unos días antes había mostrado a Harry. La reacción de Ginny no fue muy diferente a la del chico, sólo que ella llevaba ya a cuestas siete horas de entrenamiento intensivo y no pudo expresar correctamente lo que sentía.

- Bien, ¿y? – en realidad no pretendía sonar sarcástica, pero el cansancio empezaba a pasarle factura.

- Verá, a diferencia de lo que su amigo Potter piensa...

- No somos amigos – sentenció Ginny.

- Vaya, cualquiera lo diría... Pues, a diferencia de lo que su no-amigo Potter piensa, soy un buen periodista, y por eso quería hablar con usted antes de publicar las fotografías.

- ¿Pretende publicar esto?

- Portada.

- ¡Venga por favor! ¿Con sólo una foto? Mire, señor Krandall...

- Karmatt.

- Karmatt. No sé cuanto tiempo lleva en esto, pero con tan sólo una foto, no va a conseguir usted una portada – Ginny sabía muy bien como funcionaba el mundo de la prensa, y en particular el de la prensa rosa.

- Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí – los ojillos de Karmatt se encendieron peligrosamente – Una foto no me dará la portada, pero quizás pudiese acompañarlo de una entrevista...

Durante los quince segundos de silencio que siguieron a aquella frase, los vecinos del piso de arriba parecieron redoblar sus esfuerzos por probar la resistencia de su somier.

- ¿Quiere una entrevista? – Ginny preguntó sólo para romper el silencio, era bastante obvio que quería una entrevista.

- Así es señorita Weasley. Veinte preguntas. Tiene derecho a vetar tres.

- ¿Ha hablado de esto con Harr... con el señor Potter?

- Así es.

- ¿Y qué opina él?

- Creo que no soy de su agrado.

- Ni del mío – contestó Ginny con desgana - ¿Qué le hace pensar que yo sí aceptaré?

- Bueno, he oído rumores.

- ¿Rumores?

- Sí, ya sabe, rumores. Información sin contrastar. Pero que no esté contrastada, no significa que no sea cierta.

- ¿Y qué rumores son esos?

- Dicen que las Harpies pretenden apartarla del equipo...

Ginny se quedó estupefacta. Hasta ese momento, no se había percatado de que Karmatt no era un periodista... era un maldito perro de caza.

- Piénselo señorita Weasley. Una portada en el Corazón de Bruja con una exclusiva como ésta hará que su caché suba como la espuma. Y las Harpies no podrán echarla. Es más, quizás la conviertan en su buque insignia.

Ginny se mordió el labio inferior. El mismísimo diablo debía de haber enviado a Karmatt para tentarla... Bueno, probablemente Karmatt fuese el mismísimo diablo disfrazado de... sí mismo.

- ¿Cuando quiere que me pase por la redacción? – no pasaron ni tres milésimas de segundo para que Ginny se arrepintiese de haber dicho aquello.

- ¡Excelente señorita Weasley! – contestó Karmatt sin disimular su euforia – Firme aquí.

Ginny se aseguró de que en el arrugado contrato que Karmatt había extraído de su gabardina no había ningún punto que el periodista hubiese "olvidado" mencionar.

Para su sorpresa, todo parecía estar correcto. Así que firmó con una plumilla de leopardo fucsia que le ofreció el hombre. La tinta brilló, sellando el contrato mágicamente.

- Pues ya está. No se preocupe, le mandaré una lechuza concretando la cita. Póngase guapa... más, quiero decir – Ginny lo miró con condescendencia – le haremos algunas fotos.

- Fantástico – contestó la chica con desgana.

- Buenas noches, señorita Weasley.

- Buenas noches, señor Karmatt.

El periodista se disponía a girar por el pasillo cuando la voz de Ginny lo llamó desde la puerta de su apartamento. La chica se acercó.

- Sabe... sabe que lo que "se ve" en esa foto... no es cierto ¿verdad?

- Claro que sí, señorita Weasley. Pero eso a mí no me importa. A la gente no le importa. La gente quiere una historia, y nosotros, vamos a dársela.

A Ginny no le hizo ninguna gracia que Karmatt usase la primera persona del plural.

Y cuando la puerta del ascensor se cerró con el periodista dentro, Ginny sintió que la siguiente semana podía ser pero incluso que la que llegaba a su fin.

-------

**_¡Uf! ¡Cuanto tiempo zagales!_**

**_Bueno, perdón por la tardanza y tal, pero como comprenderéis, este no es un capítulo para tomárselo con prisa... Además de éxamenes, trabajos, etecé._**

**_Quiero hacer un apunte: como creo que sabéis, soy un hombre, y por tanto no estoy muy seguro de si lo acontecido en el flashback es biológicamente correcto._**

**_Creo que no tengo nada más que decir, el próximo capítulo volveremos al océano con nuestros bucaneros preferidos. Y prometo que intentaré tenerlo en menos tiempo que éste._**

**_¡Cuidaos mucho hipotéticos lectores!_**


	8. El cementerio de barcos Parte I

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, no, no, no… (léase como si lo cantase Amy Winehouse)**_

**8. El cementerio de barcos (Parte I)**

La dieta de agua salada, pan rancio y golpes en la nuca a la que los piratas estaban sometiendo a Harry empezaba a pasarle factura a su maltrecho cuerpo.

Llevaba ya dos días encerrado en aquella apestosa bodega podrida por la humedad. Joe había despertado en un par de ocasiones, pero aprovechaba los breves instantes en los que estaba consciente para comenzar a golpear la puerta con toda su corpulencia y a gritar como un poseso. Y aunque Joe era un hombre fuerte, la puerta lo era mucho más (fuerte, no hombre, evidentemente) y este acababa por caer exhausto, algunas veces inconsciente, en el suelo.

Grosskopf y Weikath continuaban visitándolos durante todo el día. Algunas veces para traerles comida y otras simplemente para asegurarse de que seguían fuera de combate. En caso de que aún no lo estuviesen, ellos se encargaban de solucionarlo.

Harry suspiró y se quedó contemplando una pequeña grieta que comunicaba la bodega con cubierta. Esa había sido su única referencia para situarse temporalmente. Ahora mismo, se entreveía una diminuta y delgada línea de color azul intenso. Probablemente fuera mediodía. Pero tampoco podía estar seguro porque la parpadeante bombilla que intentaba a duras penas iluminar la estancia distorsionaba el color. Así que "probablemente" también podía ser medianoche.

Pasó los siguientes treinta y siete minutos repasando todo lo que había sucedido desde que los piratas atacasen el Charybdis. Buscaba un detalle, un pequeño fleco suelto, en un intento desesperado porque se le ocurriese una solución a aquella situación. "Pobre ingenuo" pensó. La solución no era tan sencilla, no podía pretender que de golpe y porrazo apareciese en su cansada mente una inmensa flecha de neón señalando el plan maestro que los sacase de su cautiverio.

La puerta de la bodega se abrió y Weikath entró, parapetado detrás de su inmensa nariz. Harry pensó que el pirata se daba un cierto aire a Snape... Era como un primo alemán amante del heavy metal. Aunque Harry dudaba que aquel hombre escondiese un secreto tan truculento como el de su antiguo profesor de Pociones. Así que simplemente lo miró, o mejor dicho, intento mirarlo, con desprecio.

- Aquí tienes la comida Potterr – espetó Weikath mientras lanzaba un plato con una especie de carne verdosa a pocos centímetros de los pies de Harry.

El muchacho contempló el plato con los ojos entornados, en parte quitándole importancia a su primera comida "decente" en dos días, en parte porque la luz de (efectivamente, había acertado) mediodía hería la sensibilidad de sus retinas. El chico se guardaba mucho de comer delante de los piratas. Más tarde, cuando estos se iban y se quedaba de nuevo a solas con Joe, se lanzaba sin ningún tipo de pudor a devorar aquellos asquerosos pedazos de carne putrefacta y pan mohoso.

- ¿No piensas comerr? – preguntó el Pirata, más emocionado por poder tener una excusa para aporrearle la cabeza que preocupado por la salud de su prisionero.

- Claro que pienso comer, pero no puedo hacerlo cuando existe el riesgo de que haya animales salvajes cerca que puedan atacarme por conseguir un pedazo de...

¡Clonk! Esa sería una buena onomatopeya para describir el sonido que produjo la cabeza de Harry al ser golpeada por Weikath.

El muchacho cayó de bruces al suelo aterrizando sobre su nariz. El crujido que surcó su tabique nasal trepó por su frente hasta llegar al cerebro, obligándole a proferir un grito agónico.

- ¡Sierra la puta boca, payaso! – Weikath le pisó la cabeza mientras Harry gimoteaba en el suelo – Deja de haserr chistes o la prróxima comida te la tendremos que pincharr en vena. Porque pienso detrosarr esa sonrrisa de niño malo que tienes. - Se podía oler la bilis con la que Weikath recubría cada palabra. – Aunque... ¿por qué vamos a retrasarr lo inevitable? – empujó suavemente con el pie a Harry, que se tumbó boca arriba sollozando.

Harry Potter había pasado mucho miedo durante toda su vida. Pero ningún momento, ni siquiera en aquella lúgubre noche en el Bosque Prohibido, cuando la maldición asesina de Tom Riddle le alcanzó de lleno en el pecho, había sentido aquel miedo irracional.

Aquella seguridad casi total de que hiciera lo que hiciera, el final había llegado. "Mierda" pensó Harry, "hay que joderse que con todo lo que he pasado, me vaya a matar un melenudo tatuado de una patada en la boca...". Ya casi podía sentir el amargo sabor del cuero en su lengua, o el atroz dolor que iba a experimentar cuando su mandíbula se hundiese en el cráneo y partiese alguna de sus vértebras cervicales matándolo o, peor aún, dejándolo paralítico de por vida.

Pero la suerte, esa diosa ramera y veleidosa, estaba de parte de Harry Potter. Al menos en aquellos momentos donde su integridad física corría peligro. En el amor ya era otra historia.

- ¡¿Qué cojones estás haciendo Weikath? – la grave y serena voz de Grosskopf se tornó furibunda por segundos mientras empujaba a su compañero contra una de las paredes - ¡¿No oíste a Salgari pedazo de mierda? Muertos no nos sirven de nada, los necesitamos vivos...

- ¡Este niñato nesesita aprrenderr modales! – vociferó Weikath mirando a Grosskopf con odio.

- ¡Pues que se la enseñe su puta madre! – contestó el pirata en un tono similar.

En cualquier otra ocasión, Harry habría pisoteado gustosamente el hígado del cabrón que hubiese osado mentar a su difunta madre. Pero, a parte del hecho de que acababa de salvarle la vida, Grosskopf estaba rodeado de un aura macabra que, secretamente, lo hacía temblar de pánico.

- Levanta Potter – suavizó el tono hasta colocarlo en esa zona existente entre la orden imperativa y la total ausencia de emociones.

- ¿Para qué? – contestó el muchacho con un hilo de voz.

- Salgari quiere veros. A los dos – añadió señalando al bulto que debía ser Joe.

- ¿Con qué motivo? – preguntó Harry con cautela.

- ¡¿Y a ti qué cojones te imporrta? – Weikath acompañó el improperio con una patada directa a los testículos de Harry, que se retorció de dolor.

Pero Weikath no tuvo tiempo de disfrutar de su acción pues acto seguido el puño de Grosskopf se hundía en su pómulo izquierdo como quién introduce un dedo en la mantequilla.

Entre conmocionado por el golpe y estupefacto por la actitud de su compañero, Weikath miró a Grosskopf como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

- ¿Qué cojones te importa a ti, Weikath? Esa es la pregunta correcta. – Grosskopf lo atravesó con la mirada y el pirata cerró la boca visiblemente contrariado, aunque demasiado atemorizado como para contestar.

Harry contemplaba la escena cada vez más preocupado. Grosskopf no había vacilado en agredir a su compañero por pasarse de la raya, de esa tenue y difuminada línea que tienen los piratas y que divide lo que se debe y no se debe hacer. De manera que no quería ni imaginarse lo que les pasaría a ellos como intentasen escapar.

- Tenéis cinco minutos, os espero fuera – ni siquiera miró a Harry cuando habló. Sólo salió de la bodega y la puerta se cerró con un sonido de succión metálica a su paso.

Harry se arrastró con la entrepierna todavía dolorida hasta dónde su compañero continuaba durmiendo, ajeno a toda la escena que acababa de desarrollarse. Se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de Joe.

- Despierta Joe – estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera intentó que sus palabras expresasen algún tipo de sentimiento.

Por toda respuesta, su amigo sólo profirió un profundo suspiró y giró la cabeza lentamente. Desde luego la estancia había causado mayor mella en Joe que en Harry.

La barba le había crecido muy rápido y sorprendentemente heterogénea. Estaba pálido como la cera pues se había negado a probar bocado en todo el cautiverio y tenía los ojos muy hinchados, probablemente, aunque Harry sabía que nunca lo reconocería, de llorar.

- ¿Qué quieren? – preguntó con voz ronca. Apenas habían cruzado unas palabras en los dos días que llevaban encerrados allí.

- No creo que eso importe Joe, tenemos que ir – contestó Harry sin poder disimular la ansiedad en su voz. Seguía sin tener ni la más mínima idea de como salir de aquel embrollo. Al menos con vida.

Joe no tardó mucho en incorporarse, aunque no articuló sonido alguno. Sólo se apoyó contra la pesada puerta de metal y clavó la mirada en el suelo.

Harry golpeó suavemente con los nudillos. No porque quisiera ser cortés, sino porque no tenía fuerzas para llamar de otra manera. Como suponía, Grosskopf había estado esperando justo al otro lado, y abrió con tranquilidad.

Los cinco minutos que duró el trayecto desde la cubierta hasta la escalera de estribor donde les esperaba un bote para llevarlos al Charybdis fueron los más humillantes que Harry recordaba en muchos años.

Cegados por la cálida luz del mediodía, Joe y él caminaban a gatas, guiados por la áspera voz de Grosskopf, que murmuraba órdenes y mandaba callar al resto de la tripulación. Harry sentía el fuerte olor a lejía que desprendía el suelo de madera de la cubierta. Los marineros del Hécate les gritaban e insultaban (cada uno en su respectiva lengua materna, aunque Harry notó como la mayoría de ellos tenían talento para insultar en inglés), algunos incluso se atrevían a golpearlos y se escabullían sin mucho éxito de los golpes de Grosskopf.

Cuando la brisa marina se hizo más evidente, Harry abrió los ojos para contemplar el mar... pero no tuvo tiempo, pues una mano, no la de Grosskopf, al que Harry escuchaba sólo unos pasos por detrás gritando al resto de piratas algo en alemán, lo sujetó fuerte del cuello y lo empujó hacia el bote. Harry no pudo sino dejarse caer en la pequeña embarcación que aguardaba sólo nos metros por debajo.

Joe se arrodilló a su lado sólo unos segundos después, como un cachorro que ha hecho algo malo y sólo intenta conseguir una recompensa en forma de galleta oseoforme.

Aunque la meteorología era relativamente favorable, bajo aquel cielo despejado salpicado de luz solar, el oleaje se levantaba embravecido ajeno a la agradable temperatura, agitando la embarcación como si estuviese hecha de cáscara de nuez.

El viaje no duró más de quince minutos, Harry sintió como sí hubieran sido varias horas. El susurro del viento, el vaivén del bote, la luz calentando suavemente su nuca...

Cuando el bote chocó suavemente, por utilizar algún adjetivo, contra el casco del Charybdis,. Grosskopf tiró hacia arriba de la chaqueta de Harry lo obligó a subir por la poco tranquilizadora escalerilla de metal que se aferraba al casco con zarpas herrumbrosas.

La situación en la cubierta del Charybdis no fue muy diferente a la que habían dejado en el barco pirata. La diferencia es que aquí Harry pudo observar la escena en toda su crudeza.

En realidad no había muchos piratas. Tan sólo los justos para, rifle y machete en mano, mantener bajo vigilancia al escaso grupo de la tripulación del Charybdis que no estaba enferma, herida, o simplemente muerta. La mayor parte de los marineros miraban al suelo cabizbajos mientras realizaban las tareas que les encomendaban sus supervisores, la mayoría de ellas relacionadas con la limpieza, lo que incluía deshacerse de los cadáveres de sus compañeros tirándolos al inmisericorde océano.

Esta vez los piratas no descargaron su rabia contra Joe ni contra Harry. Parecía como si Salgari hubiese seleccionado personalmente a sus hombres de confianza para acompañarle en el abordaje del pesquero.

Entraron al pasillo que daba a los camarotes, todavía escoltados por Grosskopf y su compañero, el cual Harry había parecido entender que se llamaba Scheepers, y le brillaba la cabeza como si se la hubiese encerado. Recorriendo aquel pasillo, Harry no pudo evitar recordar a Fontana tirado en el suelo, con los ojos desencajados.

Harry creía que se dirigían al despacho del Doctor Devous, pero los piratas los llevaron a la puerta del comedor. Grosskopf llamó con los nudillos con fuerza, y al chico le pareció que el acero de la misma se curvaba bajo ellos.

Si alguien contestó al otro lado Harry no alcanzó a oírlo, pero Grosskopf abrió la puerta y los dos aurores entraron en el comedor.

La mayoría de las mesas habían sido retiradas a los lados y sólo quedaba la que sólo unos días antes habían ocupado Luca Fontana, Harry y sus compañeros. Sólo que ahora era Salgari el que bebía sin mucho convencimiento, una copa de vino.

- Bien, ya han llegado nuestros invitados. Traed a la chica y a Bunchan – indicó a sus hombres.

- ¿Y el doctor, capitán? – preguntó Grosskopf con su habitual tono de alma errante.

- No, dejad que el viejo Devous descansé un poco. No conviene que se canse demasiado antes de la excursión.

A Harry no se le pasó por alto la peligrosa sonrisa que esbozó Salgari al pronunciar la palabra "excursión". Grosskopf y Scheepers salieron del comedor camino de donde quiera que tuviesen retenidos a Violet y al capitán. Joe y él se quedaron de pie, muy quietos, observando como Salgari apuraba su copa de tinto.

- ¿No quieren sentarse caballeros? – preguntó el hombre.

Y como si de una orden se tratase los dos muchachos se acercaron a la mesa y se sentaron.

- Les ofrecería vino, pero... alguna ventaja tiene que tener ser el captor y no el capturado ¿no creen? – bromeó Salgari. Harry no hubiese sonreído ni aunque hubiese reunido las suficientes fuerzas como para curvar los labios.

La puerta del comedor no permaneció cerrada durante mucho tiempo, pues sólo unos minutos después de desaparecer, los piratas regresaron, esta vez trayendo a Violet y al capitán Bunchan.

- Os he dicho que me solteís – vociferaba Bunchan intentando en vano soltarse de los fuertes brazos germanos de Grosskopf – ¡Os juro que cuando salga de aquí os arrancaré los cojones y se los echaré de comer a los peces!

- Cállate Bunchan – murmuraba Grosskopf en su nuca.

Violet por el contrario parecía más calmada. Cuando Scheepers la soltó, ella corrió, o más bien aceleró el paso, hacia Harry y Joe, que la abrazaron.

- ¿Estás bien Violet? – preguntó Harry en voz baja para que sólo ella pudiese escucharlo.

- Sí – contestó la muchacha en el oído de Harry - ¿Y vosotros?

- Señorita Fiennes, por favor, las salutaciones para más tarde si es tan amable – Violet se separó de sus compañeros y se dispuso a sentarse en la mesa.

Puede que sólo durase unas milésimas de segundo, pero Harry pudo captar perfectamente la mirada entre Joe y Violet cuando se separaron. Era una mirada que decía muchas cosas, y que no necesitaba palabras en absoluto. Era una conversación hecha mirada. Y en el fondo de su ser sintió como la envidia lo inundaba.

- Bien, ya están todos aquí. – comenzó Salgari como quién da la bienvenida a sus comensales en una cena de gala - El motivo por el que he decidido reunirles después de tres días de cautiverio por una sencilla y simple razón: hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

Si Salgari esperaba algún tipo de reacción de asombro por parte de sus prisioneros, no la obtuvo. Lo más parecido a una sorpresa fue una tos incontrolada que sacudió el pecho de Violet.

La puerta del comedor se abrió entonces muy despacio, y la temblorosa figura del Doctor Devous vaciló mientras miraba uno a uno a todos los presentes. Harry pudo comprobar que uno de los hombres de Salgari lo escoltaba.

- Ah, Julien, pasa hombre, no seas tímido – lo invitó Salgari.

El doctor parecía querer echar a correr.

- Pasa, Julien – y Devous obedeció la orden como un perro muy bien educado.

Se sentó junto a Violet, que apenas lo miró cuando sintió su presencia.

- Les estaba contando a mis invitados Julien, que ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino. Mañana por la mañana llegaremos al Maelstrom. Como comprenderán, acercarse demasiado es peligroso. Por desgracia, lo que mis chicos y yo queremos se encuentra en el fondo de ese gigantesco remolino.

Harry levantó la vista un momento. Aquella conversación podía resultar interesante, después de todo. ¿Qué coño estaban buscando los piratas en el Maelstrom?

Salgari no se recreó mucho en la pausa y continuó.

- Así que, después de mucho meditarlo, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que la solución más plausible es la de usar el sistema de vuelo del Hécate para bajar.

- ¿Bajar? – preguntó el Doctor Devous con la voz teñida de pánico – ¡Eso es una locura!

- Claro que es una locura Julien – sonrió peligrosamente Salgari – Sería una locura bajar con el Charybdis por esa pared de agua helada. Lanzarse al vació en ese pedazo de chatarra es un suicidio. Pero, como ya he dicho, mi barco tiene ciertas ventajas. Y una de ellas es la de poder sobrevolar el torbellino y asegurarnos de que podemos bajar sin peligro.

Harry tenía la sensación de que la respuesta a todas sus plegarias estaba a punto de desprenderse de la lengua de Salgari ¿por qué querían bajar? ¿Qué había allí que tanto les podía interesar?

- Se estarán preguntando el porqué de esta confesión ¿verdad? – nadie contestó, aunque todos lo pensaban – Pues la respuesta es bien sencilla. Como capitán del Hécate, no puedo permitir que mi tripulación se adentre con él en una gigantesca trampa de agua salada ellos solos. De manera que yo bajaré también. Y ustedes conmigo. Bunchan, Potter y la señorita Fiennes. Y por supuesto Julien tú también vendrás.

Joe abrió mucho los ojos.

- Y... – tartamudeó - ¿y yo?

- Usted señor Carrick se quedará en el Charybdis con el resto de la tripulación.

Joe esperaba que Salgari continuase con la explicación. Pero el silencio cayó sobre ellos como una repentina lluvia de verano, empapándolos hasta los huesos.

- Ya pueden irse. Llevaos a Potter, Fiennes y Bunchan de vuelta al Hécate – a Harry se le escapó una mirada de sufrimiento al pensar que su salida de la bodega no había durado ni siquiera un día. Salari debió notarlo, porque añadió – Esta noche dormirán en los camarotes del Hécate, necesitan estar descansados para mañana. Carrick, usted se quedará aquí para evitar traslados innecesarios. Y usted Doctor puede descansar en su camarote, no queremos que estresarle antes del gran día. Les rogaría a todos que se comportasen como es debido y nos ahorremos las escenitas melodramáticas. ¿Capisci?

Como era de esperar, nadie contestó ni hizo comentario alguno. Scheepers se acercó sigilosamente a Joe por la espalda y le sujetó las manos. Grosskopf hizo lo mismo con Bunchan y tres piratas más aparecieron para llevarse a Harry, Violet y al doctor.

Cuando todos se hubieron marchado, Salgari se sirvió un dedo de vino. Sorbió con delicadeza y lo saboreó. Estaba a menos de veinticuatro horas de alcanzar su objetivo.

Había resultado más fácil de lo que esperaba abordar aquel barco. La tripulación del Charybdis no contaba con armamento pesado y los aurores, pese a haber causado algunas bajas entre sus hombres, habían guardado las varitas cuando Devous estuvo a tiro.

Grosskopf volvió a aparecer en el comedor, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del hombre.

- ¿Necesita algo más capitán? – preguntó con su voz monocorde.

- No Grosskopf, puede irse a descansar. Mañana por la mañana encárgate de que Potter esté en condiciones de bajar del barco. Esa bestia parda de Weikath se ha pasado tres pueblos.

- No se preocupe por Weikath, creo que he sido bastante concreto con él respecto a ese tema – sonrió Grosskopf. O al menos eso pretendía. Porque sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa, pero su rostro permaneció impasible.

Salgari enarcó una ceja y sonrió al marinero. Grosskopf se quedó frente a él, sin desviar la mirada.

- Puede retirarse Grosskopf.

- ¿Capitán? – el hombre no se movió ni un sólo milímetro.

- ¿Sí? – contestó Salgari visiblemente irritado.

- ¿Cree que es buena idea bajar con Bunchan y los aurores? – preguntó Grosskopf.

- Claro que es una buena idea. Como ya he dicho, el Charybdis no está preparado para bajar al Maelstrom. Pero obviamente, no podemos dejar el barco sólo. Bunchan es mucho más peligroso de lo que crees, y con esos aurores a bordo, probablemente en menos de dos días estuviesemos rodeados de barcos de la IAMMS*. Por eso Bunchan vendrá con nosotros. Además, no puedo arriesgarme a un motín contra mis muchachos. El Charybdis no se marchará sin su capitán. Y en caso de que decida marcharse sin él... tengo otro as guardado en la manga.

*International Alliance of Maritime Magic Security

- ¿Fiennes y Potter?

- Efectivamente. En caso de que la tripulación de Bunchan decida abandonarlo, Carrick no dejará a sus compañeros aquí. Aunque quizás en este caso el uso del plural sea demasiado atrevido. No se marchará sin la chica, de eso podemos estar seguros.

Grosskopf guardó silencio durante unos segundos.

- Sabe guardarse las espaldas, capitán – halagó a Salgari. Era un halago por el contenido de la frase, porque una vez más, la voz de Grosskopf carecía de ningún tipo de sentimiento.

- Por supuesto Friedrich, ¿crees que uno llega a ser temido en los siete mares solo rebanando cuellos? Hay que atar todos los cabos. Contemplar todas las posibilidades. Sólo así rebanando cuellos se obtienen resultados.

Grosskopf contempló a Salgari como quién mira un cuadro cubista sin conocer su significado. Miraba... sólo miraba.

- ¿Algo más? – preguntó Salgari, haciendo patente su deseo de acabar la conversación.

- Nada más. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches – se despidió el pirata.

Grosskopf abandonó el comedor con paso tranquilo. Salgari dejó que la puerta se cerrase y se sirvió otra copa de vino.

Aquel hombre lo inquietaba de sobremanera. Él, que había recorrido aguas de todo el mundo, enfrentándose a miles de hombres, saqueando cientos de barcos, robando, matando. Él que había sobrevivido a semanas en prisión, a tres balas en el pecho, a los tiburones, a las heladas aguas del Atlántico... y todo ello sin titubear, sin dudar un sólo momento, sin sentir miedo.

Pero cada vez que aquella mirada vacía, que aquella voz sin alegría y sin pesar, que aquella tonelada de músculos gobernados por una mente inescrutable se cruzaban en su camino... temblaba de puro pánico.

Grosskopf llevaba en el Hécate más de diez años. Había aparecido una noche, en el puerto de Hamburgo, con su larga barba rubia empapada y solicitando hablar con el entonces recién estrenado como capitán del barco. Salgari.

Desde entonces había demostrado ser un hombre de confianza: feroz en el ardor de un combate y frío y calculador fuera de él. Ejecutaba las órdenes sin protestar y preguntaba lo justo y necesario para realizar bien su cometido.

Pero aún así, Salgari seguía sintiendo que era demasiado... perfecto.

Agarró la botella de vino y se sirvió la última copa, apurándola hasta el borde para vaciar el continente. Se la bebió de un trago.

No era el momento de preocuparse por Grosskopf. No era el momento de preocuparse por nada en absoluto. Necesitaba mantener la cabeza fría para que ni un solo detalle de su plan fallase al día siguiente.

Y con este pensamiento, Salgari apagó las luces del comedor del Charybdis y se encaminó hacia su barco, con la alegría de quien acaricia un regalo largamente esperado.

Los camarotes del Hécate, al menos los que ocuparon Harry y sus compañeros, eran diametralmente opuestos a los del Charybdis.

Si bien el barco de Jason Bunchan no era más que un pesquero reconvertido en buque de transporte para magos y brujas, el Hécate era los más parecido a un burdel flotante que Harry había visto nunca. Si bien en la cubierta los marineros se comportaban como bestias en celo, dentro del casco, y sobretodo en los camarotes de la planta inferior, se respiraba un ambiente de elegante decadencia que mareaba a Harry. O quizás fueran las olas.

Lo habían separado de Violet y Bunchan. Harry sabía que estaban en algún camarote del piso superior, bastante más comedido que en el que se encontraba él. Harry sospechaba que Salgari debía de estar al tanto, por alguna extraña razón, de los últimos acontecimientos en la vida de Harry y había elegido aquel lugar especialmente para él.

Porque las gruesas paredes de madera tapizadas de terciopelo morado del camarote no bastaron para que Harry pudiera evitar soportar una especialmente intensa sesión de orgasmos y gemidos del camarote contiguo, que pertenecía a uno de los oficiales de Salgari. Harry no estaba muy seguro de si en el Hécate viajaban mujeres, voluntaria o involuntariamente, o de si aquel marinero tenía una imaginación especialmente explícita. Fuera lo que fuera, Harry agradeció, aunque herido en su orgullo, que las suaves sábanas de seda color sangre de la cama de su camarote lo mecieran con suavidad hacia los brazos de Morfeo cuando los gritos de éxtasis volvían a la carga.

A las cinco amaneció sobre el Maelstrom. Y Harry y sus compañeros ya estaban en cubierta para contemplar aquel sobrecogedor espectáculo.

Aquel fenómeno superaba cualquier tipo de expectativas que Harry pudiese albergar, que realmente y dada la situación, no sólo eran pequeñas sino que prácticamente nulas.

El enorme remolino de agua giraba lenta pero decididamente sobre su eje imaginario. Millones y millones de hectolitros de agua azul intensa cabalgaban alrededor de un vasto territorio que parecía seco. Un páramo del tamaño de Gales escondido en las profundidades de torbellino. La luz del resbalaba por las sinuosas y centrífugas paredes de el gigantesco pozo natural.

El asombro, unido al miedo y al cansancio, provocó que ninguno de los presentes pudiese articular palabra.

- Bonito ¿verdad? – comentó Salgari.

Una vez más, nadie contestó. Grosskopf se acercó a Salgari.

- Todos los marineros están en sus puestos, capitán.

- ¿Carrick? – preguntó Salgari.

- Todavía durmiendo. O por lo menos en su camarote. Anoche estuvo hasta bien entrada la madrugada aporreando su puerta. Pero creo que el cansancio ha podido con ese mastodonte.

Harry notó como Violet emitía un largo suspiro a su lado. Y de pronto, notó también como aquella extraña atmósfera se hacía cada vez más evidente.

Era como respirar aceite. El aire era espeso y tenía un extraño olor. Olor a… energía. Un cosquilleo se extendió por su nuca y recorrió su espalda hasta alojarse en la punta de sus dedos. Notaba sus pulmones hinchados hasta el punto de que el relieve de sus costillas se clavaba en ellos. La sangre le ardía y le congelaba las venas al mismo tiempo. Y los colores y las formas empezaban a comportarse de manera poco ortodoxa ante los ojos de Harry.

- ¿Le preocupa algo señor Potter? – preguntó Salgari, sonriendo con autosuficiencia – Porque no debería. Eso que nota es magia en estado puro. La razón de la existencia de este fenómeno y por la cuál el doctor quería venir hasta aquí – Harry no pasó por alto la manera en la que Salgari remarcó "el doctor" en la frase. Así que ellos estaban allí por algo diferente – Les haré una demostración.

Harry todavía no había visto a Salgari manejando su varita. Supuso que sería él quién repelía los ataques desde el Hécate cuando atacaron, pero hasta el momento no lo había comprobado. Ahora el pirata sostenía una varita de ébano fina y muy larga, con una extraña torsión, como un palo de regaliz. Apuntó con la varita hacia el gigantesco Maelstrom y habló con voz clara.

- Wingardium leviosa.

Al principio ninguno de los presentes notó nada extraño. Fuera lo que fuera lo que Salgari estaba haciendo levitar, nadie lo veía. Hasta que de pronto una enorme figura emergió sobre el casco del Hécate, flotando como una pluma. Aunque no era una pluma. Era algo diametralmente opuesto. Era una ballena. Un mamífero de más de veinte metros de largo y diez de alto.

Harry miró a Salgari esperando que su rostro mostrase algún tipo de concentración extra. Una simple gota de sudor que demostrará que aquello sólo podía conseguirse con mucho esfuerzo. Pero Salgari seguía sonriendo y parecía no prestar tanta atención a la ballena como a la expresión de sus espectadores.

Tras unos segundos, Salgari realizó un movimiento de varita y devolvió al cetáceo al océano, como quién escupe a favor del viento.

Harry notó como el miedo le abrazaba el estómago. Salgari y sus hombres ya eran suficientemente peligrosos con sus armas, cómo para que encima dispusieran de aquel potencial mágico. Y ellos estaban desprotegidos ante cualquiera de las dos amenazas.

- Grosskopf, avisa a Derrington, tenemos que entrar por la pared noroeste, parece a más sosegada en estos momentos. Dile que dirija el rumbo y que avise a los muchachos de abajo cuando estemos a menos de cincuenta metros. Esas alas no nos servirán de nada si resbalamos por el Maelstrom antes de empezar a agitarlas – ordenó Salgari, tras meditar durante unos instantes oteando la inestable circunferencia que trazaba el Maelstrom.

Veintiseis minutos más tarde, el Hécate atacaba la pared noroeste del Maelstrom y, cómo había dicho Salgari, poco antes de que el barco saltase a una muerte segura entre las fauces de la bestia hídrica, los ingenios mecánicos que dotaban al Hécate con la capacidad de volar, desplegaron toda su potencia y elevaron lo suficiente la embarcación como para evitar que el casco se astillase contra el borde del Maelstrom.

Cuando el Hécate quedó suspendido entre las inmensas cascadas del Maelstrom y comenzó su descenso, Harry comprendió la magnitu de aquel fenómeno en toda su plenitud. Entre las aguas que giraban ininterrumpidamente en espiral hacia el fondo del abismo, nadaban miles de peces, crustáceos y otras formas de vida marinas que Harry no reconocía. Pero si reconoció bancos de atunes, gigantescas ballenas más imponentes incluso que la que Salgari había hecho levitar, tiburones puqueños y otros no tan pequeños. También había cefalópodos del tamaño de automóviles que brillaban intermitentemente y serpientes marina que nadaban sinuosamente entre la espuma del Maelstrom.

El descenso al fondo del Maelstrom fue más movido de lo que Harry esperaba. Puesto que dejar de batir las alas mecánicas del Hécate para perder altura hubiese sido un auténtico suicidio, tenían que bajar haciendo una espiral. Bajaron girando en el mismo sentido en que lo hacía el remolino, que parecía retarlos en una imaginaria competición por ver quién llegaba antes a tierra firme.

Cuando llevaban poco más de tres horas dando vueltas sin parar, cada vez más bajo, sintiendo como el Maelstrom los atrapaba, aparecieron las primeras gaviotas. Lo cual era buena señal, pues como saben todos los marineros, las gaviotas nunca se alejan de la tierra firme. Lo que Harry se preguntaba era cómo aquellas gaviotas se había alejado tanto de "alguna" tierra firme para llegar a aquella.

Dos horas después, el Hécate aterrizaba con dudosa delicadeza en auquel desierto rodeado de agua que se escondía en el Maelstrom. Harry y todos los demás, que habían premanecido en los camarotes mientras Salgari daba instrucciones a su tripulación durante el descenso, salieron al exterior para comprobar el espectáculo en toda su grandeza.

Allí, ante ellos, y como había observado desde la superficie, se extendía un vasto terreno yermo, húmedo y asfixiante, en el que se pudrían algunos peces que quedaban atrapados en un salto mal calculado desde las alturas, dónde el viento producido por el movimiento de las gélidas aguas obligaba casi a aferrarse a la cubierta desesperadamente y dónde, hasta dónde alcanzaba la vista, centenares de navíos naufragados y completamente destruidos, descansaban semienterrados en el suelo arenoso.

- Damas y caballeros – habló Salgari con teatralidad – bienvenidos al cementerio de barcos.

Y como si de un chiste terriblemente divertido se tratase, Salgari comenzó a carcajearse salvajemente mientras Harry y Violet se miraban, pensando que ahora sólo un milagro podría sacarlos de allí.

_**Bueno, bueno, bueno…**_

_**Cuánto tiempo. Demasiado diría yo. No estoy muy seguro de por qué me ha costado tanto este capítulo. Supongo que mi vida ha sido demasiado intensa estos últimos meses. No obstante, no pienso abandonaros hipotéticos lectores.**_

_**Hoy no hay flashbacks. ¿Por qué? Pues porque no había nada que recordar. Suficientemente mal lo están pasando estos pobres como para encima ponerlos a recordar.**_

_**No sé cuando será el siguiente capítulo. Ya sabéis, empiezan los exámenes, el verano… y mi inspiración es muy puta y aparece cuando le da la gana.**_

_**Pero bueno, os prometo que intentaré que sea un buen capítulo.**_

_**Cuidaos y esas cosicas.**_


	9. El cementerio de barcos Parte II

**_Disclaimer: Rowling, Rowling, Rowling on the river…_**

**_Advertencia: pseudo-gore._**

**9. El cementerio de barcos (Parte II)**

- ¡Potter! – grito Salgari mientras levitaba suavemente hacia el cenagoso suelo del Maelstrom. – Tú y el doctor venís con nosotros. La señorita Fiennes se quedará haciendo compañía a Bunchan.

La mirada de terror que le lanzó Violet a Harry sólo podía ser comparada con el propio terror que el sentía rugiendo en algún lugar de su intestino. Los estaban fragmentando en grupos cada vez más pequeños… así era mucho más difícil organizar nada. Salgari tenía atados todos los cabos, el muy hijo de puta.

Pero la resignación es la única capaz de controlar el pánico, de manera que Harry simplemente agachó la cabeza y descendió por la escala del casco.

Además del él y el capitán de los piratas, los acompañaban Grosskopf y otros dos marineros: uno de ellos parecía un troll y tenía la piel color chocolate y unos ojos negros y brillantes como escarabajos y el otro era más parecido a un tigre que a un humano. Ninguno de los tres llevaba varita, aunque Harry no estaba seguro de que aquello lo consolase demasiado.

- Andando – ordenó Salgari – Grosskopf, tú y Lukeba iréis delante. Devous, usted y su guardaespaldas – dijo señalando a Harry – irán conmigo siguiéndolos. Kharral, usted irá detrás – el hombre tigre se colocó detrás del doctor Devous con expresión fiera – y le aconsejo que mantenga el trabuco preparado. Si alguno de nuestros invitados decide hacer alguna tontería no dude en dispararle en la nuca.

Sin lugar a dudas, aquello mejoraba por momentos.

- ¿Hacia dónde, capitán? - preguntó Lukeba, que resultó tener una voz tan grave que casi no alcanzaba la frecuencia perceptible por el oído humano.

- Muy buena pregunta – contestó Salgari - ¿Hacia dónde, doctor?

Devous miró a Salgari con cara de no entender lo que le quería decir. En realidad, de no entender absolutamente nada de lo que le estaba sucediendo.

- Usted es el que sabe dónde se encuentra lo que estamos buscando, ¿verdad? – Devous asintió con dificultad - ¿Entonces?

El doctor mantuvo uno segundo la mirada perdida como pidiéndola a quién demonios rezaran los científicos excéntricos que lo sacara de allí. Al cabo de unos segundos que a Harry le parecieron eternos y en los que se escuchó el chasquido del mosquete de Kharral, Devous habló con voz temblorosa.

- Creo que… creo, hacia el nor… esto, sí, hacia el este – dijo señalando a la inmensidad – Noreste para ser exactos.

Salgari indicó algo a sus hombres con una mano y Grosskopf y Lukeba emprendieron la marcha, seguidos por su capitán, Harry, un doctor Devous al borde del ataque cardíaco y cerrando la marcha, Kharral.

Caminar por el fondo del Maelstrom no era lo que se dice cómodo. El suelo estaba más embarrado de lo que parecía a simple vista y el fango se adhería a la suela de los zapatos con una fuerza espantosa. Como consecuencia cada paso suponía un esfuerzo extra.

Un viento húmedo y pegajoso taponaba sus poros y, el sol, que había tenido la amabilidad de alcanzar su cénit justo en el momento en el que una de hora de travesía empezaba a entumecer los huesos de Harry, así que además, debían de aguantar la sofocante radiación del astro rey en sus nucas.

Los piratas no parecían muy afectados por las condiciones del paseo. Si bien Harry sabía que eran curtidos marineros que probablemente habían soportado cosas mucho peores, sospechaba que era la simple excitación de acercarse a su objetivo lo que los mantenía erguidos y desafiantes.

Su objetivo… Harry seguía preguntándose cuál sería.

Devous por su parte, intentaba a duras penas encadenar más de diez pasos seguidos sin besar el suelo. Al final había optado por ir casi arrastrándose. Era un espectáculo lamentable: temblaba de la cabeza a los pies, envuelto en su capa embarrada y balbuceando cosas ininteligibles.

Cuando Kharral se disponía a propinarle la enésima patada para que se levantase, Harry lo agarró del brazo y lo ayudó a levantarse. Lo apoyó en su hombro derecho y lo sujetó para que caminase.

- Vamos doctor, no se de por vencido – Harry habló sin pensar. En realidad la frase no tenía sentido alguno. Probablemente el calor lo estaba ofuscando.

- No puedo señor Potter, no puedo, siento haberles arrastrado a todo esto… - se disculpó Devous.

- No diga estupideces hombre – contestó el muchacho – en todo caso deberíamos ser nosotros los que le pidiésemos perdón por no haberlo protegido tan bien como debíamos.

- No, no – negaba el doctor – Ustedes tenían una vida más allá de esto. Yo les he traído en busca de un sueño imposible y además, además…

El barro hizo que Devous se escurriera del brazo de Harry y cayese de nuevo al fango. Salgari se dignó a mirar a su prisionero.

- Descansamos unos minutos – ordenó a los piratas – Necesitamos que el doctor nos indique el camino.

Se detuvieron bajo el agrietado casco de un galeón, uno de tantos que poblaban aquel humedal. Harry logró encontrar un hueco dónde no habían criado demasiados moluscos y dónde la madera no estaba lo suficientemente podrida como para deshacerse en contacto con su cuerpo.

Se sentó y respiró profundamente. Pero al instante siguiente se arrepintió, pues un olor a pescado muerto y salitre inundó sus pulmones, provocándole una arcada.

La mente humana es quizás el más curioso de los mecanismos biológicos de la existencia. Aquella sensación de inconsistencia estomacal y sobretodo, de desesperación por la penosa situación en la que había derivado toda aquella aventura, lo transportó a un recuerdo de hacía no más de dos años. Un recuerdo del primer lugar que Harry había podido considerar un verdadero "hogar" además de Hogwarts, donde se había sentido seguro y querido: La Madriguera.

_Cuando Harry y Diego vislumbraron por fin la puerta trasera del jardín de la Madriguera, la nieve les llegaba casi por las rodillas. Ambos iban embutidos en sendas capas de abrigo, pero a decir verdad, ninguna de las dos realizaba muy bien su tarea._

_- Maldito frío inglés – murmuró Diego._

_- Si me hubieses hecho caso y hubiésemos cogido un traslador… - comentó Harry intentando distinguir a Diego entre la tormenta de nieve que los había sorprendido antes de llegar._

_- Pero entonces no sería una sorpresa. – contestó Harry._

_- ¿Qué tendrá que ver? – gritó Harry – No te he dicho que nos traslademos dentro de la casa. Pero sabes, o debería saberlo señor auror, que aparecerse con una tormenta como esta es mucho más difícil, pues el desconocimiento de la meteorología dificulta la visualización del destino._

_- Muy bien Harry, veo que aún te acuerdas de algo de Teleportación encubierta avanzada, pero ya no podemos hacer nada – sonrió Diego, o al menos eso pensó Harry, pues no le veía bien la cara._

_Por fin pasaron el pequeño murete que rodeaba la casa de los Weasley. La nieve continuaba su imparable avance en busca de alcanzar el cielo que acababa de dejar y cuando por fin llamaron a la puerta de la cocina, tuvieron que abrirse paso con las manos para dejar espacio a sus cinturas._

_EL bullicio se escuchaba desde fuera. Harry pudo distinguir la voz de la señora Weasley charlando alegremente con su hijo Percy y con Hermione, y un sentimiento de calidez lo llenó por dentro._

_Diego golpeó suavemente la puerta con los nudillos y ambos pudieron escuchar como todos se sorprendían, pues no esperaban invitados. La puerta se abrió lentamente._

_La señora Weasley, que no había cambiado ni un ápice, contemplaba la tormenta de nieve con expresión interrogatoria. Sólo cuando uno de los dos enorme montones de nueve que había frente a su puerta la saludó, se percató de que Harry y Diego estaban allí plantados, al borde de la congelación._

_- ¡Oh, por Merlín muchachos! – la mujer se debatía entre un susto de muerte y su ya clásica preocupación maternal – Entrad, vais a coger un catarro._

_- Si sólo cogen un catarro deberían de estar muy contentos – completó Hermione ayudando a Harry a quitarse la nieve de encima, mientras Diego se sacudía como un perro ante la mirada de desaprobación de Percy._

_- Esperamos no molestar señora Weasley, queríamos que fuese una sorpresa – se disculpó Harry._

_- No te preocupes cariño, siempre hago comida para unos cuantos más por si acaso. Y si no, ya sabes, a Ronald le gusta repetir._

_- Varias veces además – agregó Hermione divertida._

_Harry y Diego rieron con gana al recordar a Ron con lo carrillos repletos de pollo, escudriñando con avidez el asado de jabalí durante las cenas en Hogwarts._

_El aludido no tardó en hacer aparición en la cocina y saludó efusivamente a sus excompañeros de clase._

_- ¡Así que al final habéis venido! – dijo mientras abrazaba a Diego – Pero ¿por qué no habéis usado la red flu? – preguntó a Harry._

_- Porque según aquí Don Sorpresas, perdería el encanto aparecer en tú salón cubiertos de ceniza… es mucho mejor morir congelado – contestó el chico señalando con fingida indignación a Diego._

_- Bueno, bueno, no discutáis muchachos, que es Nochebuena. Pasad al salón, ya estamos casi todos – habló la señora Weasley mientras varias cazoletas con un aroma y una pinta excelente._

_Cuando entraron al salón, una multitud mayoritariamente pelirroja los recibió con alegría. Estaban George, Bill y Fleur con la pequeña Victoire, Audrey, la esposa de Percy con su hija Molly, el señor Weasley y Andrómeda Tonks con Teddy, que jugueteaba con una bola de color azulado que escupía fuego por lo que debía ser su boca. Probablemente invento de George._

_Tras una amigable charla con Arthur Weasley y tras quitarse a George de encima, que insistía en que Harry le echase una mano para incluir artículos de Sortilegios Weasley en el kit básico de entrenamiento de los aurores, Harry se dirigió al sillón donde Andrómeda charlaba animadamente con Audrey y cogió a su ahijado en brazos, que ahora, rodeado de pelirrojos, había decidido cambiar el color de su cabello por uno que pasase más desapercibido._

_- ¿Cómo está mi pequeño camaleón? – bromeó Harry besando a Teddy en la mejilla._

_- Todavía no he decidido si me gusta que lo llames de esa manera – comentó la señora Tonks._

_- A mi me gusta, abuela – contestó el niño._

_- Pues todos contentos – sonrió Harry._

_Estuvo un rato jugando con el niño. Al principio aquel juguete demoníaco le ponía los pelos de punta, con sus esporádicas deflagraciones. Pero pronto el salón se convirtió en una competición por ver quien era el que más rápido se desprendía de ella. De momento, Ron iba ganando, pues sus reflejos de antigua guardián de Quidditch aún no se habían atrofiado, y repelía los lanzamientos de Harry, Diego y George._

_El juego terminó cuando la señora Weasley, acompañada por un séquito de platos a cada cual más suculento. Había estofado, bollitos rellenos de carne, pastel de calabaza, un enorme pescado con una salsa verde que Harry no conocía, pero que habiendo sido cocinado por Molly Weasley, estaría para chuparse los dedos._

_- A cenar chicos – anunció la señora Wealsey – George, no me hagas la burla, que ya eres suficientemente mayorcito._

_- Es cierto Georgie, ya sabes que si te portas mal, Santa Claus no te traerá regalos – bromeó Bill con su hermano mientras este ponía cara de niño bueno._

_Se sentaron a la mesa. La conversación fu distendida y variada: hablaron sobre las últimas noticias del mundo mágico, sobre la inminente jubilación del señor Weasley, de los constantes cambios de rostro de Teddy, que aún intentaba controlar su don, y la señora Weasley decidió insistir (por enésima vez, o eso le pareció a Harry) sobre si George iba o no iba a casarse con Angelina, con la que llevaba saliendo en serio desde hacía casi dos años._

_- Mamá, no insistas – contestó el gemelo con la boca llena de pastel de calabaza – No nos va ese rollo, a nosotros nos gusta más… lo de vivir en pecado. Ronnie sabe de lo que habló, ¿verdad pequeño? – y ante la mirada de desconcierto de la señora Weasley, el extremo rubor de las mejillas de Hermione y la mueca asesina que le dedicó Ron a su hermano, una carcajada general (incluso Percy, lo que sorprendió mucho a Harry) se elevó por encima de la mesa, como el olor de aquella deliciosa comida._

_- Entonces Harry – el señor Weasley lo miraba interesado – ¿Diego y tú habéis acabado ya los estudios previos de la escuela de aurores?_

_- Efectivamente – contestó el chico – Ya nos han asignado a nuestros grupos de entrenamiento. Cuando acaben las vacaciones empezará lo interesante… cuatro meses de excursiones a tierra de nadie a aplicar todo aquello que nos han estado machacando durante tres años._

_- Nos van a dar la del calamar – comentó Diego camuflando con sorna el pánico que le inspiraba el entrenamiento._

_- Bueno, tampoco es para tanto – aseguró el señor Weasley – Yo he tenido relación con muchos aurores y creedme cuando os digo que la mejor parte es el entrenamiento._

_- Me lo creo – contestó Harry indignado – Me he pasado tres años con la nariz metida entre libros, aprendiendo nombres de demonios que hace miles de años que desaparecieron pero que, "por si algún mago oscuro decidiese utilizarlos en nuestra contra" debíamos conocer. Venga hombre, ¿a qué mago oscuro en su sano juicio se le ocurriría invocar un terrorífico Pockeicko, cuya oscura alma lo empujaba a acidar el sabor de las patatas?_

_Aunque su intención no era la de hacer gracia, Harry consiguió que toda la mesa interrumpiese el deglutimiento de la cena para poder reírse a gusto. Al principio el chico no entendía el chiste, pero cuando Ron le insinuó algo de una marca tenebrosa en forma de pollo, no pudo evitar unirse a las risas de todos._

_En ese momento Harry se sintió inmensamente feliz. Solía pasarse por la Madriguera cada vez que podía. Pero desde su salida de Hogwarts, los momentos en los que podía se habían ido reduciendo gradualmente por culpa de la escuela de aurores, hasta limitarlo ese año a una única visita por navidad._

_Los Weasley. La señora Tonks y Teddy. Diego… aquella era su familia. Allí se sentía querido. Allí podía dejar de ser "el niño que sobrevivió", el que paraban por la calle cuando volvía a casa exhausto después de todo el día estudiando en la biblioteca del ministerio, para ser simplemente Harry._

_La noche prometía. Continuaron las historias, las bromas de George a costa de todos los presentes (excepto quizás Andrómeda Tonks, a la que parecía respetar lo suficiente como para no molestarla), la comida…_

_Pero cuando la señora Weasley repartía entre sus comensales un enorme pudín de naranja que temblaba con ritmo caribeño, un estallido de humo y chispas verdosas surgió de la chimenea del salón de la Madriguera._

_La primera reacción de Harry fue llevarse la mano a la varita. Hasta que recapacitó y se dio cuenta de que cualquier persona que quisiese usar la red flu para aparecer en casa de los Weasley debía estaba autorizada por ellos. Así que relajó el gesto, pero no apartó la mano del bolsillo. No se había pasado los últimos llenando su agotado cerebro de contrahechizos y teoría de la defensa mágica para que ahora, y por culpa de un tecnicismo fácilmente manipulable para un mago oscuro, por su culpa hubiera una masacre._

_A su lado notó como Diego también dirigía su mano izquierda al interior de la chaqueta._

_Pero cuando el humo se disipó, Harry cambió su desconfianza por sorpresa._

_- ¡Hola familia! – gritó una enérgica Ginny para después toser discretamente - ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó al ver que todo el mundo la miraba con expresión incrédula y que su padre se agarraba el pecho con demasiada fuerza._

_- Lo que pasa es que casi nos matas del susto Ginevra, cariño – contestó el señor Weasley que respiraba con dificultad._

_- Oh, perdón, es que… ¡quería daros una sorpresa! – se excusó su hija._

_- Pues la próxima vez, vienes por la puerta, como las personas civilizadas – la reprendió Ron. Diego le lanzó a Harry una discreta mirada que decía "¿Ves como la chimenea no era buena idea?". Y Harry no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón con una patada por debajo de la mesa._

_- ¡Calla Ron! – contestó su hermana burlona. Acto seguido se acercó un poco más a la mesa y pasó a saludar a los presentes._

_Aún no había llegado al sitio dónde se sentaban Harry y Diego, y algo le decía al chico que con la parafernalia de la entrada en escena Ginny no había reparado en su presencia, cuando la nube de humo terminó de dispersarse y la silueta de un hombre se perfiló frente a la chimenea._

_Instintivamente Harry devolvió la mano al bolsillo. Pero fue Ginny la que se encargó de volver a relajarlo cuando habló._

_- Oh, perdón, no me he dado cuenta – dijo con cierto rubor – Os presento a Henry. Él es mi… - pero la cara de Ginny palideció cuando se percató de que la siguiente persona a la que tenía que besar cortésmente era Harry - …novio. – acabó con un hilo de voz._

_¿No me había dado cuenta? Mentirosa. Claro que se había dado cuenta. Pero quería reservar la sorpresa para el final ¿verdad? Henry ¿eh?_

_El tal Henry se limitó a sonreír a la multitud con una sonrisa tan blanca que a Harry le relejaron los cristales de las gafas._

_Era un hombre alto, no muy corpulento, pero desde luego, se había machacado mucho en algún gimnasio, pues la americana y la camisa que llevaba se apretaban a sus músculos como si estuvieran pintadas encima. Tenía el pelo de un rubio dorado, peinado en mechones que caían casualmente, demasiado casualmente pensó Harry, para dejarle un look de seductor alborotado. Eso sí, por su expresión de felicidad vacía, no parecía que Henry hubiese acabado los estudios del jardín de infancia._

_Y estaba en lo cierto. Por lo que contó Ginny, inexplicablemente orgullosa, Henry Towers era hijo de una de las delegadas de las Harpies y trabajaba como modelo para distintas marcas de ropa mágico como Dolce & Morgana. Henry seguía la conversación armado con su sonrisa idiota y asentía de vez en cuando, como dando el visto bueno a la versión de la pelirroja sobre su biografía._

_Al rato Henry dejó de ser el centro de la conversación y esta se disgregó entre varios grupos. Percy, su esposa y su hija se despidieron y Harry acabó jugando con Ron, Diego, Bill y el Señor Weasley a un extraño juego que les enseñó George y que incluía ingerir grandes dosis de alcohol cada vez que un dado saltarín te golpeaba en la nariz._

_Henry continuaba al lado de Ginny, que charlaba animadamente con su madre, Fleur, Hermione y Andrómeda, como un perro guardián. Pero con una expresión muchísimo menos amenazadora._

_Media hora después Harry comenzó a notar como la ausencia de bebidas alcohólicas en su rutina durante el último año empezaba a pasarle factura. Así que simplemente decidió despejarse un poco._

_Teddy estaba acurrucado en un sofá. Le sorprendió que el niño no se despertara con la cantidad de ruido que hacían los adultos y que su cabello hubiese recuperado su color castaño natural. Si es que algún rasgo físico en un metamorfomago puede llamarse natural._

_Por lo que Harry había hablado con Andrómeda, ambos dormirían esa noche en casa de los Weasley, así que, tras pedirle permiso a la abuela del niño, Harry subió a acostar a su ahijado en la habitación que una vez había compartido con Ron._

_Cuando Harry cerró la puerta del cuarto pudo escuchar la relajada respiración del pequeño Lupin. Y sólo pudo sonreír como un imbécil. Como Henry._

_Y de pronto un cuerpo cayó sobre él estrepitosamente. Harry sólo tuvo tiempo de notar como un codo se clavaba entre sus costillas y la frente de alguien le golpeaba en la boca, por suerte no con tanta fuerza como para desprenderle ningún diente. Pero sí para hacerle sentir dolor. Mucho dolor._

_- Me cago en todo lo que… - murmuró el muchacho decidiendo que parte del cuerpo le dolía más._

_- ¿Harry? – preguntó una voz horriblemente familiar a escasos centímetros de su nariz._

_- Sí, soy yo. ¿Se puede saber que haces andando a oscuras por el pasillo?_

_- ¿Yo? ¿Se puede saber que coño haces tú aquí parado en la oscuridad como un delincuente? – contestó la voz de Ginny._

_- Acabo de acostar a Teddy – Harry se incorporó y murmuró "lumos" para encender las luces del pasillo – No quería despertarlo con la luz, por eso no la había encendido._

_- Yo he hecho lo mismo por mi sobrina – se quejó Ginny frotándose la frente – No sabía que habías subido tú si no… - dejó la frase a medias._

_- ¿No habrías subido? – la terminó Harry._

_- ¿Qué? No, no, por favor Harry no soy tan infantil – aclaró Ginny._

_- Me alegra oír eso – contestó el chico._

_Por un momento, ambos se quedaron en silencio sin saber muy bien que decir. Hasta que Harry decidió romper la tensión._

_- Muy majo Henry – "Magnífico" pensó "si querías aligerar la tensión, has dado en el clavo."_

_- ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que mientes muy mal Harry? – se burló Ginny._

_- ¿Por?_

_- No te cae bien Henry. Te parece superficial y poco inteligente._

_- No, superficial no, es simplemente que… - Ginny le lanzó una de sus miradas "no lo intentes, no tienes talento para esto". Maldita sea, que bien lo conocía._

_- Me da igual que no te caiga bien Harry. Esto es una decisión mía – por alguna extraña razón a Harry le pareció que Ginny ponía demasiado énfasis en las palabras "decisión" y "mía"._

_- No he dicho lo contrario._

_Otra vez silencio tenso. Ginny se dio la vuelta para bajar por las escaleras cuando Harry habló._

_- Pero aunque sea una decisión tuya, lo has elegido porque a mí no me gusta – el alcohol empezaba a causar estragos en el filtro de cosas que debía y no debía decir._

_- ¿Cómo has dicho? – Ginny estaba roja de ira. O eso o que también había bebido bastante y se estaba ruborizando._

_- Has elegido a Henry porque se parece a McLaggen, o a Lockhart antes de que se volviera loco. No tienen mucho talento pero son extremadamente apuestos. Y sabes que a mí nunca me gustaron ese tipo de gentuza._

_Ginny sopesó cruzarle la cara. Se le notaba en los ojos. Pero no lo hizo._

_- ¿Y por qué crees que yo haría algo así? – contestó la chica visiblemente ofendida. Quizás no tanto por la grave acusación, sino porque era verdad._

_- Porque todavía me quieres._

_Y en menos de tres segundos Harry la besó. No fue un beso de película en blanco y negro. No fue un beso apasionado. Fue apenas un roce de labios. El tiempo suficiente para que Ginny lo empujara con fuerza contra la pared y se pusiese a gritarle hecha una fiera._

_- ¡Pero quién te crees que eres ¿eh? Maldito bastardo egocéntrico, ¡como te atreves siquiera a dirigirme la palabra! No quiero volver a verte nunca, ¿entendido? ¡nunca! – y se alejó escaleras abajo con paso decidido._

_Harry se quedó allí parado, como el idiota que en esos momentos estaba seguro que era. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando decidió levantarse. Pero la perspectiva de bajar de nuevo al salón y actuar como si nada hubiese sucedido mientras Ginny lo observaba con rabia homicida no lo convencía._

_Así que simplemente en lugar de bajar, subió. Llego al desván, y casi sin darse cuenta, estaba abriendo la puerta como si lo hubiese estado haciendo toda la vida._

_Se acurrucó en una esquina, la menos polvorienta y húmeda que pudo encontrar en la oscuridad. En realidad, no tenía la más remota idea de qué demonios estaba haciendo allí, sólo que quería interponer entre Ginny, a la que todavía escuchaba hablar desde el salón a través de los antiguos y destartalados suelos de madera, y él la mayor distancia posible. Quizás lo más sencillo habría resultado irse a casa, pero sospechaba que el alcohol le había pasado factura a sus neuronas y ya no razonaba con claridad._

_De pronto, escuchó un gruñido en la oscuridad. Harry comenzó a repasar mentalmente todas aquellas historias que había escuchado a los hermanos Weasley sobre las criaturas que habitaban en los pisos superiores de su hogar. Y recordó a Ron enfermo de viruela de dragón. El ghoul._

_El ghoul se acercó a Harry y lo olisqueó con curiosidad. Parecía que hablaba, aunque en realidad sólo emitiese una serie de murmullos incomprensibles más cercanos a los delirios febriles que a un sistema lingüístico. Su presencia no lo tranquilizaba pero aún así…_

_Aún así Harry estaba a gusto. "Y es que" pensó "en la Madriguera, hasta los ghouls son de la familia"._

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – la voz del doctor Devous resonó con eco en la mente de Harry.

Al parecer, llevaba casi veinte minutos con la mirada perdida en el infinito. Cuando la realidad terminó de volverse clara, escuchó las risas de los piratas y como Salgari bromeaba.

- Estos chicos lo que necesitan es pasar una temporada en alta mar, no estudiar tantas gilipolleces sobre protección y desconfianza.

Harry se levantó con decisión. Milésimas de segundo después se arrepintió, pues la velocidad con la que lo había hecho lo mareó y se tambaleó ligeramente. Lo cual no hizo sino aumentar las risas de Salgari y sus hombres.

- No se preocupe doctor, estoy bien – intentó sonreír Harry ante la mirada de preocupación del hombre.

Reemprendieron la marcha. Harry estaba seguro de que si el infierno en el que creían los muggles cristianos existía de verdad, debía de estar inspirado en aquel paisaje desolador.

Tras dos horas de caminata, algo en la lejanía llamó la atención de Salgari.

- Devous, ¿es aquello? – preguntó el capitán de los piratas, como quién habla del tiempo.

El doctor levantó la mirada, que hasta ahora había utilizado para evitar seguir cayendo continuamente al suelo, y contempló a lo que se refería Salgari.

Harry también lo miró. Aunque sólo se adivinaba su silueta, pues el sol empezaba a desaparecer tras el borde de espuma que encerraba el Maelstrom, parecía una enorme erupción rocosa en medio de una zona especialmente despejada de barcos naufragados.

Devous asintió y un destello de la mortecina luz que los iluminaba se reflejó en sus ojos. A Harry le pareció que Devous estaba… ¿contento?

- Vamos entonces – al parecer, Salgari no había detectado nada inusual en la respuesta de Devous.

Avanzaron hacia lo que demonios fuese aquella cosa con paso decidido. Salgari y sus hombres estaban cada vez más excitados. De hecho, Kharral abandonó su puesto en la retaguardia para acercarse un poco más a sus compañeros.

- ¿Tiene alguna razón para regresar, joven? – preguntó el doctor.

A Harry la pregunta lo había pillado por sorpresa. De manera que necesitó varios segundos para asimilar la estructura y significado de la oración, y después otros tantos para responder.

- Pues, creo que sí. Bueno, tengo a mis amigos y… - Harry se quedó callado.

- ¿No tiene usted familia verdad señor Potter? – preguntó Devous. Obviamente él sabía que Harry no tenía familia. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Aún así la pregunta no le resultó cargante.

- No, aunque en realidad… – recordó su trance de hacía unas horas – En realidad creo que sí que tengo una familia.

- Me alegra oír eso, ¿y alguna chica? Aunque un joven tan apuesto no es hombre de una sola mujer ¿verdad? – continúo Devous, y a Harry le pareció que incluso le guiñaba un ojo.

Asustado por el repentino cambio de humor del hombre, Harry contestó casi sin pensar.

- Sí, hay una chica – cuando la frase abandonó sus labios, sonó más decidida de lo que él sospechaba.

- Lo sospechaba – concedió Devous – Pues por su bien, y el de la señorita Weasley, procure ponerse a cubierto cuando empiece el espectáculo.

Devous aceleró el paso hasta dejar atrás a Harry, cuya estupefacción lo había dejado clavado en el sitio.

¿Cómo sabía Devous lo de Ginny? Es decir, probablemente pudiese saber que habían estado juntos, pero ¿cómo podía saber que era ella la que últimamente inundaba sus pensamientos? ¿Y a qué cojones se refería con eso de "cuando empiece el espectáculo"? De pronto, el doctor Devous dejó de ser un amable anciano asustado por los piratas, para convertirse en un científico manipulador que, o al menos eso sospechaba el instinto auror de Harry, no tenía las manos limpias en todo aquel asunto.

Llegaron por fin a su destino. Era, efectivamente, un enorme cráter circuncidado por enormes piedras que, no sorprendentemente, pues el Maelstrom estaba lleno a rebosar de magia, se retorcían sobre sí mismas como si fuesen arcilla húmeda.

Y de la boca de aquella imposible formación geológica, emanaba un resplandor dorado que mutaba su color por todo el espectro cromático visible e invisible en lenguas de vapor brillante.

Devous estaba en lo cierto. Si la magía surgía en algún sitio en el mundo, estaba claro que debía de ser allí.

- ¡¿Qué coño es esto Julien? – preguntó entonces Salgari alzando la voz, visiblemente enfadado.

- El origen de toda la magia del mundo querido Enrico – contestó el doctor con la mayor naturalidad.

- Eso ya lo suponía, lo que quiero decir es, ¡¿dónde está el maldito barco de Hellmouth? – la cara del capitán de los piratas empezaba a enrojecerse de enfado.

- ¿El barco de Hellmouth? – Devous se posó un dedo en los labios en el gesto de despiste más sobreactuado que Harry había visto nunca. – No tengo ni idea, Enrico.

- ¡¿Cómo que no tienes ni idea sabandija? – estalló Salgari, visible y audiblemente encolerizado - ¡Grosskopf! ¡Me dijiste que los informes que tus fuentes habían interceptado a Devous situaban el Juggernaut y su enorme tesoro en el jodido Maelstrom!

Grosskopf se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Y entonces Harry lo vio todo claro. Y se maldijo una y otra vez por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para lamentarse pues Salgari parecía haber llegado a la misma conclusión que él y enarboló la varita contra Devous.

- Voy a matarte, ¡hijo de puta! – gritó el pirata.

Pero Devous fue mucho más rápido e hizo aparecer su varita de algún recoveco de su capa con una agilidad sobrehumana y de la punta de esta brotó la magia.

Puesto que el doctor había usado un hechizo no verbal y que el campo mágico y la proximidad de la fuente del mismo magnificaban considerablemente los efectos, Harry supuso que se trataba de un Incarcereus.

Una espesa telaraña de platino se arrojó sobre Devous, envolviéndolo por completo y tirándolo al suelo con violencia.

Grosskopf fue mucho menos benevolente y a la voz de "Glacius" los cuerpos de Lukeba y Kharral quedaron encerrados en sendos bloques de hielo. El frío congeló su sangre, cristalizándola y destrozando sus órganos internos y su piel, que se resquebrajo como porcelana. Eran como dos macabros muñecos exhibidos en vitrinas.

Salgari se retorcía en el suelo, gritando improperios en italiano.

- Quítale la varita, Friedrich – murmuró Devous. Grosskopf obedeció como un sabueso - Bien, ¡ah! Y devuélvele su varita al señor Potter.

El germano sacó la varita de Harry de su cinturón y se la lanzó trazando un arco perfecto. El tacto suave y delicado de la madera de acebo lo hizo sentir seguro de sí mismo otra vez. Aunque su mente todavía estuviese ocupada intentando asimilar todo lo que había pasado en cuestión de segundos.

Salgari consiguió sorprendentemente erguirse aún atrapado en el hechizo de Devous.

- ¡Te arrancaré la garganta Julien! – resultaba patético verlo dar saltitos para acercarse a Devous, intentando parecer amenazante.

- ¡Oh, cierra la boca! – y el doctor le lanzó otro hechizo, esta vez uno silenciador, que provocó que los labios de Salgari se fusionasen entre ellos, dejando al pirata sin un orificio al que poder describir como "boca".

Salgari cayó al suelo fulminado. Un ininteligible ruido de furia intentaba en vano escapar de su inexistente mandíbula. Devous entonces se agachó a su lado y le sujetó la cabeza con decisión.

- Jodido, ¿verdad Enrico? Traicionado por tu propia tripulación… - el pirata dejó de moverse y miró fijamente a los ojos del doctor – Pero te tranquilizaré diciéndote que no ha sido culpa tuya. Verás… ¿no se te ocurrió pensar en cómo pensábamos bajar hasta aquí si no era con la inestimable ayuda de tu barco volador? El Hécate estuvo en mis planes desde el principio.

"Luego sólo necesité contactar con uno de tus hombres de confianza. Y me alegra decir que el señor Grosskopf es un auténtico profesional. No sólo no necesité pensar como atraerte, de lo que se ocupó él, sino que además, me recomendó que usase el Charybdis como medio de transporte inicial.

La alusión a su nombre provocó en Grosskopf una reacción… nula, como siempre. Contemplaba la escena con atención, como si no supiese nada de lo que estaban hablando.

- Lo que todavía no deja de sorprenderme es que mordieses el anzuelo tan rápido… - continúo Devous, mientras a Salgari se le humedecían los ojos por la humillación - De verdad que tú, que has dedicado tu vida a la búsqueda del Juggernaut, a seguir su pista por cada centímetro cúbico de océano en este mundo… Tú, ¿creíste en los informes de un viejo chiflado que aseguraban, se encontraba en una zona inexplorada del mar dónde las cartas de navegación de Hannibal Hellmouth nunca situaron su barco?

Salgari ya no lo miraba. Forcejeaba para intentar por enésima vez librarse de sus ataduras. Devous torció el gesto con disgusto.

- ¡Estáte quieto cuando te estoy hablando! – gritó, y apretó aún más las sogas plateadas que mantenían preso a Salgari – Eres increíble Enrico, toda la vida alardeando de que no confiabas en nadie, que ese era el secreto de tu éxito y… bueno, ya ves cual es la situación.

"Lo que se esconde aquí es mucho más que un montón de tesoros de oro de duendes robados en un último estertor por un pirata octogenario que había conocido días mejores y que desapareció sin dejar rastro. Aquí no está el tesoro de Hannibal Hellmouth. Aquí está… - miró con ansia el cráter mágico que se abría a apenas diez metros de dónde se encontraban – Aquí esta lo que yo he estado buscando toda mi vida. El descubrimiento que cambiará el mundo. El descubrimiento que hará que el nombre de Julien Devous aparezca en los libros por delante del de el mismísimo Merlín.

Aquel tono febril que había notado en Devous más de una vez era ahora peligrosamente más delirante que nunca. Era como si la euforia lo hubiese embriagado.

- Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo que hacer cosas de científico – sonrió a Salgari.

Devous avanzó lentamente hasta el borde del cráter.

Harry se percató entonces de lo ridícula que resultaba su situación. Llevaba más de quince minutos intentando cerrar la boca. El estómago le hervía de ira.

Los había engañado, a todos. Aquel hijo de la grandísima… Devous los había engañado a todos. A Joe, a Violet, a los marineros del Charybdis, a Bunchan, a Salgari, a sus piratas, a él. A todos.

Grosskopf se acercó lentamente a Devous, que miraba hacia el interior del cráter con la cara iluminada por la inconsistente energía que irradiaba.

- Precioso, ¿verdad? – preguntó entonces al pirata.

- Realmente bello, sí - afirmó Grosskopf – ¿Necesita algo?

- Nada Friedrich, sólo asegúrate de que el señor Potter no se desmaya otra vez. No tiene muy buena cara.

Harry sólo pudo desviar la mirada cuando Devous le habló.

Así que al fin y al cabo, no pasaba nada. Todo había sido perpetrado por aquel viejo para conseguir llegar allí. Los golpes, los insultos, el miedo… las muertes. Harry sólo podía imaginar lo que le haría Bunchan a Devous si descubría de que las muertes de sus marineros habían sido por una estúpida representación teatral del doctor.

Devous comenzó a murmurar entonces una serie de cánticos extraños y a girar la varita de manera suave pero decidida. Describía en el aire una complicada danza prestidigitadora, como un óleo invisible que sólo él pudiese ver.

Pero Harry no tardó mucho en verlo también. De pronto el aire se pintó de un azul celeste que brillaba cada vez más hasta que frente a Devous creció un enorme garabato de neón cyan. El garabato se retorcía con ansia y sus tentáculos lumínicos intentaban agarrar a Devous.

El doctor continúo canturreando en aquella extraña lengua que a Harry no le sonaba de nada. No era un hechizo común, eso estaba claro. La voz del doctor fue haciéndose cada vez más clara hasta que se convirtió en un grito agudo y desgarrador.

- ¡Al-kha-ATRAZZ! – y el garabato se desenredó sobre sí mismo para lanzarse con furia sobre la tierra que yacía bajo sus pies. Arrancó piedras, que giraban en el aire, chocando entre ellas, puliéndose, fusionándose, sesgándose.

Harry asistía estupefacto a aquel extraño conjuro. Y cuando Devous cerró los ojos y respiró aliviado, Harry admiró, no sin cierta vergüenza por admirar al doctor, que lo que había creado era, de la nada, un ánfora del tamaño de un hombre surcada por columnas y columnas de runas con apariencia de pertenecer a la más antigua de las civilizaciones humanas. Tenía una enorme cerradura de metal en el cuello del ánfora y de este salían tres gruesas cadenas de un color rojizo, como óxido brillante.

Devous contempló su obra y llamó a Grosskopf.

- Bájala – Grosskopf lo miró con indiferencia y se echó al hombro una de las cadenas – Ten cuidado. No soy capaz de crear otro. Avísame cuando empiece a llenarse.

El pirata asintió y descolgó poco a poco el recipiente arcano por el borde del cráter.

Menos de un minuto después, Grosskopf forcejeaba con la cadena que sujetaba. Para ser un hombre terriblemente corpulento, lo estaba pasando realmente mal.

Devous sólo observaba la escena. Grosskopf empezaba a escurrirse debido a la fuerza de atracción que ejercía sobre él el peso del ánfora. Pero clavó los talones en el barro y con un grito tan sobrecogedor como neandertal, tiró de nuevo de la cadena y recuperó el equilibrio.

Entonces, como si hubiese estado esperando aquella señal, un chillido, cómo el vapor de agua saliendo de mil teteras al fuego, surgió del cráter. Y Devous se acercó a Grosskopf.

- No hace falta que me avises – sonrió al pirata – Como para no enterarse.

Devous comenzó entonces de nuevo con sus cánticos rituales. Grosskopf sudaba y Harry estaba cada vez más desconcertado, pues asistía a la escena como un esclavo a un espectáculo del circo romano: no sabes lo que va a pasar, pero algo en el ambiente te augura que probablemente morirás. Y de una forma horrible.

El esfuerzo de Grosskopf y la magia de Devous duraron casi cuarenta minutos más. Hasta que en menos de un segundo, Grosskopf dejó de necesitar la fuerza de diez titanes para sujetar el ánfora, y esta regresó a la superficie (si es que aquel páramo en el fondo del Maelstrom podía considerarse superficie) tintineando contra las pequeñas piedras que se asomaban al cráter.

Devous miró a Harry con la frente perlada de sudor. Parecía que hubiese sido él quién sujetaba la cadena y no Grosskopf. Esbozó una sonrisa que a Harry no lo tranquilizó en absoluto.

- Y así señor Potter – sentenció – es como se captura la magia en estado salvaje.

**_¿Cómo va chumachos?_**

**_Me alegra anunciaros que este es el último capítulo que tiene como escenario el mar (por el momento, obviamente esto no se iba a llamar Maelstrom porque sí). Quiero descansar un poco de tanta agua y centrarme un poco en otros hilos argumentales que hemos dejado de lado._**

**_Espero que os guste el capítulo y ese giro argumental que me he pegado. Creo que es el más largo hasta la fecha._**

**_Como extra os voy a dejar una cronología para que os situéis temporalmente. Básicamente porque con tanto flashbacks y tanta cosa, al final me había liado hasta yo._**

**_CRONOLOGÍA_**

**_Junio 1998 – Batalla de Hogwarts_**

**_Septiembre 1998 – Flashback Capítulo 1_**

**_Octubre 1998 – Flashback Capítulo 2_**

**_Diciembre 1998 – Flashback Capítulo 3_**

**_Diciembre 1998 – Flashback Capítulo 4_**

**_Junio 1999 – Flashback Capítulo 6_**

**_Junio 1999 – Flashback Capítulo 7_**

**_Septiembre 1999 – Harry entra a estudiar a la escuela de aurores._**

**_Diciembre 2002 – Flashback capítulo actual._**

**_Agosto 2003 – Flashback Capítulo 5_**

**_Noviembre 2003 – Comienzo de esta historia_**

**_Nada más chicos. Portaos bien y dejadme algún review anda. Más que nada para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o debería dedicarme a criar emús._**


	10. Hogar, agridulce hogar

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no esssssss m**__**íiiiio.**_

_**Advertencia: más giros argumentales, que están de oferta y no podía resistirme.**_

**10. Hogar, agridulce hogar**

Cuando se apareció frente al jardín del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Harry Potter sintió el deseo irrefrenable de besar el suelo.

Habían pasado cinco semanas, cinco malditas semanas desde la última vez que había pisado aquella entrada. Y ahora, con el olor húmedo de la hierba que flotaba en el frío aire de diciembre, parecían una simple pesadilla, una broma pesada que algún chiquillo hiperactivo le había gastado hacía años.

"Ojalá" pensó el muchacho, "pero nada de lo que ha sucedido va a desaparecer así como así de mi cabeza."

_Devous miró a Harry con la frente perlada de sudor. Parecía que hubiese sido él quién sujetaba la cadena y no Grosskopf. Esbozó una sonrisa que a Harry no lo tranquilizó en absoluto._

_- Y así señor Potter – sentenció – es como se captura la magia en estado salvaje._

_No tuvo tiempo a deleitarse con la cara de imbécil que se le había quedado a Harry, pues Salgari que, probablemente ayudado por la furia y la magia flotante en el aire, había conseguido liberarse de sus ataduras, se acercaba a la espalda del doctor con los ojos inyectados en sangre y con el rostro desencajado._

_- ¡No necesito mi varita para descuartizarte, rata de alcantarilla! – vociferó el capitán del Hécate._

_Pero Devous tampoco necesitó su varita para girar con agilidad felina sobre uno de sus talones, mientras levantaba la otra pierna y le propinaba al sorprendido Salgari una patada en el costado. El pirata se tambaleó peligrosamente cerca del borde del pozo mágico y Devous se acercó a él sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa. Lo empujó un poco hacia aquel abismo de caos que se extendía bajo sus pies._

_- Deberías haberte estado quietecito – susurró Devous – Deberías haber esperado a que todo esto terminara, hubiera agradecido tu ayuda… - Salgari sudaba con su cuerpo suspendido y sujeto únicamente por la mano del científico – Pero, qué le vamos a hacer ¿no? Supongo que finalmente tendré que mancharme las manos… ¡Arrivederci Enrico!_

_Y los dedos de Devous se deslizaron por el cuello de Salgari hasta dejarlo a merced de la gravedad. El pirata intentó agarrarse a él pero no lo consiguió y cayó, como un patético muñeco de trapo, en el pozo mágico._

_El grito que profirió le heló la sangre a Harry. Y más cuando la magia que emanaba de aquel cráter, como un géiser de éter inestable, mutó su voz en un coro de aullidos de ultratumba._

Harry tocó suavemente la cerradura mágica con la varita y la puerta se abrió lenta pero con decisión.

- ¡Amo Harry! – la estridente y emocionada voz de Kreacher salvó a Harry de desmayarse - ¡Por fin ha regresado!

- Hola Kreacher – contestó el chico con todas las ganas que pudo reunir. Aunque no lo parecía, se alegraba mucho de verlo - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Eso no importa amo, ¿cómo ha estado usted? – el elfo doméstico siempre tan servicial.

- He estado mejor, para que voy a mentirte – respondió Harry. Se quitó el abrigo empapado y lo colgó en el perchero que había junto al paragüero de pierna de trol. No había podido deshacerse de aquel objeto como había hecho con la mayoría de los que pertenecían a la familia Black, en parte porque la señora Black lo tenía justo delante y había protestado más incluso, en parte porque le hacía gracia.

- Su maleta ya ha llegado, amo Harry – continuó Kreacher haciendo apenas caso del gesto taciturno de su dueño – Ya la he subido al cuarto. ¿Quiere que le lave algo?

- Lávalo todo anda, todavía debe de apestar a cobardía – contestó Harry sin apenas mirarlo.

- ¿Perdón? – el elfo lo miraba sin entender.

- Nada, cosas de magos Kreacher. Cosas de magos…

_Grosskopf y Devous caminaban animadamente de vuelta al Hécate. El pirata sostenía flotando sobre sus cabezas el ánfora mágica que habían utilizado para drenar la energía del pozo. Harry los seguía a una distancia prudente y con la sensación de que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento._

_Tres hombres habían muerto delante de él hacía menos de una hora, y no había podido hacer nada para impedirlo. Vale que aquellos hombres eran responsables de las muertes de algunos marineros del Charybdis, pero se había quedado petrificado observando como Devous se quitaba su piel de corderito indefenso para transformarse en un lobo rabioso e implacable._

_El doctor charlaba con Grosskopf en alemán. Al rato, pareció reparar en el torturador silencio en el que Harry estaba sumido._

_- ¿Sucede algo señor Potter? – preguntó el científico._

_Debía de ser una broma. ¿Cómo que si sucedía algo?_

_- No, nada, sólo estaba pensando… - se excusó._

_- Comprendo que debe ser complicado para usted asimilar todo lo que ha sucedido. Pero si le sirve de consuelo, no podía usted saber nada. Es más, su trabajo, que era el protegerme, lo ha realizado de manera muy satisfactoria – sonrió Devous._

_Aquello era el colmo. Y de pronto toda la angustia que se deslizaba por su estómago lenta y pesadamente entré en ebullición, convirtiéndose en una ira irrefrenable._

_- Mire doctor – Harry le apuntó con la varita – No puede hacerse una idea de lo que lamento ahora el haberle protegido. No es usted diferente de cualquiera de los asesinos que ha matado._

_- Lo sé señor Potter – asintió Devous._

_- ¿Lo sabe? – Harry escondió su sorpresa. No creía que Devous fuese mala persona. Simplemente creía que estaba desquiciado – Y aún así lo ha permitido. Ha muerto gente, doctor. Gente inocente. Y todo ¿por qué?_

_- Por el progreso señor Potter – lo cortó Devous – El estudio de lo contenido en este recipiente – acarició el ánfora con delicadeza – Puede abrir caminos hasta ahora imposibles en el avance de la ciencia mágica. ¡Quién sabe los beneficios que esto puede traer a nuestra sociedad!_

_- ¿Insinúa que el fin justifica los medios? – Harry estaba cada vez más enfadado._

_- Insinúo que las vidas de cuatro marineros huérfanos y amargados bien valen lo que hemos conseguido._

_A Harry le hervía la sangre en la cara. Pero decidió calmarse. Lo único que tenía que hacer era delatar a Devous cuando regresasen a Gran Bretaña. El Wizengamot se encargaría de…_

_- Son squibs señor Potter. El Wizengamot no se preocupará porque varios squibs extranjeros hayan muerto por causas ajenas a mi experimento – de alguna manera, Devous había adivinado en que estaba pensando._

_Harry lo miró con odio._

_- Vamos hombre, no se ponga así – bromeó el doctor – Verá, cuando volvamos al Hécate, me encargaré de contarle a sus compañeros como el valeroso Harry Potter me defendió del ataque de los piratas cuando Salgari no encontró lo que buscaba. Y no tuvo más remedio que matarlos._

_- ¿Piensa cargarme las muertes a mí? – Harry se planteaba seriamente si partirle la cara de un puñetazo era recomendable._

_- No le cargo ninguna muerte señor Potter. Es usted auror, está autorizado a emplear la fuerza en caso de que usted o sus protegidos corran peligro. ¿No es así? – para su disgusto, Harry tuvo que asentir – Son piratas sanguinarios. Lo felicitarán por su rápida reacción._

_- ¿Y si me niego a corroborar esa versión?_

_- Pues creo que no tendré más remedio que matarle – Devous lo apuntó con la varita._

_Defenderse era inútil. Aunque Harry pudiese vencer a Devous, Grosskopf estaba allí. Además, ambos parecían controlar a la perfección la amplificación mágica que producía el Maelstrom, y Harry no estaba seguro de poder usar un hechizo sin saltar por los aires._

_- ¿Cree que tengo miedo? – lo tenía. Mucho - ¿Cree que el ministerio no investigará la muerte de un auror en condiciones sospechosas?_

_- Creo que, como usted ya sabe, tengo muchos amigos en el ministerio que creerán a pies juntillas mi versión de la historia. Además, tienen complicado llegar hasta aquí a investigar un crimen – sentenció Devous acercando más y más la varita al cuello de Harry – Pero… no. Sería demasiado fácil. Necesito la pose heroica de Harry Potter para dar credibilidad a mi historia._

_- Pues no la conseguirá. Así que máteme de una vez – Harry lo miraba a los ojos intentando de nuevo no vomitar._

_- No voy a matarle Potter – Devous esbozó una sonrisa – Sé que nunca le ha importado sacrificarse. Pero ese es precisamente su punto débil: usted nunca piensa en sí mismo. Piensa siempre en los demás. – para su horror, Harry creyó entender lo que Devous le insinuaba – Así que si no quiere que la señorita Weasley, su familia o alguno de sus amigos sufra un "terrible accidente", hará lo que yo le ordene. ¿Comprendido?_

_Y Harry no tuvo más remedio que asentir como un perro obediente que acaba de hacer una trastada._

Harry no durmió apenas aquella noche. Tampoco lo necesitaba, la falta de sueño no había sido uno de los problemas de aquel viaje.

No serían aún las seis de la mañana cuando se levantó a ducharse. Se había lavado al llegar a casa, pero por alguna extraña razón, se sentía sucio.

Quizás el hecho de estar encubriendo a un maníaco. Quizás.

Desayunó rápido y sin ganas y en lugar de utilizar la red flu para ir al Ministerio, decidió salir a la calle a despejarse un poco.

El amanecer propiamente dicho acababa de terminar, y ahora el sol iluminaba perezosamente, con ese fulgor gris que tiene el sol en las mañanas invernales, las viviendas de Grimmauld Place.

Caminaba lento, sin prisa, disfrutando del aire frío despejando sus pulmones, dejando que la apenas cálida luz lo bañase.

Cuando había caminado casi tres manzanas y empezaba a echar de menos la sensación de existencia de sus orejas, se escondió en un callejón y se desapareció camino del ministerio.

No había nadie todavía en los aledaños del edificio del ministerio. A Harry le hubiese gustado poder comprar el profeta o algún otro diario mágico para ponerse al día de todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia. Pero todos los quioscos estaban cerrados y había cancelado su suscripción al profeta durante el viaje. Además dudaba que hubiera sucedido nada más interesante que su aventura marinera.

Se encontró con Violet y con Joe en el atrio. Ambos estaban serios pero parecían haber disfrutado de un merecido y reparador sueño durante la noche.

Se saludaron con demasiada frialdad. Apenas si se habían visto durante el regreso al puerto de Aberdeen (se turnaron las guardias en cubierta) e incluso allí se habían despedido con pocas palabras antes de desparecerse. Seguían siendo compañeros e incluso amigos, pero después de una experiencia así, estar juntos solo les recordaba la impotencia vivida durante su cautiverio a manos de Salgari.

Subieron juntos al despacho del jefe del Departamento de Aurores. Tras esperar unos minutos, la secretaria les indicó que podían entrar. Harrington los esperaba sentado en su enorme escritorio de caoba.

- Siéntense por favor – les ordenó con amabilidad.

Harry, Joe y Violet obedecieron.

- Bien, ante todo quería disculparme por no haber acudido a recibirlos al puerto, me fue imposible. No obstante creo que a ninguno de ustedes les hubiese gustado aguantar una reunión tras volver de un viaje tan largo, ¿verdad? – Harrington sonreía con desgana, estaba claro que intentaba bromear pero no estaba acostumbrado.

- No se preocupe señor – contestó Violet con educación.

- Una vez aclarado eso – continuó su superior – Pasemos a tratar asuntos menos triviales.

Los tres se miraron, sabiendo perfectamente lo que venía a continuación.

- Quiero que me cuenten su propia versión de lo que ha sucedido durante estas cinco semanas. ¿Entendido? Señor Carrick, puede empezar usted…

Harry escuchó atentamente como Joe y Violet desgranaban poco a poco como había transcurrido el viaje: las semanas de incertidumbre, el asalto de los piratas, la bajada al Maelstrom y como Harry había conseguido salvar a Devous y a Grosskopf y los piratas los habían liberado.

La verdad, como ya sabéis, era muy distinta.

_Cuando llegaron al Hécate, Grosskopf demostró porque había sabido mantener aquella farsa durante tanto tiempo sin ser descubierto: mentía de maravilla._

_Se encontraban a escasos cincuenta metros del barco, cuando varios piratas se acercaron. Grosskopf les explicó que la situación había cambiado._

_Contó, con todo lujo de detalles, como Salgari, encolerizado tras descubrir el cadáver mecánico del Leviathan sin el menor rastro de tesoro alguno y probablemente desquiciado por el exceso de magia en la atmósfera, había matado a __Lukeba y Kharral y después había intentado hacer lo propio con él. Como Harry había conseguido salvarlo y como Salgari había muerte por un hechizo de Harry cuando trataba de asesinar a Devous._

_Por eso a partir de ahora él, como segundo de abordo, se convertía en el capitán del Hécate y dictaba la libertad para toda la tripulación del Charybdis así como para los aurores y el científico._

_La explicación del ánfora mágica fue que, en agradecimiento a Harry y como compensación a Devous, le había permitido realizar alguno de sus experimentos._

_Probablemente el hecho de que Salgari los hubiese arrastrado a aquel agujero húmedo en medio del océano buscando un tesoro que no existía bastó para que los piratas no sintiesen demasiada pena por su antiguo capitán y acatasen de buenas el relevo de Grosskopf._

_Cuando el Hécate escapó levitando del remolino y echó anclas junto al Charybdis, Grosskopf repitió la misma historia al resto de sus compañeros, esta vez aderezada con algunos detalles cosecha de Devous que no hicieron sino incrementar la admiración que Violet, Joe, Bunchan y todos sus marineros sentían por Harry, y los remordimientos de este._

_Esa misma noche el Charybdis emprendió el regreso a casa. Flotaba en el aire una extraña mezcla entre la alegría por la libertad recién adquirida y el recuerdo de los que habían muerto en la incursión._

_Cuando la madrugada calló sobre ellos, fría y oscura, Bunchan y su tripulación pararon los motores. Aunque los cuerpos de sus compañeros habían desaparecido en los alrededores del maelstrom, realizaron una pequeña ceremonia para presentar sus respetos. Encendieron una pequeña pira con incienso y, en medio de un silencio tan respetuoso como al que Harry había asistido durante el funeral de Dumbledore, Bunchan tomó la palabra y dedicó unas oraciones por ellos._

_- El mar es nuestro padre. El nos cuida. El nos da de comer. Y nosotros, sus hijos, le imploramos que nos cuide. Pero como en todas las familias, hay muchos hijos de nuestro padre que no lo respetan. No lo cuidan. Algunos cuya ambición los lleva a cometer actos atroces. Pero el mar es también benevolente. Y por eso le rogamos que nuestros hermanos, que murieron en su seno, encuentren la paz en sus profundidades._

_La tripulación prorrumpió en aplausos cuando Bunchan finalizó. Harry pudo ver como Violet se enjugaba las lágrimas y Joe la rodeaba los hombros con el brazo intentando consolarla._

_También los ojos del capitán brillaban a la luz del fuego._

_Devous lo contemplaba todo a una distancia prudencial. Desde que habían llegado al barco y durante el resto del viaje, había vuelto a adoptar el papel de anciano asustado y se encerró en su camarote. Pero ahora estaba encubierta. Y avanzó unos pasos._

"_No se te ocurra hacerlo pedazo de cabrón, no lo hagas" pensó Harry. Pero lo hizo._

_Devous palmeó amistosamente la espalda del capitán._

_- ¿Me permite? Me gustaría decir unas palabras._

_- Por supuesto doctor._

_- Estos hombre murieron valientemente por defender no sólo su barco, sino también mi vida y las de mis guardaespaldas. Sé que nada podrá ya traerlos de su descanso, pero he de decir, que como siento una deuda con ellos, prometo que haré todo lo que está en mi mano para que los motivos que impulsaron este viaje originalmente lleguen a buen puerto. Al igual que sus almas, que navegan ahora camino del faro de Poseidón, que los guiará al paraíso._

_La tripulación también aplaudió el discurso de Devous._

_Harry sintió náuseas. Y también sintió unas enormes ganas de destrozar la cara de Devous a puñetazo limpio. No sólo tenía la desfachatez de justificar sus muertes (de una manera muy sutil, eso sí) sino que se había permitido una licencia poética que rozaba el folletín._

_Pero no pudo hacer nada. Estaba atado de pies y manos._

_Por suerte para Harry, el resto del viaje transcurrió sin más incidentes. Y tuvo tiempo de sobra para regodearse en su propia culpa._

_Cuando por fin alcanzaron tierra firme, Bunchan se despidió sin mucha parafernalia de Harry y los demás._

_A Devous lo recogió un lujoso coche de caballos negros que lo llevaría de nuevo a su casa. El doctor se despidió de Violet y de Joe muy cortésmente y estos contestaron igual. Cuando le llegó el turno a Harry este forzó una sonrisa e imitó a sus compañeros._

Harry acabó de relatar su historia cuando el enorme reloj de madera que colgaba en la pared de Harrington indicaba que faltaban veinte minutos para las doce. Obviamente había contado todo lo que había sucedido hasta el incidente con Devous y Salgari. Prefirió mantener la versión de Grosskopf.

- Creo que no he olvidado ningún detalle señor – terminó Harry. "Pero le he mentido descaradamente" pensó para sí mismo.

- Perfecto, les agradezco que hayan venido y más teniendo en cuenta que regresaron hace menos de veinticuatro horas. Pueden marcharse - Harry, Joe y Violet se levantaron casi al unísono – Bueno, usted quédese señor Potter, tenemos que hablar de algo.

Lo sabía. Harrington sabía que Harry le había mentido.

A pesar de la sorpresa que reflejaban sus rostros, Violet y Joe obedecieron y desaparecieron por la puerta del despacho del viejo auror.

- ¿Y de qué quiere hablar conmigo señor? – Harry trató de parecer tranquilo, aunque notaba unas inmensas ganas de vomitar allí mismo.

- Verá señor Potter – comenzó Harrington, ajeno al nerviosismo del muchacho – Sabe de sobra que siempre hemos sido muy respetuosos con su vida "nada privada", y lo hemos aceptado pues, al fin y al cabo, usted es… usted. Pero esto último ha sido demasiado. Llevo dos semanas bregando con una horda de periodistas del corazón que tienen asediadas todas y cada una de las entradas del ministerio. Y todas las preguntas son sobre usted.

- ¿Disculpe? – Harry no sabía todavía si debía dejar de preocuparse o no – Creía que nuestra misión había sido encomendada y llevada a cabo en el más absoluto secreto y que nadie sabía que me encontraba fuera de la ciudad.

- No estoy hablando de la misión señor Potter – aclaró Harrington, y los nervios de Harry se destensaron casi por completo – Me refiero a la exclusiva que su… bueno, su "amiga" Ginevra Weasley le dio hace un par de semanas a la revista Corazón de Bruja.

- ¿De qué exclusiva está hablando? – preguntó Harry sin entender la situación.

- ¿Me está diciendo que no sabe nada sobre… esto? – Harrington sacó del cajón superior de su escritorio una revista y señaló la portada.

De no ser porque estaba sentado, Harry se habría desmayado. Era una foto de Ginny sonriente, sentada en un sofá de terciopelo rojo y a su lado unas letras de un rosa fucsia que rezaban: _Ginevra Weasley nos habla EN EXCLUSIVA de su relación con Harry Potter. "No podía esconderme más, nos queremos, y este amor es mucho más fuerte que cualquier cosa que puedan decir de nosotros."_

- No – contestó Harry una vez recuperado de la impresión – No sabía absolutamente nada de esto.

- Vaya, en ese caso le pido disculpas por la reprimenda – Harrington parecía incómodo – Pero hable con su amiguita y pídale un poco de discreción. Ya conoce las normas.

- No se preocupe señor, hablaré con ella – "¡Claro que voy a hablar con ella!" pensó Harry sin dejar de mirar la portada. Agarró la revista arrugándola entre su puño cerrado y salió del despacho de Harrington deslizando un leve "bueno días".

Harry comió con Diego cerca del ministerio.

Se habían encontrado en el ascensor del ministerio y habían mantenido una agradable charla. Harry agradeció mucho a su amigo que no le preguntase nada sobre el viaje y que se centrase más en ponerle al día sobre su vida.

Al parecer Diego no había perdido el tiempo. Había realizado un par de misiones en Escocia con su unidad de aurores y su relación con Julia parecía haber progresado. Habían continuado viéndose tras la accidentada cena de parejas.

Cuando la tarde tiñó el cielo de naranja Harry utilizó un hechizo desilusionador para pasar desapercibido hasta llegar a casa, básicamente porque durante todo el día había tenido que soportar una considerable cantidad de miradas de curiosidad a raíz de la maldita exclusiva de Ginny.

Mientras recorría nuevamente Grimmauld Place, Harry pensó que nada podía ir peor. Craso error. Siempre puede ser peor.

Conforme se acercaba a la puerta del número 12, una figura esbelta y una melena pelirroja se perfilaron apoyadas en la verja del jardín.

- Hola Harry – Ginny estaba sonriendo. Lo que sólo consiguió enfadarlo aún más.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó él sin disimular su mal humor.

- Me enteré que habías regresado y quería hablar contigo… - contestó Ginny con voz inocente - ¿Puedo entrar?

- Sí, ¿por qué no? – Harry accedió aunque no estaba muy seguro de si aquello era una buena idea - ¿Y ha sido idea tuya? ¿O de Karmatt?

- Ha sido idea mía – respondió ella fingiendo indignación.

- Llevas casi cuatro años sin hablarme Ginny, ¿por qué querrías hacerlo ahora? – Harry la miró muy serio. Si aquello era parte de algún tipo de estratagema organizada por Karmatt, no pensaba entretenerse mucho.

- No tiene nada que ver con Karmatt – aseguró Ginny – Bueno, en realidad sí. Pero él no me ha obligado a venir aquí. Pero, por tu actitud, observo que ya has visto la portada del Corazón de Bruja de este mes.

De no ser por la oscuridad, Harry habría jurado que Ginny se estaba ruborizando.

- Pues sí, la he visto – contestó el chico – Y como comprenderás, me ha sentado como una patada en los cojones.

- Lo siento Harry, ¡déjame explicártelo!

- ¿Explicarme qué? ¿Qué la última persona que pensaba que utilizaría mi "fama" para sus propios fines me ha apuñalado por la espalda? – no podía contener la rabia – Espero que estés contenta, al menos.

- Harry, tienes que comprender que si he hecho esto ha sido porque estaba desesperada – el muchacho la miró con suspicacia – Las Harpies no querían renovarme el contrato y gracias a esto…

- Oh, así que era eso, quidditch. ¡Ya creía que lo habías hecho por una razón banal e interesada! – el sarcasmo había sido suficientemente evidente - ¿Y cuanto tiempo tenemos que seguir fingiendo que somos pareja? ¿Hasta que seas nombrada presidenta de honor de las Holyhead Harpies?

- No – la rotundidad de la respuesta dejó a Harry un momento sin palabras – El lunes firmaré el contrato. He hablado con Karmatt, y lo mejor que podemos hacer es mantener esto durante otras dos semanas y después vender la exclusiva del fin de la relación. Por supuesto, en esa iremos al cincuenta por ciento.

- ¡¿Te estas escuchando? – la interrumpió Harry zarandeándola por los hombros. Acto seguido se apartó rápidamente – Ahora eres una de ellos. Hablas de exclusivas, de porcentajes… y todo por un maldito contrato.

- No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que significa ese contrato – lo acusó Ginny.

- Significa que eres una egoísta, eso es lo que significa – se defendió Harry.

Ginevra Weasley había realizado un esfuerzo sobrehumano al decidir hablar con Harry Potter. La idea no era disculparse, sino exponer sus razones y esperar a que el chico aceptara la situación. Pero para lo que no estaba preparada era para que… él, la acusase a ella de egoísta.

- ¿Egoísta dices? ¡¿Egoísta dices? – Ginny estalló – No eres nadie, ¿entiendes? ¡nadie! Para llamarme egoísta Potter. No fui yo la que acabó con esta relación por una soberana gilipollez, ¿recuerdas? Así que si ahora quiero usarla para mis propios intereses… te jodes, así de claro. ¡Buenas noches! – gritó indignada. Giró sobre sus talones y cuando salió del jardín del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, se desapareció.

Y por primera vez en veinticuatro horas, Harry echó de menos el vaivén del barco y el sonido de la brisa en el casco.

- Hogar, dulce hogar… - murmuró mientras entraba en casa.

_**He vuelto… ¡chan-chan!**_

_**No estaba muerto, estaba de parranda. Siento la tardanza hipotéticos lectores. Ya sabéis: exámenes, verano, más exámenes… y ahora, acostumbrado de nuevo a la rutina, he conseguido acabar el capítulo.**_

_**Es un poco más cortito de lo habitual, pero tened en cuenta que es un capítulo de transición.**_

_**Así que nada más, espero que os guste y ya sabéis, lo de siempre, dejadme reviews, que son como una droga.**_

_**Cuidaos mucho.**_


	11. Buenas noticias

**_Disclaimer: No soy la mujer más influyente de Gran Bretaña. De hecho, ni siquiera soy una mujer._**

**_Advertencia: capítulo para todos los públicos. Traigan a sus familias, ¡oiga!_**

**11. Buenas noticias**

Harrington les había dado libre lo que quedaba de semana. De manera que Harry aprovechó la mañana del 17 de diciembre de 2003 devanándose los sesos con los regalos navideños. Lo cual era una ardua tarea, teniendo en cuenta que la mayor parte de sus amistades tenían demasiado buen gusto para sus regalos y a menudo era difícil superarlo.

- Hermione ya me habrá comprado algo – habló en voz alta. Era una costumbre que tenía, aunque lo hacía casi sin pensar, porque Kreacher se paseaba de aquí para allá encargándose de las cosas de la casa y tenía la sensación de que lo escuchaba – Y seguro que es algo muy bueno – sonrió al observar sobre la estantería del salón los trece tomos de la enciclopedia mágica que Hermione le había regalado la navidad que entró en la Escuela de Aurores.

Era el típico regalo de Hermione. Educativo a la par que parcialmente inservible. Pero Harry había agradecido mucho aquella enciclopedia durante el primer curso en la Escuela de Aurores. La asignatura de Historia de la Contramagia era muy espesa. Y eso, unido a que durante su estancia en Hogwarts nunca había atendido mucho en las clases del profesor Binns (como la chica se empeñaba siempre en recordarle) le había costado más de un disgusto.

Pero tenía el perfecto regalo para ella. No hacía mucho que paseando por el callejón Diagon había visto un pequeño cofre de color marfil con multitud de cajoncitos. Tenía la propiedad de poder albergar en ellos cualquier tipo de objeto sin importar su tamaño. Y eso, para una firme defensora del orden y la limpieza como era Hermione Granger, era una garantía segura como regalo.

Diego solía ser otro problema. Lo último que le había regalado a Harry era una edición en vinilo del Abbey Road de los Beatles, uno de los discos de música muggle que más le gustaban a Harry. Mientras que este le había correspondido con un pijama de colores que, aunque Diego insistió que le encantaba, en comparación con su regalo, era una auténtica basura.

De manera que su idea era compensar a Diego con su regalo de este año. Tampoco había pensado nada para Ron. Ni para Teddy. Ni para la familia Weasley. Ni para Joe. Ni para Violet. Ni para Andrómeda. Ni para Luna, que siempre le mandaba algún cachivache estrafalario desde África.

Absorto como estaba en sus pensamientos no había en la enorme lechuza de color pardo manchado que llevaba más de cinco minutos picoteando insistentemente en su ventana.

- ¡Groucho! – exclamó Harry sin poder reprimir la sorpresa. Se levantó con rapidez para no hacer esperar más tiempo del que llevaba y abrió la ventana – Precisamente estaba pensando en ti - Groucho planeó con suavidad por el salón y acabó posándose sobre la tetera que había encima de la mesa.

Groucho era la lechuza de Ron y Hermione. Lo habían comprado poco después de su vuelta de Australia.

_- ¡Ya están aquí! – exclamó la señora Weasley sin disimular su euforia mientras abría la puerta que daba al jardín de la Madriguera._

_Por el camino que venía desde la pequeña portezuela de la verja avanzaban cuatro personas._

_Ron abría la comitiva cargando dos pesadas maletas. A sólo unos metros a su espalda un hombre alto y ancho de espaldas, con una media melena perfectamente engominada hacia atrás y unas gafas muy gruesas que enmarcaban sus ojos coronados por unas cejas aún mas gruesas y pobladas arrastraba con dificultad otros dos equipajes. Y un poco más atrás Hermione y, aunque no la veía bien, Harry supuso que debía ser su madre, avanzaban agarradas del brazo._

_Harry contemplaba la escena desde la ventana de la cocina. Ante el nerviosismo de los señores Weasley ante la visita de sus recién desmemoriados consuegros, Ginny y él habían decidido encargarse de la cena._

_Hermione, tan sólo dos semanas después de la batalla de Hogwarts, había decidido viajar a Australia para traer a sus padres de vuelta. No iba a ser una tarea fácil, pues no tenía constancia de la dirección o de si ni siquiera seguían allí. No obstante, la embajada del Ministerio de Magia de Australia le había asegurado que contaba con toda la colaboración posible en su búsqueda._

_Ron la había acompañado por motivos más que obvios: no había tardado tantos años en darse cuenta de que Hermione era la mujer de su vida para que sólo dos semanas después esta se marchase a la otra punta del planeta en un viaje de duración indefinida._

_- Arthur, peínate, ¡por Merlín! – increpó a su marido Molly Weasley._

_- Pero si estoy peinado cariño – contestó este._

_- Eso es lo que tú dices._

_No tuvo tiempo a recrearse mucho más en su crítica pues su hijo ya los había alcanzado y los abrazó con cariño._

_- Hola mamá, ya estamos aquí – saludó Ron._

_- Ya lo veo hijo, ya. ¿Cómo estás Hermione? – preguntó la mujer a la muchacha mientras también la abrazaba, con ese amor maternal denso y a veces doloroso que destila la señora Weasley._

_- Muy bien Molly, encantada de estar otra vez en Inglaterra – el padre de Hermione carraspeó y su hija rodó los ojos - Mamá, papá, os presento a Arthur y Molly Weasly, los padres de Ronald - y señaló cortésmente a ambos – Arthur, Molly, les presento a Robert y Jane Granger, mis padres._

_El codazo que le propinó Ginny en las costillas hizo a Harry tragarse la risa que le había provocado oír a Hermione llamar a su amigo "Ronald". Aunque seguían en la cocina pelando patatas a golpe de varita, tenía la oreja puesta en la conversación._

_¡Tantísimo gusto! - el señor Granger cuya voz parecía salir de una cueva escondida debajo de sus pies. Tomó la iniciativa y estrechó la mano del señor Weasley - ¿Ustedes también son magos?_

_Sí - contestó la señora Weasly con cierto nerviosismo._

_Ahora que estaban más cerca y que la luz que emanaba de las ventanas de la madriguera les acariciaba el rostro, Harry se percató de que Hermione era el perfecto ejemplo de que los hijos no tienen por qué parecerse a sus padres. No sólo por el hecho de que ella tuviera poderes mágicos y ellos no. _

_La señora Granger era un mujer de mediana estatura, pómulos fuertes y pelo corto y castaño muy oscuro. Tenía los ojos color caoba y unos labios muy finos._

_- Antes de nada nos gustaría agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por Hermione - continuó la señora Granger, cuya voz era sorprendentemente parecida a la de su hija._

_- No hay de qué, ha sido un placer, Hermione es una chica fantástica – contestó Arthur Weasley._

_- No exagere señor Weasly - dijo Hermione con el rubor asomándose en sus mejillas._

_- Bueno, ¿no nos vamos a quedarnos aquí toda la noche no? - dijo de improviso Ron - Mamá, creo que huelo algo delicioso..._

_- Sí, he preparado mi famoso Estofado de Ganso Rosa._

_Ginny carraspeó desde la cocina ante el uso de la primera persona del singular en cuanto a la preparación de la cena. Pero su madre no la escuchó._

_- Tranquilos, el rosa no es un color peligroso - añadió Ron ante la estupefacción de los padres de Hermione – Al menos en este caso._

_Al entrar en la cocina y tras el pertinente saludo, Hermione presentó a Harry y a Ginny._

_- ¿Así que tu eres el famoso Harry Potter? – exclamó el señor Granger mientras estrechaba la mano de Harry con demasiada fuerza - No te lo tomes a mal chico - dijo entonces dirigiéndose a Ron - pero durante un tiempo pensé que Mimi estaba enamorada de éste, porque no hacía más que hablar de él._

_- ¡Papá! ¡Eso no es cierto! – le regañó Hermione - ¡Y no me llames Mimi! – añadió._

_- ¿Me lo vas a negar? Y Harry esto, y Harry lo otro... - contestó el señor Granger entre carcajadas._

_Harry recordaba a veces lo que el Guardapelo de Slytherin le había mostrado a Ron cuando había intentado destruirlo. Deseó que la tierra se lo tragase mientras esperaba el estallido de cólera reprimida de su amigo. Pero éste nunca llegó._

_- No te preocupes Robert, estoy acostumbrado. Cuando Harry está cerca siempre pasan cosas increíbles, de hecho, el tiene parte de la culpa de que usted vaya a tener que soportarme como yerno..._

_Y el señor Granger bramó una risotada mientras lagrimeaba._

_- Definitivamente me gusta este chico Mimi._

_No tardaron mucho en sentarse a cenar y en comenzar una animada conversación sobre lo que había supuesto ese mes en sus vidas._

_Hermione contó gran parte de la historia, pues era la que mejor conocía los detalles._

_Tras su llegada a Australia en el traslador internacional (Harry recordaba como le había sorprendido ver a un viejo tiovivo destartalado desaparecer de improviso con más de sesenta personas subidas en él), la embajada había comunicado a Hermione que por suerte sus padres, bajo el nombre de Brendan y Helen Mount, no habían abandonado aún la isla y le facilitaron su dirección._

_La muchacha todavía se emocionaba al recordar como, una vez su casa, había deshecho el encantamiento desmemoriador y había relatado a sus padres todo lo que había sucedido desde entonces: como habían tenido que vivir como proscritos durante meses, el asalto a Gringotts, la huida con el dragón y por último la batalla de Hogwarts._

_Aún entonces, más de un mes después, a Hermione se le empañaban los ojos mientras lo contaba. Su madre la reconfortó pasándole el brazo por los hombros y abrazándola mientras que Ron le agarraba la mano con fuerza._

_El regreso lo habían hecho en avión, pues a Hermione no le parecía correcto someter a sus padres a un viaje en traslador tan pronto. Y menos uno de tantos kilómetros._

_Cuando acabaron de cenar el señor Weasley descorchó una botella de Unikornblüt, un whiskey de fuego gran reserva. Con una copa cada uno, brindaron por el encuentro de ambas familias, los Weasley y los Granger (al fin y al cabo, Harry era prácticamente un Weasley más)._

_Tras un par de tragos el ambiente se distendió considerablemente. El señor Granger tomó las riendas de la conversación y estuvo relatando a los presentes las diferencias entre la vida en Inglaterra y en la de su lejana prima Australia._

_Durante todo este tiempo, a Harry no dejó de sorprenderle la actitud de Ron. Ni una palabra fuera de lugar, ni una mirada de desagrado, incluso se permitía alguna bromita inteligente de vez en cuando. Ni siquiera cuando Ginny hizo un sagaz comentario sobre si la pareja había compartido lecho o no durante su viaje se molestó lo más mínimo. Aunque Hermione se ruborizó sin remedio y comenzó a tartamudear una serie de excusas que a su padre parecieron hacerle mucha gracia._

_La velada se prolongó hasta bien entrada la madrugada. La señora Wealey ofreció a los padres de Hermione quedarse dormir en la Madriguera esa noche para descansar del viaje y estos aceptaron con agrado._

_Los padres de Ron y los señores Granger no tardaron mucho en acostarse, pero los chicos decidieron quedarse un rato más en el salón, con la inestimable compañía de la botella de Unikornblüt._

_Apenas los pies de Arthur Weasley, el último en subir las escaleras, desaparecieron en el rellano, Ron agarró a su hermana y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas frenéticamente._

_- ¡No te pases ni un pelo enana! – se reía Ron como poseído – Da gracias que antes estaban Robert y Jane, si no, nadie te hubiese salvado de un maleficio de pústulas purulentas._

_- ¡Ron, para, por favor! – suplicaba Ginny carcajeándose._

_- Ron, estate quieto – le interpeló Hermione mientras intentaba separarlos – ¡Harry, ayúdame!_

_Harry estaba tan sorprendido con el improvisado cambio de actitud de su amigo que ni siquiera había intentado acercarse para separarlo de su novia._

_- En serio, cada vez me cuesta más aguantarme – confesó Ron un rato después, mientras se servía la tercera copa de whiskey de fuego._

_- Ya te he dicho que no hace falta que te comportes así delante de mis padres cariño – contestó Hermione – Mi padre y tú, tu yo normal me refiero, sois muy parecidos._

_- Bueno, ya tendré tiempo de que me conozcan de verdad – se defendió Ron – Me ha costado mucho encontrar una chica que merezca la pena como para arriesgarme._

_- Eso ha sido muy cursi tío – Harry apuraba su copa._

_- Tú calla cuatro ojos – respondió Ron – Que he visto algunas de las cartas que le mandas a mi hermana._

_Harry no sabía donde mirar. Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa. Y Ginny… bueno, Ginny se abalanzó sobre su hermano con furia asesina._

_- ¡¿Pero a ti quien te manda que registres mis cosas? – gritaba mientras le golpeaba la cabeza._

_- ¡Ginny, vas a despertar a tus padres! – le regañó Hermione._

_- ¡Que se despierten! ¡Y de paso que llamen a la funeraria porque hoy de aquí sale un cadáver!_

_El comentario provocó una carcajada generalizada, incluido Ron que seguía intentando protegerse la cabeza con los brazos._

_Cuando Ginny se tranquilizó, Hermione avisó de que se iba a dormir._

_- Yo también, estoy cansado – añadió Ron – Ya sabéis, el jet-lag._

_- ¿No tienes ni puñetera idea de lo que es el jet-lag verdad Ron? – preguntó Harry._

_- No – confirmó su amigo - Pero lo he escuchado mucho en el aeropuerto y quería utilizarlo._

_- Ya veo – sonrió Harry – Por cierto, por si no lo recuerdas, esta noche duermes conmigo, no con Hermione._

_- Entonces creo que no estoy tan cansado – contestó Ron._

_Pero Hermione si lo estaba y Ginny la acompañó. Quizás por solidaridad quizás porque el alcohol se le había subido a la cabeza y llevaba media hora tumbada en un sofá mirando el techo._

_Puesto que tampoco tenían mucho más que hacer, los chicos también subieron a acostarse._

_- ¿Podrás dormir después de haber estado tantas horas durmiendo en el avión? – preguntó Harry, que conocía de sobra a su amigo._

_- Sí, no te preocupes – respondió el chico – Me he tomado una infusión de algo que llevaba Hermione en la maleta. Creo que es lo que tomaba ella en época de exámenes._

_Harry pensó que si Hermione tomaba aquello en época de exámenes seguramente serviría para que un perezoso bailara salsa durante semanas. Pero decidió que Ron no había pensado en ello y no era él mejor momento para recordárselo._

_No obstante se equivocaba. Pues tan sólo unos minutos después, Ron roncaba como queriendo aspirar todo el aire de la habitación._

_"Este es mi Ron" pensó Harry con una sonrisa mientras se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada._

Harry resopló con amargura. Echaba de menos aquella época. Cuando él, Ron, Hermione y Ginny pasaban la mayor parte del día juntos, simplemente disfrutando.

Mordió la tostada que tenía en la mano y saboreó la mantequilla. Sobre la tetera, Groucho ululó con impaciencia.

- Perdona amigo – se disculpó Harry - ¿Qué me traes?

Groucho estiró un poquito la pata y Harry le desató el pergamino. Lo desenrolló con cuidado y comenzó a leer:

"Querido Harry" la que escribía era Hermione, con su letra estilizada y casi de imprenta.

"¿Cómo estás? Me han dicho en el ministerio que ya has vuelto de tu viaje. Comprendo que estarás cansado, pero a Ron y a mí nos gustaría hablar contigo de un par de cosas importantes. ¿Podrás venir esta tarde a casa a tomar un té? Y de paso podemos ponernos al día, que supongo que tendrás muchas cosas que contarnos. ¡O al menos las que te permita el secreto profesional!

Manda la contestación con Groucho.

Un abrazo, Hermione y Ron."

¿Un par de cosas importantes? ¿Qué era eso tan importante que querían hablar con él?

Harry no se lo pensó dos veces. Agarró un trozo de pergamino y una pluma del escritorio y escribió: "Por supuesto que iré. Estaré allí sobre las 4. Un abrazo. Harry"

- Puedes descansar un rato y picar algo en el comedero de Hendrix antes de marcharte – le dijo Harry a Groucho mientras le colocaba la nota en su pata izquierda.

Harry terminó de desayunar y se vistió con ropa muggle. Puesto que tendría que ir por la tarde a visitar a sus amigos, había decidido aprovechar para visitar tanto el callejón Diagon como el Londres no mágico para comprar los regalos de Navidad.

Tras una mañana de dedos congelados y más de un amago de resbalón por Londres, Harry había conseguido comprar todos los regalos que quería:

Con todas las compras de navidad hechas:

El cofre con cajoncitos para Hermione.

Para Teddy un peluche mágico Conejito Abracitos. Los peluches mágicos como este pueden abrazar a los niños pequeños cuando están tristes o simplemente necesitan jugar.

Para su abuela Andrómeda, una elegante pluma de cuervo adornada con hilos de plata.

A los señores Weasley les había comprado un surtido de bombones El Dragón Tragón. Según la caja, cada uno de estos bombones era una sorpresa, pues contenían ingredientes secretos. Entre ellos, guindilla. Por el precio de los bombones, esperaba que la guindilla no supiera tan mal como esperaba.

Luna había sido la que más dolores de cabeza le había causado. Pero finalmente se había decantado por una flor en forma de espiral que brillaba con fluorescencia.

Para sus compañeros la elección había sido más fácil: una pulsera de cuentas de colores para Violet, muy aficionada a esas joyas que parecen caramelos y un puzzle cúbico para Joe. Un puzzle cúbico es eso, un puzzle, pero a desarrollar en la tercera dimensión además de las otras dos normales.

Harry le había comprado un conjunto de gorro, bufanda y guantes de lana muy elegantes. Aunque Ron diría que no los necesitaba para después, al salir a la calle el día de Navidad, encoger la cabeza en el cuello de la gabardina, las manos en los bolsillos y resoplar.

El último regalo había sido el de Diego. Harry había encontrado "Fire in the cauldrom", álbum de Iron Spoon. Iron Spoon era el grupo de rock mágico favorito de Diego y ambos creían descatalogado ese disco.

Decir "disco" para referirse a un álbum mágico es una tontería. Porque no es un disco. Es un álbum, como su propio nombre indica. Un álbum de fotos mágicas en el cada una toca una canción. Algo así como si en los _long plays_ muggles el libreto y el disco fueran la misma cosa.

Regresó a casa con el tiempo justo de dejar los regalos, comer y volver a marcharse para llegar a tiempo a su cita con Ron y Hermione.

Eran casi las cuatro cuando Harry se apareció en una cabina telefónica abandonada al final de Imola St.

Ron y Hermione se habían comprado un pequeño chalet unifamilar en una urbanización a las afueras de Colchester, en Essex.

Cuando llamó al timbre estaba realmente nervioso ¿qué les iba a contar? A ellos no podía mentirles, eran sus amigos… eran sus hermanos. Sólo esperaba que no lo presionasen mucho con el asunto del viaje. No se sentía con fuerzas para seguir esquivando la verdad.

- ¡Es Harry! – la voz de Hermione sonó amortiguada, pero era obvia su efusividad.

Cuando abrió se lanzó literalmente a su cuello abrazándolo.

- Hermione ¡por Merlín! Ron está por ahí dentro y ya sabes que se pone celoso… - bromeó Harry mientras intentaba separar a su amiga.

- No creas – contestó Hermione mientras se estiraba la blusa arrugaba por la efusividad del saludo – Últimamente ha conseguido muchos avances en ese campo. Además, eres tú.

- Pero tampoco te pases ¿eh Harry? – habló Ron desde la puerta. Tenía una sonrisa un tanto extraña y Harry se preguntó si de verdad le había molestado el comentario.

Se abrazaron brevemente y Hermione lo invitó a pasar al salón.

Harry se sentó en un pequeño sillón orejero frente a una mesita de café. Ron y Hermione hicieron lo propio en el sofá de tres plazas que se situaba ligeramente a la izquierda.

- ¿Quieres té Harry? – le ofreció Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Sí gracias, con un poco de leche – aceptó el muchacho.

Mientras Hermione servía tres tazas de té, Ron permaneció con la mirada ausente y sin mediar palabra. Harry estaba realmente preocupado. No era normal aquella situación. Eran Harry, Ron y Hermione, los mejores amigos. ¿Por qué se comportaba Ron así?

- Así que… has vuelto con mi hermana – dejó caer Ron con la cara tras la humeante taza de té que Hermione acababa de servirle.

Harry lo miró con sorpresa. ¿Así que era eso? ¿Cómo había podido ser tan imbécil? Ellos también habían visto la portada del Corazón de Bruja. Intentó salir del paso.

- Pues… ¿no has hablado con ella?

- He intentado contactar con ella pero está muy ocupada con unos asuntos publicitarios – contestó Ron dejando con delicadeza la taza en la mesita – Por eso te lo pregunto a ti.

¿Qué le iba a decir a Ron? ¿Que no? ¿Que su hermana era una manipuladora y toda esa historia era solo una estratagema para conseguir que las Harpies mejorasen su contrato? Estaba enfadado con ella, pero de ahí a que su hermano la considerase una furcia sin escrúpulos, había una gran diferencia.

- Sí – respondió finalmente, sin mucha convicción – Lo de la exclusiva no es mi estilo, pero Ginny quería hacerlo público y evitar que fuésemos carne de la prensa rosa.

A Harry empezaba a asustarle la pasmosa facilidad con la que mentía últimamente.

- Me alegro – habló Ron al cabo de unos segundos de silencio – Pero me hubiese gustado enterarme por vosotros y no tener que encontrármelo publicado en la portada de una revista del corazón.

- Lo siento Ron, pero ya sabes que he estado algo ocupado estas últimas semanas… - se excusó Harry.

- Es cierto, lo siento colega, hay veces que se me olvida que perteneces a ese privilegiado y estresado grupo que sois los aurores – bromeó Ron.

Estuvieron charlando un rato de temas más banales: el trabajo de Hermione, los nuevos productos en Sortilegios Weasley, la familia de Ron… Harry les contó un poco por encima su viaje. Y por encima significa que el viaje había sido en barco y que había sido más movido de lo esperado.

Hasta que Harry se percató de una cosa.

- Hermione, en tu carta decías que teníais que hablar conmigo de dos cosas muy importantes. Supongo que una era sobre Ginny, pero ¿y la otra?

En ese momento la pareja intercambió una mirada a medio camino entre la complicidad y el nerviosismo y se cogieron de la mano dulcemente.

- Pues verás – comenzó Ron – Durante este tiempo que has estado fuera han sucedido algunas cosas…

- ¿Algunas cosas? – preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

Como repsuesta, Hermione levantó suavemente el dorso de su mano izquierda y Harry pudo contemplar un pequeño anillo de oro blanco con un zafiro engarzado.

Ni el propio Harry esperaba tener una reacción así. Se levantó de un brinco y abrazó a sus dos amigos con fuerza, mientras Hermione se horrorizaba de la taza de té que había caído al suelo y Ron reía, liberado de la tensión del momento.

- Es magnífico chicos – exclamó cuando los liberó – Me alegro muchísimo por vosotros. Sé que seréis muy felices.

- Eso seguro Harry – dijo Ron mientras abrazaba con cariño la cintura de Hermione – Con esta mujer a mi lado estoy seguro de ello.

Harry sonrió, aunque en lo más profundo de su ser sintió un pequeño pinchazo: el también había dicho una frase similar una vez hacía ya tiempo.

- ¿Cuándo será? – preguntó entonces el chico.

- La última semana de enero – contestó Hermione que ya había recuperado su color natural tras ruborizarse considerablemente por el comentario de Ron.

- ¡¿Tan pronto? – Harry estaba gritando.

- Quería que Charlie y Ginny pudiesen estar en la boda. Ese fin de semana no hay jornada de quidditch y Charlie está aquí pasando sus vacaciones – explicó Ron.

- Comprendido – asintió el moreno - ¿Y ya lo tenéis todo preparado?

- Casi todo – puntualizó Hermione – Sólo nos faltan un par de detalles.

- ¿Quiénes serán los padrinos? – Harry se sentía un poco Karmatt haciendo tanta pregunta pero sentía una horrible curiosidad por todo lo que rodeaba a la inesperada e inminente boda de sus amigos.

- Ese es uno de los detalles que aún tenemos que solucionar. Tenemos a la madrina, todavía no hemos hablado con el padrino – contestó Hermione fijando mucho la vista en él.

Harry tardó apenas unos segundos en comprender lo que tan sutilmente estaba intentando comunicarle su amiga.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Queréis que yo sea el padrino? – como unica respuesta, sus amigos se limitaron a sonreír ampliamente – Pero, ¿el padrino no debería ser tu padre, Hermione?

- Ya hemos hablado con él – contestó la joven – y se ha mostrado entusiasmado con la idea de que seas tú quién me acompañe al altar. Sabes que te tiene mucho cariño. Además, la madre de Ron ha decidido cederle el puesto a mi madre para que mi familia esté representada.

- ¿De verdad ha hecho eso la señora Weasley? – preguntó sorprendido Harry, pues sabía que a Molly Weasley le fascinaban esa clase de acontecimientos.

- Pues sí – habló Ron – Dice que ya ha sido madrina en dos bodas y que probablemente le queden otras dos…

- Pero… - intentó hablar Harry.

- De peros nada Harry – le replicó Hermione – Mira, si no quieres ser el padrino de nuestra boda, me parece perfecto, pero no busques excusas, dilo. Y ya está.

Harry guardó silencio durante unos segundos. Y por fin habló.

- Seré el padrino de vuestra boda… ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar que iba a negarme?

Ron y Hermione se levantaron al unísono y abrazaron a Harry mientras se lo agradecían.

- ¡Es tan bonito Harry! – se emocionó Hermione – Pero tenemos muchas cosas que preparar. Hay que hablar de tu traje, los ensayos, las joyas… tendrás que ir a que te arreglen ese pelo y…

- ¡Tranquila Hermione! – Ron la invitó a tomar un sorbo de té – No te preocupes Harry, es normal, lleva así desde el día de la pedida.

- Pero es que… - intentó replicar ella, a lo que Ron contestó empujando suavemente la taza de té desde abajo y obligándola a dar otro sorbo.

- Pero es que nada mi amor. Yo me encargaré de que Harry esté preparado – Ron le guiñó un ojo.

Como Hermione tenía que terminar unos asuntos del trabajo, Ron acompañó a Harry hasta casa después de cenar y aprovecharon la ocasión para charlar un rato.

- Sé que ya lo he dicho, pero me alegro mucho por vosotros, en serio – le dijo Harry.

- Gracias Harry. Yo también me alegro. Es una tontería pero, no sé…

- Estas enamorado – sentenció Harry – Eso es lo que te pasa.

Ambos se rieron con ganas.

- Somos un par de románticos, ¿verdad colega? – bromeó Ron – A propósito, yo también me alegro que mi hermana y tú hayáis solucionado lo vuestro.

A Harry le dio un vuelco el estómago. Ginny. Se había olvidado de eso. Ahora que le había confirmado a Ron su supuesta relación con ella las cosas no iban a ser fáciles. Quedaba una semana para la tradicional cena de navidad en casa de los Wesley. Y después la boda…

Un momento. La boda. Ginny le había dicho que en un par de semanas acabarían con aquella farsa. Lo que significaba que la última semana de enero ya no tendría que fingir que estaban juntos. Pero sabía que eso solo haría que sus amigos perdiesen el protagonismo el día más importante de su vida. Porque la gente sólo se fijaría en Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley, cuya relación mediática había durado tan sólo dos meses y habían decidido romper días antes del enlace de sus amigos.

- ¿Harry estás bien? – preguntó Ron algo preocupado?

- No, no. Estaba pensando ¿has hablado con Ginny sobre la boda?

- Hermione le iba a mandar una lechuza ahora, que es cuando ella vuelve de entrenar – contestó el chico.

- Ah, vale, pensaba que tenía que decírselo yo. Ya sabes, como ahora volvemos a estar juntos… - Harry se sentía patético.

- Pero es mi hermana. Y su amiga – razonó Ron.

- Cierto. Bueno, creo que será mejor que entre. Mañana tengo que... hacer cosas - lo mejor era despedirse antes de decir más estupideces.

- Bien, no te entretengo más. Me pondré en contacto contigo esta semana que viene para preparar todo lo que hay que preparar antes de que Hermione nos arranque la piel a los dos fruto del estrés - bromeó Ron - ¡Buenas noches Harry!

- Buenas noches Ron.

El reloj marcaba ya las nueve cuando Harry se sentó en el salón. Decidió envolver aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba antes de acostarse envolviendo los regalos que había comprado esa mañana. No sin antes enviar una lechuza a Ginny contándole la situación.

"Creo que deberíamos aguantar hasta después de la boda de tu hermano. Los conozco lo suficiente como para saber que se preocuparían más de por qué hemos roto que por lo verdaderamente importante.

PD: no hago esto por gusto, ya lo sabes."

Estaba concentrado en el lazo para la pulsera de Violet cuando Hendrix regresó con la contestación de Ginny.

"Acabo de leer la carta de Hermione. Había pensado exactamente lo mismo. Además, no quiero tener a mi madre lanzando indirectas durante toda la ceremonia. Además, conociendo como conozco a los periodistas, podemos sacar un buen pellizco de una sesión fotográfica.

PD: yo tampoco hago esto por gusto."

Harry pensó que aquella conversación rallaba en lo absurdo. Pero así era mejor.

Aún así no se sintió aliviado. Mentirle a las personas que más quería no era precisamente una buena demostración de su cariño.

Pero total, ya le había mentido a todo el mundo en relación con lo que había pasado en el Maesltrom, así que era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Harry se preguntó si aquello, mentirle a todos, era una de las cosas de convertirse en adulto. Si era sí, no le gustaba nada.

Continuó envolviendo regalos hasta que escuchó a alguien en la puerta.

Fue un sonido tenue, casi imperceptible. Pero Harry era auror. Y en algo tenía que notarse.

Se acercó rápidamente a la entrada y se fijó en que alguien había deslizado un sobre por debajo de la puerta. No podía ser nada peligroso, pues se habrían activado los encantamientos detectores.

El sobre iba dirigido a su nombre. No había remitente. Sólo el nombre "Harry Potter" escrito en tinta esmeralda. Lo abrió con ansia y dentro encontró una nota. Sólo había dos palabras escritas, acompañadas de unas iniciales:

"Hannibal Hellmouth

L.F."

Abrió la puerta apresuradamente con la esperanza de poder encontrar a quién le había dejado la carta, aunque no esperaba encontrar a nadie. Fuera quien fuera, si había conseguido llegar hasta la puerta sin disparar todas las alarmas, tenía la habilidad suficiente como para desparecer sin dejar rastro.

Efectivamente. En Grimmauld Place sólo se escuchaba silencio.

Harry cerró la puerta y se quedó contemplando la nota.

Hannibal Hellmouth.

L.F.

- Lo que me faltaba – suspiró Harry.

Y así, la noche del 17 de diciembre de 2003, Harry Potter sólo pudo conciliar el sueño cuando recordó que, tan sólo unos meses antes, tenía una vida normal: ni exnovias manipuladoras, ni científicos asesinos, ni sobres inquietantes.

**_¡Hola, hola! Soy Krus… no, espera. No era eso lo que quería decir._**

**_Bienvenidos de nuevo mis amados hipotéticos lectores. Hoy celebramos (plural mayestático, no creo que a vosotros os haga especial ilusión) el primer cumpleaños de este fanfic. Sí, empecé a publicar Maesltrom hace ya un año. Y de momento la cosa va bien. ¡No he recibido ninguna amenaza de muerte!_**

**_Este capítulo es el principio de lo que yo denomino la "calma antes de la tempestad"… ya entenderéis por qué._**

**_Sólo una pequeña nota sobre los padres de Hermione. Los nombres creo que son los correctos, o al menos a ellos me ha llevado mi búsqueda googleana. En cuanto a la descripción física, es invención mía totalmente. No recuerdo si en algún momento en los libros se les describe. Si alguien lo recuerda, que me lo haga saber._**

**_Nada más que contaros chicos. Como siempre cuidaos mucho ¡ y gracias por estar ahí!_**


	12. Sobre el amor y otros desastres

_**Disclaimer: Que no, que no he vendido 400 millones de copias de ningún libro… bueno, ni uno siquiera.**_

_**Advertencia: fiesta, alcohol, insinuaciones… y de postre, sorpresón. Pero vamos, nada preocupante.**_

**12. Sobre el amor y otros desastres**

"Hannibal Hellmouth. Pirata. Nacido en 1843. Hijo de un marinero portugués y una mujer tunecina.

Documentación de más de 340 barcos saqueados. ¿Más?

Posibles muertes: 1902 en Bombay, asalto a un navío de la armada inglesa / 1916, naufragio en el atlántico cuando se dirigía a Madagascar / 1924 en Puerto Príncipe (Haití)"

Harry terminó de repasar por enésima vez en lo que iba de noche toda la información que había recopilado sobre Hannibal Hellmouth.

Desde que recibiera la misteriosa carta, Harry había dividido su tiempo libre en dos cosas: la primera había sido fingir delante de todos sus amigos y conocidos que Ginny y él volvía a estar juntos.

Eso había incluido la más incómoda de todas las cenas de Navidad que Harry recordaba en casa de los Weasley, con petición popular de beso incluida.

Cuando él y Ginny estaban acompañados, la cosa era bastante soportable. Apenas cruzaban unas palabras pues intentaban entablar conversación con otras personas. Aderezaban la situación con algún que otro cariño esporádico pero nada más. El problema es que cuando se quedaban sólos, Ginny volvía a su actitud pasivo-agresiva hacia Harry y a éste no le hacía ninguna gracia. Si estaban así, era por SU culpa.

El resto del tiempo lo empleaba en recopilar información acerca de Hannibal Hellmouth sin mucho éxito. Apenas algunas menciones a él en los libros de historia y sólo un par de reseñas en enciclopedias. De momento era todo lo que tenía y, teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de un fugitivo muerto hacía casi cien años, no estaba mal.

El asunto de la muerte de Hellmouth lo tenía escamado. Hasta tres versiones diferentes de cómo había acabado sus días el pirata. La más repetida era la del naufragio. Las otras dos, probablemente simples rumores. Pero Harry sabía, y mucho más ahora que su trabajo consistía en encontrar a magos que muchas veces estaban en paradero desconocido, que los rumores son verdades muy adornadas, pero verdades al fin y al cabo.

En cuanto a su trabajo en el ministerio, Violet, Joe y él habían conseguido varios casos. Ahora mismo andaban tras una red de tráfico de aparatos de tortura en Irlanda y hacía unos días que habían encontrado a un hombre acusado de matar a su mujer y a su amante con un Avada Kedavra.

Harry miró el reloj de su escritorio. Pasaban cuarenta minutos de la medianoche.

Pero sus ojos pasaron del reloj al periódico que descansaba a su lado. Era el profeta de ese día. No había podido leerlo pues había estado muy ocupado toda la mañana con unos informes y no se había vuelto a acordar de él.

No obstante, acababa de leer algo que le llamó la atención.

En una pequeña columna en la contraportada, dedicada a las noticias de sociedad, había una pequeña reseña sobre una cena benéfica.

"La Fundación Devous celebró ayer en la mansión de su fundador y presidente Julien Devous, una cena de gala para recaudar fondos. A la cena asistieron grandes personalidades del mundo mágico como el Ministro de Magia Kingsley Shackelbot, Seymour Harrington, el jefe de la División de Aurores o Minerva McGonnagall, directora del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. El destino de este dinero será la investigación para las enfermedades mágicas congénitas, muchas de las cuales aún hoy, siguen sin resolver.

Aunque se trató de una cena totalmente privada envuelta en las medidas de seguridad propias de un evento con tan ilustres invitados, Lollipop Karmatt, periodista de Corazón de Bruja, asegura haber conseguido fotos de la noche."

Tras la breve reseña, aparecía una foto con el pie "Una de las fotografías que Karmatt publicará próximamente, Devous y su hija reciben a los invitados."

En la fotografía se veía, efectivamente, a Julien Devous y un borrón en movimiento que Harry supuso que sería su hija.

Leer en el mismo artículo los nombres de Julien Devous y Lollipop Karmatt hizo a Harry evocar la popular frase "Dios los cría…"

Así que Devous seguía con su vida. Tan tranquilo. Sin remordimientos. Se permitía galas benéficas. Pues él haría lo mismo.

- Kreacher – le dijo al elfo – Me voy a la cama. Despiértame mañana a las 7 para prepararme. No quiero que Hermione me decapite y se manche las manos de sangre el día de su boda.

El elfo contestó con un curioso ronquido y Harry subió las escaleras muerto de risa.

**Demasiadas horas de sueño más tarde.**

- Llegas tarde – le recriminó Ginny.

Harry avanzaba a paso rápido intentando no mojar el pantalón de su frac con el agua que cubría el asfalto. Se había aparecido en un callejón a apenas una manzana de la casa de los señores Granger, donde Hermione estaba preparándose para la boda.

Frente a la puerta principal estaba aparcado el flamante nuevo Rover 45 que el señor Granger había comprado poco después de su regreso a Inglaterra y engalanado para la ocasión con alguna que otra guirnalda.

Ginny se encontraba acomodando algunas cosas en el maletero del coche cuando vio acercarse a Harry, jadeando y con paso rápido.

- ¿Hermione ya está lista? – preguntó el chico tras recuperar la respiración.

- No – contestó la pelirroja – pero es la novia la que puede llegar tarde. No el padrino.

Había veces que sentía un irrefrenable deseo de lanzarle una maldición.

- Dame un beso – dijo Ginny – Pero suavecito, no te emociones mucho.

- Ja, ja – sonrió Harry con sarcasmo y acto seguido le plantó un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Has acabado Ginny? – Robert Granger asomó la cabeza, hasta que reparó en la presencia del chico - ¡Hola Harry! ¡Qué elegante vas!

- Hola señor Granger. Gracias – contestó Harry algo avergonzado. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta muy oscuro, a juego con los zapatos de charol, una camisa blanca y una corbata Burdeos que le había regalado Ron por Navidad para que estrenase en la boda. Había intentado peinarse pero su pelo se había resistido y había acabado por ir con su peinado de siempre, pero cubierto de gomina – Usted también va muy elegante.

- Yo no soy muy dado a estas cosas, pero ya sabes, no todos los días se casa tu única hija – sonrió el señor Granger – Además – dijo acercándose a Harry, como si no quisiera que nadie más que él lo oyese – a las mujeres les gustan los hombres trajeados ¿me entiendes, no? – y tras guiñarle un ojo, se carcajeó con su estilo característico.

- Ya he terminado Robert. Espero que no se arrugue mucho el vestido de Hermione… - habló Ginny, haciendo lo posible por recordar que ella también estaba allí.

- No te preocupes. Mimi está casi a punto. ¿Quieres subir Harry?

- ¿Eso no da mala suerte? – preguntó Harry levantando una ceja.

- Qué poco sabes de nada, _cariño_ – comentó Ginny – Da mala suerte si la ve mi hermano. Tú eres el padrino, puedes verla antes de la boda… ¿o cómo pensabas llevarla al altar?

Cómo única contestación Harry simplemente sonrió y entró en la casa siguiendo al señor Granger. No quería reconocer que había estado varios días ensayando como acompañar a Hermione con los ojos completamente cerrados.

- Es aquí – dijo el hombre golpeando con los nudillos en la puerta de la habitación de Hermione – Mimi cariño, ha llegado Harry ¿puede pasar?

- ¡Espera un minuto! – contestó la chica desde el otro lado - ¡Y no me llames Mimi!

El señor Granger le dirigió a Harry una sonrisa divertida. Exactamente un minuto más tarde (Harry se sorprendió de la precisión de su amiga) se abrió la puerta.

El muchacho se quedó boquiabierto. Hermione lo miraba muy seria, con un precioso vestido blanco hielo de cuello de barco con mangas de encaje muy ceñido en las caderas y una cola muy corta pero con vuelo. Se había recogido el pelo en una suerte de moño desordenado que le daba un aspecto elegante pero a la vez muy juvenil.

- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó la chica expectante ante la mirada de su amigo.

- Diría que estás preciosa, pero creo que me quedaría muy corto – la halagó Harry con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

Hermione se ruborizó sin remedio y el señor Granger halagó el buen gusto de Harry para las mujeres, haciendo alusión a Ginny, que entraba entonces en la habitación.

- ¡No mires tanto hijo, que me la vas a desgastar! – comentó Robert Granger - Aunque con ese vestido, no puedo culparte...

Harry reparó entonces en Ginny. No es que no se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba allí, obviamente. Sólo que hasta ahora no se había fijado. Simplemente estaba allí.

Llevaba un vestido de tirantes finos, color esmeralda, muy corto y ajustado y con un pequeño vuelo de tul a la altura de la falda. Su larga melena pelirroja estaba recogida en una coleta que descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo. Estaba realmente arrebatadora.

- Ha sido un regalo mío papá – respondió Hermione poniéndose los zapatos cuando Ginny estaba a punto de hacerlo.

- Mimi cariño, en las bodas se les regala a los novios, no al revés – sentenció su padre sonriendo.

- Lo sé, pero quiero que todo sea perfecto. Y eso incluye que mis invitados y especialmente mi mejor amiga deslumbren – contestó la chica con la cara iluminada – Bueno, ya casi estoy. A ver, repaso. Algo viejo: el vestido.

- ¿El vestido es viejo? – preguntó Harry admirando aquella tela que brillaba como el primer día.

- Con este vestido Jane me dio el "sí quiero", así que tampoco puede decirse que sea "viejo" – aclaró el señor Granger mirando a su hija de reojo – Pero Mimi lo ha retocado un poco… "mágicamente" – añadió con picardía, como un niño que acaba de decir una palabrota.

- Eso es. Bueno, algo azul: la gargantilla – y se colocó en el cuello un precioso colgante de zafiro engarzado en oro blanco.

- Algo nuevo – continuó Ginny – la ropa – y le guiñó un ojo.

- Creí que había dicho que el vestido era viejo – se sorprendió Harry.

- Esa ropa no, _cielo_ – respondió Ginny con picardía.

Harry tardó unos segundos en comprender, hasta que finalmente asintió con gravedad y desvió la mirada. Le incomodaba hablar de lencería femenina, y mucho más frente a su mejor amiga, el padre de esta (aunque a Robert Granger no pareció molestarle en absoluto) y su supuesta novia.

- Sólo me falta algo prestado… - concluyó Hermione.

- De eso me encargo yo – contestó Harry sintiéndose útil por una vez en mucho rato – Sabía que algo me sonaba de todo esto, así que te he traído una cosa.

Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su americana y lo sacó.

Allí estaba, el cromo de Dumbledore que Harry había encontrado en una rana de chocolate el primer día que, subidos en el expreso de Hogwarts, Ron, Hermione y él se habían conocido.

La chica comprendió al instante lo que aquello significaba.

Aquel cromo era el principio de todo. El principio de más de diez años de amistad. De aventuras, de risas, de lágrimas. El principio de la historia que Ron y ella habían escrito junto a Harry.

A Hermione se le empañaron los ojos.

- Es precioso Harry – y lo abrazó.

- Hermione no llores, que estás muy guapa con ese maquillaje y te lo vas a estropear – dijo Harry con un nudo en la garganta aguantándose él también las ganas de llorar.

- ¿Nos vamos entonces? – Ginny se había levantado y se dirigía hacia la puerta – Yo no tengo prisa, pero mi hermano puede morir de un infarto si tardamos un poco más.

- Bien, vamos – concedió Hermione, y se agarró del brazo de Harry, que acompañó a la flamante novia hacia el coche que los esperaba fuera.

La ceremonia se celebraba en un castillo gótico del siglo XIII a las afueras de Londres. Hermione no quería una boda tradicional mágica, pero tampoco quería casarse en una celebración propiamente muggle dada su condición, la de Ron y la de la mayoría de sus amigos.

Así que fue una boda mágica en un castillo algo tétrico pero en el que todos los invitados (excepto los magos más ancianos, como la inmortal tía Muriel) vestían ropas muggles.

Cuando el señor Granger frenó bruscamente al principio del camino enlosado que serpenteaba por la loma donde el castillo había sido construido, ya llevaban doce minutos de retraso.

El camino hasta el recibidor del castillo, dónde se celebraría la ceremonia, les costó aún otros diez, pues Hermione no podía ir más deprisa. Además, Ginny insistía en que lo mejor era darle intriga al asunto.

Los invitados los recibieron con un caluroso aplauso cuando al fin atravesaron el arco de piedra que daba entrada a la amplia sala abovedada dónde ya estaban dispuestas las hileras de bancos y Ron esperaba impaciente al final de una alfombra color crema.

Su amigo respiró aliviado. Harry sabía que no dudaba en absoluto de su novia. Pero no sería la primera mujer en cambiar de opinión de manera inesperada e inexplicable.

Con todas las miradas puestas en su amiga, y algunas en él, Harry acompañó a Hermione con solemnidad hasta el pequeño altar dónde los esperaban Ron y el mago que oficiaría la ceremonia.

Ron los recibió con una mirada cómplice y acaricio la mano de Hermione con ternura.

Y comenzó la ceremonia.

- No he estado tan nervioso en toda mi vida.

No era Ron el que hablaba, sino Harry, que comentaba con Diego como había preparado concienzudamente con Ron sus responsabilidades como padrino, pero en el último momento le había entrado el pánico y no recordaba muy bien cuándo tenía que hacer qué.

Por eso, cuando finalmente sus amigos pronunciaron el "sí quiero" y se besaron entre aplausos y gritos de júbilo, él respiró tranquilo.

- ¡Pues ahora relájate y a disfrutar! – le aconsejó Diego mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla.

- Eso haré – Harry imitó a su amigo – Por cierto, ¿Julia no ha venido?

- No – contestó el chico – No se sentía muy cómoda acudiendo. Llevamos poco tiempo saliendo y apenas os conoce. Además, tenía asuntos familiares.

- Bueno, no pasa nada – lo consoló Harry al percatarse de que Diego la echaba de menos - ¿Sabes? Tengo ganas de conocerla. Para ser tu novia apenas si la he visto.

- También es amiga de Ginny – añadió Diego.

- ¿Y? – preguntó el chico sin entender.

- Pues que como ahora estáis juntos otra vez… Por cierto, no me has contado como es que ahora salís de nuevo ¿ha pasado algo?

- ¿Qué? – Harry se estaba poniendo casi tan nervioso como en la ceremonia – No, es… ¿no te lo he contado? Pues, es que, no hay nada que cont… ¡Oh, me encanta esta canción! – y se largó pitando a la pista de baile dejando a Diego aturdido.

Ron y Hermione habían contratado a una orquesta de magos (y con orquesta hablamos de sólo cinco) que tocaban éxitos tanto muggles como los que surcaban la Red de Ondas Hechizantes. Para ello disponían de unos instrumentos que, según el hechizo que se les aplicase, sonaban de una manera u otra. De manera que Harry comprobó sorprendido como el mismo mago, un chico joven con el pelo largo y rubio y las orejas perforadas, tocaba con el mismo instrumento la guitarra acústica, la eléctrica, el violín y el ukelele.

Y ahora mismo, la banda comenzaba a inundar de funky la carpa que habían instalado en el prado junto al castillo (y que se mantenía cálida gracias a la magia a pesar del frío polar que se respiraba en el exterior) con los primeros acordes del _Canned heat_ de Jamiroquai.

_You know this boogie is for real…_

Entonces aparecieron Ron y Hermione, esta ya cambiada con un vestido corto de lentejuelas azules, a juego con su colgante, preparados para su primer baile como marido y mujer. Habían elegido aquella canción por dos razones: la primera es que como aquella no era una boda típica en ninguno de los dos mundos, ni el mágico ni el muggle, tampoco iban a bailar el típico vals. La segunda y quizás las más importante, es que Hermione adoraba esa canción y Ron aseguraba que prefería bailar algo más animado antes que destrozar una canción más seria con sus tropezones.

Y así empezó una de las mejores noches que Harry recordaba en muchos años.

Había vuelto con Diego, que parecía haber olvidado la conversación que habían mantenido antes anonadado por la coreografía que los recién casados habían preparado.

Mientras _Faith_ de George Michael, levantaba a muchos de los asistentes a la pista de baile, Harry echó un vistazo a la multitud.

Aunque el muchacho no conocía a la mayoría de la gente, supo reconocer a los tres grandes grupos que componían a los invitados:

La familia Weasley, con sus cabezas pelirrojas cabezas alocadas marchando de un lado para otro.

La familia Granger, en su mayoría muggles estupefactos ante todas aquellas demostraciones de magia gratuita que más de uno apenas hubiese imaginado que venían de la estudiosa y responsable Hermione.

Y, por supuesto los compañeros y profesores de Hogwarts que Ron y Hermione habían invitado al enlace.

Neville y Hannah (Harry sonrió al recordar el episodio en El Caldero Chorreante) charlaban animadamente con Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley y Ernie McMillan, compañeros de casa de esta última y con Terry Boot y Padma Patil los únicos Ravenclaw a parte de Luna que habían asistido.

Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas hacían lo propio con Parvati, la otra gemela Patil, y Lavender Brown, aunque su intención parecía más la de emborracharlas que la de hablar con ellas.

_Baby__, __I know you're asking me to stay__, __say please, please, please, don't go away..._

Por su parte, los profesores estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa al fondo de la carpa. La directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonnagall, lanzaba de vez en cuando miradas reprobatorias a sus antiguos alumnos, dominada por ese espíritu de disciplina maternal.

A su lado, Horace Slughorn daba cuenta de su séptima copa de whiskey de fuego, y ahora resoplaba quejándose del ardor que este había dejado en su garganta.

Para Hagrid, que había estado a punto de asfixiar a los recién casados al abrazarlos tras la ceremonia, las copas de contaban ya por decenas pues nadie había tenido en consideración que él necesitaba un vaso al menos del tamaño de una botella para satisfacer sus necesidades.

Septima Vector, profesora de Aritmancia también había asistido al enlace. Era una mujer seria, eso Harry lo sabía, pero verla rodeada de gente ebria (tanto de alcohol como de euforia) con su expresión calmada e inescrutable le producía escalofríos.

En el centro de la pista, George Weasley bailaba con su cuñada Fleur Delacour, Bill con su hermana pequeña y Luna Lovegood y Angelina Johnson parecían estar compitiendo por cuál de las dos realizaba el paso más extravagante, mientras el, ahora oficial, novio de la primera las observaba a una distancia prudente.

Acabó la canción y, sólo tres acordes de guitarra más tarde, Harry notó como su tímpano se resquebrajaba. La culpa era de Diego, que había reconocido el _I can't stop thinkin' 'bout u_ de Iron Spoon y se alejaba dando botes y cantando como un auténtico demente hacia la pista de baile.

Parte de la gente que ya estaba allí también se había emocionado al reconocer el archiconocido tema del grupo de magos rockeros.

_Kiss me this night__, just this night, 'cause I can't stop thinkin' 'bout u..._

Harry cogió otra cerveza de mantequilla y se dispuso a disfrutar de la "actuación" de sus amigos. George daba manotazos concentrado en su batería imaginaria. Angelina y Ginny agitaban la melena en el aire y un recién incorporado Ron punteaba en el aire como si tocara la guitarra eléctrica.

- Hola Harry – Luna se había acercado con tanto sigilo que el chico casi se muere del susto - ¿Qué tal?

- Hola Luna – contestó cuando comprobó que su corazón seguía latiendo – Bien, aquí, disfrutando de la fiesta. Antes no he podido saludarte, ya sabes, deberes de padrino – se excusó Harry.

- No te preocupes. Vas muy guapo – comentó la chica con tranquilidad.

- Gracias, tu también – era verdad. Luna llevaba un vestido largo de color magenta de escote halter y un broche que representada un mapache haciendo malabares, muy a su estilo.

- Gracias – sonrió su amiga – Mira, te presento a Rolf. Rolf, este es Harry Potter.

Harry no se había equivocado. Aquel hombre alto y delgado de nariz afilada, gafas diminutas, tupé y esmoquin verde oliva no era otro que Rolf Scamander.

Rolf le tendió la mano solemnemente y Harry la estrechó. Para estar tan enjuto, tenía mucha fuerza, pensó el muchacho.

- Encantado de conocerle señor Potter – Rolf tenía una voz atercipelada que inspiraba serenidad.

- Lo mismo digo, señor Scamander – contestó el chico con la misma seriedad, tratando de aguantarse la risa.

El momento se vio interrumpido por un improperio que voló desde la pista de baile hasta el último rincón de la carpa.

George se escondía tras Angelina mientras su hermana trataba de alcanzarle la cabeza con los puños.

Al parecer, o eso comentaban los invitados minutos después de que Ginny consiguiera tranquilizarse, en pleno frenesí musical el gemelo y ella se habían enzarzado en un baile algo salvaje que había terminado con un resbalón de George. Éste, tratando de no caer, se había agarrado al vestido la de chica y el tirante izquierdo no había soportado el estirón.

La noche continuó con más música y más fiesta. Harry se turnaba entre charlar con sus antiguos compañeros (a algunos, como las gemelas Patil, llevaba sin verlos prácticamente desde su salida de Hogwarts), conocer a las respectivas familias de sus amigos (en especial los primos y tíos de Hermione, puesto que ya conocía a la mayoría de los Weasley) y disfrutar un poco de algunas de las canciones que la banda tocaba.

- Ever fallen in love with someone, ever fallen in love, in love with someone, ever fallen in love... – cantaba Harry mientras aquellos virtuosos de los instrumentos cambiantes emulaban a los Buzzcocks.

Hasta que terminó la canción. Y empezó una lenta. Muy lenta.

Si Harry conocía a Hermione tan bien como creía, aquello debía ser _More than I can bear_ de Matt Bianco.

Efectivamente, Harry no tardó en encontrar a sus amigos abrazados y meciéndose al ritmo de la música.

- La primera vez que escuché esta canción, me pareció una auténtica basura – Ginny se acercó por detrás y lo abrazó – No te hagas ilusiones, mi madre dice que llevamos toda la noche sin hablarnos y creo que se huele algo. A ver si consigo que cambie de opinión.

Harry no se había emocionado. En absoluto. Simplemente no había podido evitar sentir como se le llenaba el estómago de mariposas.

- Te apetece un bailecito agarrado – preguntó Ginny dándole la vuelta y colocándole los brazos alrededor del cuello.

- ¿Puedo negarme? – preguntó Harry mientras dejaba sus manos en las caderas de la chica.

- Obviamente, no. A no ser que quieras que la gente empiece a sospechar.

- No hables como si traficasemos con droga Ginny – se quejó Harry mirándola fijamente a los ojos, aunque apartó la mirada rápidamente al sentir otra vez aquel cosquilleo en la tripa – Me da igual que sospechen. Nos queda poco tiempo que fingir.

- Ciertamente – Ginny apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry y el chico respiró hondo. Aquello empezaba a superarlo.

Por suerte para él, la canción terminó tan sólo un minuto después.

Ginny se separó de él como si le hubiera dado una descarga y se dio la vuelta.

- Ginny… - comenzó Harry.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó con sequedad. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y parecía molesta con algo. ¿A qué coño venía eso ahora?

- Nada. Simplemente que deberías arreglar el tirante. Vas enseñando el sujetador – contestó Harry. En otra circunstancia lo habría hecho con más tacto, pero su tono reflejó más enfado que otra cosa.

- Joder. Ya es el tercer _reparo_ que le hago y sigue deshilachándose. Voy a buscar a Luna.

Y desapareció entre la multitud de invitados que ahora bailaban el _You make me feel like crème caramel _de la bruja estrella del pop Allison Stardust.

**Demasiadas horas sin dormir después.**

Harry estaba sentado en una mesa, cuyo mantel había conocido tiempos mejores, apurando una botella de whiskey de fuego.

Apenas quedaban una treintena de invitados, los más jóvenes y los que iban lo suficientemente bebidos como para no importarle los achaques de la edad. Ron y Hermione ya se había retirado a disfrutar de su noche de bodas.

Cuando apareció Ginny.

- Veo que has solucionado el problema de tu vestido – comentó Harry, al percartase de que el tirante de Ginny volvía a estar en su sitio.

La chica debió entonces de explicarle cómo lo había hecho. Pero Harry no prestó atención. Estaba demasiado ocupado contemplándola a ella.

No estaba muy borracho. No todavía. Simplemente había llegado a ese punto en el que el alcohol te hace sentir en una burbuja y tu mente selecciona aleatoriamente los detalles que quiere que analices.

Y ahora, su mente estaba fija en los labios de Ginny, que se movían dibujando palabras que Harry no llegaba a entender.

- ¿Me estás escuchando? – preguntó entonces la chica. Aquello si que lo había oído – Bueno, es igual. ¿Qué haces aquí solo? Creía que estarías allí, desfogándote con los otros machos de la manada.

Ginny señaló al centro de la pista, dónde Diego daba volteretas, George señalaba al cielo con la corbata anudada en la cabeza y Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan se empujaban como si estuviesen en un concierto de punk.

- Me duelen los pies – explicó el chico – Además, creo que tanta fiesta me está pasando factura.

- Es que te haces mayor – sentenció Ginny con una sonrisa.

- Sólo soy un año mayor que tú.

- Pero eres auror, en tu trabajo los años pasan más rápido – razonó la chica medio bromeando.

- Será. ¿Tú no estabas enfadada conmigo? – preguntó Harry recordando el momento del baile agarrado.

- No puedo enfadarme con mi compinche – Ginny lo miró con sorna. Al menos al principio. Harry pensó que podía ser cosa de la bebida, pero juraría que ahora lo miraba con… ¿ternura? – A veces soy un poco estúpida. Ya me conoces.

- Tengo ganas de acabar con todo esto – Harry llevaba toda la noche deseando decirlo.

- Yo también – contestó Ginny, aunque no parecía muy convencida – Siento… siento haberte metido en todo esto Harry.

Aquel comentario no sorprendió en absoluto a Harry. Ginny podía ser temperamental y apasionada, pero ante todo era una buena persona, y sabía disculparse cuando era necesario. Incluso ahora.

- No sé que contestar a eso – Harry intentó ser lo más sincero que pudo.

- Da igual – respondió la chica – sólo quería que lo supieses.

El ritmo de una nueva canción interrumpió el incómodo silencio. El cantante de la banda se aclaró la garganta y profirió un grito agudo que se le clavó a Harry en los oídos. _Of love and other disasters_, de la banda de Glam-rock mágico The Black Cats. Conocía aquella canción y, para que mentir, le gustaba. Así que empezó a tamborilear con los dedos en la mesa y a canturrear.

_Love it's not a feeling it's a fucking disaster. __Like a bullet in your head from a golden gun gangster... _

- Cuanta razón tiene la canción – comentó Ginny que había sonreído con la letra – El amor es un maldito desastre…

- No dice "maldito" – contestó Harry levantando una ceja.

- Lo sé, pero soy una señorita y no digo esas cosas.

- Claro - Harry se rió de buena gana y se sirvió otra copa - ¿Quieres? – ofreció a la chica.

- Por supuesto, ¿por quién me has tomado?

Y, poco a poco, conforme la madrugada avanzaba y la botella iba vaciándose, el resto de los invitados que aún se tenían en pie se les fueron uniendo, hasta que la luz del alba les indicó que quizás, sólo quizás, era hora de volver a casa. O por lo menos, de dormir en algún sitio.

**¡Extra, extra!**

- Así que no se puede decir que su elección fuera muy correcta. Pero así, al menos, pudo desviar la atención del penoso partido de los Cannons hacia ella.

Lollipop Karmatt terminó de dictar el artículo sobre presencia de la novia de Oliver Wood, guardián de los Chudley Cannons, en el último partido de éstos a su máquina de escribir mágica.

El pergamino, con la tinta todavía fresca, se dobló en el aire con un movimiento de varita del periodista y marchó volando hacia el buzón de entrada del editor de Corazón de Bruja.

Era ya de madrugada y Karmatt se encontraba sólo en la redacción, terminando de dar las últimas pinceladas a sus artículos. Le había costado afinar en aquel último: quería ser ácido, pero se le acumulaban las denuncias por calumnias y difamaciones.

No obstante, estaba contento con el resultado. Había que ser polémico si se quería conseguir un nombre. La gente que no arriesga, que no se salta alguna norma ética o moral, no triunfa.

Con esta retahíla de pensamientos narcisistas Lollipop Karmatt comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Cuando de pronto, escuchó un ruido en la puerta de la redacción. El ascensor acababa de abrirse.

Karmatt pensó que debían de ser los elfos que se ocupaban de la limpieza. Pero ¿por qué iban a usar los elfos el ascensor pudiendo aparecerse? Seguramente no serían los elfos. Sería alguno de sus compañeros. Algún fotógrafo que había olvidado un carrete.

Pero la puerta se abrió y el periodista no reconoció a ninguno de sus compañeros. De hecho, le costó distinguir en la penumbra a la figura encapuchada que avanzaba a trompicones hacia su despacho.

Karmatt se quedó quieto, muy quieto, mientras aquel ser giró el pomo de la puerta y entró, con un zumbido envolviéndole. Agarró su varita y le apuntó.

- ¿Quién..? ¿quién eres? – preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

La capucha se irguió un poco y Karmatt pudo apreciar un extraño brillo multicolor que parecía salir de bajo la túnica.

El desconocido no pronunció ninguna palabra.

Pero de pronto, la máquina de escribir mágica de Karmmat comenzó a funcionar, con un chac, chac, chac intermitente.

El periodista se acercó al escritorio y cogió el escrito cuando la máquina anunció con un cling que había terminado.

"¿Eres Ludwig Von Karmatt?" leyó.

Miró de nuevo al desconocido, sorprendido. ¿Cómo había echo aquello? Aquella máquina era un invento suyo. Sólo el conocía el hechizo que permitía usarla.

- Si, soy yo ¿y tú eres? – preguntó Karmatt cada vez más asustado.

La máquina volvió a teclear.

"Estoy buscando a alguien. Julien Devous. Quiero saber dónde vive."

- Lo siento mucho señor… desconocido, pero me temo que el paradero de la residencia del señor Devous sólo la conoce él. Bueno, él y su hija – contestó el periodista.

Chac, chac, chac.

"¿Entonces no es usted el periodista que alardea de esas exclusivas fotos de la fiesta privada de Devous en su mansión?"

Ego de Karmatt, uno. Seguridad de Karmatt, cero.

- Vaya, parece que está usted muy bien informado – estaba empezando a sudar.

"Dispongo de buenos informadores. Y ahora dígame dónde vive Devous."

- Pues verá, no sé si puedo darle esa información señor… ¿no me ha dicho su nombre verdad? – Karmatt intentaba desviarlo del tema. Aquel "lo que fuera" no le gustaba un pelo. Puede que fuese un sicario. O peor aún, un entrevistador que quisiese robarle alguna exclusiva.

"¿Nombre?" escribió la máquina "Sí. Creo que una vez tuve un nombre."

Y, horrorizado, Karmatt contempló como el desconocido se quitaba la túnica, dejando a la vista un cuerpo carbonizado surcado de enorme grietas, que brillaban como si por las venas de aquel hombre corriesen miles de luciérnagas arcoiris. El hombre abrió la boca, o lo que le quedaba de ella y emitió un zumbido escalofriante.

La máquina volvió a funcionar y Karmatt leyó la nota.

"Enrico Salgari, así me llamaban."

_**¡Viva los novios!**_

_**Disculpadme hipotéticos lectores, me meto demasiado en la historia.**_

_**He de decir, que hacía mucho que no disfrutaba tanto escribiendo un capítulo. Este capítulo lo tiene todo: cursilerías, fiestas, música, intriga… soy un hacha, coño.**_

_**Bueno, varios comentarios antes de despedirme de vosotros hasta el próximo capítulo:**_

_**1. Espero haber captado esa sensación de buen rollo que se respira en las grandes fiestas.**_

_**2. Gracias a Laura, que me revisa el capítulo antes de que sea publicado para minimizar los errores y además me asesora en temas de chicas... ya sabéis, tecnicismos de ropa y tal ¿o pensáis que yo sé lo que es un escote halter? (un escote halter, para ahorraros la búsqueda, es cuando los tirantes se cruzan detrás del cuello).**_

_**3. Para los melómanos como un servidor, adjunto las canciones de la boda (las que existen, claro):**_

_**Jamiroquai – Canned heat**_

_**The Buzzcocks – Ever fallen in love with someone (you shouldn't've)**_

_**George Michael - Faith**_

_**Matt Bianco – More than I can bear**_

_**4. Iron Spoon, Allison Stardust y The Black Cats son invenciones m**__**ías. **__**Si alguno conocéis algún grupo real con ese nombre, decídmelo, nunca está de más echarle un ojo.**_

_**5. Este es el peinado de Hermione: parasaber**__**.com/estilo/bodas/la-novia/peinado/fotogaleria/peinados-novia-propuestas-estar-perfecta-gran-dia/34793/**_

_**6. Mi gran amigo Allwen me hizo un apunte interesante: la cronología que puse en el capítulo 9 no era muy clara, así que pongo aquí la nueva, con la trama de los flashbacks desarrollados.**_

_**Junio 1998 – Batalla de Hogwarts.**_

_**Agosto 1998 – Ron y Hermione regresan de Australia.**_

_**Septiembre 1998 – Regreso a Hogwarts y presentación de Diego.**_

_**Octubre 1998 – Diego se declara a Ginny en la cena de Halloween.**_

_**Diciembre 1998 – Harry se disculpa con Diego.**_

_**Diciembre 1998 – Harry y Ginny se reconcilian.**_

_**Junio 1999 – Harry y Ginny vuelven a discutir y lo dejan definitivamente.**_

_**Junio 1999 – Ginny sufre un aborto en mitad de la noche.**_

_**Septiembre 1999 – Harry entra a estudiar a la escuela de aurores.**_

_**Diciembre 2002 – Cena de Navidad en casa de los Weasley. **__**Ginny aparece con Henry Towers.**_

_**Agosto 2003 – Conversación entre Harry y Neville**_

_**Noviembre 2003 – Comienzo de esta historia.**_

_**Enero 2004 – Boda de Ron y Hermione.**_

_**Nada más chumachos, cuidaos mucho. Y recordad… la verdad está ahí fuera. L.F.**_


	13. Las consecuencias

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter es una marca registrada de nosequién. Pero esta historia es mía. _**

**_Advertencia: sexo, alcohol y… bueno, rock'n'roll no hay. Pero no lo echaréis de menos._**

**13. Las consecuencias**

Harry abrió despacio los ojos y sintió como la luz le taladraba el cerebro. Tenía la boca seca, como si acabase de pasar la lengua por una esponja.

No sin dificultades consiguió levantarse de la cama. Avanzó a trompicones hasta el baño y abrió el grifo del agua caliente. Se desnudó frente al espejo y tuvo que reconocer que había tenido días mejores: tenía los ojos hinchados, la nariz colorada y el pelo aún mas revuelto (sí, era posible) que de costumbre y aún con restos de gomina. Por no hablar de su olor corporal.

Se pasó las manos por la cara en un desesperado intento porque remitiera aquel martilleo en su cabeza. Sorprendentemente, olían bien. No especialmente bien, pero teniendo en cuenta que en su habitación se respiraba olor a bodega, era un cambio. Era un olor suave y dulce.

La resaca volvió a la carga y Harry se olvidó de lo bien que olían sus manos. Rebuscó en el pequeño armario que tenía sobre el lavabo hasta encontrar una botellita de color morado.

Se la bebió de un trago.

A punto estuvo de quedarse completamente dormido bajo la ducha. Por suerte, la poción contra el "malestar general" empezaba a hacer efecto: ya no le dolía apenas la cabeza y su estómago parecía haber dejado de girar.

En ocasiones como ésta, Harry agradecía enormemente ser mago. No podía imaginar como los muggles soportaban esa sensación durante casi veinticuatro horas.

Cuando salió del baño, el aire frío de finales de enero había conseguido ventilar un poco la habitación.

Bajó las escaleras con extrema lentitud. La resaca aún coleaba y si aceleraba mucho el ritmo, su cabeza amenazaba con partirse en dos.

Llegó al salón, donde Kreacher planchaba sobre un pequeño banco de madera.

- Buenas tardes amo – saludó el elfo con una reverencia y clavando su pequeña nariz de lápiz en la camiseta.

- ¿Tardes? – preguntó Harry - ¿Qué hora es Kreacher?

- Casi las tres – respondió.

- ¿Las tres? – exclamó Harry – Es tardísimo.

- ¿Quiere comer algo amo Harry?

- ¿Qué? No… me atiborré de pastelitos de caldero antes de volver de la boda. Por cierto, ¿a que hora he vuelto?

- Kreacher no está seguro, pero cree que acababan de sonar las ocho cuando llegaron a casa.

- Las ocho… - Harry contempló la densa luz que entraba por las ventanas del salón. El dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, pero en su cabeza aún resonaba un eco sordo.

Y de pronto, las palabras de Kreacher llenaron ese hueco.

- ¿Llegamos? – preguntó nervioso - ¿Quiénes?

- Usted y su amiga, amo – contestó Kreacher sin levantar la cabeza de su tarea.

- Mi… ¿amiga? – Harry notaba como la resaca volvía a la carga. O quizás era otra cosa.

No. No era la resaca, eran imágenes. Imágenes de lo que había sucedido esa misma mañana.

_El sol se levantaba perezoso en el horizonte cuando el pequeño reducto de invitados que habían aguantado hasta el final salía de la carpa. Como decía George "si se sale de fiesta, se sale bien"._

_Tras despedirse del resto de sus amigos, Harry se reunió con Ginny, que estaba apoyada en una pequeña vaya. Se abrazaba los hombros intentado en vano quitarse el frío que la pequeña chaqueta torera de punto que llevaba no conseguía._

_- ¿Tienes frío? – preguntó el chico sentándose a tu lado._

_- No, es un baile nuevo – indicó Ginny con sarcasmo - ¿Nos vamos?_

_Harry y Ginny habían acordado desaparecerse juntos de la fiesta para no levantar sospechas. Una vez que Ginny estuviese en su hotel, Harry volvería a su casa._

_- Dame la mano – dijo el chico entonces._

_Ginny se levantó y se colocó frente a él. Le cogió la mano con suavidad y ¿sonrió con dulzura?_

Por más que se esforzó Harry no consiguió recordar nada más. Al menos, ningún recuerdo completo.

Por su cerebro navegaban ahora retales borrosos de las horas posteriores a aquel recuerdo. Una chica, a la que Harry no conseguía (o no quería, realmente no quería) poner cara, se tapaba con las sábanas de su cama mientras él acariciaba sus piernas. La misma chica aparecía también abrazada a él, besándolo y… realizando otras acciones mucho menos decorosas.

Kreacher estuvo a punto de quemarse los dedos huesudos cuando Harry se levantó de improvisó y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Cuando entró en la habitación, el desorden reinante cobró un nuevo sentido.

Harry rebuscó entre las sábanas revueltas de su cama. No sabía exactamente qué estaba buscando, pero su instinto de auror decía que podría encontrar una pista que le decía que se equivocaba.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas encontrar algo que le dijera que no había sido Ginny la que había pasado la noche, bueno, en realidad la mañana, con él.

Pero lo que encontró, hizo que la sangre intentase huir por sus tobillos.

Enganchado entre las sábanas, había un pequeño broche multicolor. Un broche que representaba un mapache con sombrero de copa haciendo malabares.

Merlín todopoderoso. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. Oh, Merlín todopoderoso.

Harry decidió que aquello tenía que ser un error. El broche podía haber llegado allí de cualquier otra forma. Pero un nuevo recuerdo acudió a su cabeza con dolorosa claridad.

_- Espera – Ginny interrumpió el momento con brusquedad._

_- ¿No querías irte a casa? – preguntó Harry intentando disimular su molestia._

_- Sí, pero mira._

_Ginny señaló a sólo unos pocos metros de ellos. Luna, recostada sobre la vaya, hacía considerables esfuerzos por mantenerse despierta._

_Los chicos se acercaron._

_- ¿Estás bien Luna? – Ginny se agachó para mirarla a los ojos._

_- Sí – sonrió la chica – es simplemente que estoy un poco cansada._

_- Deberías irte a casa – le recomendó su amiga._

_- Ya, pero no estoy segura de sí podré desparecerme correctamente. No quiero sufrir una despartición – afirmó Luna, demostrando que aún después de una noche interminable, conservaba la lucidez. Al menos en parte._

_- No te preocupes. ¿Puedes acompañarla Harry? – dijo entonces Ginny señalando al chico._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? – aquello lo había pillado de improviso – Claro. Por qué no. ¿Me esperas aquí? – preguntó a Ginny._

_- Lo llevas claro, me estoy helando – intentó carcajearse la pelirroja – Yo me voy a casa. No te preocupes. Sé dónde vives – le guiñó un ojos._

_- Por supuesto – contestó Harry con desgana._

_Ayudo a Luna a levantarse. Le costó más de lo que esperaba, pues la chica estaba realmente derrotada y no colaboraba mucho._

_Cuando por fin estuvo erguida, Luna rodeó el cuello de Harry con los brazos y acercó la cabeza a su pecho._

_- Así es más fácil – susurró a Harry, que se había quedado petrificado con el gesto. Luna levantó un poco la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos - ¿Te he dicho ya está noche lo guapo que estás?_

No. No. No. No…

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Harry se apareció en Ottery St. Catchpole sólo diez minutos después de haber encontrado el broche en su habitación.

Había salido como de casa como una exhalación, con la capa a medio ajustar y dejando a Kreacher con la palabra en la boca, dispuesto a solucionar aquel misterio cuanto antes.

La casa de los Lovegood no había cambiado en nada desde la última vez que Harry había estado allí. En aquella ocasión, acompañado por Ron y Hermione, Xenophilius Lovegood había intentado entregarlos a los mortífagos para salvar a Luna.

Harry nunca se lo tuvo en cuenta, pero el señor Lovegood se mostró algo distante e incluso nervioso en las sucesivas oportunidades que tuvieron de entablar conversación.

Pero esta vez, el que estaba nervioso era Harry.

Muy nervioso.

Los hemisferios de su cerebro estaban enzarzados en una feroz discusión sobre si el motivo de su visita era lógico o no: por un lado, Harry estaba seguro de que aquel era el broche que Luna había llevado en la boda. Por otro lado, también Harry estaba seguro de que… era Luna. Era Luna. ¡Era Luna!

Aún seguía repitiéndolo mentalmente cuando llamó al timbre.

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Luna, en zapatillas y bata le sonreía desde el recibidor.

- Emm… ¡Hola Luna! – saludó el chico con demasiada efusividad – Esto.. ¿está Rolf aquí?

Lo primero era asegurarse de que el novio de Luna no podía partirle la cara si, en caso de que los peores temores de Harry se confirmasen, descubriese que se había acostado con ella.

- Pues no – contestó la chica – Mi padre y él han ido al río a pescar salmosugos. En esta época del año su carne sabe muy dulce.

Harry no tenía ni puñetera idea de lo que era un salmosugo y mucho menos a que sabía su carne a finales de enero, pero se sintió muy aliviado de que Rolf sí lo supiera y, es más, le interesase.

- Puedo avisarlo si quieres hablar con él – ofreció Luna.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! – Harry había notado como su corazón se iba de viaje durante unos segundos – Quería hablar contigo.

- Bien, hablemos – Luna no dejaba de sonreír. ¿Sabía por qué estaba allí?

- Pues, verás, es que… - lo mejor era decirlo rápido y acabar cuanto antes – Creo que esto es tuyo.

Sacó del bolsillo de su capa el broche y se lo tendió a Luna.

- ¡Mi broche! ¡Pensaba que no volvería a verlo! – exclamó la chica emocionada - ¿Dónde lo has encontrado?

- Pues verás, esta mañana… bueno, en realidad hace un rato…

- He estado a punto de matar a Ginny cuando me ha dicho que no sabía dónde estaba – lo interrumpió Luna.

Durante unos instantes, Harry se quedó muy quieto y, para su desgracia, con cara de imbécil.

- ¿Perdón?

- He hablado con ella antes y no recordaba dónde había dejado el broche – explicó Luna – Pero si lo tienes tú, ya está todo arreglado. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no te ha preguntado a ti, si durmió en tu casa.

Harry no creía que Luna supiera nada sobre el pequeño teatro que Ginny y él tenían montado. Pero aunque así hubiera sido, no habría tenido el menor reparo en pronunciar esa misma frase sin pensar en las consecuencias.

- Yo tampoco – contestó Harry intentando desviar la conversación - ¿Y por qué tenía Ginny tu broche si puede saberse?

- Se lo dejé para que sujetase el tirante que tenía roto, ya que la magia parecía no ser muy útil – dijo Luna - ¿No lo recuerdas?

Harry estuvo a punto de contestar que no recordaba absolutamente nada, al menos con claridad, entre la séptima copa de whiskey de fuego y las tres de la tarde.

Pero de pronto recordó. Y lo recordó todo.

_- Sí, me lo has dicho – contestó Harry sintiendo como se le encendían las mejillas._

_- Pues te lo repito – asintió Luna con convencimiento - ¿Me llevas a casa?_

_Y por toda respuesta, Harry pensó mentalmente en el jardín de Luna. Uno, dos…_

_A sólo unos poco metros, Ginny se preparaba también para desaparecerse. Se había descalzado y el frío aire de la mañana provocaba un maravilloso contraste entre el color blanco de su piel y su melena, roja como el fuego._

_…tres. Harry avanzó un paso con Luna entre sus brazos, y un violento remolino los envolvió._

_La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Harry se encontró en el jardín trasero de La Madriguera. Mierda, mirar a Ginny justo antes de desaparecerse lo había hecho pensar en aquel lugar._

_- Lo siento Luna – se disculpó el chico._

_- No te preocupes Harry – sonrió su amiga – Estoy bastante más cerca que hace dos minutos. Creo que voy a ir andando, me despejará._

_- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? – se ofreció Harry._

_- No, no hace falta. Ya has hecho suficiente. Vuelve a casa, Ginny te estará esperando – besó suavemente a Harry en la mejilla._

_- Claro – Harry sonrió con desgana – Ginny…_

_- Me alegro mucho que hayáis vuelto Harry, de verdad – dijo Luna entonces – Buenas noches Harry. ¿O debería decir buenos días? – señaló al sol, cada vez más grande y dorado – En todo caso, que descanses._

_Se despidieron y Luna echó a andar, ahora más espabilada, hacia su casa._

_Harry resopló y con un "plop" regresó a Grimmauld Place._

_Abrió la puerta con cuidado. No le apetecía despertar a Kreacher. El elfo, como buen elfo doméstico, era muy servivical. Quizás demasiado servicial. Y lo último que le apetecía ahora era escuchar la áspera voz de Kreacher intentando complacerle._

_Cuando cerró, notó como unas manos frías pero muy suaves tapaban sus ojos._

_A punto estuvo de sacar la varita de la túnica y lanzar un maleficio. Por suerte, un olor familiar le indicó quién era la persona que se encontraba a su espalda._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Harry en voz baja._

_- Estaba esperándote – Ginny separó las manos y obligó a Harry a girarse muy despacio._

_Se miraron durante unos instantes a los ojos y Harry sintió el deseo irrefrenable de besarla. Estaba cansado, tenía los pies helados y notaba como el alcohol le cerraba los párpados._

_- ¿Cómo has entrado? – preguntó Harry. Aunque la respuesta no le importaba demasiado._

_- Eres muy irresponsable. Tienes que cambiar la contraseña de entrada cada poco tiempo. Siendo auror no debería ser yo quién te dijera esto – Ginny sonrió y se acercó un poco más._

_Así que Harry decidió mandarlo todo a la mierda. Y la besó._

_Sólo duró unos segundos. Unos segundos en los que sus labios y los de Ginny apenas se rozaron. Pero fue el tiempo suficiente como para que Harry sintiese el calor de su boca. Y que todo su cuerpo recuperase la temperatura habitual y el cansancio decidiera darle un respiro._

_Pero Ginny se apartó y se alejó de él, caminando muy despacio hacia las escaleras que subían al piso de arriba._

_Harry se quedó completamente quieto, mientras Ginny salía de su campo de visión El muchacho se acercó a las escaleras y pudo comprobar como su vestido color esmeralda descansaba sobre los peldaños y sus tobillos desaparecían tras la puerta de su habitación._

_Cuando Harry llegó, los pocos rayos de sol que se filtraban entre las persianas iluminaban la piel de Ginny, que lo observaba en ropa interior._

_Se acercó a ella y la besó con delicadeza._

_Ginny deslizó las manos por el cuello de su camisa y comenzó a desnudarlo, mientras Harry desplazaba sus besos desde los labios de la chica hasta su cuello._

_Cuando notó las yemas de sus dedos acariciando la piel de su pecho, Harry se estremeció de arriba abajo._

_La rodeó con los brazos y desabrochó su sostén mientras Ginny hacía lo propio con los pantalones de Harry. Sus pechos temblaron cuando la presión sobre ellos cedió. Harry acercó los labios y exhaló su aliento sobre sus pezones, que se erizaron._

_Cuando ambos estuvieron casi desnudos (sólo les quedaba puesta la parte inferior de su ropa interior), Harry agarró suavemente las manos de Ginny a la altura de su ombligo. Esta giró sobre sí misma, pasando el brazo del chico sobre su cabeza, y se arrodilló sobre la cama, mientras las manos de Harry se resbalaban por sus curvas hasta descansar en sus caderas._

_Harry deslizó un par de dedos entre la goma de las braguitas de Ginny, y las empujó hacia abajo, dejándolas a la altura de sus rodillas._

_Él mismo terminó de desvestirse y acercó su sexo al de Ginny. Estaba caliente y completamente mojado._

_Ginny se extendió sobre la cama y abrió las piernas, indicando al chico que la penetrase. Harry obedeció y, se tumbó sobre ella._

_Apartó un poco el pelo de su cara, que descansaba sobre el colchón, y comenzó a lamer su cuello hasta el lóbulo de la oreja y después regresó al cuello._

_Ginny gemía sin ningún pudor con la boca entreabierta de puro placer y Harry la embestía cada vez con más fuerza._

Y ya está. El recuerdo se difuminaba a partir de ese momento. Pero dado el estado de caos en el que había quedado su cuarto, Harry estaba seguro de que la cosa no había terminado ahí.

- ¿Estás bien Harry? – preguntó Luna preocupada – Estás algo pálido…

- No, tranquila, es simplemente que todavía estoy algo cansado – se excusó el chico – Bueno Luna, me tengo que ir.

- Por supuesto – contestó su amiga – Muchas gracias por traerme el broche.

- De nada. Saluda a Rolf y a tu padre de mi parte – se despidió Harry.

Cuando salió del jardín de los Lovegood, ya tenía claro cuál era su próximo destino.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Harry llegó a La Madriguera poco después. Había decidido hacer el resto del camino a pie para que la brisa helada de finales de enero le aclarase las ideas.

No entendía muy bien lo que había pasado, qué es lo que había empujado a Ginny a aparecerse en su casa en lugar de regresar al hotel. No entendía por qué no había impedido que la chica se quedase allí. No entendía… No entendía absolutamente nada.

La puerta trasera, desde la que se accedía a la cocina, se abrió para dejar a la vista la afable sonrisa de la señora Weasley.

- ¡Harry cariño! ¡Has venido! – lo abrazó la mujer – Ginny decía que no estaba segura de que fueras a venir.

- Pero ya ve que estoy aquí – sonrió Harry, intentando no demostrar que no sabía de qué le hablaba.

Ginny no tardó en entrar en la cocina.

- ¡Hola cielo! Al final has vencido al sueño – comentó la chica tras estampar un fugaz beso en su mejilla – Me hubiese gustado despertarlo mamá, pero es que estaba tan mono dormidito que no he podido.

El comentario de Ginny fue tan empalagoso y a la vez tan falso, que Harry sintió unas enormes ganas de vomitar.

- ¿Quieres un té Harry? – ofreció la señora Weasley.

- Pues, sí, gracias, pero antes ¿podemos hablar un momento _cielo_?

- Claro – contestó Ginny, cuya expresión había perdido de golpe aquella falsa dulzura.

Salieron al jardín y se dirigieron hacia el cobertizo dónde el señor Weasley guardaba sus cachivaches muggles.

- Tenemos que hablar – le dijo a la chica sujetándola del brazo.

- ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó Ginny haciéndose la despistada.

- De lo que pasó anoche. Bueno, esta mañana – Harry todavía no se aclaraba muy bien con los conceptos temporales ese día.

- Anoche no pasó nada. Y esta mañana tampoco – contestó Ginny.

- He encontrado el broche de Luna entre las sábanas de mi cama – le espetó Harry.

- ¡Oh! Bien, ¿se lo has devuelto? – estaba claro que Ginny no iba a ceder.

- Sí. Pero la pregunta es, si no pasó nada ¿cómo llegó ese broche ahí? – Harry empezaba a levantar la voz.

- Se me caería – contestó la chica sin inmutarse.

- Ginny – Harry se dio por vencido. Sería el quién lo dijera - ¿qué significa esto?

- ¿Esto? ¿Qué?

- ¡Esto, joder! Una cosa es que haya cedido para participar en esta farsa que tienes montada alrededor de nuestra relación – estaba realmente enfadado – y otra muy distinta es que nos acostemos y desaparezcas de mi casa sin decir nada. ¿Crees que no lo he notado?

Lo que Harry esperaba es que Ginny no averiguase cómo había tenido que enterarse.

- Lo que significa Harry – la chica lo miraba fijamente a los ojos – Es que tú ibas borracho. Yo iba considerablemente más borracha que tú. Ambos queríamos sexo y el alcohol nos allanó el camino. Eso es lo que significa. Nada más.

En el fondo, Harry se había preparado para aquella respuesta. Era la respuesta que quería. Aunque una parte de su ser desease que la respuesta hubiese sido otra.

- Bien. Sólo quería asegurarme de que no me estaba equivocando – Harry aflojó la presión del brazo de Ginny y se separó un poco de ella.

- ¿Equivocándote?

- Sí. Esperaba que no estuvieses confundiéndote. La semana que viene hablarás con Karmatt y terminaremos con esto. Después, cada uno seguirá por su lado – sentenció Harry.

- ¿Acaso lo dudabas? – preguntó Ginny visiblemente contrariada - ¿O es que el gran Harry Potter pensaba que me había vuelto a enamorar de él?

Aquellas palabras le dolieron a Harry más que cualquier maldición. Básicamente, porque eran ciertas. Así que no se contuvo.

- No soy yo el que se desnudó y se tumbó en mi cama implorando sexo desesperadamente.

- Yo no imploré… - Ginny desvió la mirada con las mejillas encendidas de la rabia y la vergüenza – Desaparece, Harry. No quiero que nos vean discutir. Y no te preocupes, esta semana hablaré con Karmatt y podré perder de vista tu cara, si puede ser, para siempre.

- Bien. Discúlpame ante tu familia. Invéntate una excusa. Te daría ideas, pero creo que se te da bastante bien – se despidió Harry.

Harry se sentó en una enorme piedra que se apostaba en el camino que serpenteaba tras salir de la propiedad de los Weasley.

Sintió como la sangre le hervía y, ciego de rabia y de impotencia, hizo saltar por los aires un pequeño arbusto reseco.

Y acto seguido, se desapareció camino de casa.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Cuando Harry abrió la puerta de el número 12 de Grimmauld Place se quedó petrificado contemplando el suelo del recibidor.

- No, por Merlín, esto no… hoy no…

Un sobre descansaba aparentemente inofensivo a los pies de Harry. Reconoció al instante la tinta esmeralda que dibujaba su nombre en el anverso.

El chico ni siquiera intentó buscar a quién lo había dejado allí. Probablemente hacía varias horas que el sobre estaba allí.

Lo cogió, resignado a que las desgracias vienen todas juntas y lo abrió.

Otra vez, sólo un trozo de pergamino con un nombre y unas iniciales.

"Julien Devous.

L.F."

¿Qué coño...? Harry no sabía quien era L.F., pero desde luego, era imbécil.

- ¿Julien Devous? No... ¿En serio? No puedo creerlo – murmuró Harry – Venga hombre. Esto debe ser una broma.

Pero algo le decía a Harry que no era una broma. Estaba claro que Julien Devous estaba implicado en todo aquello. Básicamente porque había visto como mataba a Salgari y a varios piratas sólo para meter una vasija enorme en el pozo mágico del Maelstrom.

Llegó al salón y observo sus apuntes sobre Hellmouth.

Y se percató de que conocía gran parte de los detalles de la vida del capitán del Scylla. Pero Devous… ¿qué sabía de Devous?

"Que es científico y un asesino" pensó el muchacho. Sabía que estaba emparentado con los Malfoy y que tenía amigos muy importantes en el ministerio. Sabía que estaba doctorado en no-se-qué ciencia mágica. Y ya está.

Harry se levantó y cogió el tercer tomo de su enciclopedia mágica (BLA-DIC) y buscó el nombre de Julien Devous.

Lo encontró. A diferencia de Hellmouth y para suerte de Harry, Devous contaba con una entrada mucho más extensa.

"Julien Nicolas Devous (Nimes 1937) Mago francés licenciado en Historia de la Magia y Ingeniería Esotérica.

Se doctoró en Mecánica Celeste de Energías Universales con su tesis sobre "El origen de las partículas brujas: una aproximación al trabajo de campo".

El Doctor Devous ha dedicado la mayor parte de su labor como investigar en la búsqueda del origen de dichas partículas, en la cuales se tiene la teoría que reside el origen de la magia. Sus investigaciones, centradas en el concienzudo análisis de antiguos textos históricos, lo llevaron en el pasado a países como Finlandia, Noruega, Brasil, Haití, Laos o Japón. En la actualidad el Doctor Devous se encuentra recopilando información sobre uno de sus últimos viajes."

Lo bueno de las enciclopedias mágicas es que se actualizan periódicamente sin necesidad de comprar una nueva. Así que podía estar seguro de que aquellos datos eran relativamente recientes.

La información no era muy útil en realidad. Apenas una breve reseña. Si Harry quería algo más tendría que buscar en la biblioteca del Ministerio o…

De pronto una palabra resonó en su cabeza.

Haití.

Revisó los apuntes sobre Hellmouth.

"Posibles muertes: 1902 en Bombay, asalto a un navío de la armada inglesa / 1916, naufragio en el atlántico cuando se dirigía a Madagascar / 1924 en Puerto Príncipe (Haití)"

Ahí estaba. Ese era el punto en común. Esa era la clave. El viaje de Devous a Haití.

Hasta ahora, no comprendía muy bien por qué L.F. quería que investigase a Hellmouth. Vale que el barco perdido en el Maelstrom era la razón por la que Salgari había acudido al encuentro del Charybdis y lo que había facilitado que Devous llevara a cabo sus planes. Harry sospechaba que había sido Grosskopf, comprado por Salgari, quién había dado esa información a Devous. Pero nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que aquello iba más allá de una mera maniobra de despiste.

Pero, como había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo, las casualidades no existen.

L.F. sabía que Devous y Hellmouth estaban conectados de alguna manera. Y por lo que suponía, ahora era su trabajo encontrar esa conexión y tirar de ella para… ¿para qué?

¿Qué podía solucionar aquello? ¿Serviría para condenar a Devous no sólo por los asesinatos de Salgari y sus compinches sino también de gran parte de la tripulación del Charybdis, al menos como homicidios imprudentes?

Con todas esas preguntas rondándole la cabeza, lo último que le apetecía era encerrarse en casa.

Así que regresó a la entrada, abrió la puerta, y salió a pasear por Grimmauld Place.

- Con un poco de suerte – pensó – cogeré una pulmonía. Y puede que entonces el mundo se apiade de mí y deje de joderme.

**_¡Bueno, ya estamos aquí otra vez!_**

**_Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo tanto como he disfrutado yo escribiéndolo (aunque he de reconocer que me ha costado más de lo que pensaba, mi inspiración ha estado más remolona que de costumbre). Es un poco más corto, pero espero que no os importe… ¿es intenso o no?_**

**_No sé cuando volveré a actualizar. Se acercan peligrosamente mis exámenes y tal. Además, necesito un pequeño respiro para plantear bien como continúa la historia._**

**_Pues nada más, felices fiestas y esas cosas que se dicen. Disfrutad de las vacaciones, correos una buena juerga y sed buenos (al menos un poquito)._**

**_¡A cuidarse zagales!_**


	14. Julia

_**Disclaimer: a estas alturas no creo que nadie piense que a Harry Potter me lo inventé yo. Al Chapulín Colorado sí, pero esa es otra historia.**_

_**Advertencia: capítulo light. Muy, muy, muy light.**_

**14. Julia**

La biblioteca del Ministerio de Magia se encontraba en el segundo piso, en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Dado que Harry no tenía mucho trabajo aquellos días, decidió aprovechar un rato en el que Violet acababa unos informes y no lo necesitaba, para comenzar en serio su investigación sobre Devous.

Además, desde la vuelta del viaje, Joe y Violet estaban muy raros y Harry no estaba completamente a gusto con ellos.

La chica estaba siempre apesadumbrada, hablaba lo justo con sus compañeros y alguna vez la había sorprendido con claros síntomas de haber estado llorando. No estaba seguro de si todavía no se había recuperado del shock o tenía problemas con Hal. O puede que hubiese alguna otra razón. En cualquier caso, si ella no se lo quería contar, era porque no le incumbía en absoluto.

Joe, por su parte, tampoco estaba de mucho mejor humor. Hablaba incluso menos que su jefa, ni siquiera con Harry, con el que normalmente bromeaba sobre los casos que llevaban entre manos. Probablemente se sentía culpable por no haber protegido a Violet durante el ataque de los piratas.

Así que dejó a sus compañeros en el despacho y atravesó el pasillo camino de la biblioteca.

Cuando llegó, se percató de que estaba casi vacía. Tan sólo unos cuantos aspirantes a auror que intentaban, en vano, memorizar algo con las narices pegadas a los enormes volúmenes de teoría de defensa mágica.

Harry suspiró al recordar su época de estudiante. A pesar de las noches enteras sin dormir, los litros de café, el increíble estrés de los exámenes y las horribles travesías en tierra de nadie durante los entrenamientos, Harry habría pagado con toda la fortuna que atesoraba en Gringotts por volver y olvidarse de todos los problemas que en los últimos meses habían secuestrado su vida.

Se acercó al mostrador dónde la bibliotecaria, que no debía ser mucho mayor que él, hablaba gesticulando mucho con alguien que Harry no conseguía ver.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se percató de que la chica estaba usando un pequeño espejo redondo de marco dorado para comunicarse con una amiga. Hablaban sobre un tal Matthew que, al parecer, era un imbécil por no haber invitado a cenar a la amiga de la bibliotecaria.

Harry aguardó pacientemente durante casi un minuto a que la chica decidiese prestarle atención. Cuando la escasa paciencia que poseía en aquellos momentos se agotó, carraspeó.

Pero la mujer hizo caso omiso y el chico volvió a carraspear, esta vez más fuerte.

- ¿Quieres algo? – preguntó ella apartando la vista del espejito y mirándolo con gesto de desagrado.

Harry estuvo a punto de contestar con una grosería pero decidió que no estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo con tonterías como aquella.

- Sí. Verás, querría realizar una búsqueda – respondió el chico con toda la cortesía que pudo reunir.

- Bien, ¿qué quiere buscar? – preguntó mientras deslizaba un pliego de papel color magenta sobre el mostrador.

- Julien Devous. Jota-U-Ele-I-E-Ene De-E-Uve-O-U-Ese – deletreó Harry adelantándose a la bibliotecaria, que probablemente preguntaría por aquel nombre que no era inglés.

La mujer garabateó el nombre en la cuartilla.

- ¿Alguna materia en particular? – preguntó la chica con hastío.

- No, ninguna – contestó Harry.

- Está bien. _C__onquirio_ – murmuró la chica sobre el pliego de folio que comenzó a contorsionarse sobre sí mismo hasta crear una preciosa grulla de papel.

- ¿Sabe cómo funciona? – interrogó la bibliotecaria con visibles intenciones de querer acabar la conversación.

- Sí, no se preocupe – aclaró Harry intentando remarcar el sarcasmo del verbo preocupar.

Colocó el dedo índice bajo la grulla, que ya flotaba a una distancia considerable sobre la mesa de la bibliotecaria. Esta se posó sobre él y Harry comenzó a pasear por entre las estanterías de la enorme biblioteca.

Cuando llegó a la sección de _Historia Mágica_, la grulla comenzó a aletear frenéticamente en los dedos de Harry. Este levantó un poco la mano y dejó que el pájaro de papel revolotease a sus anchas por entre los libros, buscando algo sobre Julien Devous.

La grulla se posó sobre un grueso volumen de lomo antaño verde. Harry lo abrió y comenzó a pasar las páginas mientras la grulla hacía piruetas en su hombro. En un momento dado, la grulla bajó de nuevo al libro y se posó sobre un párrafo:

"Numerosos han sido los investigadores a lo largo de la historia que han intentado desentrañar los secretos que se esconden en las partículas brujas. Desde el mismísimo Merlín, pasando por otros como Vincent Delaware, Amadeus Kusch, Ernest Von Stuart o Julien Devous. Aún así, hoy en día…"

Harry cerró el libro y la grulla reemprendió el vuelo en busca de un nuevo ejemplar para mostrar.

La búsqueda en aquella sección no fue muy fructífera. Apenas unas pequeñas menciones al doctor en varias antologías sobre ciencia mágica.

Harry dobló la esquina y continuó por un pasillo con el rótulo _Grandes magos de la historia_. Aquí la cosa tampoco mejoró mucho. La mayoría de la información que contenían aquellos libros eran simples enumeraciones con descripciones en algunos casos demasiado escuetas.

Y en el caso de Devous, ninguna superaba la entrada de la enciclopedia que Harry tenía en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Harry decidió descansar un poco. Se sentó en una de las mesas que servían a los estudiantes para pasar las tardes.

Estaba completamente exhausto. Llevaba más de dos horas revisando artículos y párrafos en libros que los años no habían respetado y que en muchos casos era harto difícil leer con claridad. Y por el momento no había encontrado nada nuevo.

Tras unos minutos reemprendió su búsqueda, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Porque en realidad no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que esperaba encontrar.

"¿De verdad piensas que abrirás un libro y aparecerá la respuesta escrita en mayúsculas y subrayada?" se reprendió a sí mismo.

Pero menos daba una piedra así que continúo paseando por entre los pasillos de la biblioteca mientras la pequeña grulla de papel flotaba a sólo unos pasos por delante de él.

Tras otra hora totalmente infructífera Harry se adentró en la sección de la sala que servía como Hemeroteca. La mayor parte de los textos que allí se guardaban eran números antiguos de El Profeta, aunque también había ejemplares de El Quisquilloso, La Escoba de Oro (diario dedicado a la actualidad del quidditch en Reino Unido) y publicaciones de diarios extranjeros como el francés Le Magistral o el italiano Il Trovatore.

Nada más poner un pie en aquel pasillo, la grulla se volvió completamente loca y comenzó a revolotear frenéticamente hacia las pilas de periódicos polvorientos que se apretujaban unos sobre otros en los estrechos estantes.

Harry fue recogiendo todos los diarios sobre los que el ave de papel alertaba que podían contener información sobre el científico.

Cuando sintió que sus brazos cedían bajo el peso de aquella ingente cantidad de papel (aunque no los había contado, no era descabellado que fueran más de cincuenta diarios), Harry decidió que si no encontraba nada útil entre toda aquella información es que L.F. le había tomado el pelo y Devous no escondía nada.

Regresó a la zona de las mesas y se sentó con la enorme pila de papel frente sí. La grulla continuaba levitando, trazando círculos sobre su cabeza. Harry la hizo detenerse con un movimiento de varita y un _finite incantatem_.

Abrió el primero de los periódicos y buscó. Devous aparecía mencionado en un pequeño artículo sobre una fiesta de alta sociedad italiana. Al parecer se encontraba en Verona para dar una conferencia en un cónclave científico que se realizaba en dicha ciudad. Hojeó un poco el resto para asegurarse de que no aquello no era todo, pero no encontró nada más.

Siguiente.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, llevaba ya más de una hora revisando periódicos. Hasta ahora, la gran mayoría de los artículos que hablaban de Devous hacían referencia a fiestas de su fundación para ayuda a las enfermedades mágicas congénitas, cócteles de la aristocracia mágica o menciones de otros científicos y figuras remarcables del mundo mágico.

En ningún caso, se comentaba nada sobre el viaje del doctor a Haití.

Tras desechar la idea de buscar algo en los números de _Le Magistral_ pues su nivel de francés (a pesar de las insistencias de su amiga Fleur de ayudarle con el idioma de Voltaire) dejaba mucho que desear.

Se sorprendió al encontrar un ejemplar de _Trois Anneaux, _el homólogo francófono de _La Escoba de Oro_, entre los resultados de su búsqueda. ¿Quidditch? Dudaba mucho que Devous estuviese interesado en nada relacionado con aquel deporte. Probablemente sería otra fiesta de su fundación con algunos invitados del mundillo. También creía recordar que había un jugador llamado Julien Deveux o similar que jugaba en los Gévaudan Lycanthropes.

No obstante, y puesto que el quidditch era siempre igual, daba lo mismo el idioma, decidió echar un vistazo por si la suerte había decidido venir a visitarle.

Nada. Estaba a punto de dejarlo en la pila de los descartados cuando una noticia le hizo sonreír.

La casualidad había querido que la cara de Julia, la novia de Diego, posase con el uniforme de las Harpies en una noticia que anunciaba su fichaje por el equipo. El texto que acompañaba a la foto, decía, a grandes rasgos "Julia Arnaud, la joven revelación del quidditch nacional, ficha por el equipo británico de las Holyhead Harpies". Después comenzaba una retahila de datos sobre Julia demasiado adornados y a Harry le costaba entender.

Puesto que no quería perder tiempo distrayéndose con temas ajenos a los que lo habían llevado a la biblioteca, Harry apartó el diario francés sin terminar de leer el artículo sobre Julia.

Continuó aún durante una hora más hasta que por fin encontró algo que le servía. Se trataba de una entrevista previa al viaje de Devous a Haití. El diario estaba fechado en Mayo de 1999.

Tras leer un par de veces la entrevista completa, Harry sacó en claro varios puntos.

Tras el final de la segunda guerra contra Lord Voldemort, Devous pudo reunir los recursos suficientes para su viaje a Haití. Los descubrimientos de sus últimos viajes lo habían llevado a pensar que allí podría encontrar nuevos datos para su investigación.

El ministerio de magia de Francia (de dónde era natural Devous y dónde había vivido exiliado desde que Tom Riddle volviese a la vida pública) le había denegado hasta entonces el permiso debido a los problemas en el país vecino. Así que una vez pasado el peligro, Devous pudo retomar el proyecto y embarcarse a Haití.

En la entrevista, el periodista hacía mención a un cuaderno de bitácora que se rumoreaba en la comunidad científica que Devous poseía, y dónde iba apuntando los detalles de su investigación. Devous no lo desmentía, es más, afirmaba que tras el viaje, y ante la insistencia de sus colegas, se había decidido a publicarlo, para, en palabras del propio Devous "que todas las mentes pensantes del mundo pudiesen aportar su granito de arena al descubrimiento del milenio".

Harry contempló la foto del doctor situada junto a la entrevista. Se le veía mucho más joven, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que hacía poco más de tres años que se había realizado dicha entrevista. Su mirada era tranquila, agradable. Nada que ver con el brillo febril de sus ojos al hablar del viaje cuando subieron al Charybdis. Nada que ver con la mirada huidiza y asustada tras el ataque de los piratas de Salgari. Y mucho menos que ver con la frialdad que desprendía su mirada cuando amenazó a Harry con hacerle daño a sus seres más queridos si contaba otra versión que no fuera la suya de lo sucedido en el cementerio de barcos.

De manera que había una bitácora. Y Devous se mostraba muy ilusionado con publicarla tras el regreso de Haití. Pero no existía tal publicación. Si hubiese existido, desde luego Harry ya hubiese dado con ella.

¿Dónde guardaría un científico algo tan preciado pero a la vez tan frágil como un cuaderno? Harry desconocía si en Francia existía algo similar a Gringotts, pero conocía a los enanos y sabía que para ellos, un montón de papeles garabateados sin un solo gramo de oro engarzado en sus tapas, no tendría mucho valor, y no se esmerarían con su seguridad.

Lo más probable es que Devous lo guardase en su propio hogar. ¿En su laboratorio? Demasiado peligroso. Devous investigaba una rama de la ciencia mágica que, y Harry lo sabía muy bien, era totalmente impredecible. Un fallo y el cuaderno quedaría calcinado sobre una mesa.

Puede que en algún tipo de caja fuerte o cámara de seguridad. Sí, definitivamente, su instinto de auror le indicaba esa dirección.

El problema ahora era como llegar hasta él. Porque plantarse en casa de Devous para echar un vistazo no era una opción. Probablemente la bitácora no fuese realmente importante para desentrañar aquel misterio, pero Harry estaba seguro que al doctor no le agradaría que la única persona que conocía la verdad, a parte de él y de Grosskopf, sobre lo que había sucedido en el fondo del Maelstrom, y que además era auror, husmease en su casa.

De pronto una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Era algo descabellada, pero estaba claro que era la única con las suficientes posibilidades de funcionar.

Decidido se levantó de la mesa y regresó a su despacho, dónde garabateó una breve nota en un pergamino que sólo unos minutos después Hendrix se encargaba de entregar a su destinatario.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¿Puedes repetirme la pregunta? – Michelle lo miraba incrédula desde detrás de sus gafas de concha.

- ¿Cuántos años pueden caerme por allanamiento de morada? – preguntó Harry otra vez, esta vez mirando a su abogada.

- Pero, ¿esto es por alguna investigación para el Departamento de Aurores? – Michelle todavía no entendía muy bien la pregunta.

- Sí – mintió Harry – Pero tenemos que hacerlo de tapadillo porque el entorno del sospechoso se ha cerrado en banda y… bueno, no puedo contarte mucho más. Ya sabes, secreto profesional - si seguía inventando, pronto diría algo que no sabría como solucionar.

- En ese caso… lo peor no sería el allanamiento de morada en sí – explicó Michelle recolocándose las gafas sobre la nariz – Sino todos los cargos que además se le podrían añadir: para empezar, al ser auror, se te podría acusar de abuso de autoridad. Si te llevas algo como prueba podría ser robo. Por no hablar de los cargos de agresión o asesinato en caso de que la cosa se ponga seria.

- ¿Asesinato? – exclamó Harry sorprendido – No pienso llegar tan lejos Michelle.

- No, claro – contestó la chica ensimismada en sus pensamientos – No creo.

Harry guardó silencio unos segundos, sorprendido por el hecho de que Michelle pudiese plantearse la posibilidad de que él asesinase a nadie.

- ¿Entonces? - preguntó una vez más el chico.

- Supongo que no habría cargos suficientes como para encerrarte en Azkaban, excepto si se produjese un homicidio – Harry la miró de hito en hito ante la reiteración de la posibilidad de asesinato – y menos si tenemos en cuenta que gozas de cierta protección por parte del Ministerio. Pero creo, e insisto, creo, pues necesitaría más detalles para una opinión precisa, que podrías tener una suspensión considerable de sueldo y trabajo. Así como que volvieran a colocarte el detector.

- ¿El detector? – Harry sintió un sudor frío por la espalda al escuchar aquella palabra.

- Si, ya sabes. El Ministerio sabría cuando y dónde realizas magia. En cualquier momento. En cualquier lugar – sentenció Michelle.

El detector le daba a Harry mucho más miedo que Azkaban. Muchísimo más.

Puede que fuera porque la prisión mágica había cambiado bastante desde la época en la que su padrino Sirius Black había estado allí encerrado. Ahora los dementores se reservaban para custodiar a los criminales más peligrosos (asesinos en serie, crímenes contra la Comunidad Mágica, maldiciones imperdonables, etcétera) y Harry sospechaba que los aurores condenados tenían un trato preferente al de los demás presos.

Pero la verdadera razón era que el detector, incluso cuando se es un adolescente aprendiendo a usar la magia, era, en opinión de Harry, una aberrante privación de la libertad inherente a los actos de un ser humano. Saber que cualquier cosa que hagas, incluso inconscientemente (pues la naturaleza de los magos los lleva a realizar magia mecánicamente para casi cualquier acto cotidiano) está vigilada e incluso prohibida, puede llegar a volver loco a cualquiera.

Con esta tan poco halagüeña perspectiva Harry agradeció a Michelle que hubiese acudido a la cita.

- No te preocupes Harry, no es ninguna molestia – contestó la chica.

- Pero estás de baja por maternidad, no tendrías porque aceptar consultas.

- Bueno, pero tu caso es especial. Antes que mi cliente te considero mi amigo – le guiñó un ojo – Me voy Harry. Tengo en mi casa una mujer que ha parido hace relativamente poco y un bebé que no para de llorar – suspiró Michelle – Si no las quisiera con locura, me plantearía seriamente huir al fin del mundo – sonrió.

Harry sonrió también. Conocía lo suficiente a Michelle como para saber que lo había dicho en broma. Los abogados suelen tener un humor algo macabro.

Cuando Michelle atravesó la puerta de entrada de Grimmauld Place dispuesta a marcharse, Harry recordó algo que había olvidado mencionar durante la conversación.

- Michelle – levantó la voz para que ella pudiese oírle - ¿qué sabes de Julien Devous?

- ¿Julien Devous? – la chica se detuvo y se llevó los dedos a los labios con gesto pensativo - ¿El científico?

- El mismo – corroboró Harry.

- No mucho – contestó Michelle – A parte de lo que todo el mundo sabe: que es especialista en física mágica, que es el padre de Julia Arnaud, la buscadora de la Harpies y que lleva años viajando por el mundo desarrollando una tesis. No tengo conocimiento de que haya tenido problemas legales – añadió la muchacha creyendo que Harry preguntaba por algo relacionado con su oficio - ¿Por?

Harry tardó en contestar. El nombre de Julia Arnaud lo había dejado en el sitio. ¿Julia? ¿La misma Julia que salía con Diego y era compañera de Ginny en la Harpies era la hija de Devous?

- ¿Julia Arnaud es hija de Julien Devous? ¿Y por qué no comparten apellido?

- Julia adoptó el apellido de soltera de su madre cuando alcanzó la mayoría de edad. La señora Devous murió cuando ella sólo tenía siete años. Supongo que lo hizo para recordarla - explicó Michelle.

Eso explicaba la presencia de los periódicos deportivos en la biblioteca. Eso explicaba la noticia sobre Julia.

Pero lo mejor de todo es que eso abría un nuevo camino a Harry para conseguir la bitácora sin necesidad de complicarse con temas legales.

- ¿Por qué te interesa Devous, Harry?

- Me ha invitado a una de las fiestas de su fundación - cada día que pasaba, Harry sentía que sus mentiras eran mejores - Gracias Michelle. Muchísimas gracias. No puedes imaginar lo mucho que me has ayudado.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Aún no entiendo por qué estamos aquí – preguntó Ginny con cara de pocos amigos.

- Porque todo el mundo sabe que "estamos" juntos – explicó Harry – Si de un día para otro ya no estamos juntos, habrá que dar una explicación ¿no?

- ¿Y por qué no decimos que te pillé en la cama con otra? – sugirió Ginny intentando que no se le enredará la falda entre alguno de los arbustos.

- Porque tú me metiste en esto sin ni siquiera consultármelo. Así que no pienso quedar como un cabrón.

- ¿Tienes miedo de que la gente sepa la verdad? – murmuró la chica.

- Tan simpática como siempre Ginevra – Ginny dio un respingo ante la mención de su nombre completo – Guárdate esos modales para la cena, el numerito tiene que quedar creíble.

- No te preocupes por eso – contestó – no voy a contenerme. ¿Me odiarás si te saco los ojos?

- No más de lo que te odio ya – sonrió el chico.

Caminaban por el jardín delantero de la mansión de los Devous. Harry había convencido a Ginny de que la mejor manera de acabar con toda la historia que tenían montada era pelearse en medio de una cena de parejitas. Para no dejar nada al azar, Harry había planeado el motivo que los llevaría a iniciar una violenta discusión con su supuesta novia.

Lo que Harry no le había contado a Ginny es que esa noche esperaba matar dos pájaros de un tiro: por un lado terminar con aquella maldita locura que le quitaba el sueño y por otro, hacerse con el cuaderno de bitácora de Julien Devous.

Había sido una suerte que Julia, que además de jugadora de quidditch pertenecía a la clase alta, hubiese tenido la, previsible, amabilidad de celebrar la cena en su casa.

A simple vista todo parecía ser favorable para Harry. Pero era demasiado pronto para emocionarse, así que simplemente respiró hondo y caminó junto a Ginny los pocos metros que ahora les separaban del hogar de los Devous.

Se trataba de un elegante caserón de dos plantas que, por el aspecto de la fachada, tenía toda la pinta de haber sido construida a finales del siglo XIX o principios del XX. Harry y Ginny esperaron ante la gran puerta de roble tras pulsar el timbre que, con voz cantarina y musical, había avisado a la dueña de la casa que los invitados ya habían llegado.

La sonriente cara de Julia no tardó mucho en aparecer tras la puerta mientras daba la bienvenida a la pareja. Aunque hacía casi tres meses que no se veían, la chica saludó a Harry efusivamente y le indicó que Diego se encontraba en la cocina terminando la cena.

Harry no se sorprendió, pues su amigo era un verdadero cocinitas y de vez en cuando gustaba de preparar tentempiés típicos de su México natal y deleitarse con las caras que ponían Harry y los demás al probar algo que llevaba "muy poco picante, lo que pasa es que aquí sois muy nenitas".

Julia se dispuso a enseñarles la casa. El piso superior quedaba dividido en dos alas a las que se accedía por una enorme escalera que subía desde el recibidor y se bifurcaba en sendos pasillos enmoquetados para acceder a ellas. A la izquierda de la escalera y también desde el recibidor partía otro pasillo que rodeaba la casa hasta dar a parar a una pequeña puerta trasera que salía al jardín y que se podía ver a través de los ventanales del salón. Junto a la entrada de este pasillo se encontraba la cocina, dónde se escuchaba a Diego canturrear algo de Led Zeppelin.

La muchacha se disponía a enseñar las distintas habitaciones cuando su novio apareció con una humeante cacerola, a rebosar con un guiso espeso y rojizo, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara.

- ¿Qué tal tortolitos? Espero que tengáis hambre porque esto hay que comérselo antes de que se enfríe – canturreó Diego mientras pasaba por su lado.

- Espero que eso no sea lo que yo creo – dijo Harry intentando disimular el pánico.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry, le tienes miedo a un poquito de chili? – Diego se lo estaba pasando en grande.

- Sabes que yo no le tengo miedo a nada – se defendió Harry – Pero eso… joder eso puede derretirte la lengua en cuestión de segundos.

Diego se encogió un poco y comenzó a cloquear camino del salón.

- Te vas a arrepentir de haber utilizado ese truco conmigo – contestó Harry, adelantando a su amigo con la cabeza bien alta y con pose desafiante, mientras Julia se carcajeaba y Ginny los miraba con desdén, dando a entender que ya eran suficientemente mayorcitos como para seguir haciendo esas tonterías.

Se sentaron en una larga mesa en el salón de la casa, ricamente decorado con multitud de objetos que Harry suponía que el doctor Devous debía haber ido consiguiendo en sus viajes alrededor del mundo. Diego sirvió la cena a las chicas, después a Harry y finalmente se sirvió un cazo casi incandescente de chili con carne.

- ¿Cómo es que no tenéis elfos domésticos en una casa tan grande Julia? – preguntó Ginny mientras soplaba suavemente a su cuchara.

- No los necesitamos. Yo vivo en Conwy la mayoría del tiempo como ya sabes, y mi padre pasa mucho tiempo fuera debido a su trabajo – explicó la chica.

- Hablando de tu padre, ¿dónde está? Soy un gran admirador de su trabajo… - mintió Harry. Sabía perfectamente que el doctor Devous se encontraba dando una conferencia en Verona. Pero necesitaba asegurarse.

- Pues está en Italia, en un congreso o algo así – contestó Julia – No me lo dejó muy claro.

- ¿Desde cuándo te interesan a ti las "partículas brujas"? – preguntó Ginny mirando a Harry desconcertada.

- Qué poco me conoces Ginevra – respondió el chico remarcando claramente las palabras "poco" y "conoces" - ¿Y a ti?

- A mí las "partículas brujas" me importan un sickle. Pero Julia y yo somos amigas y me intereso por su familia.

La cena transcurrió sin incidentes, sin contar el momento en el que Diego, sorprendido por la rapidez con la que Harry había terminado con su plato de chili y las quesadillas lo había retado a comerse una guindilla entera y había estado a punto de perder la faringe por abrasamiento. Además, Harry y Ginny habían acordado que lo interesante empezaría después del postre.

Dejaron la mesa donde habían cenado y se dirigieron a un conjunto de sofás que parecían realmente cómodos a tomar el postre y charlar. Se sentaron mientras esperaban a que el soufflé de limón que Julia había preparado para la ocasión acabase de hornearse.

Julia y Ginny debatían sobre las nuevas tácticas que su entrenador se empeñaba en practicar sin mucho éxito. Y Harry, como aficionado al quidditch y excapitán del equipo de Gryffindor, no pudo resistir la tentación de opinar. Ginny lo miró con cara de "no hables de lo que no sabes" y Harry cerró la boca tan rápidamente que se hizo daño en los dientes, algo que Diego encontró especialmente gracioso y no disimuló sus carcajadas.

Harry se sentía realmente a gusto. Estaba entre amigos y, al igual que en la boda de Ron y Hermione, con la excusa de guardar las formas para que todo el mundo pensase que de verdad estaban juntos, Ginny no se mostraba tan hostil con él como habitualmente.

Era muy frustrante. Muy frustrante porque realmente deseaba estar bien con ella. Por supuesto ni se planteaba que volvieran de verdad. Porque Harry sabía que había cometido un terrible error aquella tarde frente al lago de Hogwarts. No había día que el chico no lamentase aquella conversación.

Pero tras casi cinco años, esperaba que Ginny, que había rehecho su vida y que, o al menos eso pensaba Harry, era feliz, lo hubiese perdonado.

Harry sabía que era su culpa, pero Ginny aprovechaba cada momento de debilidad del moreno para recriminarle y recordarle quién había sido el causante del fin de su relación.

Fuera como fuera, quizás lo mejor era no retrasar la discusión más tiempo. Así Ginny podría volver con su vida y Harry con sus propios problemas.

Y hablando de problemas, casi se había olvidado del verdadero motivo por el cual había acudido esa noche a casa de Julia. El cuaderno de bitácora de Julien Devous.

- Creo que necesito hacer sitio al postre – se excusó Harry mientras se levantaba del sofá. Las risas de Diego y la cara de disgusto de Ginny le indicaron que el comentario no había sido tan acertado como creía - ¿Dónde está el baño Julia?

- Al fondo del pasillo que hay bajo la escalera. La segunda puerta a la derecha – explicó Julia dibujando una línea en el aire con el dedo. Al percatarse de que las indicaciones podían ser un poco vagas, Julia añadió - ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No hace falta, creo que me ha quedado claro – contestó Harry.

Se levantó camino de la entrada y no tuvo dificultades para encontrar el pasillo que Julia le había indicado.

Pero en lugar de ir hacia allí, decidió tomar un pequeño desvío y subir por la escalera. En realidad no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde se encontraba el despacho de Devous, pero su intuición de auror, que hasta ahora había tenido un porcentaje de aciertos de casi el cien por cien, le indicaba que probablemente estuviese en el piso superior, cerca de su dormitorio.

Giró primero a la derecha y abrió la primera puerta que encontró. Se trataba de un pequeño cuarto, decorado muy femeninamente pero que a todas luces no se usaba demasiado. Las sábanas estaban algo revueltas sobre la cama y Harry sonrió. Era el cuarto de Julia.

En aquel pasillo no había nada más, sólo una enorme terraza ahora tenuemente iluminada por el sol que se consumía en el oeste.

Utilizando todas sus habilidades de sigilo cerró la puerta cuidadosamente y se dirigió al ala este de la casa, dónde encontró tres puertas más.

Por suerte para Harry, en la primera encontró lo que buscaba.

El despacho de Devous era muy similar a su camarote en el Charybdis, con la diferencia de que aquí en lugar de una mesa y un sofá, había un elegante escritorio de ébano. Por lo demás, las mismas estanterías desordenadas y el mismo caos de cachivaches.

Sin perder más tiempo sacó la varita y comenzó a susurrar hechizos de localización. Probó llamando al cuaderno con un _accio_, probó moviendo algunos libros (quizás esperase que de repente una puerta secreta se abriese tras una estantería), e incluso recitando antiguos encantamientos que recordaba se usaban para proteger objetos valiosos.

Nada.

Pero de pronto algo llamó poderosamente su atención. Uno de los cajones del escritorio no tenía el mismo tirador que los demás.

Se acercó con cuidado y pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, no se trataba de un tirador, sino de una pequeña ruleta dorada que tenía grabadas todas las letras del abecedario alrededor de su circunferencia. Sobre la ruleta, una pequeña muesca también dorada.

- No puede ser – exclamó Harry para acto seguido quedarse completamente callado. Con la emoción del hallazgo se le había olvidado que estaba tratando se ser sigiloso – Es demasiado… fácil.

O no. Giró suavemente el mecanismo hasta alinear la letra D bajo la muesca. Después la E. Después la V. Y así sucesivamente. Probó varias veces con distintas palabras: _Devous, Maelstrom, Julien_… Pero ninguna funcionó.

Harry levantó la vista para descansar los ojos tras la concentración (las letras grabadas eran realmente diminutas) y reparó en una fotografía que descansaba sobre una de las estanterías.

En ella, un Devous mucho más joven, una mujer muy guapa que debía ser su mujer y una niña pequeña sonreían radiantes de felicidad.

- Definitivamente eres idiota – se dijo a sí mismo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¿Harry? – Julia estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta - ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensábamos que… bueno, que te había sucedido algo.

- Maravillándome de tu talento para el quidditch – la halagó el muchacho mientras volvía a dejar sobre la estantería una pequeña copa dorada con asas en forma de alas de snitch - ¿Desde cuando llevas jugando?

Una vez conseguido su objetivo, Harry se había escabullido del despacho de Devous y había bajado hasta el pasillo del baño. Puesto que la teoría de haber estado tanto tiempo allí era algo bizarra, había entrado en la habitación contigua, donde al parecer Julia guardaba todos sus trofeos y condecoraciones.

- Desde que estaba en la escuela de magia – sonrió ella acariciando un premio plateado con forma de escoba.

- ¿Beauxbatons? – preguntó Harry, aliviado porque su coartada hubiese sido aceptada sin problemas.

- Efectivamente. De los siete años que estudié allí, sólo perdimos doce partidos – contestó Julia con orgullo.

- ¿Eso son muchos partidos? – Harry, acostumbrado a sólo jugar cuatro partidos por temporada en Hogwarts, no estaba muy de acuerdo con el uso del adverbio "sólo" en aquella frase.

- En Beauxbatons el quidditch funciona de manera diferente – explicó Julia comprendiendo la sorpresa de Harry – Puesto que no existen casas, como en Hogwarts, sólo tenemos dos equipos: las Belles y los Bêtes. O lo que es lo mismo, chicos contra chicas.

Aunque Harry había utilizado aquella conversación como excusa, le resultó realmente interesante lo que Julia le estaba contando.

- Cada año, se disputan trece partidos – continuó la chica – El ganador es aquel que consiga vencer en siete partidos o más a lo largo de toda la temporada. Yo empecé a jugar en segundo como buscadora. Y sólo estuve ausente en un par de encuentros por una lesión en la rodilla. De manera que, no, no son muchos partidos.

- Por lo que veo, las mujeres de Beauxbatons son de armas tomar.

- Pues sí – Julia sonreía ampliamente – Se tiene un conteo general desde la fundación de Beauxbatons allá por el año 1211. Y por el momento, la balanza se inclina a nuestro favor: 5315 partidos a favor de las Belles frente a 4994 de los Bêtes.

- Nada, eso es fácil de remontar – bromeó Harry mientras salía de la habitación acompañado de la muchacha.

Regresaron al salón dónde Diego estuvo haciendo bromas sobre la prolongada ausencia de Harry y su visita al servicio.

Julia repartió el suflé entre sus invitados y Diego dejó sobre la mesa una cafetera recién hecha para acompañar al postre.

Harry miró la cafetera sonriendo. Acto seguido levantó la vista hacia Ginny, la cual lo miró también y asintió.

"Comienza el espectáculo" pensó.

- ¿Me puedes servir una taza de café, cariño? – preguntó Harry con inocencia.

- Por supuesto, ¿azúcar? – contestó Ginny con idéntico tono.

- Poco, por favor.

Harry se giró hacia Julia y le preguntó si alguna vez había jugado en otra posición que no fuera la de buscadora. No es que le interesase especialmente, pero hacer caso omiso de Ginny mientras le servía el café era parte de su plan.

- Aquí tienes cielo – avisó Ginny a Harry mientras le acercaba la taza.

Harry sorbió con cuidado para acto seguido hacer una mueca de asco.

- ¿Cuántas cucharadas le has echado a esto?

- Cuatro, ¿por? – Ginny lo miraba seriamente. Demasiado seriamente. Estaba claro que aquello seguía sin convencerla mucho.

- Joder, ¿cuatro cucharadas te parece a ti poco azúcar? – se quejó el chico.

- Pues la próxima vez te lo echas tú, que me tienes hasta el mismísimo… - Ginny se contuvo – Te pasas el día quejándote de todo.

- ¿Perdona? – ya está. Ahora ya no había manera de parar aquello. Sólo tenían que desahogarse, que gritarse como de verdad deseaban hacerlo. Era perfecto – Eres tú la que nunca estás contenta con nada de lo que hago. Desde que volvimos no haces más que criticarme.

- Porque eres un imbécil – contestó Ginny. La conversación no tenía mucho sentido, pero a juzgar por las caras asustadas de Julia y Diego, estaba surtiendo el efecto deseado – Creo que acabo de recordar por qué te dejé.

- ¿Me dejaste? Te recuerdo que fui yo el que te dejó a ti.

La bofetada que Ginny le propinó a Harry en la cara le indicó al chico que se había dejado llevar por el momento y se había pasado.

- Vete a la mierda Harry. Volver contigo ha sido el mayor error que he cometido en mi vida – sentenció la pelirroja levantándose muy digna – Julia, Diego, siento que hayáis tenido que ver esto. Me marcho, no puedo seguir en la misma habitación que este personaje ni un minuto más.

- No te preocupes – la cortó Harry – el que se va soy yo. Gracias por la cena Julia, tienes una casa muy bonita. Espero que nos volvamos a ver, aunque sea… en otras circunstancias. Adiós.

Harry se levantó y anduvo hasta la entrada de la casa, seguido de Julia, que lo despidió con un suave "Buenas noches".

Cuando atravesó la enorme verja de salida del terreno de los Devous y tras comprobar que ya no había ningún encantamiento que le impidiese desaparecerse, Harry sacó de su chaqueta un pequeño cuaderno de color azul marino y suspiró aliviado.

_**Cuánto tiempo hipotéticos lectores.**_

_**Podría poneros miles de excusas sobre el extremado retraso de este capítulo, pero ninguna sería muy convincente. Digamos simplemente que estos últimos meses he tenido más preocupaciones en la cabeza a parte de esto. Muchas más.**_

_**Este capítulo marca el principio del fin (tranquilos, aún queda un tiempo) de esta historia. No sé cuando tendré listo el siguiente capítulo, pero como tengo planeado que no sea especialmente largo, espero tenerlo listo cuanto antes.**_

_**Además tengo un par de proyectos por ahí con ganas de salir a flote. Así que quizás tengáis noticias mías antes de lo que pensais.**_

_**¡A cuidarse zagales!**_


	15. Haití, 1999

**_Disclaimer: todo aquello que vuestras mentes privilegiadas de frikis no puedan reconocer, es mío._**

**_Advertencia: capítulo corto, y puede que algo aburrido, pero determinante para la historia._**

**15. Haití, 1999**

**_Lunes, 5 de abril de 1999_**

_Escribo estas líneas desde el improvisado escritorio que hay instalado en mi camarote. Son aproximadamente las dos de la madrugada, y tras dar varias vueltas en la cama, he decidido escribir algo, a ver si el sueño consigue alcanzarme de una maldita vez._

_Bien visto, es algo normal, pues la excitación que supone este viaje no sólo para mí, sino para toda la comunidad científica, bien vale unas cuantas horas menos de sueño._

_Hemos zarpado esta mañana temprano desde el puerto de Le Havre. El barco en el que me encuentro, que responde al nombre de Argonaute, es un enorme buque de carga que cubre habitualmente la ruta de comercio con Haití, transportando máquinas y equipamientos de transporte, así como combustible. Sí algún mago leyese esto, no entendería la mitad, pues se trata de comercio muggle._

_Y entonces ¿qué hago yo aquí? La respuesta es relativamente sencilla. El capitán del barco, el señor Christian Duplantier, es un buen y viejo amigo mío. Y además es un squib. Pero pertenece a una de las pocas familias de la clase alta mágica que no se avergüenza de tener a uno de ellos en la familia. Debido a la casi ancestral amistad que une a sus padres con la mi familia paterna, nos conocimos hace ya muchos años en una de esas fiestas que tanto nos gusta celebrar a la gente medianamente acomodada._

_Christian Duplantier podía haber tenido futuro en el mundo mágico si él hubiese querido. Si bien es verdad que como squib había más contras que pros, el señor Duplantier siempre demostró tener la inteligencia y el carisma necesario para triunfar en cualquier profesión, requiriese magia o no, que se hubiese propuesto._

_Pero la pasión de Christian siempre fue el mar. Recuerdo cuando, durante nuestros años de juventud y pasábamos horas muertas tumbados en bajo el suave sol de la costa de Marsella, él señalaba el mar y me decía "Julien, algún día, no quedará un solo rincón en el océano que no haya conocido"._

_Cuando el Ministère de Magie me concedió por fin el permiso para emprender este viaje, contacté con él, pues sabía que desde hacía mucho tiempo se encargaba de gran parte del comercio de Francia con Haití (que ciertamente, no es mucho), país dónde mis indagaciones han indicado que puede estar una importantísima clave para culminar mi investigación._

_Allí espero encontrar a un hombre, un hombre que podría tener información de primera mano de lo que llevo tantísimo tiempo buscando: el paradero de lo que se podría considerar el origen de la magia del mundo, de la fuente de la que brotan todos nuestros poderes, de la razón de ser de toda nuestra sociedad y del orden mundial._

_Creo que estoy empezando a marearme. Soy un hombre de costa y no es la primera vez que monto en barco, pero este buque es demasiado grande como para no sentir el vaivén sobre las olas. Creo que ya basta de escribir por hoy. _

_Vuelvo a mi cama, si es que a esa plancha de acero cubierta con varias mantas que aún así no evitan que el frío me penetre hasta los huesos se le puede llamar cama._

**_Jueves, 8 de abril de 1999_**

_Vuelvo a escribir para matar el rato, pues hoy ha sido un día especialmente tedioso. Bueno, en realidad, todos los días desde que zarpamos han sido bastante tediosos. La tripulación me despierta por las mañanas muy temprano para desayunar y el resto del día no tengo mucho más que hacer que pasear por entre los enormes contenedores que se amontonan unos encima de otros en la cubierta._

_Por suerte, el capitán calcula que estaremos en Haití el sábado a media tarde. Un alivio, pues empiezo a sentir que todo el tiempo que no puedo aprovechar mientras estoy aquí podría emplearlo en cosas más productivas._

_¿Por qué entonces no elegí hacer el viaje utilizando un traslador internacional? La razón es muy simple: no hay trasladores internacionales cuyo destino sea Haití. En la isla no existe una comunidad mágica propiamente dicha. Esto puede ser debido a que el sentimiento de comunidad tampoco existe, pues los poco más de cincuenta magos que habitan en la isla viven prácticamente aislados de la sociedad, escondidos, y dedicados a usos de la magia que se podrían catalogar, cuanto menos, como indebidos (sí, efectivamente estoy hablando del vudú)._

_De manera que organizar todo lo necesario para que un traslador llegase al país sin ayuda de magos autóctonos o residentes allí, que tampoco conozco, habría sido casi imposible cuando no tremendamente peligroso._

_Por otra parte, el otro transporte muggle que estaba disponible era el avión, pero no me gusta demasiado… no suelo fiarme de cosas que no entiendo, y por desgracia, mis conocimientos sobre las máquinas de volar muggles no son lo suficientemente exhaustos como para subirme a una de ellas sin sufrir un colapso nervioso._

_De manera que decidí hace ya bastante tiempo, desde el día que mis investigaciones me apuntaron hacia Haití como mi próximo destino, que viajaríamos en barco, pues si bien el viaje se hace mucho más pesado, me da más seguridad que volar sobre el mar subido en un cacharro ruidoso. Además, pondría mi alma en manos del capitán Duplantier._

_Del resto de la tripulación no puedo decir lo mismo. Si bien es cierto que apenas los conozco, y que mi educación me impide juzgar a alguien por su apariencia, no puedo asegurar que me sienta del todo cómodo con ellos._

_Quizás sean esas miradas distantes y frías que me dirigen cuando me los cruzo por los pasillos del buque, o porque la mayoría de ellos prefieren interrumpir sus conversaciones cuando estoy cerca._

_En cualquier caso, no puedo reprochárselo. La mayoría de ellos son, al igual que su capitán, squibs. Pero a diferencia de su capitán, muchos fueron rechazados e incluso castigados por sus familias cuando éstas descubrieron que no podrían realizar magia._

_Siempre me ha parecido injusta ese tipo de discriminación. No ya hacia otras personas, sino hacia alguien de tu misma sangre, a la carne de tu carne. La genética no es una ciencia exacta, y mucho menos responde a los deseos de los progenitores._

_Sé que suena irónico que yo, descendiente de los Malfoy, que durante toda su historia han detestado y maltratado no sólo a los muggles, sino también a los hijos de éstos que nacían magos, usando un apelativo que me produce auténtica vergüenza siquiera recordar; defienda esta posición._

_Pero cuando tu vida es la ciencia, y esta te lleva a descubrir en muchas ocasiones, que la realidad no es más que un conjunto de casualidades, descubres que el ser humano, ese ser racional, egoísta y egocéntrico, no es más que otra marioneta en manos del destino. Y lo último que necesita es añadir el odio a la mezcla, pues tarde o temprano, acabará explotando._

_Creo que me voy a acostar, pues empiezo a filosofar demasiado y noto las rodillas un poco entumecidas por la posición en la que estoy sentado. Este barco transporta toneladas de hierro, pero veo difícil encontrar un poco de comodidad._

**_Sábado, 10 de abril de 1999_**

_Por fin hemos llegado a Puerto Príncipe. Aunque esta mañana, cuando aún el sol se asomaba tímidamente por la línea del horizonte, ya se podía divisar la costa, no ha sido hasta esta misma tarde a las seis cuando hemos atracado._

_El capitán Duplantier y su tripulación aún se quedarán unos días en tierra para descargar toda la mercancía que traen desde nuestra tierra natal. Una vez hayan solucionado los temas burocráticos y las entregas se hayan realizado, regresarán a Francia._

_No estoy seguro al cien por cien de haber encontrado para ese entonces (el capitán calcula que probablemente zarpen el miércoles de la semana que viene) lo que vine a buscar a Haití. Pero Christian Duplantier, que es un hombre amable y generoso dónde los haya, me ha prometido que si no puedo acompañarlos, podré regresar a mi país en el siguiente viaje. O en el próximo. O en el próximo del próximo. No continúo con esta retahíla, creo que se entiende lo que ha querido decir._

_Estoy alojado en Le Montana, uno de los hoteles más lujosos de todo Puerto Príncipe. Los que me conocen lo suficiente saben que, descontando mi residencia actual en Plan-de-Cuques y un caserón que heredé de mi tío Gemini Malfoy en Escocia, no dispongo de grandes riquezas. Es más, lo que gano con mis investigaciones va destinado casi en su totalidad a la reinversión en nuevas investigaciones o a mi pequeña fundación._

_Pero el cambio de un galeón a cualquier moneda muggle, y en especial en gourdes e incluso en dólares haitianos, es muy alto. Por alguna extraña razón, los muggles han estado siempre obsesionados con el oro y claro, piezas de oro macizo sin ningún tipo de impureza no se ven todos los días._

_Así que con un puñado de galeones podría costearme aquí unas vacaciones dignas del más rico de todos los gerifaltes muggles._

_Pero no pretendo alargar mi estancia más de lo necesario. Mi idea era la de comenzar mi búsqueda esta misma tarde, justo después de ordenar mi equipaje en la habitación._

_Por desgracia, el recepcionista del hotel me ha parado los pies, aunque diré en su favor que con muy buenos modos. Me ha preguntado a dónde quería ir. Le he dicho que a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Me ha ofrecido a uno de los guías que el hotel tiene contratados para que me acompañase y me trazara una ruta turística. Le he contestado que no. Entonces me ha dicho que no podía garantizar mi seguridad si me dedicaba a deambular por Puerto Príncipe sólo._

_Al final he desistido. Podría haberle lanzado un hechizo desmemorizante y me habría ahorrado el sermón, pero soy un hombre demasiado tranquilo para reaccionar con tanta pasión. Mañana intentaré que no me vea saliendo del hotel, y si lo hace, entonces utilizaré otros métodos para persuadirle de que me permita hacer turismo por mi cuenta._

_Por hoy ya es suficiente. Bajaré al bar del hotel a probar alguno de los maravillosos cocktailes que anuncian y me acostaré. Mañana pretendo madrugar para aprovechar el día lo máximo posible._

**_Lunes, 12 de abril de 1999_**

_Si no he escrito nada desde la última vez es porque no me ha sucedido nada interesante que pueda contar._

_Ayer por la mañana salí casi con el alba para empezar mi investigación._

_A estas alturas ya no tiene sentido seguir con tanto secretismo, de manera que ha llegado el momento de explicar cuál es el objetivo de este viaje._

_Hace un par de años, como recogen mis notas, un par de colegas científicos y un servidor, descubrimos una serie de áreas geográficas en las que la magia era mucho más intensa._

_Me explico. La magia que realiza un mago, o mejor dicho, la potencia de esta depende en gran cuantía de la voluntad y la concentración de dicho mago. En estas zonas, repartidas a lo largo de todo el mundo, los hechizos se amplificaban aunque uno los realizase con total desgana. La razón era que, incluso podía apreciarse sobre uno mismo si se conseguía el grado de relajación adecuado, la concentración de partículas brujas era muy alta, o lo que es lo mismo, a la magia pura que impregna toda la materia._

_Analizando los patrones de distribución de dichas áreas, llegamos a la conclusión de que trazaba una suerte de brazos en espiral, como si todos fluyesen desde un origen común. Aquello nos sorprendió a la vez que nos fascinó, pues la postura de la mayoría de los físicos mágicos con respecto a las partículas brujas había sido la de que simplemente "estaban" y no que "surgían" de un punto concreto._

_El problema es que la presencia de las áreas llamadas "de amplificación mágica" es complicada de comprobar y por tanto dificultaba mucho la tarea de localizar dicho origen. En muchos casos la amplificación quedaba enmascarada por una gran presencia de magos y otros seres mágicos (vivos o inertes), que absorbían esa gran cantidad de magia del ambiente y hacían casi imposible apreciar diferencias. En terrenos relativamente desiertos, era mucho más fácil comprobar como un simple lumos producía una potente destello, o como las plantas y animales de naturaleza mágica presentaban un aspecto mucho más vivo._

_Tras muchos cálculos y quebraderos de cabeza, logramos delimitar un perímetro a la zona dónde se supone que estaba ese origen._

_El problema vino cuando nos dimos cuenta de que dicho perímetro abarcaba cerca de nueve mil kilómetros de océano y que nos sería imposible reducir el área de búsqueda con los datos de los que disponíamos._

_Fue entonces cuando decidimos separarnos para que cada uno prosiguiese la investigación por su cuenta. Habíamos llegado a un punto muerto, ahora sólo era cuestión de que la suerte nos sonriese un poco y nos regalase un dato revelador que nos abriese los ojos en una nueva dirección._

_Y, aunque hace mucho que no contacto con mis compañeros y no sé en que estado se encuentran sus investigaciones en este campo, creo que fui yo el que encontré ese pequeño dato. Como muchas de las cosas maravillosas que suceden en la vida, por pura casualidad._

_Estaba disfrutando de la lectura de un libro que me había regalado mi pequeña Julia (que ya no es tan pequeña, pero me resisto a pensar que se hace mayor). Se trataba de un libro sobre mitos de marineros muggles. Julia sabe que me encantan ese tipo de libros, en los que uno puede apreciar que lo que la mayoría de los sucesos inexplicables que los muggles atribuyen a la mala suerte, o fuerzas salidas del mismísimo infierno, no son más que magos con ganas de divertirse o tan asustados que se les ocurre otra manera de defenderse que utilizando su magia._

_No obstante, en este libro encontré algo que me llamó poderosamente la atención._

_En uno de los relatos, me costaba mucho encontrar detalles que indicasen que se tratase de una acción perpetrada por un mago. Era magia, eso estaba claro. Cuando uno lleva tanto tiempo conviviendo con algo como lo es la magia, y buscando en antiguos relatos su presencia como afición, que como todo el mundo sabe se aprende mucho más rápido que algo a lo que te estén obligando, las diferencias saltan a la vista._

_Se describían en la historia mutaciones extrañas, casi demoníacas. Miembros que se retorcían sobre sí mismos, la carne se transformaba en líquida y la sangre se cristalizaba. Luces parpadeantes, de colores inexplicables. Las sombras cobraban vida y el aire se espesaba._

_La magnitud de este fenómeno, que en muchos casos finalizaba a los pocos minutos, no es sólo debido a la alta concentración de magia, sino al hecho de que los observadores eran muggles._

_Los avances en el campo de las partículas brujas demostraron, hace ya bastantes años, que la única diferencia entre los magos y los muggles, genéticamente hablando, que las células de los magos están preparadas para canalizar esa magia. La magia que un mago realiza no surge de la varita, surge de sí mismo. La varita es simplemente un condensador de dicha magia que fluye por nuestro cuerpo. Y los nombres de los hechizos, las palabras, simples truco nemotécnicos que nos ayudan a crear la imagen mental y necesaria para dar forma a dicha magia._

_Los muggles, al no disponer de esta configuración genética y ser expuestos a grandes de magia de manera repentina, sufren fuertes alucinaciones, así como sus células mutan descontroladamente. Los squibs, al vivir en ambientes mágicos aunque sea sólo unos años de su vida, no sufren este impacto inicial._

_La historia me hizo pensar que quizás, aquellas fuentes que en principio no podían catalogarse como científicamente fiables, serían de gran ayuda para acotar la búsqueda de lo que mis colegas y yo habíamos bautizado como "el vórtice"._

_Me sumergí entonces, afortunada metáfora ahora que lo pienso, en cartas de navegación, relatos de marineros, crónicas de batallas navales, y un sinfín de documentos que en su mayoría sobrepasaban los cuatrocientos años de antigüedad y que, debido a su procedencia muggle, estaban en un estado bastante deplorable, a pesar de los esfuerzos por conservarlos._

_La búsqueda fue difícil, eso no voy a negarlo. Pero puedo afirmar orgulloso que finalmente encontré lo que tanto tiempo se había escondido._

_He mirado el reloj de refilón y es muy tarde. Me iré a dormir, pues estas confesiones no corren prisa._

**_Miércoles, 14 de abril de 1999_**

_Si no fuera un hombre de ciencia y comprendiese que las cosas no salen siempre como uno desearía, ahora mismo estaría sumido en una profunda depresión._

_Obviamente estoy algo desalentado por el hecho de que tras haber recorrido casi por completo la ciudad de Puerto Príncipe por segunda vez en menos de tres días, sigo sin encontrar a nadie que pueda darme información sobre a quién estoy buscando._

_Aunque en teoría hoy era el día en que Christian Duplantier y el Argonaute regresaban a Francia, el capitán ha decidido anteponer la amistad que nos une a sus deberes como capitán. En otra circunstancia me habría enfadado y le habría recriminado el hecho de desatender su negocio. Pero tal y como están las cosas, reconozco que agradezco el detalle._

_La perspectiva de seguir aquí a saber cuantos días más sin ninguna compañía, no era muy alentadora._

_Además, Christian, que ahora insiste en que me refiera a él por el nombre de pila, como cuando éramos más jóvenes, se está haciendo mayor y dice que ya es hora de empezar a delegar algunas responsabilidades sobre sus subordinados._

_Así que el Argonaute ha zarpado sin Christian Duplantier, pero capitaneado por su segundo de a bordo y, según palabras del propio capitán, en muy buenas manos._

_No obstante, y aunque no puedo quejarme de la compañía, la búsqueda que he realizado durante el día de hoy ha sido igual de infructífera que las anteriores._

_Pero ¿qué estoy buscando? Bueno, no estoy buscando algo. Estoy buscando a alguien._

_Estoy buscando a Hannibal Hellmouth. O, al menos, algún rastro de su paso por Haití._

_¿Quién es Hannibal Hellomouth? Bueno, no es una pregunta tan extraña, pues hasta hace relativamente poco tiempo yo tampoco tenía conocimiento de este nombre._

_Hannibal Medeiros, más conocido como Hannibal Hellmouth fue el brujo pirata más sanguinario que surcó los mares durante el siglo XIX. Hijo de muggles, Hellmouth se crió en el nada sano ambiente de un barco de esclavos Guineanos dónde su padre, un marinero portugués, dejó embarazada a una joven aristócrata tunecina. Aunque la familia de la muchacha intentó por todos los medios interrumpir dicho embarazo, finalmente la mujer dio a luz. No obstante, fue su padre quién se hizo cargo de él y decidió que lo acompañara en sus viajes, a pesar de su corta edad._

_Puesto que sus padres eran muggles y que su situación no se podía considerar como estable, Hellmouth nunca llegó a recibir el documento que le acreditaba como mago, en este caso y dada su procedencia, la carta del Perselios Magus Universitas, la prestigiosa escuela de magia situada en la isla de Eea, fundada por la misma Circe, que hace poco más de cien años que desapareció tras el conocido como incidente del Ferrum Flama. Pero esa es otra historia._

_Cuando no tenía más de trece años, se escapó del barco dónde vivía con su padre y se enroló en la tripulación pirata de un buque nicaragüense. Sólo tres años más tarde, Hellmouth, que ya se hacía llamar con ese nombre entre sus compañeros de tripulación, degolló al capitán del buque y erigió como nuevo líder, torturando y asesinando a todos aquellos que no estaban en contra de aquel cambio de capitán o simplemente no le mostraron su apoyo._

_La cuestión es que debido a esto Hellmouth no descubrió que era mago hasta pasados los veinte. Para aquel entonces, su nombre ya era temido en las costas del caribe y era uno de los pocos piratas que aún no sucumbían a los avances tecnológicos y militares en defensa marítima de los distintos gobiernos._

_¿Cómo descubrió Hellmouth sus poderes? Muy sencillo. Cuando uno es niño, nuestra mente aún no tiene la capacidad suficiente como para controlar la magia que fluye por nuestros cuerpos. La adolescencia es la etapa más crítica, pues nuestro cuerpo y nuestra mente están en constante evolución y sería muy peligroso que la magia que albergamos se descontrolase. Por eso a los estudiantes de magia se les suele invitar a estudiar en los distintos colegios, dónde es mucho más sencillo controlarlos. Además, si los magos jóvenes no conviven con ambientes mágicos, es muy complicado que los brotes de magia esporádica lleguen a producirse, pues esa ausencia de magia actúa como un tapón. Lo cual puede llegar a ser realmente peligroso._

_En el caso de Hellmouth, probablemente esa magia que no tenía manera de dejar salir de su cuerpo, pues no disponía de varita y nadie nunca le había hablado de ella, fue lo que terminó por convertirlo en un sádico. La realidad violenta y cruel a la que estaba acostumbrado se tornó maravillosa cuando la magia colapsó su mente._

_Aún así, la magia acabó brotando cuando la pequeña mente enferma de Hellmouth se estabilizó un poco. Y, claro, cuando un hombre sediento de poder que se cree capaz de todo, descubre que además, tiene poderes mágicos, el resultado es un monstruo._

_A finales del siglo XIX, Hellmouth controlaba la mitad de la superficie oceánica del planeta, utilizando como arma el simple miedo que inspiraba su nombre._

_Hellmouth hacía valer su ley con esa autoridad que te confiere ser una auténtica leyenda negra, un mito sangriento, un cuento para que los niños y los no tan niños no peguen ojo en semanas, temiendo que si en algún momento no cumplen tu voluntad, aparecerá como una sombra, como un fantasma, sin importar quién seas o dónde te escondas, te encontrará, y serán sus ojos, casi tan oscuros como su alma, el último recuerdo que te lleves._

_Pero Hellmouth, lo quisiera o no, era un mortal más. Y la vida de piratería y excesos que gastaba pronto le pasaría factura._

_Por eso en el año 1902, durante el ataque a un navío de la Marina Británica en Bombay, Hellmouth casi pierde la vida. Decidió atacar el barco con una lluvia de fuego que se le escapó de las manos y casi acaba con toda su tripulación, por no hablar de su embarcación._

_Herido y con una cáscara de nuez a punto de hundirse en el océano, se retiró a su mansión en Ecuador, dónde pasaría un par de años intentando recomponer su tripulación y dónde varios ingenieros navales muy bien pagados construyeron el barco pirata más grande y temido de todos los tiempos. El Juggernaut. Un enorme barco de más de ciento veinte metros de eslora, nueve pisos de altura, un enorme caparazón de acero y más armamento que gran parte de los buques de guerra americanos._

_Está claro que la magia había hecho de Hellmouth un hombre longevo. En 1902 contaba ya con más de setenta años a sus espaldas y aún así, seguía teniendo mejor forma física que la mayoría de los piratas. Por eso, tras el incidente en Bombay, no le costó mucho recuperar su antigua gloria. Aunque, por supuesto eso no duraría para siempre._

_¿Quién mató a Hellmouth? __A Hellmouth lo mató el único que podía igualarlo en grandeza y experiencia: el mar._

_Cuando se dirigía a Madagascar en busca de contrabando, su navío se encontró de frente con un enorme remolino de agua que tardó apenas unos segundos en hacer desaparecer el Juggernaut y contra el que Hellmouth y su tripulación muy poco pudieron hacer._

_¿Cómo sabemos esto? Pues porque el Juggernaut no viajaba sólo. Hellmouth estaba siempre acompañado por una serie de tripulaciones cuyos capitanes se consideraban a sí mismos aprendices del gran pirata. Nada más lejos de la realidad, pues si Hellmouth consentía a toda aquella caterva de bucaneros a los que consideraba poco menos que escoria humana a su lado, era simplemente porque necesitaba carne de cañón._

_Aquel viaje no fue una excepción, y aunque gran parte de los barcos que acompañaban al Juggernaut sufrieron la misma suerte que la fortaleza flotante de Hellmouth, dos de ellos, capitaneados por Jack Whiteeth y Orlando Domíngues consiguieron escapar de la tormenta. El barco de Whiteeth no aguantó el resto del viaje hasta Madagascar y se hundió frente a la costa de Angola, pero el Domíngues, en parte ayudado por la cantidad de material que saqueron del barco naufragado de sus compañeros, sí que lo consiguió._

_Y así es como sabemos cual fue el motivo de la muerte de Hannibal Hellmouth._

_Pero, ¿de verdad Hellmouth pereció en aquel viaje? Algunas fuentes que encontré hablaban de un hombre de constitución física muy similar a la de Hellmouth había aparecido en Puerto Príncipe en el año 1920 con una considerable cantidad de oro._

_El hombre se hacía llamar Louis Enfer-Bouche, y aseguraba ser un noble francés y que su curioso apellido (boca de infierno) era un apelativo que recibieron sus antepasados por su destreza a la hora de polemizar._

_Obviamente, los rumores sobre la presunta identidad oculta del nuevo huésped de la isla llegaron a circular. Pero a los haitianos les importaba muy poco quién era o dejaba de ser Louis Enfer-Bouche y los americanos, que aún trataban de controlar Haití tras su ocupación, encontraron en aquel hombre un fuerte apoyo a la hora de hacer de intermediario con los isleños._

_Pero en 1924, el cadáver de Louis Enfer-Bouche apareció decapitado en las escaleras de su mansión a las afueras de Puerto Príncipe._

_¿Era Hellmouth? No lo sé. Pero si de verdad lo era, significa que consiguió escapar de aquel remolino. Lo que, debido a la naturaleza mágica de Hellmouth y a la magnitud del fenómeno descrito por Domíngues, parecía indicar que me hallaba, igual que había estado Hellmouth, ante el Maelstrom._

_De manera que tras este descubrimiento, decidí que la única manera de asegurarme, era viajar hasta aquí._

_El problema es que de momento no he conseguido absolutamente nada. Creo que habré preguntado a prácticamente la totalidad de la población de Puerto Príncipe en estos tres días, y nadie ha abierto la boca. Cuando pregunto sobre Louis Enfer-Bouche, recibo todo tipo de reacciones: desde sinceras expresiones de ignorancia, hasta caras de desconcierto que me piden por favor que no indague más._

_Estas últimas reacciones han sido las que me han llevado a afianzar la teoría de que, efectivamente, Hellmouth estuvo aquí. Y puede que sea fruto del clima sofocante y caribeño que se respira aquí, pero algo me dice que puede que todavía esté aquí._

_Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, quizás sea la hora. De manera que me retiro a dormir. Ojalá mañana haya más suerte._

**_Sábado, 17 de abril de 1999_**

_¡Por fin! Por fin hoy, después de tantos días, la búsqueda parece haber llegado a su fin._

_Me encontraba tomando un tentempié con Christian en una pequeña cafetería cuando se nos ha acercado un hombre de apariencia germánica._

_En un francés un poco tosco me ha preguntado si yo el que iba preguntando sobre Louis Enfer-Bouche. Ante mi asentimiento, el hombre ha pedido compartir mesa con nosotros y hemos mantenido una interesante conversación._

_Grosskopf, que así se hace llamar nuestro informador, asegura que la mansión dónde murió Louis Enfer-Bouche, se encuentra a las afueras de Pétion-Ville, el barrio más selecto de puerto príncipe, situado a unos quince minutos de la ciudad, sobre una colina que domina toda la ciudad. La vivienda está situada al final de un camino que serpentea entre las montañas y a la que, sin saber la dirección, es algo difícil acceder._

_La situación de la mansión de Enfer-Bouche era uno de los datos que yo creía vitales para la investigación, y que me sorprendía que nadie supiera o no quisiera saber. Aunque, pensándolo fríamente, es comprensible que la gente no recuerde a un hombre que murió hace casi un siglo y que sólo vivió en la isla durante cuatro años._

_No obstante, Grosskopf ha insistido en que en la mansión no encontraremos nada de utilidad, ya que ha ido cambiando frecuentemente de propietarios a lo largo de los últimos cincuenta años, y cualquier pista que pudiese haber sobre Enfer-Bouche hace tiempo que se perdió._

_De manera que, muy amablemente, nos ha ofrecido concertar una cita con una persona que conoce muy bien la historia de Enfer-Bouche y que puede responder a todas nuestras preguntas._

_Finalmente y tras una breve y cortés despedida, hemos acordado encontrarnos en la entrada de la mansión de Enfer-Bouche este sábado, a las ocho._

_Aunque Christian me ha planteado la posibilidad de acercarnos a la mansión antes de nuestra reunión, he decidido premiar a mi amigo por su compañía y, hasta el sábado, nos limitaremos a disfrutar del turismo._

**_Viernes, 23 de abril de 1999_**

_Estoy horriblemente nervioso. Me quedan poco menos de cinco horas para reunirme con Grosskopf y nuestro misterioso informante en las afueras Pétion-Ville._

_Pero no puedo dormir. La sensación de que estoy tan cerca del final me excita de sobremanera. He empleado y me atrevería decir que malgastado demasiado tiempo en esta investigación. Malgastado en el sentido de que, aunque es la única manera de funcionar del método científico, la estrategia de ensayo y error en algunos casos puede suponer el desperdicio de un tiempo muy valioso._

_Pero en tan sólo unas horas podré obtener respuestas a todas las preguntas que durante estos años han estado rondando por mi cabeza y la de mis colegas. Puede que las respuestas no sean las esperadas, puede que no sean tan útiles como esperábamos, pero aún así, supondrán un nuevo paso, muy importante._

Harry pasó la hoja y, para su sorpresa, no encontró nada. La siguiente página estaba en blanco. Y la siguiente. Y la siguiente. Y las casi cincuenta páginas que quedaban hasta el final del cuaderno.

En cierto modo, Harry ya estaba preparado para algo así. Había sido demasiado fácil acceder a toda aquella información como para que de verdad pudiese desentrañar todo el misterio.

Aún así, aquel era un paso muy grande. Devous había ido a Haití buscando a Hellmouth y había conocido a Grosskopf. Eso podría explicar la complicidad de ambos durante los acontecimientos del Maelstrom.

Harry releyó de nuevo la última página escrita y, al volver a pasarla, descubrió algo que su instinto de auror le había estado gritando desde hacía bastante rato.

El delgado borde, casi imperceptible, de una página arrancada a continuación de la última escrita. Había otra página. Y esa página contenía algo tan importante como para que alguien se molestase en deshacerse de ella. Contenía el detalle clave.

Harry decidió que no merecía la pena seguir dándole vueltas a aquello. Había leído ya varias veces el diario del viaje a Haití y no había más que hacer.

Se acostó, y el sueño lo alcanzó antes de lo que esperaba. Pero una frase se deslizó por su mente instantes antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

_Y puede que sea fruto del clima sofocante y caribeño que se respira aquí, pero algo me dice que puede que todavía esté aquí…_

**_Aquí estoy, una vez más, encarnando esta vez al misterioso Doctor Devous. _**

**_Empiezan exámenes y a partir de ahora cada capítulo será importante, pues llegamos al clímax (me encanta esta palabra) de la historia._**

**_De manera que no os aseguro presteza en la próxima publicación._**

**_¡Cuidaos mucho hipotéticos lectores!_**


	16. Algo especial

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus amiguitos son propiedad intelectual y lucrativa de J. K. Rowling**_

_**Advertencia: sexo, mentiras y cintas de vid… No, cintas de vídeo no hay. Pero de lo otro, sí.**_

**16. Algo especial**

Diego esperaba en la puerta principal de la mansión Devous. Hacía ya unos minutos que había llamado al timbre y la dulce voz de Julia lo avisaba de que aguardase un poco.

Aunque parecía distraído, en el fondo estaba nervioso. No era un nerviosismo exagerado, pero por muchas veces que fuera a esa casa, seguía sintiéndose un extraño. Y hoy el sentimiento era especialmente fuerte.

Por fin Julia abrió la puerta, con el cabello húmedo y cubierta con un elegante albornoz de color azul real.

- Disculpa amor, estaba duchándome – se excusó Julia.

- ¿Y cómo has oído el timbre? Es más ¿cómo me has hablado desde el piso de arriba? – preguntó Diego mientras entraba en la casa.

- Hechizo de comunicación global. ¿No lo has usado nunca en casa? – contestó la chica.

- Te recuerdo que en mi familia, los únicos magos somos mi madre y yo. Si hiciésemos algo así, a mi padre le daría un infarto, por mucho que esté acostumbrado a vivir con magos.

Julia rió ante el comentario de su novio y se acercó a él para besarlo. Pretendía besarlo en la mejilla pero entonces Diego se giró para hablar y sus labios se rozaron durante unas milésimas de segundo.

- ¿Pongo la mesa mientras terminas de arreglarte? – Diego parecía turbado.

- No hace falta, ya está todo preparado. Llevo ya unas horas aquí – Julia le guiñó un ojo y subió de dos en dos los peldaños de la escalera.

Diego se sentó en uno de los sofás del salón, cerca de la mesa dónde él y Julia iban a cenar. La muchacha había dispuesto los cubiertos y los platos sobre unos pequeños manteles con un bordado muy elaborado y entre los utensilios de ambos comensales había colocado un candelabro con tres finas velas de color añil que emitían un resplandor celeste.

Julia no tardó en aparecer, ya cambiada y con el pelo seco cayéndole por los hombros. La fantasmagórica luz del candelabro arrancó unos brillos dorados de su melena rubia.

Llevaba puesto un vestido rosa palo corto con botones, como una camisa, y debajo del vestido unas mallas oscuras y unas zapatillas bailarinas a juego. Aunque la vestimenta no podía ser más sencilla, estaba realmente arrebatadora. Julia poseía una belleza natural, simple y delicada, esa belleza que conceden una mirada inocente, una sonrisa sincera o el rubor de las mejillas.

Abrazó brevemente a Diego y lo cogió de la mano, guiándolo hasta la mesa, dónde se sentaron a cenar. La chica había preparado salmón a la plancha acompañado con unos hongos de color morado que, aunque Diego dudaba de su que fuesen comestibles, tenían un curioso sabor ácido que aderezaba perfectamente el pescado.

- ¿Te gustan los _foongooz_? – preguntó Julia mientras daba un sorbo a su copa de vino.

- Te mentiría si te dijese que me han entrado por los ojos – bromeó el chico – Pero, sí, están muy buenos. ¿De dónde los has sacado?

- Los he comprado en el callejón Diagon. No ha sido fácil encontrarlos, pero finalmente he conseguido un paquetito. Disfrútalos, son bastante caros.

- ¿Celebramos algo? – preguntó Diego fingiendo inocentemente que no sabía a qué se refería. Aunque realmente, estaba tanteando, pues no tenía muy claro cuál era la razón por la que Julia había preparado aquella cena.

Diego había recibido una lechuza de Julia a principios de semana en la que lo avisaba de que el jueves no hiciese planes, porque iba a preparar "algo especial". Dado que Julia vivía durante toda la temporada en Conwy y que las Harpies no permitían las visitas de los "familiares" a sus jugadoras los días previos a los entrenamientos, Diego y ella aprovechaban los jueves, pues el viernes era el único día de descanso y el entrenador lo utilizaba simplemente para repasar tácticas y motivar a sus jugadoras, para verse en la casa que de la chica.

Aunque no era jueves, sino miércoles, pues el jueves Diego tenía una importante guardia para vigilar lo que sospechaban era la tapadera de un negocio de tráfico de chivatoscopios ilegales y Julia había fingido estar indispuesta para entrenar y había conseguido escaquearse del entrenamiento.

El problema era que Diego no tenía muy claro el por qué de ese algo especial. Que él supiera, no era su cumpleaños, ni ninguna fecha importante en su relación.

- No celebramos nada. Simplemente me apetecía preparar algo diferente – las mejillas de Julia se colorearon un poco, lo que incrementó el nerviosismo de Diego.

- ¿Cómo ha ido el entrenamiento hoy? – preguntó el chico tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Como siempre – el tono de Julia cambió de la ilusión al hastío – A Arnold no le entra en la cabeza que la culpa de que sus tácticas no funcionen no es nuestra, sino de que las tácticas son pésimas.

- ¿Sigue con la idea del ataque en estrella? – Diego no era un experto en quidditch, pero su larga amistad con Harry y Ginny y los meses que llevaba saliendo con Julia, le habían ayudado a hablar sin miedo a meter la pata.

- Sí, y lo único que hacemos sin parar de movernos es que, además de molestar a las cazadoras, Emily y Vanessa no despejen una sola bludger y yo no pueda concentrarme en buscar la snitch – Julia era la resignación personificada – Pero él es el entrenador, así que tenemos que hacerle caso.

- Si la cosa sigue así, no será el entrenador por mucho más tiempo – sentenció Diego.

Julia sonrió a su novio mientras terminaba de quitarle las raspas a su trozo de salmón.

- ¿Has hablado con Harry? – la pregunta fue tan repentina que Diego casi se atraganta con un _foongooz_.

- Sí, pero no hemos hablado de lo que pasó el otro día – Diego se desabrochó el botón del cuello de la camisa. Empezaba a hacer un poco de calor.

- Es una pena – Julia hablaba como para sí misma – Hacían muy buena pareja. Lo más curioso es que a Ginny parece no haberle afectado mucho la ruptura.

Diego carraspeó, tratando de deglutir el trozo de _foongooz_ que aún resistía en su garganta.

- Creo que ya llevaban un tiempo mal – contestó el muchacho – Venía de largo.

- Puede ser – concedió Julia – Ginny puede ser un poco difícil de tratar algunas veces. Y Harry… - Julia guardó silencio, buscando las palabras adecuadas – tiene pinta de ser insoportable si se enfada.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Diego mirándola de hito en hito.

- A ver, comprendo que es tu amigo y todo eso – trató de excusarse la chica – pero es un poquito pedante ¿no crees? Cabreado tiene que ser un auténtico capullo.

Diego estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero finalmente cerró la boca y agachó la cabeza, dispuesto a terminar su cena. Julia, al percatarse de que el comentario lo había molestado, acercó su mano a la del muchacho y la acarició con ternura.

- Disculpa, no quería decir eso.

- No, tranquila. Creo que tienes razón – y Diego esbozó una sonrisa.

Tras el salmón, Julia sorprendió a Diego con un sorbete de color rojizo que sabía especialmente a alcohol. En palabras de Julia, había mezclado todo lo que se le había ocurrido que podía combinar y entre los ingredientes había casi un tercio de botella de whisky de fuego.

Después de un par de tragos, Diego decidió que iba a resultar imposible beberse aquello, así que dejó la copa en la mesa y se dedicó a contemplar como Julia gesticulaba con desagrado cada vez que la copa rozaba sus labios. Cualquiera que lo hubiese visto, habría puesto la mano en el fuego al asegurar que era la primera vez que la miraba desde tan cerca. Como si fuera la primera vez que se encontraba a solas con ella.

Julia desistió tras beber un trago especialmente largo y también dejó la copa sobre la mesita. Tenía las orejas colorados y los ojos brillantes cuando miró a Diego y le sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y, como si hubiese activado algún tipo de resorte, Julia se levantó con agilidad de su sillón y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Diego, mientras le besaba el cuello con suavidad.

Por su parte Diego, sorprendido por lo inesperado de la situación, se había quedado congelado y simplemente, dejó a Julia hacer. De repente la chica paró y acercó los labios a su oído.

- Te espero arriba – susurró Julia, con lo que el chico no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

Se levantó despacio, disfrutando de la reacción de su novio, y se dirigió a las escaleras, caminando.

- Voy enseguida – contestó Diego hipnotizado por el contoneo de las caderas de Julia. La chica asintió con brevedad y prosiguió su camino.

El sonido de los pasos de Julia fue haciéndose más tenue a medida que subía los escalones y Diego entró al baño del piso de abajo. Se miró al espejo y comprobó que comenzaba a ver borroso. Achacarlo a la copa tras la cena era tan descabellado como incorrecto.

- Mierda, ha durado menos de lo que esperaba – murmuró mientras rebuscaba en su chaqueta.

Sacó un pequeño frasco y un estuche de piel. Desenroscó el tapón del frasco y sacó del estuche unas gafas de grandes cristales redondos. Se colocó las gafas y volvió a mirarse al espejo.

Ahora veía perfectamente. Y se percató de que sus ojos cambiaban paulatinamente del castaño a un verde intenso y sus rizos se deshacían en mechones desordenados.

Porque no era Diego Hernández el que se encontraba en la mansión Devous. Sino Harry Potter, haciéndose pasar por su mejor amigo.

No lo hacía por gusto. Si estaba allí era por una clara razón: una vez obtenida la información del cuaderno de bitácora de Julien Devous, demorar su devolución era inútil a la par que peligroso. Si Devous regresaba de Italia y comprobaba que alguien se había llevado el cuaderno y además, Julia le comentaba a su padre que él y Ginny habían estado cenando allí sólo unos días atrás, Devous sólo tendría que sumar dos y dos para llegar a la conclusión de que había sido Harry el responsable. Y aunque hasta el momento el doctor no había vuelto a comunicarse con él, las palabras de Devous en el maelstrom aún resonaban en su cabeza.

Pero las opciones para regresar el cuaderno a su legítimo dueño no eran muy amplias.

Colarse en la casa estaba completamente descartado. Harry no sabía con seguridad que tipo de medidas de protección tenía el hogar de los Devous, pero tampoco quería comprobarlas.

Había pensado en quedar con Julia utilizando el pretexto de la ruptura con Ginny, pidiéndole consejo. Pero Harry sabía de sobra que Diego también querría estar, pues al fin y al cabo él era amigo de los dos y el novio de Julia. La ocasión entonces no sería muy propicia, pues la cita se limitaría a conversar con ellos y lo más probable es que no eligiesen la mansión Devous como escenario.

Otra opción habría sido pedir ayuda a Diego, pero Harry no encontraba más que inconvenientes. El primero era involucrar a su amigo en algo de lo que no estaba muy seguro. Vale que siendo el novio de su hija, Diego estaba metido en los fregados de Devous puede que incluso más que Harry. Pero aún así, la perspectiva de tener que decirle a uno de sus mejores amigos que el padre de su novia, el que la crió y la cuidó durante años, el que no puso reparos cuando decidió marcharse de Francia para jugar al quidditch en Gran Bretaña y es más, la acompañó para apoyarla, era un monstruo sangriento obsesionado con fenómenos mágicos atípicos.

Además, en cierta manera, Diego era el culpable de que Harry estuviese allí.

El lunes por la mañana, cuando Harry regresó al Ministerio, todavía no tenía ningún plan concreto para devolver el cuaderno. Pero durante la hora del almuerzo, recibió un mensaje de Diego invitándolo a comer juntos y diciendo que lo esperase en su despacho pues tenía que salir a encargarse de unos asuntos del departamento y quizás tardase en volver. De manera que cuando Harry acabó el papeleo que Violet muy amablemente le había asignado, se dirigió al despacho de Diego.

Cuando llegó, sólo estaba Alex, uno de los compañeros de Diego, recogiendo su escritorio para irse a comer. Invitó a Harry a pasar y le indicó que el muchacho no podía tardar mucho en llegar, de manera que podría esperarlo allí dentro. Alex se marchó y dejó la puerta entreabierta. Harry estaba sentado en una de las incómodas sillas que los aurores ofrecían a las pocas visitas que tenían en los despachos cuando una preciosa lechuza de color azabache entró planeando con elegancia por la puerta del despacho. El animal se posó sobre el escritorio de Diego y contempló a Harry con sus enormes y serenos ojos ambarinos.

- ¿Buscas a Diego? – preguntó a la lechuza. Esta ululó y Harry lo interpretó como una afirmación – Pues me temo que no se encuentra aquí ahora. ¿Puedes esperar? – la lechuza alborotó sus plumas y rotó la cabeza con decisión. Estaba claro que había hecho un viaje muy largo y tenía hambre. – Ya veo – Harry dudó unos segundos, no hay nada que pueda hacer entrar en razón a una lechuza hambrienta – Podría entregarle yo el mensaje. Tu espera en la lechucería, allí te darán algo de comer.

El ave pareció sopesar la situación y finalmente extendió una pata para que Harry desatase el mensaje que traía. Una vez que Harry tuvo en la mano el pequeño pergamino, la lechuza emprendió la vuelta a casa.

Fuera de quien fuera aquel mensaje debía ser importante, pues se permitía el lujo de enviar una lechuza al despacho de un auror, en lugar de mandarla al buzón común que había en el departamento. Probablemente fue la curiosidad la que hizo que Harry desenrollase el pergamino para leerlo. O quizás fue la suerte.

"¿Qué te parecería quedar este jueves? El sábado tenemos un partido importante y no me vendría mal relajarme un poco. Además, estoy pensando en preparar algo especial. Envíame la respuesta con Lotus. No hace falta que sea inmediata, comprendo que estarás liado.

Un beso. Julia.

PD: creo que me comentaste algo de que el jueves quizás no pudieses. Si te viene mejor el miércoles házmelo saber, porque también podría escaquearme."

Harry recordaba cuando, en la ceremonia de entrada a Hogwarts, el sombrero seleccionador le insinuó la posibilidad de mandarlo a Slytherin, pues poseía las cualidades adecuadas. Y si bien él se consideraba un Gryffindor de la cabeza a los pies, fue su parte Slytherin la que maquinó en apenas unos segundos aquella estratagema.

Esa misma mañana, aprovechando uno de los escasos momentos en los que Joe era medianamente sociable, pues últimamente estaba de un humor de perros, Harry y él habían hablado de la perspectiva de tener que viajar el sábado por la mañana a Manchester para interrogar unos testigos, siendo que era su día libre.

- Peor es lo de Diego – comentó Joe – El miércoles por la noche le toca vigilancia en Leeds, por algo de contrabando. Doce horas metido en uno de esos cacharros muggles con ruedas…

- Coches – sonrió Harry.

- Como se llamen. Acabará con las nalgas completamente insensibles, un dolor de cuello atroz y lo más probable es que no consiga nada de utilidad – prosiguió su compañero – Nosotros al menos no tenemos que buscar a los testigos. Tomátelo como un picnic de fin de semana, pero en lugar de sándwiches tenemos sospechosos.

Era perfecto. Diego estaría en Leeds durante toda la noche del miércoles. Sólo tenía hacerse pasar por él durante esa noche, desmemorizar a Julia y aún así, ellos podrían estar juntos al día siguiente. El problema del plan eran las connotaciones moralmente incorrectas. Aún así…

Los resuellos de Diego mientras entraba a su despacho interrumpieron la diatriba de Harry, quién se guardó rapidamente el pergamino arrugado en el bolsillo.

- Perdón por el retraso. Han surgido más complicaciones de las previstas – se excusó Diego dejando una pesada carpeta sobre su escritorio - ¿Comemos? Estoy muerto de hambre.

- Vete subiendo tú – indicó Harry a su amigo – Acabo de recordar que tenía que enviar un mensaje.

- Ya te vale Harry, ¿ahora me haces esperar a mí? Te aviso que mi estómago empieza a comerse a sí mismo – bromeó Diego.

- Lo siento, se me había pasado por completo – la voz de Harry sonó algo ansiosa – Prometo ser rápido.

Y sin esperar a que Diego contestase, Harry salió a paso ligero hacia la lechucería. Cuando llegó, Lotus observaba, majestuoso, a su alrededor. Ululó débilmente, casi con disgusto al verlo aparecer.

"Pues el jueves es bastante complicado que pueda acudir. ¿De verdad que no te importa quedar el miércoles? ¿A las seis en tu casa? Envía a Lotus al buzón del departamento, porque estaré toda la tarde fuera y probablemente no vuelva hasta tarde.

Un beso. Diego."

Por suerte para Harry, Diego y él tenían una caligrafía bastante similar y simplemente tuvo que forzar un poco la forma de las vocales para que fuera una copia casi perfecta. Había copiado suficientes redacciones de Diego durante su estancia en Hogwarts como para estar seguro de aquello.

Durante la comida Diego se mostró tan amable como siempre, lo que no hizo sino acrecentar los remordimientos de Harry por estar tramando una cita con su novia a sus espaldas. Pero aquellos remordimientos desaparecieron casi por completo cuando la macabra sonrisa que Devous había esbozado en el Maelstrom, mientras lanzaba una amenaza velada contra todos sus seres queridos, apareció en su mente.

Cuando regresaron al Ministerio, Harry se despidió de Diego y regresó a la lechucería para comprobar que Lotus había regresado con una respuesta afirmativa de Julia para quedar el miércoles por la noche. Garabateó una nota para indicar que había recibido el mensaje, una vez más haciéndose pasar por Diego, y tras convencer a Lotus de que Diego se había vuelto a marchar y que le había encargado contestar al mensaje, le compró a la lechuza un par de chucherías para compensarla por las molestias de tanto viaje.

Así que allí estaba Harry, en el baño de la Mansión Devous, esperando a que la maldita poción multijugos le hiciese efecto de nuevo y pensando qué excusa podría ponerle a Julia, pues la chica parecía tener ganas de guerra. Y una cosa era colarte en la casa de la novia de tu mejor amigo fingiendo ser él, y otra muy distinta era acostarse con ella. Bueno, quizás no lo fueran, pero Harry sabía que mantener relaciones con Julia no era estrictamente necesario para su plan, de manera que trataría de evitarlo.

Cuando Harry, ya completamente transformado, abrió la puerta del cuarto de Julia, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra se lo tragase.

Allí estaba ella, recostada sobre su cama con dosel, ataviada únicamente con un conjunto de lencería negra realmente sensual y una fina bata de seda que más le valdría no haber llevado, pues más que intentar tapar nada, parecía que lo enseñase aún más.

A pesar de lo erótico de la situación, la expresión de Julia delataba que ella estaba casi tan nerviosa como él. Tenía los ojos brillantes y sonreía pura e inocentemente, a sabiendas de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Si Harry hubiese creído en el alma, probablemente se le habría caído a los pies. Pero en lugar de eso, lo que bajó hasta sus pies fue su tensión y notó un sudor frío en la nuca.

Julia acarició el edredón de su cama, indicando a Harry que se sentara junto a ella. El muchacho avanzó con timidez, como tanteando cada paso. Cuando estuvieron uno al lado del otro, Julia acercó sus labios al oído de Harry, como había hecho antes en el salón.

- Hazme el amor – susurró, para después mirarlo a los ojos, con las mejillas encendidas y una mirada febril.

- Estás borracha – comentó Harry, como quién comenta el tiempo que hace. Aunque sabía muy bien que era fisiológicamente imposible que el alcohol ingerido hubiese embriagado a Julia. No obstante, lo deseaba.

- No lo estoy – contestó ella muy seria, acabando así con las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban al chico – Lo he meditado mucho. Te pedí tiempo para estar segura y tú has sabido ser paciente. Y ahora, después de darle muchas vueltas, he decidido que quiero que sea hoy.

Aquello se le había ido de las manos. Cuando leyó en la carta de Julia, "algo especial", no imaginaba que se refiriese a algo tan especial como aquello. Además, habría apostado mil galeones a que Diego y Julia ya se habían acostado. Pero por la expresión en el rostro de Julia, determinada a la par que implorante, estaba claro que no. Harry sabía que Diego no era virgen, pues había conocido a alguno de sus contados ligues, pero se le había olvidado que Julia era más joven que ellos y Ginny, y que por tanto no era tan probable que ya hubiese tenido experiencias con el sexo.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Julia debía de tener unos diecinueve años, y la primera vez que él y Ginny lo habían hecho fue…

_El verano de 1998 fue el mejor que Harry recordaría jamás._

_Como Ron y Hermione ya no estaban, pues se encontraban en Australia buscando a los padres de la chica, Harry pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Ginny. Lo cual era realmente agradable dado que había pasado casi un año sin verla y la había echado mucho de menos. Aunque antes de que Harry se marchase con sus dos amigos en busca de los Horrocruxes su relación había quedado en el aire, tanto Ginny como él habían dado carpetazo al asunto y, sin necesidad de incómodas e inútiles conversaciones, las cosas volvían a ser como antes._

_Repartían las tardes entre La Madriguera, dónde Harry ayudaba a la Molly Weasley y el resto de su familia con los quehaceres diarios, que se multiplican tras una guerra, y Grimmauld Place, pues Harry lo había convertido en su residencia oficial y aún había mucho trabajo que hacer para que aquella casa se considerase realmente un hogar. Además, poco a poco los huecos en su agenda dedicados a su pequeño ahijado fueron aumentando._

_Era increíble la afinidad que sentía Ginny por el pequeño Teddy. Era una especie de sentimiento maternal mal disimulado. Aunque, pensó Harry, parece como si todas las mujeres lo llevasen en los genes. Mientras ella entretenía (y se entretenía) haciéndole carantoñas al niño mientras el pelo de este cambiaba de color intermitentemente, Harry charlaba con la señora Tonks. Si bien lo de Ginny con el pequeño Lupin era de esperar, o al menos no resultaba extraño, la relación que Harry había entablado con Andrómeda Tonks era de mucho menos predecible. La impresión de que Bellatrix y ella eran casi idénticas iba esfumándose con cada taza de té y cada historia increíble que compartían. Andrómeda era una mujer culta y muy seria, a veces demasiado, pero de trato agradable y conversación fluida._

_No obstante a Harry había algo que le preocupaba. Y es que, aunque compartía con Ginny casi la totalidad de las horas del día, sentía como su relación comenzaba a perder paulatinamente la magia. La rutina estaba convirtiendo el amor en poco más que simple camaradería, y el atareado ritmo de vida que habían adquirido no ayudaba, pues había acabado con los pocos momentos de intimidad de los que disponían antes._

_De manera que Harry decidió que lo mejor era forzar alguno de esos momentos, y organizó una cena a solas en Grimmauld Place. La señora Weasley no puso objeciones a que su hija acudiese a la cita, pero tenía que estar de vuelta en casa antes de las diez. Harry aceptó las condiciones y preparó todo ilusionado. Y Kreacher, quizás contagiado por el entusiamo de su amo, se esmeró con el menú._

_Ginny llegó poco antes de las siete, con un vestido veraniego de color verde aguamarina._

_- ¿Te gusta? Me lo ha regalado Bill._

_Cuando Harry consiguió cerrar la boca contestó que sí, que le encantaba._

_Una media hora más tarde Kreacher les servía el primer plato. Harry había preparado la mesa lo mejor que sabía: un par de velas, un mantel bonito que había encontrado por la casa y una de las vajillas que Walburga Black guardaba celosamente bajo un par de maleficios que le habían costado a Harry una roncha verdosa en el brazo que aún palpitaba._

_- Harry, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Ginny sobresaltando al chico que andaba perdido en sus pensamientos._

_- Sí claro, ¿por qué lo dices?_

_- Porque llevas diez minutos dándole vueltas a ese guisante y antes casi te cortas la servilleta en lugar del filete._

_Harry sonrió. Aquello no estaba funcionando como él pensaba. Durante la cena apenas si habían hablado y cuando lo había hecho, era sobre temas sin importancia. La complicidad de los primeros días se esfumaba, como la cera de las velas que lentamente se derramaba sobre el mantel. Y era una tontería, pero notaba algo extraño en el ambiente, como una especie de tensión._

_Acabaron de cenar y poco rato después, tras agradecerle la cena, Ginny dijo que tenía que irse a casa. Efectivamente, faltaban pocos minutos para que el reloj marcase las diez. Harry la acompañó al salón para que ella cogiera la red flu. "No ha servido de nada – pensó - esto no ha cambiado nada." Y aún así... no podía dejar de pensar que algo sí había cambiado._

_- Bueno, pues hasta mañana._

_- Hasta mañana preciosa - dijo Harry con una tímida sonrisa._

_Pero Ginny no se movió. Se quedó mirándolo. Y se acercó un poco más a él. "¿Por qué me siento tan raro?" se preguntó Harry "No es la primera vez que estamos tan cerca, ni la última, seguro, pero aún así, ¿porque me noto al borde de la taquicardia?"_

_Y entonces Ginny lo besó. Pero no fue como las otras veces._

_Lo agarró fuerte de la nuca y lo empujó suavemente pero con decisión hacia atrás. Harry tropezó y cayó de espaldas en el sillón orejero que había en medio del salón. Ginny no pareció notarlo pero se sentó en sus piernas mientras aceleraba el ritmo con el que su lengua forcejeaba con la de Harry. De pronto el sillón cedió bajo el peso y el movimiento y quedaron tumbados a mitad de camino entre el respaldo y la moqueta._

_- ¿Dónde está Kreacher? - preguntó entonces Ginny._

_- ¿Qué? - contestó Harry con la sorpresa desencajándole el rostro._

_- ¿Qué dónde está...?_

_- Ya, ya, te he oído, pero ¿por qué quieres saber eso "ahora"?_

_- ¿Crees que los elfos domésticos son discretos cuando notan que está "subiendo la temperatura"? – comentó la chica, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos._

_Harry estuvo a punto de comentar que la caldera funcionaba perfectamente cuándo comprendió a lo que se refería. Alzó las cejas muy lentamente y negó con la cabeza._

_- Tu madre dijo que antes de las diez… - comenzó a decir Harry._

_- ¿Estás pensando en mi madre en este momento? – Ginny aguantó muy poco la seriedad de su expresión – No importa si me retraso un poco. Eres tú. No se preocupará._

_- No temo que se preocupe – puntualizó el chico._

_- Temes que piense que estamos haciendo algo indebido._

_- Efectivamente._

_- ¿Y lo estamos haciendo?_

_- No, de momento no. Pero…_

_- Pero vamos a hacerlo – no era una pregunta. Ni siquiera una afirmación. Era una orden._

_Tras unos segundos en los que solo se escuchó el incesante tic-tac del reloj y que a Harry le parecieron eternos, Ginny saltó sobre él como poseída. Este la agarró fuerte por los muslos y comenzó el ascenso a la habitación, mientras se besaban con pasión. A tientas por la escalera y tras algún que otro tropezón involuntario consiguieron llegar arriba. _

_Lo poco que Harry sabía del sexo en el mundo mágico eran dos cosas: primero, que no se usaban preservativos sino un hechizo impermeable llamado "profilax", y segundo, que no se diferenciaba en absolutamente nada del sexo muggle. Lo cuál no era un gran consuelo teniendo en cuenta la experiencia de Harry._

_No es que él y Ginny se hubiesen limitado a darse besitos y caricias en la penumbra, pero el hecho de llegar tan lejos tan repentinamente lo intimidaba un poco._

_Pero el tacto de su pelo alborotado y su respiración en el oído consiguieron calmarlo. Al menos en cuanto a nervios se refería. Harry la tumbó en la cama sin mucha delicadeza, en parte porque sus brazos pedían a gritos clemencia, y dándole tiempo apenas para acomodarse, la desnudó. Ginny respondió con idéntica actitud. Pronto la escena se convirtió en una batalla por ver quién conseguía provocar el mayor estremecimiento al otro. Los lametones, los besos cada vez más húmedos, las caricias indecorosas y el sonido de sus jadeos se continuaron durante un rato. Cuando decidieron que habían tenido suficiente calentamiento, Ginny volvió a sentarse en las piernas de Harry y lo miró a los ojos. Y la mente de Harry decidió volar lejos, muy lejos, dejando una eléctrica nebulosa fucsia cegándolo y obligándolo a comportarse como un animal mientras aquel cuerpo blanco como la nieve se encontrara frente a él. Hundió el rostro entre los pechos de Ginny que temblaban de placer y mordisqueó su piel con suavidad._

_La embistió con fuerza mientras ella se agarraba a sus hombros y gemía con cierto rubor. Siguieron besándose, dejando sólo pequeños descansos para poder realizar la poco práctica e inoportuna tarea de respirar. De pronto Harry sintió como un torrente de fuego le bajaba por el vientre y simplemente dejó que el orgasmo inflamara cada célula de su cuerpo._

_Miró a Ginny, que obviamente lo había notado, cuya cabeza estaba apoyada en el pecho de Harry. De pronto se dio cuenta de que no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que estaban despidiéndose en la chimenea. Y se le ocurrió algo terrible._

_- Lo siento, creo que me he acelerado y... - dijo, con una voz sorprendentemente ronca fruto del esfuerzo._

_- Tranquilo cariño - contestó Ginny sonriendo. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor pero una expresión radiante - Ha sido genial._

_Se levantó lentamente después de acariciar el cuerpo de su novio. Se vistió y cuando estaba el en umbral se volvió._

_- Espero que duermas bien. Pero que sepas que la próxima vez no seré tan benévola - le guiñó un ojo, le lanzó un beso y se perdió escaleras abajo._

_Y Harry volvió a recostarse con la sonrisa más idiota que nadie hubiese contemplado jamás._

- ¿Estás segura de esto? – Harry se aferró como un náufrago en una tormenta a la posible precipitación de Julia al tomar aquella decisión.

- Completamente. – Joder, estaba demasiado segura.

- De verdad, a mi no me importa esperar, yo… - el chico buscó en su interior las fuerzas para pronunciar aquella frase. Pero hacía demasiado tiempo que no las pronunciaba, y ahora era demasiado difícil fingirlas sin sonar frío – Te quiero.

Por suerte para Harry, el alcohol si que parecía haber afectado a Julia. Al menos lo suficiente para que aquel "te quiero" le pareciese creíble.

Envalentonado por el desarrollo de la situación, el chico se lanzó al ataque. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría minar la confianza de Julia.

- Además, esto no es tan importante como la gente lo pinta. Bueno, es cierto que yo alguna vez me he puesto un poco pesado – rectificó Harry ante una mirada de la chica que daba a entender que a Diego le habían podido las hormonas en más de una ocasión – Pero soy un hombre, es normal que de vez en cuando pierda la cabeza. Y más con una chica tan guapa como tú – un piropo ayudaría a suavizar la situación – Lo que tú y yo sentimos es algo más que eso. No negaré que me encantaría disfrutar contigo – tampoco convenía ahora parecer un santurrón – pero si tú no estás segura al cien por cien, no lo disfrutarás tanto como yo. Y esto es cosa de dos.

Para tratarse de un discurso totalmente improvisado, Harry debía reconocer que había sido útil. Es muy importante para un auror saber algo de psicología básica, especialmente cuando te dedicas a hacer interrogatorios, para evitar que los sospechosos se cierren en banda. La conversación pareció surtir efecto y Julia agachó un poco la cabeza, algo avergonzada. Harry le sujetó delicadamente la barbilla y le levantó la cara para mirarla a los ojos.

- Lo siento mucho – concedió finalmente ella, y el chico sintió como una oleada de alivio le soplaba en los pulmones – Creo que finalmente tampoco será esta noche. Harry la abrazó con cariño. La abrazó con verdadero cariño, a pesar de que Julia no podía sospechar la verdadera razón por la que él estaba tan agradecido - Será pronto, te lo prometo – unas finas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

- A mí no tienes que prometerme nada, mi amor – Harry se sentía inmensamente feliz, aunque trataba de disimularlo.

- Te importa si… nos quedamos un rato abrazados – preguntó Julia, visiblemente aliviada porque Diego se lo hubiese tomado tan bien.

- Por supuesto – concedió Harry.

Se tumbaron de lado, Harry abrazado a la espalda de Julia, y aún estuvieron un rato hablando en susurros y recordándose lo mucho que se querían.

Quince minutos después Julia se quedó profundamente dormida. Quizás fuera por el whisky de fuego, quizás por la intensidad de los momentos anteriores. Fuera por lo que fuera, Harry decidió no posponer más aquello que había venido a hacer. Tras asegurarse de que Julia no se despertaría, se separó con mucho cuidado de ella y caminó de puntillas por el pasillo hasta llegar al despacho de Devous. Lo encontró exactamente igual a como lo había dejado sólo unos días antes, y es que el doctor aún se encontraba en Italia.

Una vez el cuaderno estuvo de nuevo en el cajón del escritorio dónde lo había encontrado, Harry regresó al dormitorio de Julia. Ella seguía allí, durmiendo plácidamente, sin sospechar que el hombre al que había estado a punto de entregarse no era su querido Diego. El chico se acercó a ella. Era muy guapa y realmente una persona excepcional. Diego tenía muchísima suerte.

- Algún día te compensaré por esto – habló en voz baja, y aunque se dirigía a Julia, en parte hablaba consigo mismo – Esto sí es una promesa.

Y tras inspirar profundamente, acercó la varita a la frente de Julia, dispuesto a desmemorizarla.

Borrar la memoria de una persona, incluso cuando se tienen ciertas nociones de legeremancia, es una tarea muy dura. Tienes que buscar y rebuscar todos los recuerdos que quieres eliminar para no dejar una sola huella. Y si además después, lo que quieres es incluir nuevos recuerdos para que ese lapso de tiempo no quede completamente en blanco, se vuelve un esfuerzo titánico.

Por eso, cuando media hora después Harry salía de la Mansión Devous, se sentía increíblemente cansado. Tenía los dedos de las manos entumecidos y la cabeza sumergida en una espesa nube de cansancio. Aún así, estaba feliz. Había devuelto el cuaderno y, aunque las cosas se habían torcido un poco, había conseguido salir airoso. Mañana tendría que volver a preocuparse por Devous y por el maelstrom. Pero ahora estaba tan feliz que casi podía percibir su propio alegría, que chisporroteaba en el ambiente.

Cuando por fin dejó atrás la enorme puerta de hierro que cerraba la finca, respiró con ansia, hasta hacerse daño en las aletas de la nariz. Y segundos después, se desapareció.

De lo que Harry no se había percatado es que dos ojos, brillantes como el más blanco de los fuegos, lo habían observado salir de la casa, ocultos tras un enorme arbusto. Y ahora esos ojos se movían en la oscuridad, acercándose peligrosamente a la Mansión Devous, dónde Julia dormitaba en paz, ajena a todo lo que se le venía encima.

_**¡Jelou hipotéticos lectores!**_

_**Aquí tenéis una nueva entrega, que sinceramente espero que os guste mucho muchísimo, y que me dejéis millones de reviews para que lo sepa (bueno, me conformo con unos cuantos menos). **__**Me he esforzado por acabar este capítulo antes de meterme en dinámica veraniega porque si no la cosa se me iba de madre y a saber cuando podría publicar. **__**Espero que no juzguéis a Harry con mucha dureza por su actitud. Pobrecito, él sólo quiere solucionar las cosas. ¿Qué habríais hecho vosotros?**_

_**Pues nada chicos, yo me despido hasta el próximo capítulo. Que ya os aviso, puede que se me retrase un poco (toma eufemismo) puesto que hemos llegado al punto crítico de la historia, y a partir de aquí va a ser un no parar de sorpresones y capitulazos que, como comprenderéis, no me puedo tomar a la ligera.**_

_**Pero como soy una buenísima persona, voy a haceros un regalito. Aquí tenéis a cuatro nuevas caras para que asociéis a los personajes que durante estos últimos meses y cada vez más, son muy importantes:**_

_**Hayden Panettiere **__**es Julia Arnaud. **__**Sobran las palabras.**_

_**Malcolm McDowell **__**es Enrico Salgari. Este hombre es el perfecto malo malísimo sea dónde sea. **_

_**Brent Hinds, guitarrista de Mastodon,**__** es Fiedrich Grosskopf. Imaginadlo con la cabeza afeitada y esa barba… brutal. **_

_**Y David Bowie**__**es Julien Devous ¿quién mejor que el duque blanco para interpretar a un personaje tan misterioso como el doctor? **_

_**¡Cuidaos mucho!**_


	17. Todo lo que podía salir mal

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Harry Potter ni cualquiera de sus personajes me pertenecen. Sólo pertenecen al corazón de los niños._

_**Advertencia: **__Nada, hoy no hay. ¡Disfrutad del capítulo!_

**17. Todo lo que podía salir mal**

La calma que se respiraba en Grimmauld Place se vio interrumpida cuando el timbre del número doce resonó bajo el cielo de madrugada. Harry bajó las escaleras apresuradamente, tratando de no romperse ningún dedo del pie, mientras maldecía en voz baja a quién demonios estuviese en la puerta.

Pero el enfado le despareció de golpe, junto con el color de la cara, cuando pudo comprobar que era Diego quien aguardaba, con las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina y visiblemente nervioso. Harry abrió la puerta despacio, tratando de parecer calmado e intentando disimular que sólo unas horas antes había estado a punto de acostarse con su novia haciéndose pasar por él.

- Diego ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas? – preguntó el muchacho, enmascarando con un bostezo su agitada respiración.

- Siento haberte despertado Harry – se disculpó Diego - ¿puedo pasar? Necesito hablar contigo de algo.

- Por supuesto – "lo mejor será que si decide partirme la cara no lo vean los vecinos" pensó Harry mientras invitaba a pasar a su amigo al salón.

Diego se dejó caer en el primer sofá que encontró y se frotó la cara con gesto preocupado.

- ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? ¿Un té?

- No, gracias Harry. Siéntate por favor.

Ante el tono tajante de su amigo, Harry optó por obedecer.

- ¿Qué sucede? – el ansia empezaba a roerle el estómago – Y por cierto ¿cómo es que no estás en Leeds?

- La vigilancia ha terminado antes de lo que esperaba. Y abruptamente además. Uno de los tipos paró a pedirme fuego cuando estaba sentado en el coche y me reconoció. Nos tenían controlados.

- Joder – murmuró Harry, mientras observaba un corte muy feo que Diego llevaba en la mejilla.

- El caso es que hemos entrado en el local por la fuerza antes de que se dispersaran. Ya sabes, lo típico, hechizos por aquí, hechizos por allá. Nada del otro mundo – continuó Diego mientras se tocaba distraídamente el corte de la mejilla – El problema ha venido una vez terminada la misión.

Diego calló entonces, mirando a Harry con gesto angustiado. Al ver que su amigo no se arrancaba a proseguir, Harry preguntó.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Han secuestrado a Julia.

Probablemente fuera una mezcla entre culpabilidad y falta de sueño, pero Harry estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

- Eso es una locura Diego.

- Puesto que he terminado antes y tras la trifulca no tenía ganas de acostarme, he decidido pasarme por Conwy y hacerle una pequeña visita furtiva a Julia – en otras circunstancias, Harry se habría reído a gusto del instinto shakesperiano de su amigo, pero ahora tenía la sensación de que no podría reírse en años.

- Quizás esté en casa.

- Tampoco, al ver que no estaba en Conwy he ido a su casa. Cuando he llegado la puerta de la casa estaba completamente abierta y no había ni rastro de los hechizos de protección. He registrado casi toda la vivienda en su busca y en la puerta de su habitación he encontrado esto – Diego entregó a Harry una pequeña nota mecanografiada.

"_Julien, tengo a tu hija. Si no quieres hacerme enfadar y que, por tanto, su seguridad se vea comprometida, nos vemos esta noche, 8 de febrero, a las 11, en la nave de la empresa Hermes S.L. en el puerto de Aberdeen. Sé que tienes amigos en el ministerio, pero no creo que tenga que recordarte que si se enteran de esto, las negociaciones serán mucho más complicadas."_

La nota no tenía firma alguna, y el hecho de estar escrita con máquina de escribir hacía imposible identificar al autor por la caligrafía.

Un sudor frío le bajó a Harry por la espalda. Que él recordase, había restaurado todos los hechizos de defensa de la casa tras salir. Lo que sólo podía significar que, efectivamente, alguien había entrado después de marcharse él. O quizás durante su estancia en la casa.

- Podría ser una nota falsa – Harry se aferró a esa esperanza como a un clavo ardiendo.

- No voy a correr el riesgo Harry – contestó Diego – Tras leer esto he vuelto a Conwy para preguntar si alguien había visto a Julia esta noche. Al parecer, había quedado conmigo, lo cual, como ya sabes, es imposible.

Harry tragó saliva.

- ¿Y no es posible que lo utilizase como excusa y esté en algún otro lugar? – la pregunta era algo estúpida, pero en esos momentos el chico no estaba muy lúcido.

- No Harry. Conozco lo suficiente a Julia como para saber que nunca haría nada así.

- Joder. Lo siento Diego, es simplemente que no sé que puedo hacer.

- Acompáñame. He escrito al doctor Devous comentándole la situación y me ha contestado – Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar a Diego pronunciar el nombre de Devous – Hemos decidido encontrarnos en su casa dentro de aproximadamente una hora y media y me ha pedido encarecidamente que hablase contigo, pues al parecer os conocéis.

"Claro que nos conocemos. Demasiado diría yo" pensó Harry ¿Pero para qué querría Devous que Harry interviniera en todo aquello si el secuestrador había dejado claro, o al menos insinuado, que no quería nada de aurores? Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza denegar la petición de Diego.

Pero realmente no era Devous quién le pedía ayuda. Harry sabía que aunque el doctor no lo hubiese mencionado, Diego habría acudido a él. No podía reprochárselo. Si Devous no fuese un auténtico sociópata, Harry le habría contado a Diego todo lo acontecido durante su viaje al Maelstrom hace mucho tiempo. Ambos confiaban el uno en el otro y tenían ese vínculo que dan, no sólo la amistad y el cariño, sino también el compartir el modo de vida y el respeto mutuo.

- Por supuesto que te acompañaré. Eso no tienes ni que dudarlo – contestó Harry acercándose a su amigo.

- Gracias Harry.

- No me des las gracias, uno de mis deberes como auror es ayudar a mis amigos – bromeó Harry tratando de quitar algo de tensión al ambiente. Y, aunque la diferencia fuese casi imperceptible, lo consiguió, pues Diego dibujó una media sonrisa - ¿Desayunamos algo? Pienso mejor con el estómago lleno.

Aunque su intención era coger fuerzas antes de su cita con Devous, ninguno de los dos, ni Diego ni Harry, consiguieron tomar más que una taza de café y dar un par de bocados a un cruasán.

Llegaron a la mansión Devous casi media hora antes de la hora convenida con el doctor. Como fuera hacía bastante frío a pesar de que iban bien abrigados, decidieron esperar en el recibidor, pues Diego había decidido no tocar nada y la puerta continuaba abierta.

Nada más cruzar el umbral, Harry sintió claramente que alguien había estado allí. A simple vista, no había nada fuera de lugar. Tampoco era culpa de la temperatura el que su piel se hubiese erizado sin remedio. No era su instinto el que se lo decía. Era algo totalmente inexplicable pero a la vez tan fuerte, que Harry se sintió como un ciego delante de su asesino. Eso tranquilizó en parte al muchacho, pues durante su estancia en la casa la noche anterior, no había notado nada parecido. De manera que el secuestrador tenía que haber entrado después, una vez Harry se había marchado.

- ¿De qué os conocéis el doctor Devous y tú? – preguntó entonces Diego.

- Ha colaborado con nuestro equipo en un par de casos – mintió Harry, aunque esta vez la mentira no fue tan espontánea, pues sabía que el hecho de que Devous quisiera contar con su ayuda levantaría sospechas y se la había preparado de antemano – Es un buen hombre – "Eso si que es una mentira gorda" pensó.

- ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste el otro día en la cena? – su tono de voz no sonaba acusador, pero Harry comprendió que Diego se sentía frustrado porque él hubiese conocido antes al padre de su novia.

- El doctor Devous trabaja con nosotros en la más estricta confidencialidad – se limitó a contestar Harry. Esa también se la veía venir. Diego tenía un olfato de otro mundo para los detalles.

- Disculpa. Estoy un poco nervioso – realmente lo estaba. Le temblaba ligeramente el labio.

El doctor Devous se presentó tan sólo diez minutos después. Se apareció en la puerta de la finca y caminó a grandes zancadas por el camino del jardín. Harry y Diego, que lo habían visto desde la ventana del vestíbulo, acudieron en su encuentro. Tras unos instantes más que incómodos, en los que suegro y yerno se examinaron mutuamente mientras Harry hacía lo posible por no mirar a Devous a la cara, el doctor tomó la palabra.

- Así que tú eres Diego – le tendió la mano – Encantado de conocerte, aunque sea en estas circunstancias.

- Lo mismo le digo doctor Devous.

- Julien, por favor, en estos momentos los formalismos están de más.

- Está bien Julien. Creo que a Harry ya lo conoce – murmuró Diego, aún tratando de adaptarse a la situación.

- Efectivamente. Muchas gracias por acudir señor Potter – sonrió Devous.

"Como si pudiese negarme, pedazo de hijo de puta" pensó Harry.

- Creí que había dicho que sobraban las formalidades, Julien – contestó estrechándole la mano con demasiada fuerza.

- Un chico atento. Por eso te he pedido que lo trajeras Diego – respondió Devous con mordacidad.

Aunque Diego le había enviado una copia de la nota del secuestrador a Devous, este insistió en que el chico volviese a leerla. Después el doctor guardó silencio mientras asentía con lentitud. Entró en la casa y pasó varios minutos recorriendo las habitaciones. Diego y Harry lo esperaron en la entrada. Cuando Devous regresó, afirmó no haber encontrado nada fuera de lo común, lo que extrañó a Harry, pues el seguía sintiendo aquel hormigueo eléctrico en el cuerpo.

- ¿Sabe de quién puede tratarse? – preguntó Diego.

- En esta profesión no se tienen muchos enemigos hijo. Pero por desgracia, sí que existen muchas personas que te desean si no lo peor, algo cercano.

- ¿Ha podido ser alguno de sus colegas? – Harry tenía la sensación de que Devous sabía perfectamente quién era el culpable. Y de que él también lo sabía pero por alguna extraña razón, no conseguía averiguarlo.

- Yo no los llamaría colegas, pero sí, es probable. No sé exactamente quién, y de hecho no creo que haya sido a propósito.

- Es muy complicado secuestrar a alguien sin querer Julien – comentó Harry cínicamente - ¿En qué está pensando?

- Estoy pensando en alguien que haya decidido darme una lección y para ello haya requerido de los servicios de una persona más ducha en estos temas.

- ¿Está diciendo que han secuestrado a su hija simplemente para asustarlo? – Diego estaba visiblemente enfadado.

- Muy posiblemente – contestó Devous sin inmutarse.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Acudimos? – preguntó Harry, aunque la mirada fulminante de Diego le dio la respuesta.

- Por supuesto. Me da igual que esto sea sólo para darme un susto, no pienso dejar a mi hija abandonada de esa manera – cualquiera hubiera dicho en ese momento que Devous tenía sentimientos.

Una pequeña detonación, de nuevo en la entrada de la finca, levantó una pequeña nube de polvo e hizo que los tres se girasen en aquella dirección con las varitas en ristre, preparados para defenderse. La figura que estaba de pie frente a ellos levantó las manos en señal de rendición. El primero en bajar la varita fue Diego. Devous no tardó mucho más. Pero no fue hasta que el sol arrancó un destello rojizo del cabello de la figura cuando Harry reconoció quién era.

- No me lo puedo creer ¿qué cojones hace aquí Ginny? – preguntó Harry volviéndose hacia Diego. La expresión de su amigo le dejó claro que él tampoco lo sabía.

Ginny había avanzado y ahora estaba ya muy cerca de ellos.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde está Julia? – preguntó la pelirroja a Diego.

- Pues veras Ginny, resulta que…

- Espera – lo interrumpió Devous - Podría ser una impostora.

- ¿Una impostora? Doctor Devous, nos hemos visto en más de una ocasión y…

- Tiene razón – se apresuró Harry, que se sintió desagradablemente sorprendido por la perspicacia de Devous. Se acercó a Ginny sujetándola por un brazo y le apuntó levemente con la varita - ¿Quién fue tu primer novio en Hogwarts?

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – Diego no sabía si reírse o matar a Harry.

- Contesta Ginny – continuó Harry como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

- ¿El primero, primero? – Ginny estaba algo sonrojada – Fue Michael Corner.

- Error – Harry imitó el sonido de una bocina – Segunda y última oportunidad.

- Está bien, está bien – concedió Ginny – Eugene Maverick.

- ¡¿Qué dices? ¿Ese Hufflepuff de tu curso que tenía la nariz llena de granos y un ojo mirando a Saturno? – exclamó Diego que, desde que Devous había insinuado que la situación podía no ser tan grave como pensaban, estaba mucho más relajado.

Harry soltó a una Ginny con las mejillas coloradas como manzanas maduras.

- Teníamos trece años, no tenía esos granos y no estaba tan bizco – se excusó la chica.

- Creía que por aquel entonces estabas enamorada de Harry – comentó Diego.

- Lo estaba. Tú lo has dicho – y aunque la pregunta de Diego quedó en el aire, a todos les pareció una buena respuesta – Y ahora, ¿me puede decir alguien qué está pasando aquí? ¿Dónde está Julia? Se supone que íbamos a salir a correr esta mañana antes del entrenamiento ¡y me encuentro con que no ha dormido en Conwy! – miró a Diego de manera elocuente.

- Sentimos tanta parafernalia señorita Weasley, pero me temo que mi hija ha sido secuestrada y por tanto, cualquier precaución es poca – contestó Devous, como quién da el parte del tiempo.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Han secuestrado a Julia? ¡¿Quién? – Ginny agarró a Harry con fuerza como pidiéndole las explicaciones a él.

- No lo sabemos – Diego la separó del moreno – Pero hemos recibido esta nota.

Ginny leyó la nota en silencio y después se la devolvió a Diego.

- ¿Cuándo ha sido?

- Esta madrugada, yo he llegado aquí pasadas las cinco y ya no estaba.

- No lo entiendo – Ginny parpadeó. Estaba muy afectada – Anoche me dijo que había quedado contigo para venir aquí.

En cualquier otro momento, a Diego no le hubiese hecho ni pizca de gracia que su amiga dijera delante del doctor Devous que él y Julia quedaban en su casa cuando no estaba. Pero ahora, cualquier dato era importante.

- Está muy claro que alguien la engañó – sentenció Devous – Pero no perdamos la calma. Acudiremos a la cita con el secuestrador. Si, como imagino, sólo es una treta, la cosa se solucionará pronto. En caso de que sea algo más serio, me gustaría contar con vosotros para asegurar la seguridad de Julia.

- No lo dude – asintió Diego.

Le hubiera sido muy fácil escurrir el bulto. Inventarse una misión para el ministerio, una enfermedad. Cualquier cosa. Pero dejar que Diego se aventurase con el maníaco de Devous en la boca del lobo le revolvía el estómago a Harry.

- Por supuesto Julien – concedió el chico.

- Muchas gracias a ambos. Y ahora lo mejor es que cada uno continúe, o mejor dicho, trate de continuar con su rutina durante el resto del día. Nos veremos esta noche, a las diez, en la entrada del puerto de Aberdeen. Tengo que comunicarme con mis colegas italianos, pues he partido demasiado deprisa de allí como para inventar ninguna excusa. Si me disculpáis. Diego, Harry, señorita Weasley – el doctor se despidió cortésmente de los tres y entró, aunque desanduvo unos pasos poco después – Una cosa más. Esto debería ser estrictamente confidencial a nosotros cuatro. No quiero involucrar a nadie más. Y mucho menos quiero a la prensa molestando. Si tras esta noche lo necesitásemos, entonces si pediremos ayuda. Pero hasta entonces, cuento con vuestra discreción – y se internó en la casa.

Tras una breve despedida, Diego y Harry acordaron verse al salir del ministerio y acudir juntos a Aberdeen. Ginny se unió a la cita, pues afirmaba que no se sentía con fuerzas para entrenar y que ya se inventaría algo para su ausencia. Así que a las ocho en punto, los tres se encontraban en el Caldero Chorreante, contemplando con amargura sus cervezas de mantequilla.

- Todavía no me entra en la cabeza – comentó Ginny – No entiendo que ha podido hacer el doctor Devous para que alguien quiera desearle ningún mal.

"Si quieres te hago una lista" pensó Harry bebiéndose media botella de un trago.

- No deberíamos pensar en eso ahora – dijo Diego – Total, ya no hay vuelta de hoja.

- Tienes razón – asintió Harry – Comernos la cabeza ahora sólo conseguirá ponernos nerviosos para después.

Pero era demasiado complicado no pensar en Julia. En dónde se encontraría en ese momento mientras ellos se resguardaban del frío en el bullicio del Callejón Diagon. En si estaría asustada, herida o algo muchísimo peor.

- ¿Por qué demonios le has hecho esa pregunta a Ginny antes, Harry? – Diego necesitaba como el agua olvidar que su chica estaba en peligro mientras él no podía hacer nada.

- ¿Eso? Bueno, es una cosa que hablamos cuando… Bueno, cuando estábamos juntos.

Harry contempló a Ginny, sentada a su lado, jugueteando con la etiqueta de su botella para aliviar la ansiedad. Con todo lo de Julia, apenas se había dado cuenta de que, tras aquella fingida o no tan fingida discusión en la Mansión Devous, era la primera vez que estaban juntos. Creía que el comentario la molestaría o que, al menos, ella contestaría con un comentario mordaz. Pero no fue así.

- Aún nos sentíamos inseguros tras la muerte de Riddle. Quedaban multitud de magos oscuros y otra gentuza que lo habían perdido todo y que, obviamente, querrían vengarse de los culpables de la derrota de su señor. Así que decidimos prepararnos algunas preguntas especiales por si en algún momento la cosa se ponía fea y teníamos que asegurarnos con quién hablábamos – explicó Ginny.

- Por desgracia por aquel entonces, tras el final de la guerra, nos convertimos casi instantáneamente en personajes públicos y pocos fueron los detalles de nuestra vida privada que no quedaron al descubierto, ayudados por algunos a los que se les fue la lengua.

- Ujum, Parkinson, ujum – disimuló Ginny como si tosiera – El caso es que como la tragasables de Parkinson y los de su calaña se encargaron de hacer de biógrafos no oficiales, nos quedó poca información que considerar íntima. Entonces se me ocurrió lo de Maverick.

- ¿Y no es posible que Maverick se lo haya contado a alguien? – preguntó Diego.

- Lo dudo. Lo amenacé con un maleficio de almorranas explosivas. De manera que lo dudo.

Diego había aprovechado para dar un sorbo a su cerveza pero casi se atraganta con la respuesta de Ginny. Harry también rió con ganas. Eran esa clase de cosas sobre Ginny por las que se había enamorado de ella.

Enamorarse de Ginny. Parecía que hacía décadas desde aquello. Y realmente sólo habían pasado unos años. De hecho, hacía poco más de una semana que habían compartido algo más que un simple beso. Aunque Ginny había insistido en que no fue más que un calentón fruto de la borrachera, para él había significado algo más. Y tenía la sensación de que para ella, por mucho que lo negase, también. Ginny sonreía ahora. Estaba preciosa cuando sonreía. Las pecas de sus mejillas se contraían un poco y su nariz se arrugaba de una manera muy graciosa. "Deja de torturarte" se dijo a sí mismo Harry "Te odia, y eso no va a cambiar".

Transcurrieron unos cuantos segundos de silencio en los que, tras las risas, sus mentes regresaron a Julia y los ánimos se enfriaron de inmediato.

- Voy a ir con vosotros – espetó Ginny de improviso.

- De ninguna manera – Harry había esperado esa frase durante toda la tarde, por eso respondió casi inmediatamente, para el fastidio de Ginny.

- ¿Por qué? – contestó la chica irritada – ¿No crees que pueda ser de ayuda?

- No – Harry no tuvo ni que pensárselo. Ginny abrió la boca dispuesta a protestar, pero Harry la interrumpió – Y no es porque no sepa que sabes defenderte. Lo sé, sabes defenderte muy bien. Pero esto no es una pelea, es un rescate, y hace falta algo más que saber lanzar unos cuantos hechizos para que todo salga bien.

Harry se sintió por un momento como uno de sus profesores de la academia de aurores. No había pretendido sonar autoritario, simplemente quería explicarle a Ginny las razones por las que no podía acompañarlos. Y al parecer, para sorpresa de Harry, la muchacha los había comprendido a la perfección, pues, tras un gesto de disgusto, asintió y acabó su cerveza.

Tras salir del Caldero Chorreante, Harry y Diego decidieron no retrasar más el viaje a Aberdeen y tras despedirse de Ginny se desaparecieron de inmediato. Puede que fueran los nervios o, simplemente que el puerto de Aberdeen no disponía de unas fotografías medianamente decentes para poder visualizar un lugar de aparición con precisión, pero el caso es que Harry y Diego se encontraron en un cabo a casi dos kilómetros de la entrada al puerto.

Eran las nueve y media pasadas cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, y a las diez apareció Devous, enfundado en una gabardina de cuerno negra, una de esas gabardinas que usa la gente que no se trae nada bueno entre manos. Aún les quedaba una hora para encontrar la nave de Hermes S.L. y ultimar los detalles del plan. Pero ninguna de las cosas les llevó demasiado tiempo.

En la entrada del puerto, uno de los guardias de seguridad les indicó muy amablemente dónde se encontraba la nave, pues para eso disponía de un listado con todas las empresas que poseían negocios allí. Tan sólo hizo falta un leve movimiento de varita para que aquel hombre dejara de preguntarse qué buscaban en una nave cerrada a esas horas de la noche. De manera que ya tenían la localización de la nave.

En cuanto al plan, simplemente no había ninguno. Devous dejó muy claro que las varitas debían estar guardadas en todo momento, a no ser que fuera necesario intervenir. Él se encargaría de hablar, y tan sólo los permitiría moverse si Julia quedaba a su alcance y creían que podían rescatarla sin que sufriera daños. Pero la oportunidad debía ser clara.

Sus pasos resonaban en aquella zona del puerto, que estaba completamente vacía. A lo lejos, en el otro extremo, se divisaban luces, pero aquellas naves eran básicamente almacenes y cerraban por la noche. Los astilleros eran los que no descansaban. Tras zigzaguear un rato entre las enormes construcciones, llegaron a su destino. Se quedaron a unos cuantos metros de la entrada, amparados por la oscuridad en uno de los estrechos callejones que se formaban entre las naves, esperando. El reloj de bolsillo de Devous indicó que eran las once y ninguno había visto, oído, ni sentido absolutamente nada. Pero tenían que entrar, y así lo hicieron tras colocar unos cuantos hechizos anti-aparición en la nave para evitar que el secuestrador escapase de nuevo con Julia.

Hermes S.L. utilizaba aquella nave para almacenar toda la mercancía con la que trabajaba. La mayoría eran enormes cajas de cartón llenas de zapatillas de deporte, de todas las clases, colores y tamaños. Había una especie de "primer piso" compuesto por una enorme plataforma que se agarraba a las paredes de la nave y a la que solo se podía acceder a través de una escalera situada cerca de la entrada. Allí se encontraban algunos despachos y la maquinaría de las grúas de carga. Olía a polvo, a tela sintética y a salitre.

Devous iba el primero, como había pedido, y sólo su varita estaba iluminada con el _lumos_. Al llegar a la parte central de la nave, el doctor se paró en seco e indicó a los dos chicos que se separasen un poco de él y vigilasen las puerta. Se había oído un ruido. Un ruido muy extraño, como el crepitar de brasas. Por un momento Harry creyó que habían caído en una trampa y que alguien estaba incendiando la nave. Y esta idea cobró fuerza cuando, por detrás de una de las escaleras metálicas que se utilizaban para acceder a las cajas más altas, apareció un resplandor rojizo.

Pero no era fuego lo que brillaba. No era una antorcha, ni una hoguera, ni un incendio. Era como una persona ardiendo. Pero no como si las llamas lo estuviesen devorando, sino más bien como si el fuego emanase de su persona. Como si el fuego saliese de su alma.

La figura avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar cerca de Devous. Lo suficientemente cerca como para acertar de lleno con un hechizo y lo suficientemente lejos como para poder esquivar uno. Posición de duelo.

- Buenas noches Julien.

Para sorpresa de todos, fue la voz de Julia la que pronunció aquellas palabras. Diego ahogó un gemido. Devous intensificó su _lumos_ y pudieron comprobar como aquel ser de entrañas ígneas se cubría con una capucha negra que dejaba en sombras su rostro y parte de sus hombros, aunque se podían apreciar dos pequeñas luces que titilando. Sus ojos. Julia estaba junto a él, sujeta contra su pecho, con la cabeza caída y visiblemente inconsciente. No parecía herida, sino simplemente presa de un profundo sueño.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Devous con voz calmada - ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿No me reconoces Julien? – Julia articulaba los sonidos como un niño pequeño en una obra de teatro escolar - ¿Tanto he cambiado?

Devous se quedó callado unos segundos, probablemente pensando qué hacer.

- Lo siento pero no sé quién eres, no puedo verte bien desde aquí – dijo finalmente el doctor.

- Una pena – contestó la figura a través de Julia – Pero deberías recordarlo. No todos los días tienes la oportunidad de humillar, traicionar y matar a un hombre.

De pronto, como si el mundo respondiese a los sentimientos de aquel hombre, el _lumos_ de Devous parpadeó y Harry sintió como si todo el aire se escapase de sus pulmones.

Ya sabía quién era. Y Devous también lo sabía, estaba seguro. Es más, era muy probable que hubiese llegado a la misma conclusión que Harry: Enrico Salgari había vuelto para vengarse.

- ¿Enrico? - murmuró Devous cuando su varita volvió a brillar ininterrumpidamente.

- ¿Aún lo dudas Julien? – asintió Julia, que se elevó unos centímetros en el aire. Salgari la apartó un poco de sí con un movimiento de la mano, y se quitó la capucha.

Efectivamente, era Enrico Salgari. O al menos lo había sido en algún momento. No había rastro de su barba o de su pelo, en su lugar, los poros brillaban intensamente, al igual que la boca y los ojos, como si tuviese una potente bombilla por cerebro. La piel de su rostro parecía quemada, surcada por miles de cicatrices. Heridas que se habían abierto y cerrado miles de veces. Levitaba a unos palmos del suelo, por eso a Harry le había parecido un poco más alto.

- Creía que te había especificado que vinieses sólo.

Aunque era imposible que la luz de la varita de Devous iluminase a ambos, Harry estaba seguro que Salgari había sentido su presencia y la de Diego desde el principio, al igual que él estaba sintiendo la suya. Al igual que la habías sentido en casa de Julia por la mañana.

- Están aquí sólo por seguridad Enrico. Supongo que no imaginabas que sería tan tonto de acudir sin nadie para ayudarme – contestó Devous, que tras ver el estado de su interlocutor, había recuperado la compostura.

- Ciertamente. Reconozco al señor Potter – siseó Julia - ¿Quién es el otro?

- Se llama Diego, forma parte de mi escolta personal – se adelantó Devous ante la atónita mirada del aludido.

- No sabía que tuvieras escolta personal Julien.

- Solo la utilizo para estos casos – el doctor zanjó el tema - ¿Qué es lo que quieres Enrico?

- Te quiero a ti Julien. Un intercambio, tu hija por ti. Simplemente eso – sonó extraño en labios de Julia.

El silencio se adueñó de la nave y sólo se escuchó el zumbido que producía el cuerpo de Salgari.

- Es un trato justo – dijo Devous. Harry abrió mucho los ojos – Suéltala y me acercaré a ti.

- No es tan sencillo Julien, no me fío de ti. Espero que lo comprendas – contestó Salgari – Ven aquí. Soltaré a la chica cuando estés en mi poder.

- No lo haga doctor – Diego se había acercado un poco.

- Creo que no estás en posición de negociar Julien – Salgari estaba perdiendo la paciencia – Acércate o le arranco un brazo a tu pequeña Julia – el pirata giró la muñeca de su mano izquierda y el brazo de Julia se levantó, quedando suspendido en el aire.

Diego dio un paso al frente pero Harry lo detuvo. No convenía poner nervioso a Salgari. Devous tenía que ser cauteloso. Y ellos aún más.

- Hagamos un trato Enrico – ofreció Devous – Creo que tengo algo que te puede interesar.

- ¿Y qué es eso que me puede interesar?

- Verás, esto no son más que elucubraciones pero creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo. Cuando caíste al pozo del Maelstrom, la magia que de él manaba penetró en ti con tanta fuerza que casi te mata. Pero esa misma magia fue la que transformo tu odio hacia mí en un nuevo cuerpo, un nuevo cuerpo que absorbió dicha magia hasta convertirte en lo que eres ahora mismo.

Salgari guardaba silencio. Bueno, Julia guardaba silencio, Salgari crepitaba.

- El problema, querido Enrico, es que este cuerpo tuyo es totalmente inestable. Sí, es cierto, tienes un gran poder. Un poder inimaginable, que te permite manejar la magia a tu antojo sin necesidad de varita. Te sientes casi inmortal, pero es complicado de manejar, pues el hechizo más sencillo puede multiplicarse por mil y el más complicado no surtir ningún efecto. Ni siquiera la varita te ayuda. Has aprendido algunas cosas básicas, como a servirte de otras personas para comunicarte y manejarlas como marionetas, o a dinamitar los hechizos protectores ¿o no es así como entraste en mi casa? Pero sabes que no durará mucho. No durará porque esa magia que fluye por tu interior sin ningún tipo de freno ha creado una brecha y se está esfumando. Y sabes que cuando si esa grieta sigue abierta y la magia te abandona, morirás, pues es ella la que te mantiene vivo.

Plas, plas, plas. Julia aplaudió con desgana.

- Todo muy bonito Julien. Me sorprende que hayas sido capaz de saber todo eso en apenas unos minutos. O quizás ya lo imaginabas cuando me dejaste caer en el pozo. Has acertado la mayoría, pero te has equivocado en un par de cosas. La varita sí es útil. Es mucho más útil de lo que piensas. Tanta magia es casi imposible de controlar sin una varita. De manera que, sí, he de esforzarme por no estallar si hago un _expelliarmus_, pero no es tan difícil como crees. La segunda es que, sí, puede que vaya a morir si la magia me abandona, pero habrá merecido la pena si consigo llevarte conmigo – contestó Salgari sacando la varita del interior de su capa.

Devous se quedó completamente quieto. No esperaba esa respuesta. No esperaba que Salgari ya supiera todo eso. Pensaba impresionarlo con su retórica y que el antiguo capitán del Hécate le suplicara su ayuda. Aún así no se rindió.

- Puedo ayudarte Enrico. Sabes que me llevé del Maelstrom parte de esa magia pura. Puedo dártela. Puedes vivir un poco más mientras buscamos una solución.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? – aquella frase sonó como una carcajada - ¿Crees que no sé qué esa vasija tuya puede ayudarme? Claro que lo sé Julien, y por eso estoy hablando con vosotros en lugar de lanzarte un _avada kedavra_.

- ¿Qué? – Devous miró a un lado y a otro, como buscando la respuesta a su pregunta entre las cajas de calzado deportivo.

- ¿Recuerdas a nuestro viejo amigo Grosskopf? Estuve con él hace unos días. Y le alegró verme. Tanto, que ahora se encuentra en tu mansión, robando para mí tu preciosa vasija.

Devous palideció. O al menos eso pareció, pues la iluminación no era muy propicia.

- Mientes – el doctor negaba con la cabeza y le temblaba un poco el pulso.

- Eso es lo que a ti te gustaría Julien – Julia congeló una sonrisa en su cara – Así que no tienes nada que ofrecerme. De manera que date prisa y acércate, si no quieres que tu hija sufra ningún daño.

Devous permaneció quieto. Diego quiso decir algo, pero Salgari habló primero.

- ¿No? Debería haber supuesto eso. Eres demasiado egoísta. Con tal de salvar el pellejo eres capaz de sacrificar a tu propia hija – de la varita de Salgari salieron una pequeñas chispas verdes. Tenues, muy tenues. Pero visibles en aquella semioscuridad. Fue suficiente para que a Harry le temblasen las piernas. Devous seguía sin moverse, con la varita en ristre – Pues nada, espero que cuando esté muerta te des cuenta de lo que me has obligado a hacer.

Salgari dirigió la punta de la varita al cuello de Julia.

- _Avada keda…_

- ¡No! – no era Devous el que gritaba, obviamente. Era Diego, que se había colocado junto al doctor y lo agarraba de la túnica – ¡¿Maldita sea Julien, en qué estás pensando?

Salgari observaba (aunque era difícil saberlo pues sus ojos no poseían pupilas) con sumo interés la escena. No había que ser un lince para saber quién era Diego y por qué estaba allí.

- Interesante – murmuró Julia – ¿Cambiemos el trato, vale? Tú, el chicano, ¿quieres salvar a la chica? Perfecto. Mata a Devous y la dejaré libre.

Tras escuchar esas palabras, Diego se alejó unos pasos de Devous.

- No… no puedo… - el muchacho estaba realmente nervioso.

- Está bien Salgari – Harry se había cansado de ser espectador. Estaba claro que Devous no iba a solucionar aquello. Y mucho menos Diego, que temblaba como una hoja de papel. Pero él había tenido tiempo de pensar como jugar las cartas – Ya me ha quedado claro. Lo que quieres es que el doctor pague por sus crímenes. Me parece perfecto. Suelta a Julia y me encargaré de que se le juzgue. Ya tienes la vasija ¿Por qué mancharte las manos?

La mano libre de Salgari se abrió y Julia descendió lentamente al suelo. Harry creyó por un momento que lo había conseguido. Pero entonces Salgari, aquella figura fantasmagórica, abrió la abertura que antaño había sido su boca y una potente carcajada, cargada de desprecio, pero sobretodo de odio, inundó el almacén. Aunque más que una risa, eran varias. Como una manada de hienas especialmente excitada.

- Buen intento señor Potter, pero no confío en "su" justicia – su voz, su verdadera voz, sonaba como un eco distante, amplificado sin obedecer a las leyes de la física. Le costaba controlar el tono, que subía y bajaba, como una canción disonante - Devous se atrevió a meterse con un pirata. Y es ante la justicia de la mar ante la que tiene que comparecer. ¿Mancharme las manos? Vamos, ¿crees que es la primera vez que mato a un inocente?

- ¡_Expelliarmus_! – el grito sorprendió a todos excepto a Salgari, que con un golpe de muñeca desvió el destello dorado que bajó desde las plataformas del primer piso. Agitó la varita en el aire y sin decir una palabra, saco a quién había realizado el hechizo de su escondite y lo atrajo hacia sí, empujando a Julia contra Devous y reteniendo a su nuevo rehén.

- ¡Ginny! – exclamó Diego. Harry se había quedado boquiabierto. "Lo que nos faltaba" pensó.

- Me preguntaba cuando ibas a salir de tu escondite. Ya pensaba que estaba perdiendo facultades – Salgari acercó la varita a la frente de Ginny.

- Lo siento, creí que había bajado la guardia – se excusó Ginny, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas. Estaba asustada. Esperaba haberlo conseguido.

- No pasa nada Ginny, quédate quieta – la tranquilizó Harry. Enfadarse con ella en aquel momento hubiera sido contraproducente – Suéltala Salgari, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Devous había aprovechado la situación para dirigirse corriendo a la puerta del almacén con Julia cargada al hombro.

- Bien señor Potter, así va la cosa. Creo que esta muchachita es amiga suya, ¿cierto? – Harry apretó los dientes – Mate a Devous si no quiere que yo la mate a ella.

Harry no se lo pensó dos veces. Puede que fuera el odio que sentía hacia Devous. Puede que fuera el miedo a que le hicieran daño a Ginny. Pero giró sobre si mismo y apuntó a Devous con la varita, que aún no había salido del almacén y por tanto no podía desaparecerse.

- ¡Quieto Julien! – le gritó al doctor – No quiero hacerte daño, y mucho menos a Julia, así que vuelve aquí.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Harry? – Diego le habló sólo unos metros más allá.

- No lo entiendes Diego, él no es quién tu crees que es – se defendió Harry – ¡Suelta a Julia y ven aquí Julien! – volvió a gritar.

El doctor no se movió, pero entonces una sonrisa de autosuficiencia apareció en su cara.

- Diego, si quieres salvar a Julia, mata a Salgari – dijo colocando la varita en la nuca de su indefensa hija.

Diego miró a Devous. Después a Harry. A Julia. A Devous y finalmente a Ginny, que lloraba silenciosamente atrapada por el fuerte brazo de Salgari. Levantó la varita contra el pirata.

- ¡Diego por favor, ten cuidado! – Ginny chilló al ver que a su amigo le temblaba la mano mientras apuntaba.

- Mátalo – le dijo Salgari a Harry.

- Mátalo – le dijo Devous a Diego.

Harry estaba sudando a mares. Diego también. Pasó el tiempo, quizás fueran segundos, quizás años. Pero nadie movía un músculo. El silencio era opresivo.

- Creo que esto no ha salido como a mi me hubiese gustado – concedió Salgari con su cambiante voz – Además, parece que hemos llegado a un punto de no retorno. Así que vamos a ir despidiéndonos.

- ¡De eso nada, no te muevas! – le gritó Diego a Salgari.

- Señor Potter – continúo su interlocutor sin inmutarse - si quiere volver a ver a su amiga viva, le esperaré encantado a que aparezca con el cadáver de Julien. Ese es el trato que tenemos. Nada distinto. ¿Entendido? Si en una semana no lo tiene, espero que le haya preparado al menos un bonito discurso para su funeral.

Ginny pataleó presa del pánico pero no consiguió zafarse de Salgari.

- Cuando haya cumplido su parte, contacte conmigo a través de Ludwig Karmatt.

Al oír aquel nombre, Harry sintió una punzada de dolor en la sien.

- Déjala Salgari – gritó. Habría resultado mucho más amenazador si él no estuviese aterrado y Salgari no se hubiese atiborrado de magia pura.

- ¡Adiós muchachos! – se despidió el pirata – Por cierto señor Potter, debería darle las gracias por dejar a la señorita Arnaud lo suficientemente débil como para sacarla de su casa sin utilizar la violencia. Me resultó mucho más sencillo.

- ¡Ginny! – Harry intentó atrapar a Salgari corriendo hacia él, pero este ya había desparecido dejando una estela escarlata.

El muchacho quedó en el suelo, jadeando. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Mierda! Aquello no podía estar pasando. Salgari tenía a Ginny, y ahora el tendría que matar a Devous si quería recuperarla.

- ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? – preguntó Diego. Harry sentía sus ojos clavados en la nuca. Tan preocupado como estaba por Ginny, Harry había hecho caso omiso a las últimas palabras de Salgari. Pero Diego las había oído y las había interpretado perfectamente.

- Diego, yo… - podría haberle mentido. Habría sido muy sencillo culpar a Salgari de intentar enfrentarlos. Pero Harry no pudo. Se había cansado de las mentiras – No quería que esto acabase así – y se giró hacia Devous con la varita en ristre.

Pero el doctor ya no estaba. Seguramente había aprovechado aquel momento para escapar. Y además lo había hecho sin Julia, que estaba tumbada en el suelo. Al menos ella estaba a salvo. Diego corrió hacia ella y se arrodilló a su lado. Y como si de una película romántica se tratase, Julia abrió los ojos.

- ¿Diego? ¿Dónde est…? – preguntó con voz débil.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada – susurró Diego. Acto seguido le tomó el pulso con delicadeza y le examinó las pupilas y la temperatura.

- ¿Está bien? – preguntó Harry. Lo que su amigo acababa de hacer eran observaciones básicas que los aurores tenían que utilizar para catalogar el estado de un rehén.

- No te acerques – le espetó Diego.

- Diego, sé que estás enfadado pero puedo explicarte…

- ¿Explicarme qué? ¿Eh? ¿Explicarme qué hacías con mi novia mientras yo estaba de guardia? ¿O el porqué lo hiciste? – los ojos de Diego brillaban con furia – No quiero saberlo Harry, eso no me va a ayudar a comprenderlo.

- Tenía que hacerlo Diego.

- Cállate – gritó su amigo, recostando a Julia y acercándose a él.

- Ojalá pudiera habértelo contado antes, todo habría sido mucho mejor y…

- ¡He dicho que te calles!

- Pero…

El puño de Diego impactó contra su mandíbula en cuestión de segundos. Harry cayó hacia atrás sintiendo como una de sus muelas se partía en varios pedazos y la sangre le llenaba la boca. Se quedó tumbado boca arriba, con la sangre brotando de la encía y las lágrimas de los ojos. El golpe de la caída le provocó un ligero mareo. Diego seguía de pie, contemplándolo. Por un momento Harry pensó que lo ayudaría a levantarse, pero dio media vuelta y regresó con Julia, que no parecía haberse enterado de nada.

La chica estaba aún muy desorientada y Diego trató de ponerla de pie. Lo intentó un par de veces y finalmente a la tercera lo consiguió con la inestimable ayuda del hombro de Diego. Caminaron hacia la entrada con pasos cortos, pues Julia no podía ir más rápido en su estado. Cuando salieron, Harry escuchó el inconfundible sonido de una desaparición.

Y allí se quedó Harry, en el almacén de Hermes S.L. Sólo y enfadado. Enfadado con Diego, que no había dejado que él aclarase las cosas. Enfadado con Devous, por haberlo metido en todo aquello y haber desaparecido para, seguramente, esconderse como una rata. Enfadado con Salgari, por tener a Ginny. Enfadado con Ginny, por no haber obedecido y haber acudido.

Pero sobretodo enfadado consigo mismo, por no haber podido hacer nada, por no haber previsto algo como aquello, por no haber sabido comportarse. Y es que todo lo que podía haber salido mal había salido peor.

_**¡Buff! Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Demasiado desde el último capítulo. Me excusaré diciendo que creía que en verano aprovecharía más el tiempo, pero está claro que la playa y la piscina son demasiado tentadoras.**_

_**Sólo un par de notas al capítulo. La primera es que lo he repasado unas cuantas veces para no dejar ningún detalle abierto, así que espero que el resultado sea convincente. La segunda es que los lectores latinoamericanos me perdonen por el uso de la palabra "chicano" para Diego. Comprended que Salgari es un pirata y que, además, como la mayoría de italianos, es algo xenófobo, de manera que me gustó como quedaba.**_

_**Nada más, cada vez queda menos para llegar al final, aunque aún quedan unas cuantas sorpresas. Jua, juas.**_

_**¡Cuidaos mucho, hamijos!**_


	18. La verdad

_**Disclaimer: **__el que me ponga una peluca rubia de vez en cuando para salir a cazar macizos no significa que tenga los derechos sobre los personajes y lugares de Harry Potter._

_**Advertencia: **ninguna. Últimamente estoy muy blando._

**18. La verdad**

- ¿Puedes explicarnos ya qué es lo que hacemos aquí Harry? – preguntó George, visiblemente aburrido tras media hora en la que nadie había abierto la boca mientras Harry lanzaba constantemente miradas hacia la puerta.

El gemelo estaba sentado en uno de los sofás orejeros del salón del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. A su lado, en la esquina de un sillón de tres plazas, estaba Ron, mordisqueándose las uñas con la mirada perdida, y en la esquina opuesta Violet, que cruzaba y descruzaba las piernas tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda. Joe se encontraba no muy lejos de ella con cara de pocos amigos, pues había tenido la mala suerte de ser el único que tenía que sentarse en una silla, y ésta no le resultaba muy cómoda dada la diferencia de tamaño.

- Sí, sería un detalle – dijo su compañero auror – O eso o me traes otra silla. Están empezando a darme espasmos en los omoplatos.

Harry lanzó una última mirada a la puerta de entrada a la casa. Esperaba que Diego apareciese. Le había escrito una larga carta nada más regresar a casa desde el puerto de Aberdeen. En ella le pedía perdón unas cien mil veces y le prometía que si acudía a su casa por la tarde, recibiría todas las explicaciones a su comportamiento y a todo lo que había sucedido. Pero ya pasaban cuarenta y cinco minutos de la hora acordada y Diego no había hecho acto de presencia. Ni siquiera había contestado a la carta. Así que el chico suspiró y encaró a sus amigos.

- Han secuestrado a Ginny – soltó a bocajarro.

A la sensación de _déjà __vu_, pues no hacía ni veinticuatro horas que Diego había pronunciado unas palabras parecidas en ese mismo salón, se unieron las expresiones de sus interlocutores. Violet ahogó un gritito, Joe casi se cae de la silla, Ron había abierto mucho los ojos y George… bueno, George no terminaba de creérselo.

- Dime que nos estás vacilando – sonrió George. Pero la sonrisa se vio sustituida rápidamente por una mueca de ira cuando Harry negó tristemente con la cabeza – Pues entonces dime que no es culpa tuya.

El chico abrió la boca para decir que no, que no era culpa suya. Que había sido Ginny la que había acudido al almacén de Hermes S.L. por su cuenta y riesgo, desobedeciéndolos a Diego y a él. Pero en el fondo sabía que era sólo una excusa. Que la culpa de todo aquello era la tenía él, por haber tratado de lidiar con todo el tema de Devous, Salgari y los piratas sin pedir ayuda a nadie.

El silencio de Harry fue suficiente para que George se levantase del sofá dispuesto a torcerle los dientes de un puñetazo. Por suerte para él, Joe y Ron fueron más rápidos y consiguieron sujetarlo, mientras George le dedicaba una retahíla de expresiones malsonantes y amenazas muy imaginativas.

- ¡Voy a arrancarte los ojos y a ponértelos en el culo, para que veas como te lo pateo!

- Cállate George – le dijo su hermano.

- ¿Pero no lo has oído? Han secuestrado a Ginny y ha sido por su culpa – chillaba George.

- Lo sabemos, pero si Harry nos ha hecho venir, no creo que sea para que podamos pegarle una paliza grupal ¿verdad Harry? – preguntó Joe.

Un atisbo de sonrisa se asomó a las comisuras de su boca, pero fue lo bastante inteligente para reprimirla en el último segundo. No hacía falta añadir más leña a aquel fuego.

- No. Os he hecho venir por que necesito vuestra ayuda.

George prometió calmarse y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, aunque Ron y Joe seguían sin quitarle ojo. Violet, que hasta ese momento había permanecido callada, se acercó un poco a Harry.

- ¿Quién ha sido?

- Enrico Salgari – contestó Harry casi automáticamente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero Salgari no estaba muerto? – preguntó Joe.

- ¿Quién demonios es Enrico Salgari? – preguntó Ron.

- ¿Y por qué ha secuestrado a mi hermana? – preguntó George.

Demasiadas preguntas y demasiadas respuestas. Harry obligó a los demás a tranquilizarse y pasó a relatar todo lo que había sucedido desde que aquello comenzó, en un noviembre que parecía tan lejano como su felicidad: la misión de Harrington de proteger a Devous, los días a bordo del Charybdis trazando círculos en la inmensidad del mar, las teorías del doctor, el ataque de los piratas de Salgari, la bajada al Maelstrom, el cementerio de barcos, Devous quitándose la máscara y lanzando a Salgari al pozo mágico…

- Osea que ¿le mentiste a Harrington? ¿Nos mentiste a todos? – Violet parecía dolida.

- Creo que eso es lo de menos ahora Violet. La decisión que tuvo que tomar Harry era muy difícil. O nos lo contaba y se arriesgaba a que Devous nos hiciese daño, o se lo guardaba y trataba que las cosas no se fueran de madre.

Harry agradeció a Joe de todo corazón aquel comentario. Joe era así. Podía ser un hombre socarrón y algo despreocupado, pero cuando se trataba de asuntos serios, era el más sensato.

- Vale – comenzó Ron, tratando de ordenar sus ideas sobre todo lo que Harry les acababa de contar – Entiendo que tomaste una decisión y que por eso no sabíamos nada de todo esto, pero supongo que la historia no acaba ahí ¿no?

- No. Hay más – entonces Harry prosiguió con su repaso de los acontecimientos: las cartas del misterioso L.F. instándole a investigar sobre Devous y Hannibal Hellmouth, la cena en casa de Julia y la bitácora de Devous en su viaje a Haití.

Entonces llegó el momento más difícil de todos. El momento de explicar a sus amigos por qué en lugar de hablar con Diego, de contarle lo que sucedía para que lo ayudase a regresar el diario a casa de su novia, se había hecho pasar por él y había cenado con Julia. Por supuesto, omitió la parte en la que la chica le había insinuado que se acostaran, aunque por el color que habían adquirido sus mejillas, Harry estaba seguro de que los demás sabían que había ocultado algunos detalles.

Tras un incómodo silencio, Harry decidió acabar de una vez por todas con la historia: cómo Salgari había secuestrado a Julia, cómo Diego, Devous y él habían acudido a rescatarla y todo lo que había sucedido durante las negociaciones con Salgari, hasta que éste se llevó a Ginny y Diego, comprendiendo que Harry había tenido algo que ver con el secuestro de Julia, lo había abandonado en la nave de Hermes S.L.

De nuevo reinó el silencio en la habitación. La historia era demasiado densa y, en opinión de Harry, demasiado bizarra para digerirla a la primera. Casi podía escuchar los chasquidos que producían las neuronas de sus amigos, tratando de conectar ideas y comprender la situación.

Ron fue el primero en hablar.

- Bien, creo que no acabo de entender todos los detalles, pero está claro que mi hermana corre peligro. Ese Salgari ya era peligroso antes de… ¿morir? Así que supongo que ahora que está hasta el culo de magia pura es imprevisible.

- Lo más sencillo sería encontrar a Devous y llevarlo con Salgari – comentó Violet.

- Dudo que el doctor accediese a ayudarnos teniendo en cuenta que Salgari parece querer matarlo a toda costa – la rebatió Joe.

- Podríamos ofrecerle seguridad a cambio de que colaborase – Violet parecía no entender que, de los presentes en la habitación, ella era la única que aún consideraba a Devous un ser humano.

- Yo quiero recuperar a mi hermana sana y salva – estalló George – Me importa una mierda que se maten entre ellos.

- El problema es que no tenemos ni idea de dónde se encuentra – contestó Harry – Conociéndolo como lo conozco, estará buscando la manera de localizar a Salgari por sus propios medios.

- Entonces ¿qué? ¿Estamos en un callejón sin salida? – preguntó Ron.

- No, lo que tenemos que hacer es trazar un plan y acudir a la cita con Salgari. Si nos preparamos lo suficiente podremos salvar a Ginny.

Las palabras de Joe alentaron a todos. Excepto a George.

- ¿Y qué garantía tenemos de que Ginny estará bien hasta el día de la cita?

- Es cierto – Violet miró a Harry con gesto preocupado – Si como dices Devous está probablemente tras la pista del paradero de Salgari, nada le impide acudir a por él antes de ese día. Y si Salgari consigue matarlo, no necesitará a Ginny para nada.

- Devous no acudirá antes de la fecha acordada. No es imbécil y sabe que nosotros, bueno, que yo estoy planeando algo. Sabe que tendrá más posibilidades de recuperar su maldita vasija cuantos más fuegos abiertos tenga Salgari.

- ¿Por qué le importa tanto esa vasija Harry? – preguntó Ron – Es como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Ron tenía ese don. A veces, sin tener ni la más remota idea sobre un tema, daba en el clavo. Harry estaba a punto de contestarle cuando los hechizos detectores de la entrada los avisaron de que alguien esperaba en la puerta principal.

El muchacho corrió a abrir y ni siquiera echó un vistazo a la mirilla para ver quién era. Estaba seguro de que…

- Hola Harry – Luna Lovegood, visiblemente cansada después de un viaje muy largo y con una maleta llena de pegatinas de colores colgando del brazo izquierdo, estaba plantada frente a él.

- ¡Luna! – falsa alarma, no era Diego - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Me he enterado que algo muy grave le ha sucedido a Ginny y he venido por si necesitabas algo. ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó la chica. Su mirada, habitualmente soñadora, se había tornado decidida, casi agresiva.

- Claro – Harry cerró la puerta detrás de ella - ¿Cómo te has enterado?

- Diego me ha enviado una lechuza – Harry se sintió aliviado por un momento. Puede que Diego siguiera dolido con él, pero al menos se preocupaba lo suficiente por Ginny como para enviarle a alguien – Y he cogido el primer vuelo hacia aquí.

- ¿Vuelo? – preguntó Ron mientras ayudaba a la chica a quitarse el abrigo.

- Sí. Para preparar un traslador internacional hacen falta unos cuantos días y esto parecía urgente – contestó como si nada – Los muggles están más preparados para estos imprevistos.

- Visto así… - concedió Joe que no tenía muy claro quién era la recién llegada.

Harry presentó a Luna a sus compañeros aurores, agradeció su presencia y le resumió la situación lo mejor que supo, que no era muy bien. Por suerte sus amigos completaron la historia con algunas cosas que Harry había olvidado mencionar.

- ¿Tenéis alguna idea ya? – preguntó Luna en cuanto el consenso general indicó que la historia había concluído.

- No, precisamente hablábamos de ello cuando has llegado – le contestó George.

- Bien, recapitulemos – Violet, poseída por su papel de jefa de unidad, se levantó del sofá y paseó lentamente su alrededor – Salgari quiere que aparezcas dentro de una semana donde Ludwig Karmatt te indique, con el cadáver de Devous.

- Efectivamente – asintió Harry – Dijo que no aceptaría otra cosa.

- Y no sabemos dónde está Devous.

- No.

- Pues estamos muy jodidos – comentó Joe. Probablemente no quería hacerlo en voz alta, a juzgar por la cara que se le quedó y la mirada de disculpa que le lanzó a Ron y George.

- No importa lo difícil que sea – Harry trataba de animarse más a sí mismo que a los demás – Vamos a salvar a Ginny.

- Harry tiene razón – lo apoyó Luna – Son demasiadas cosas para asimilarlas de golpe, así que es normal que por el momento no se nos ocurra nada. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es tratar de comprender todos los detalles para formarnos una idea más clara y actuar en consecuencia – así era Luna. Lo mismo te hablaba de seres fantásticos que sólo ella conocía que te soltaba un discurso digno del mejor pensador de todos los tiempos.

- Así se habla Luna – Violet se había animado con la perorata de la chica - Lo primero que deberíamos hacer es ir a hablar con Karmatt.

- He ido esta mañana a buscarlo a la redacción del Corazón de Bruja y no estaba. Dicen que lleva casi una semana sin aparecer por allí. Me han dado la dirección de su casa pero parece que tampoco ha estado allí estos últimos días. No obstante mañana pensaba acercarme a comprobarlo, pero antes quería hablar con vosotros - explicó Harry.

- ¿Creéis que Salgari lo tendrá retenido? - preguntó Ron.

- Lo dudo - contestó Harry - Dudo si quiera que sospeche hasta que punto está metido en este follón. Lo que aún no me explico es por qué lo eligió a él. ¿Se conocerían de antes?

Nadie contestó, pero Luna levantó la mano para pedir formar parte de la conversación, como si estuviesen en medio de una clase en Hogwarts. Harry sonrió y le cedió la palabra.

- Tengo una pregunta – se colocó bien las gafas para enfocar a su amigo - ¿Por qué Devous apenas trató de salvar a su hija? Quiero decir, es cierto que fuisteis hasta el almacén y que en un principio se mostró preocupado, pero a la hora de la verdad…

- Devous está pirado – comentó Joe – Aún recuerdo aquel tono de histérico que puso cuando nos contó en el Charybdis hacia dónde nos dirigíamos. Vive para su trabajo y con el exceso del mismo y la edad, ha acabado perdiendo la cabeza, lo raro hubiese sido que…

- Te equivocas Joe – lo cortó Harry.

- ¿Qué?

- Devous no está pirado, es simplemente que…

Los hechizos de detección volvieron a sonar y esta vez los acompañó el timbre de la puerta. Harry se acercó, esta vez más relajado, esperando a Hermione, que probablemente hubiese terminado antes de trabajar y acudiese a la cita. Pero cuando estaba a apenas dos metros, escuchó una voz que le resultó muy familiar.

- ¡He dicho que te estés quieto! – Diego parecía realmente enfadado. Harry no pudo reconocer a la otra persona que hablaba con él, pues gimoteaba en un tono apenas audible, aunque sus agudos hipidos se escuchaban con claridad – ¡Cállate jodido cobarde! ¡Cállate!

Harry abrió la puerta, asustado por el tono de Diego y la escena que se presentó ante lo dejó boquiabierto. Diego llevaba sujeto a Lollipop Karmatt por el cuello de la camisa. El periodista parecía muy asustado. Diego, por el contrario, sonrió a su amigo.

- Siento el retraso, tenía que recoger la basura.

Harry se apartó un poco y Diego empujó a Karmatt dentro de la casa.

- Tranquilo, es inofensivo – comentó el chico ante la expresión de Harry – Le he quitado la varita. Además, dudo que suponga ningún peligro siempre y cuando no abra la boca.

- ¿Dónde lo has encontrado? – Harry no salía de su asombro.

- Cuando Salgari dijo su nombre, supe que me sonaba de algo. Y recordé cuando te asaltó a la salida del ministerio a principios de noviembre – explicó Diego tras saludar a todos y sin dejar de apuntar con su varita al aludido – También recordé que Julia lo había mencionado alguna vez, haciendo hincapié en el empeño que ponía el señor Lollipop Karmatt – acompañó su nombre con una suave patada en el costado del periodista – en acceder a los eventos que organizaba el Doctor Devous. He ido a su casa tras pasar por la redacción del Corazón de Bruja. Por cierto, saludos de parte de la recepcionista - Diego señaló a Harry, que no supo como encajar aquello.

- Me habían dicho que no estaba tampoco en su casa.

- Claro que estaba en su casa, pero había utilizado un hechizo de camuflaje y no se le distinguía del horroroso papel pintado de leopardo que tiene en su apartamento. Lo que no sabía es que es muy difícil engañar al instinto de un auror. Y tras una agradable charla, el señor Karmatt ha accedido a acompañarme y a confesar ante todos vosotros que...

- ¡Yo no quería, él me obligó! - no hizo falta que nadie hablase. Que nadie lo acusara de nada. Karmatt se derrumbó solito y sin ayuda – Maldita sea, vosotros lo habéis visto, sabéis el poder que tiene… Estaba asustado ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

- Cerrar la puta boca por una vez en tu vida – Harry sintió el agradable cosquilleo de poder pasar parte de su culpa a una persona por la que no sentía ningún aprecio – ¿Fue así como Salgari encontró la casa de Devous?

- Sí, pero parece que nuestro amiguito no sólo le habló de eso – continuó Diego, que parecía querer torturar a Karmatt con la mirada, mientras el periodista del corazón se arrastraba hasta un rincón de la sala – Sino que puso a Salgari al día de todos los acontecimientos que rodeaban a Julia, incluidos Ginny, tú y yo.

- Osea, ¿que Salgari sabía que Ginny acudiría con vosotros? – preguntó George.

- Es muy probable – le contestó Diego.

George se abalanzó sobre Karmatt como un animal herido y comenzó a golpearle la cabeza con los puños. Una vez más, hicieron falta las grandes y musculosas manos de Joe y Ron para detenerlo, aunque Harry y Diego también tuvieron que colaborar un poco para tranquilizar al gemelo Weasley.

- Bueno – habló Harry – Creo que no obstante es buena idea tener a Karmatt con nosotros. Puede tener información que nos sea útil.

- ¡Claro que sí! – exclamó el periodista emocionado – Ayudaré en todo lo que me pidáis…

- Cállate Karmatt – le espetó Diego – Cuando necesitemos tu lengua de víbora te avisaremos.

Karmatt obedeció sin rechistar y se acurrucó en un rincón del salón, junto a la chimenea.

- ¿De qué estábamos hablando? – preguntó Joe, todavía sin aire tras tratar de sujetar a George.

- Le había preguntado a Harry por qué Devous no hizo nada más por recuperar a Julia – contestó Luna.

- Devous no pudo hacer nada más porque está muerto – sentenció Harry.

**_Bueno, bueno, bueno... ¿cómo va eso mis hipotéticos lectores? Este capítulo es muy corto. Lo sé, lo he escrito yo, jaja. Pero se presentó antes mí una disyuntiva con este capítulo: ¿lo dejaba corto y con ese final tan jodidamente brutal? ¿o lo hacía más largo a riesgo de que ese momento perdiera el dramatismo? Pues como véis, me decidí por la primera opción._**

**_Lo bueno es que con esta dosis, podréis aguantar hasta el próximo capítulo sin que que la espera se os haga muy larga._**

**_Nada más... ¡bueno sí! En 4 días esta historia cumple dos añazos, así que me gustaría antes de irme, agradeceros a todos (los que lleváis desde el principio y los que os habéis estado incorporando últimamente) el apoyo y el cariño mostrado. ¡Sois grandes!_**

**_¡Un abrazo, y cuidaos mucho!_**


	19. Con nocturnidad y alevosía

_**Disclaimer:**she_HarRy_reShuLoOn y todos los shUrmanOs de HoGwAaaRtS son propiedad de shA_joTaKah_rUbiKaH_

_**Advertencia:**Palabrotas. Unas cuantas. Pero muy divertidas._

**19. Con nocturnidad y alevosía**

- ¿Qué? – Violet fue la primera en reaccionar.

Tras la lapidaria afirmación sobre la muerte de Devous, el salón se había quedado completamente mudo. Todos (con la excepción de Luna, que no solía alterarse por nada) miraban a Harry con expresión de no entender absolutamente nada.

- Julien Devous murió en Haití en 1999 – concretó Harry.

- Harry – Violet parecía especialmente traumatizada – Devous no puede estar muerto. Tú mismo nos has contado como ayer estuviste con él. Estuvisteis ambos con él – señaló a Diego.

- Al igual que yo estuve la noche anterior en casa de Julia – respondió Diego. Aquel dardo envenenado no molestó especialmente a Harry. Tener a Diego allí, aunque las cosas aún no estuviesen arregladas, era mucho más de lo que esperaba.

- ¿Entonces qué es? – preguntó Ron - ¿Un inferi?

- No tenía pinta de inferi – comentó Joe – En el barco estaba pálido, sí, pero supuse que se debía al vaivén… y a que comparte carga genética con los Malfoy.

- No es un inferi. Pero estoy seguro de que no es Julien Devous – aclaró Harry – De lo que no estoy muy seguro es de cómo lo hace.

- ¿Multijugos? – sugirió Diego, aunque esta vez sin ningún tipo de doble intención.

- Ni idea – reconoció el chico.

- Lo importante no es el cómo. Es el quién – George habló con voz grave.

- Ahí es dónde yo quería llegar – habló Harry – Bien, lo que os voy a contar es solamente una teoría, pero en vista de los acontecimientos, de mis investigaciones y de lo que me dice mi instinto de auror, creo que puedo asegurar casi al cien por cien que quien se hace pasar por Julien Devous no es otro que Hannibal Hellmouth.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Diego.

- ¿El capitán del barco que buscaba Salgari? – Luna, que hasta entonces no había abierto la boca, pareció sorprendida. Por primera vez en su vida.

- Efectivamente – afirmó Harry.

- Pero tú has dicho que Hellmouth murió en 1916 en un naufragio – contestó George.

- No era la primera vez que se le daba por muerto. Además, y como ya os he dicho, Devous, el de verdad, sospechaba que había conseguido sobrevivir a aquel naufragio y, unos años más tarde se había presentado en Haití bajo el nombre de Louis Enfer-Bouche.

- ¡Pero si cuando Hellmouth naufragó tenía casi noventa años! – exclamó Ron – Es imposible que sobreviviese. Y aún así, a día de hoy debería estar cadáver.

- Hellmouth era mago como nosotros – apuntó Joe.

- Da igual – contestó el pequeño de los Weasley – Mi tía Muriel hace tiempo que sobrepasó la centena, y aunque los magos vivimos más años que los muggles, los sanadores insisten en que es un caso excepcional.

- Quizás sea uno de esos casos excepcionales – razonó Violet.

- Aún así, es imposible que con más de ciento cincuenta años tenga esa agilidad – dijo Diego.

- Dejadme hablar, maldita sea – Harry hizo un gesto con las manos para que los demás lo escuchasen – Voy a explicaros lo que creo que sucedió y después, si queréis, entramos a debatir los puntos en los que no estéis de acuerdo.

El salón al completo asintió. Incluso Karmatt, que seguía acurrucado en un rincón se quitó las manos de la cara para prestar atención.

- Bien, esta es mi teoría.

"En 1916, Hellmouth naufraga con el Juggernaut en medio del Atlántico. Por razones que desconozco, consigue sobrevivir al accidente y queda atrapado en el Maelstrom. Allí pasa varios años, hasta que escapa y marcha a Haití. Consigue recuperar parte de su fortuna y se forja una reputación que lo convierte en prácticamente intocable.

"En el año 1999, Devous, sabiendo de la existencia de Hellmouth, probablemente no sólo el único superviviente del Maelstrom sino uno de los pocos testigos presenciales y seguramente el más fiable a la hora de aportar datos a la investigación sobre la localización del fenómeno, viaja a Haití para encontrarlo.

"Una vez en Haití, Devous removió cielo y tierra hasta dar con Hellmouth. Le costó, pero finalmente lo consiguió. Conoció a Grosskopf y este lo llevó hasta Hellmouth. Ese es otro de los detalles que apoyan mi teoría: Grosskopf estaba en Haití y conocía a Hellmouth. La cuestión es que cuando acudieron a la cita, Hellmouth se las ingenió para librarse de Devous y hacerse pasar por él.

- ¿Pero por qué? – Diego no había podido esperar más - ¿Por qué hacerse pasar por él? ¿Qué es lo que quería?

- Información – contestó Harry – Hellmouth supo de las investigaciones de Devous. Y eso era lo que necesitaba.

- ¿Para volver al Maelstrom? – puesto que Diego había interrumpido y Harry no parecía querer seguir hablando sólo, Violet se atrevió a preguntar.

- Efectivamente, eso es lo que Hellmouth quería, regresar al Maelstrom.

- ¿Y para qué querría volver allí? Había conseguido escapar – razonó Ron.

- ¿Nostalgia? – bromeó Joe.

- No, es algo mucho más que eso – explicó Harry – Ron, antes lo has dicho tú mismo – Ron abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido y tratando de saber qué había dicho – A Hellmouth se le rompieron los esquemas cuando Salgari le dijo que tenía la vasija. Le costó mucho conseguir aquella vasija y sin esa vasija… morirá.

- No lo entiendo – respondió Ron.

- A ver, en esencia Hellmouth es como Salgari. Ambos están imbuidos de magia pura. La única diferencia es que Salgari cayó al pozo y absorbió toda esa magia de golpe. Lo que lo convierte en volátil y tan peligroso que ni él mismo puede controlarse. La magia le abandona a una velocidad pasmosa. Y cuando eso suceda morirá – Harry se humedeció los labios, la conversación estaba siendo muy larga, pero era necesario que todos supieran hasta el último detalle para poder ayudar – Hellmouth, por el contrario, pasó varios años en el Maelstrom. Seguramente encontró el pozo por casualidad y fue asimilando poco a poco la magia que emanaba de él. Esto le permitió escapar de allí sin ninguna ayuda, sólo con sus poderes, que se habían incrementado considerablemente gracias a la atmósfera del Maelstrom. Esa magia absorbida poco a poco es también la razón por la que ha conseguido vivir tantos años.

Sus amigos asintieron casi al unísono, dando a entender que la teoría tenía sentido.

- El problema es que todo se acaba, y Hellmouth hace años que sentía cómo la magia se escapaba de su cuerpo. Le quedaba poco tiempo, por eso la visita del Doctor Devous le cayó como un regalo del cielo. Sólo tenía que ayudarse de sus investigaciones para volver al Maelstrom, recoger un poco de magia pura, y con eso se aseguraría vivir unas cuantas décadas más. El problema era cómo almacenar esa magia. Por eso, desde que llegase desde Haití en 1999, había invertido su tiempo en conseguir una manera de poder llevarse algo de magia del Maelstrom.

- Y la encontró – mumuró Ron.

- Eso es. No tengo ni la más remota idea de qué es esa vasija, pero está claro que sirvió para su propósito.

- Bien – habló George poniéndose de pie – Hellmouth mata a Devous. Regresa aquí y se hace pasar por él. Os engaña a todos, incluido a Salgari para que acudáis al Maelstrom. Coge unos litros de magia pura, los envasa y volvéis. ¿Hasta ahí correcto? – Harry asintió – Después Hellmouth sigue con su vida normal… bueno, con la vida normal de Devous hasta que Salgari vuelve, secuestrando a Julia y llevándose su preciada vasija.

- Sí – contestó Harry.

De pronto todos se quedaron callados. Ya estaba. Esa era toda la historia. Pero Ginny seguía prisionera, Hellmouth y Salgari desaparecidos y ellos allí plantados. Luna fue, como siempre, la primera en reaccionar ante aquel sopor general.

- Creo que ahora que sabemos todo esto puede resultarnos más sencillo actuar – expuso al salón – Sabemos que Hellmouth quiere esa vasija. Así que… ¿por qué no intentamos contactar con él y colaboramos?

- No aceptará – Harry había soltado todo lo que llevaba meses guardando. Ahora se sentía cansado y notaba como el pesimismo le reptaba por la espalda y le susurraba cosas al oído – Además, no tenemos ninguna manera de localizarlo.

- Él puedo localizarlo.

Karmatt se quedó completamente pálido cuando descubrió que era a él a quien señalaba el dedo de Diego.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el periodista con el pánico reflejado en los ojos.

- ¿Cómo puede localizarlo? – preguntó Harry a Diego mientras sonreía macabramente, provocando que Karmatt se turbara aún más.

- Hellmouth acudirá a Karmatt tarde o temprano.

- ¿Por qué? – Karmatt habló como implorando. Pareció que preguntara al destino más que a Diego.

- Porque, al igual que yo, Hellmouth escuchó como Salgari le decía a Harry que hablase contigo para concertar el día y la hora para el intercambio – Diego contempló a Salgari con mirada sombría.

- Te lo he dicho antes cuando me has encontrado – Karmatt trataba de controlar sin mucho éxito un patético lloriqueo – No he sabido nada más de Salgari desde que le di la dirección de Devous.

- Sabrás de él – dijo Harry – Tiene muy claro que día y dónde va a ser el intercambio, pero no te dirá nada hasta un par de días antes. Quiere pillarnos desprevenidos. Quiere que no tengamos tiempo para prepararle una trampa.

Karmatt seguía lloriqueando.

- Vale, entonces ¿qué hacemos? – debía ser la cuarta o quinta vez que alguien pronunciaba esa pregunta en toda la tarde, y esta vez había sido el turno de Violet.

- Mi idea es la siguiente – expuso Diego – Karmatt regresará a su casa. En algún momento Hellmouth aparecerá para informarse sobre los detalles del intercambio. Nosotros estaremos esperándolo.

- Es peligroso Diego – argumentó Harry – Si Hellmouth es tan similar a Salgari como creo, no le sería difícil saber que estamos allí.

- Pero tú has dicho que está desesperado. En estado de crisis, le merece la pena correr riesgos – fue Joe el que defendió la teoría de Diego – Además, y no es por ser pesimista, pero ha demostrado ser lo suficientemente escurridizo como para que le importe muy poco que tratemos de atraparlo.

- Es probable – admitió Harry.

- Entonces está decidido. Nuestro primer paso será organizar las guardias en el piso de Karmatt para hacernos con Hellmouth.

Una vez más, todos asintieron.

- ¿Y después? – preguntó George. Era la única pregunta que quedaba por responder.

- De momento no podemos pensar en nada más George – el instinto maternal de Violet le hizo hablar con un tono dulce y tranquilizador, como cuando le explicas a un niño que no podrá montar otra vez en la noria porque se hace tarde.

- Podríamos pasar horas urdiendo estrategias – comentó Harry con tristeza – Pero mientras no sepamos el dónde y el cuando, es hablar por hablar.

- Vale, pero aún queda una cuestión – observó Ron visiblemente nervioso – ¿Cómo vamos a encubrir el secuestro de mi hermana?

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo pero se quedó callado. No había pensado en eso.

- No os preocupéis por eso – dijo Luna – Lo he estado pensando durante este rato. Puedo hacerme pasar por ella hasta entonces. Diré que estoy enferma para que me lleven a la Madriguera o algo así… ¿Harry, tienes un poco de multijugos? – el chico desvió la mirada, pero fue mucho peor porque se encontró con los ojos de Diego, aunque éste no pareció darse cuenta.

- Pues no – contestó Harry azorado – Gasté la última botella que me dieron en el Ministerio hace poco – carraspeó incómodo – No sé si podré conseguir más tan pronto.

- Déjalo en mis manos Luna – dijo Violet – Puedo conseguirte unos cuantos frascos sin problemas. Ventajas de ser encargada.

- Hablaré con Julia para que te abra la puerta de la habitación de Ginny en Conwy, ¿vale Luna? – indicó Diego.

Desde luego, en cualquier otra situación dejar que Luna fuera la encargada de suplantar a Ginny habría sido recibida con cierta ironía e incluso con reticencias. Eran demasiado diferentes. Pero también es verdad que Luna era probablemente la persona que mejor conocía a Ginny en el mundo. Además, poseía esa espontaneidad innata que sería necesaria en caso de que las cosas se complicasen y alguien sospechara de ella.

Pero si de verdad fingía estar enferma y la mandaban a la Madriguera con la señora Weasley…

Harry prefirió no pensar en eso. De todas formas, era lo mejor que podían hacer. Hacer público el secuestro solo traería problemas. Es más, Salgari o Hellmouth podían ponerse nerviosos y eso no les convenía.

George inspiró con fuerza y se tapó la cara con las manos. Joe bostezó con la delicadeza de un elefante africano. El cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en ellos y se estaba haciendo tarde, de manera que decidieron poner fin a la reunión, no sin antes planear los turnos de guardia en casa de Karmatt.

De momento, esa noche sería Diego el que regresase a casa con él, pero antes de que amaneciese sería el turno de Ron, así Diego podría acompañar a Luna a Conwy. Después sería el turno Violet, Harry, Joe y George, y la lista volvería a empezar. Obviamente Luna quedaba exenta de hacer guardias pues tenía la difícil misión de interpretar a Ginny las veinticuatro horas del día o al menos la mayoría de ellas.

La chica fue la primera en marcharse. Quería pasar por su casa antes de volver al hotel, pues había ido directamente desde el aeropuerto a Grimmauld Place, y aunque sabía que su padre no le tendría en cuenta que no lo visitara (aunque no supiera la razón del regreso de su hija a Inglaterra) Luna lo quería demasiado como para privarse de su compañía aunque fuesen unos pocos minutos.

Ron decidió marcharse también, pues quería estar en casa cuando Hermione regresase de trabajar para poder contarle con tranquilidad todo lo sucedido. Violet no tardó tampoco mucho en levantarse y despedirse de todos. Como movido por un resorte, Joe la siguió balbuceando una excusa que Harry no llegó a escuchar, pero que no debía de ser muy convincente.

Así que poco antes de las nueve, en el salón del número 12 de Grimmauld Place sólo quedaban cuatro personas: Harry, George, Diego y Karmatt.

Ninguno de los cuatro hablaba. Karmatt seguía acurrucado en un rincón, pero el largo lloriqueo parecía haberlo agotado y ahora se debatía entre bajar la guardia o entregarse a los agradables brazos del sueño.

Diego estaba sentado a una distancia prudencial de Harry. El ambiente de sorpresa y preocupación se había esfumado lento y sin avisar, como humo bajo las rendijas de las puertas, y en su lugar se había instalado en la habitación una tensión mal disimulada. Diego había aparcado por un rato su rencor hacia Harry por el bien de Ginny, pero ahora que estaban solos de nuevo, los recuerdos de la noche anterior planeaban sobre sus cabezas como aves carroñeras.

- Diego… - comenzó Harry.

- Escucha Harry, déjalo estar – lo cortó el chico – Aún estoy digiriendo algunas cosas y no creo que sea el momento para discutir. No sé por qué lo hiciste. Bueno, en realidad no sé qué hiciste. Pero nos conocemos desde hace años, y algo aquí dentro – se tocó el pecho con suavidad – me dice que no debería de desconfiar de ti, por mucho que las apariencias me lo griten.

Harry estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Diego se había acercado a Karmatt en dos zancadas.

- Levanta – le ordenó – Nos largamos.

Karmatt obedeció como un cachorro obediente. Se puso de pie y colocó las manos a la espalda. Diego utilizó un hechizo y le ató las manos con una gruesa correa metálica que salía de su varita.

- Buenas noches – se despidió Diego mientras se dirigía a la entrada – Estaremos en contacto.

- Avísame si hay alguna novedad.

- Lo mismo digo Harry.

George miraba por la ventana con expresión ausente. La calle estaba completamente a oscuras, y se veían algunos copos de nieve, ligeros como plumas, revolotear hasta posarse en el asfalto.

Tras cerrar la puerta principal, Harry se sentó a su lado y miró también por la ventana, incómodo.

- George, siento mucho haberos metido en este lío – Harry no lo miró mientras hablaba.

- A la que no deberías haber metido en este lío es a mi hermana – contestó George sin apartar la vista de la ventana. Harry notó una punzada en el pecho – Pero tampoco es culpa tuya. Supongo que ella también se lo buscó. A no ser que esto sea una especie de venganza por lo de Karmatt, claro.

George miró a Harry fijamente a los ojos. El chico comenzó a sudar sin proponérselo.

- ¿Qué es "lo de Karmatt"?

- Vamos Harry, conmigo no puedes fingir – George le golpeó suavemente en el hombro – Ginny es mi hermana, solemos contárnoslo todo.

Era cierto. Ginny se lo había dicho alguna vez. Desde que era pequeña, Ginny había mantenido una relación muy estrecha con Fred y con George. Charlie se fue a Rumanía cuando ella apenas andaba, Bill era demasiado mayor, Ron demasiado crío y Percy… bueno, era Percy. De manera que, cuando fueron creciendo, Ginny encontró en sus hermanos gemelos a sus mejores aliados., pues además de ser muy parecidos psicológicamente hablando, Fred y George escondían una faceta seria y protectora que rara vez (puede decirse que nunca) salía a la luz y que reservaban casi exclusivamente para Ginny.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? – se derrumbó Harry.

- Pues, si los cálculos no me fallan, probablemente desde antes que tú – sonrió el pelirrojo.

- George, por mucho que la exclusiva con Karmatt me jodiera, nunca habría planeado esto para vengarme de tu hermana – contestó Harry mirándolo con intensidad – Ni esto, ni nada.

George calló un momento, pensativo.

- ¿Todavía la quieres? Me refiero a si la quieres de verdad, no esa pantomima que habéis llevado estos meses.

- Creo que sí

- ¿Crees?

- No lo sé. Han pasado muchas cosas y no estoy seguro de si ella aún…

- No te he preguntado qué siente mi hermana. Te he preguntado qué sientes tú.

Harry comprendió a qué se refería George. Llevaba meses pensando en Ginny. Pero no se atrevía a reconocer que la seguía queriendo. Se escudaba en que ella no querría nada, cuando en realidad no era más que el miedo a ser rechazado, a sufrir, lo que le impedía darse cuenta.

Le escocían los ojos y notaba las lágrimas luchando por salir. Se restregó los ojos con fuerza para evitar ponerse a llorar delante de George. Pero entonces recordó algo.

_Harry despertó en su cama de Hogwarts, y le pareció tan increíble que se frotó los ojos para asegurarse que no seguía soñando. Contempló como el último pedazo de sol se escondía tras el horizonte envuelto en una acuosa luz roja. Estaba anocheciendo. Lo que significaba que por fin había conseguido dormir de un tirón más de diez minutos. No habían sido ni dos horas, pero se sentía relativamente descansado. Todo lo descansado que se puede estar tras haber pasado los peores momentos de tu vida._

_"Todo ha terminado" se repitió a sí mismo por enésima vez. Pero por alguna extraña razón eso no lo hacía sentir mejor. Sí, ahora todos estaban a salvo. ¿Pero a qué precio? Él, que había intentado proteger a toda la gente que le importaba no había podido evitar que la tragedia se cebara con los inocentes. Demasiadas miradas ausentes. Demasiadas sonrisas congeladas. Demasiadas familias destrozadas. Y todo... todo por su culpa. Por su maldita culpa._

_Se sentía sucio y no sólo por el sudor que lo empapaba. "Necesito una ducha" pensó. Se levantó con lentitud para observar el resto de la habitación. Estaba sólo. Ron y los demás debían de haberse marchado hace rato a cenar. En realidad el también tenía mucha hambre. Pero no estaba seguro de poder aguantar tan estoicamente como por la mañana ante la avalancha de aplausos, abrazos y lágrimas que lo aguardaban en el Gran Comedor. Y mucho menos de ver a la señora Weasley, a la que llevaba evitando gran parte del día. No sería capaz de soportar ese brillo de orgullo y cariño en sus ojos después de lo que había pasado. Aunque quizás lo que temía era que ese brillo hubiese desaparecido._

_Cogió la capa invisible y salió arrastrando los pies. No esperaba encontrar a nadie, pero era ya casi una costumbre enfermiza. Salió por el hueco del retrato y se encaminó a los baños de Gryffindor, que se encontraban al final del pasillo, detrás de un tapiz que representaba a un gran pez de color rosáceo y largos bigotes. Harry acarició con cuidado las branquias del pez y este estornudó, apartando violentamente el tapiz de la pared y dejando a la vista la entrada._

_Una serie de duchas de color bronce se extendían a lo largo de la pared de la izquierda, cada una protegida por una cortina banca con un león escarlata bordado. Dejó la toalla en una pequeña percha que había al lado de la primera ducha, abrió el grifo del agua caliente y se desnudó._

_Cuando su piel entró en contacto con el agua no pudo reprimir un temblor de placer. Había echado de menos aquellas duchas, sin duda. Después de enjabonarse se sentó con la cabeza recostada en la pared y se agarró las rodillas. Dejó que el agua lo cubriera, lo acariciara._

_Y de pronto, como si hubiera presionado un botón en alguna parte de su alma, se le encogió el estómago y dos gruesas gotas de agua que no tenían nada que ver con la que caía brotaron de sus ojos. Y a esas dos lágrimas le siguieron otras dos, y dos más. Hasta que Harry se encontró llorando irremediablemente. Se sentía totalmente ridículo allí desnudo, acurrucado y con el agua caliente golpeándole en los poros. Y aún así no hizo nada por evitarlo. Cada lágrima derretía la pesada bola de plomo que se había incrustado en su corazón. No supo a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo había estado llorando, pero llegó un momento en el que con la vista borrosa por el vaho y por ese éter anestésico que es el llanto, se sintió mejor. No bien, pero sí mejor._

_Cerró el grifo y se levantó para coger la toalla. Esa ataraxia ficticia que lo invadía __lo había dejado exhausto y casi sin fuerzas así que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared y respirar hondo unas cuantas veces hasta volver a sentir los pies en el suelo._

_Se __colocó __de __espaldas __al __frío __mármol __que __recubría __la __estancia __y __se __quedó __observando __su __reflejo __en __el __gran __espejo __que __estaba __situado __en __el __extremo __contrario __de __la __habitación.__Y __tomó __una __decisión. __Se __acercó __un __poco __al __espejo, __agarró __fuerte __uno __de __los __mechones __de __pelo __más __largo, __apuntó __con __la __varita __y __murmuró: _Diffindo_. __Así, __poco __a __poco, __fue __recortando __su __descuidada __melena __hasta __dejarla __con __una __longitud __que __la __señora __Weasley __habría __considerado __"aceptable". __Harry __sonrió __y __a __continuación __se __afeitó._

_Allí estaba el nuevo Harry, con su enmarañado pelo corto otra vez, su piel húmeda y sus ojos verdes surcados por una suerte de raíces rojizas. La mayoría de las heridas ya le habían cicatrizado, y en conjunto, pensó, era como si desde la última vez que se había mirado en ese espejo hubieran pasado siglos pero él no se hubiera movido._

_El ruido del tapiz balanceándose lo sorprendió. No pudo evitar abrir la boca cómicamente cuando la figura de George emergió por encima del vapor de agua que lamía el suelo._

_- __¡Hombre __Harry! __-__dijo __George __tan __visiblemente __sorprendido __como __él__-__¡Dichosos __los __ojos! __Me __gustaba __tu __antiguo _look_. __Muy __salvaje __y __tal. __Pero __creo __que __se __te __había __ido __de __las __manos __- __bromeó._

_- Hola Fr... George - Harry se mordió el labio y abrió mucho los ojos. "Muy bien chaval, dos puntos para ti" pensó irritado._

_- ¿Te has fumado algo? - preguntó George sin haber oído el desliz del chico. O por lo menos fingiéndolo._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Tienes los ojos hinchadísimos - añadió George con una sonrisa._

_Harry se frotó los ojos con energía y dijo._

_- No, ya sabes, el calor y eso..._

_- Ya veo._

_- ¿Que haces aquí George?_

_- He venido a darme un baño. Me he dejado la túnica hecha un asco enterrando a Fred._

_La naturalidad con la que George había pronunciado esa frase le produjo a Harry un escalofrío que le recordó súbitamente dónde se encontraba._

_Se quedaron un momento mirándose a los ojos._

_- George, quiero que sepas que lo sien..._

_- ¡Oh vamos Harry deja de decir que lo sientes! - George habló con una seriedad que Harry no le había visto nunca, y ante la estupefacción del chico continuó - Sé... sabemos que lo sientes. Tú no querías que nada de esto pasara. Y lo comprendemos. _

_- Pero Fred..._

_- Tú no mataste a Fred, fue el hijo de puta de Rockwood. - sentenció George y dejó la mirada perdida unos instantes - Mira, siento tirarte del pedestal pero la mayoría de los que estuvimos aquí anoche no lo hicimos por ti - la sonrisa de George, pícara a la par que seria tranquilizó al chico, que no sabía como interpretar aquella frase - Luchamos por nuestra libertad, por el hecho de poder vivir en paz sin que un loco con aires de grandeza nos obligue a refugiarnos en nuestras casas por lo que creemos, por lo que defendemos… o simplemente por lo que somos._

_Era con si Albus Dumbledore hubiese poseído de pronto a uno de los alocados gemelos Weasley._

_- Y por mucho que te empeñes, no le has hecho ningún daño a esta familia. Todo lo contrario: salvaste a mi padre, a mi hermano y a Ginny. Y además... - Harry creyó apreciar como a George se le empañaban los ojos, aunque puede que fuera cosa de la húmeda atmósfera que se respiraba. - Además tú fuiste el que más nos ayudó a Fred y a mi a cumplir nuestro sueño._

_El momento de silencio que siguió era uno de los más tensos que Harry recordaba haber vivido._

_- Espero que olvides esta versión tan sumamente cursi de mí - Harry sonrió al igual que George - porque no pienso volver a repetirla y resultaría fatal para mi reputación._

_- Gracias George._

_- De nada jovencito - respondió imitando el tono solemne de Percy - y ahora deja de huir de mi madre y dale un abrazo, porque sino tendré que transformarte en un cangrejo putrefacto._

_Y acto seguido desapareció tras una de las cortinas, ropa incluida._

_Harry se vistió y decidió que su estómago no podía esperar mucho más._

_- ¡Hasta luego George!_

_- ¡Hasta luego Harry! - estaba apunto de salir pero volvió a escuchar la voz del pelirrojo - ¡Ah, y una cosa más! Los tíos no lloramos, por lo menos en público..._

_Harry sonrió, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse al tiempo que le pareció escuchar un leve sollozo que venía de la ducha de George._

_Ahora, por fin, se sentía bien._

Harry se quedó mudo unos segundos. Todo volvía a suceder. Desde que conociera a los Weasley hacía más de doce años, tenía la sensación de haberles causado más problemas que alegrías, por mucho que ellos quisieran hacerle creer lo contrario.

- Olvídate ahora de quién tiene la culpa – George lo miró a Harry a los ojos y pasó por alto lo brillantes que estaban – Nuestra prioridad es encontrar a Hellmouth, reunirnos con Salgari y rescatar a mi hermana. Y no te preocupes. Si cuando todo esto acabe te sientes mal, te partiré la cara sin contemplaciones. Todo sea por tu felicidad.

Se encaminó hacia la chimenea y echó un puñado de polvos flu.

- Buenas noches Harry. Por decir algo.

- Buenas noches George.

El gemelo despareció entre las llamas esmeralda y Harry se quedó embobado, contemplando su danzar.

**xxxxxxx**

Karmatt susurró la contraseña de acceso a su apartamento. La puerta se abrió despacio pero con decisión.

Diego miró por encima de la nuca de Karmatt y lo empujó un poco.

- ¿No deberías ir tú delante? – preguntó el periodista sin mirar al chico.

- ¿Por?

- Por si hay algo peligroso…

- Es tu apartamento Karmatt, deberías saber si hay algo peligroso – contestó Diego con una sonrisa irónica.

- Ya, pero, no sé… Puede que Hellmouth…

- ¿Te quedas más tranquilo si hecho un vistazo antes de entrar? – preguntó exhasperado el joven auror.

- Sí.

- Pues te jodes, porque no pienso hacerlo. Te has metido en esto tú solito. Si Devous te ha encontrado y ha colocado alguna trampa, prefiero que seas tú el que caiga en ella – Karmatt abrió los ojos con un amago de pánico – No es nada personal. Bueno, en realidad sí – y volvió a empujarlo suavemente.

El apartamento de Karmatt seguía igual que cuando Diego lo había encontrado esa misma tarde: el amplio salón empapelado con leopardo con estrambóticos divanes peludos, la lámpara de araña rojo chillón, y aquel enorme cuadro colocado sobre la chimenea en la que se veían a una joven y una anguila eléctrica en una situación bastante obscena. Diego no había visto el resto del apartamento, pero sólo con el salón ya tenía suficiente.

Ordenó a Karmatt que se sentase en uno de los sofás y él hizo lo propio en el que quedaba justo enfrente.

Transcurrieron un par de horas en las que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Diego dibujaba formas brillantes con la varita mientras repasaba algunos hechizos defensivos y Karmatt simplemente se aburría como una ostra y de vez en cuando, suspiraba trágicamente.

De pronto las tripas de Karmatt rugieron como un hipopótamo en celo y Diego enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó Diego más por educación que por lástima.

- Sí, ¿tú no? – Karmatt parecía sorprendido.

- Soy auror ¿recuerdas? Estamos adiestrados para aguantar guardias de este tipo.

- ¿Puedo ir a la cocina a comer algo?

- No. Vas, coges algo de comer y vuelves – contestó Diego con autoridad – Tienes dos minutos.

Karmatt se levantó y corrió hacia la cocina dándose patadas en el culo. Diego lo escuchó rebuscar y el periodista regresó al minuto y medio con una bolsa de lo que parecían ser tortitas integrales. Le ofreció una a Diego, que declinó la oferta.

- No están envenenadas… - trató de bromear Karmatt.

- Ojalá lo estuvieran. No me comería yo una de esas insípidas tortitas aunque mi vida dependiese de ello.

El crujir de las tortitas en la boca de Karmatt fue la única respuesta. El hombre se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y pasó la siguiente media hora masticando de forma ruidosa, hasta que carraspeó tratando de parecer delicado.

- Necesito… ir al baño – habló como si le diese vergüenza reconocer que, al igual que el resto de los seres humanos, necesitaba ir al baño de vez en cuando.

- Tienes dos minutos – repitió Diego.

- Necesito algo más de tiempo – Karmatt tenía la frente perlada de sudor.

- Tres, no pienso darte ni uno m…

Alguien golpeó con los nudillos en la puerta del apartamento. Tres veces.

Diego se quedó mudo, agarró a Karmatt por la muñeca, y mediante señas le indicó que contestase.

- ¿Quién es? – desde luego, Karmatt no tenía futuro en el teatro. Había intentado sonar normal, pero su voz se había roto a media frase. Y eso que se trataba de una corta.

Nadie contestó. Diego incitó a Karmatt a repetir la pregunta.

- ¿Quién es? – volvió a preguntar el periodista.

Nada. Diego soltó a Karmatt y lo obligó a esconderse detrás del sofá pegado a la chimenea. Se acercó a la puerta con todo el sigilo del que lo habían dotado los años de entrenamiento como auror.

¡BUM!

Cuando estaba a menos de tres metros de la puerta, esta estalló en una lluvia de astillas y la figura de Julien Devous entró en tromba en el salón.

Los reflejos de Diego fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para atraparlo y ambos cayeron al suelo rodando. Mientras forcejeaban, Diego se percató que los rasgos del rostro de Devous se veían diferentes, más salvajes. La nariz parecía estar rota y la piel más morena. Era más Hellmouth.

Siguieron forcejeando, arrastrándose por la alfombra del salón, mientras Karmatt gritaba como una rata a punto de ahogarse. Diego trató de arrebatarle la varita de Hellmouth pero éste aprovechó el momento en que el chico le soltaba la mano para incorporarse un poco y propinarle un taconazo en el pecho.

Diego se quedó sin respiración mientras Hellmouth avanzaba hacia Karmatt.

- ¡¿Dónde cojones está escondida esa sabandija? – la voz de Hellmouth, que hasta entonces había adoptado la claridad de Devous, era ahora totalmente desequilibrada.

- No lo sé – Karmatt parecía a punto de desmayarse – Aún no sé nada. Me dijo que me avisaría cuando…

- ¡No te he preguntado dónde quiere que nos veamos! – ladró Hellmouth - ¡Te he preguntado dónde ésta!

Diego había conseguido recuperarse, de manera que apuntó con la varita a Hellmouth, que parecía querer comerse crudo a Karmatt.

- No te muevas Hannibal – la serenidad de sus palabras se vio interrumpida por la necesidad de respirar.

- Vaya, así que habéis hecho los deberes… ¿No quieres saber dónde está? – preguntó Hellmouth sin girarse.

- Claro que quiero saber dónde está, pero lo mejor es esperar a…

- Definitivamente, sois gilipollas – Hellmouth rió de forma exagerada. Estaba completamente loco - ¿Crees que Salgari es tan buen chico que os dirá dónde tiene a vuestra amiguita? Pues no. Él sólo quiere que el señor Potter o en su defecto alguno de sus amigos acabe conmigo. El resto se la trae floja.

- ¿Y entonces por qué os dijo que me buscarais? – sollozó Karmatt.

- Porque a ti también quiere verte muerto. Verás, hay algo que Salgari no soporta, y eso son los traidores. Quizás sea culpa mía. Pero tú, Karmatt, eres mucho peor que un traidor. Eres una sanguijuela. Un buitre. Eres cobarde y débil. Y por si fuera poco, ni siquiera eres inteligente. Mereces ser exterminado. Así que, por una vez en tu puta vida, haz algo útil y dinos al muchacho y a mí dónde está Salgari.

Karmatt, aterrorizado, no consiguió articular palabra. Diego se encontró sin hacer absolutamente nada. Él era auror, Hellmouth un criminal y Karmatt el único que podía ayudarles a encontrar a Ginny… Pero ver a aquel cabronazo sufrir de verdad por primera vez en su vida, no tenía precio. Además, algo le decía que de nada serviría lanzarle un hechizo a Hellmouth por la espalda.

- ¿No vas a decir nada?

- No estoy seguro – arrancó por fin Karmatt – pero una vez vino con uno de sus compinches. Un alemán. Estuvieron hablando sobre una gruta en Arran. Puede que estén allí.

A Diego aquello le olía a encerrona por todos lados. Y a Hellmouth también, al parecer. Aunque no le importaba demasiado.

- Escocia… Perfecto. Veo que no eres tan inservible como pensaba. Sabes morder el anzuelo cuando debes – Hellmouth sonreía, pero Karmatt temblaba de puro miedo. De hecho, Diego no se había dado cuenta, pero como la aparición de Hellmouth había interrumpido su excursión al baño, Karmatt se había meado en sus panalones de algodón gris.

- Ya tienes lo que querías Hellmouth, ahora déjalo y lárgate – intentar detenerlo no serviría de nada. Además, si el pirata aceptaba aquel paradero de Salgari como válido, no sería él quien discutiera. Al fin y al cabo, se parecían bastante.

- Tranquilo chaval, ya me marcho – Hellmouth giró sobre sus talones y encaró a Diego – Pero antes de irme, creo que debería mataros a los dos.

Pero por supuesto, Diego no era tan gilipollas como Hellmouth había indicado hacía un rato. Esperaba una reacción como aquella por su parte. Así que antes de que Hellmouth terminase de pronunciar su amenaza, Diego ya había gritado _¡Expelliarmus!_ y la varita del pirata salió disparada.

El chico acercó la punta de la varita al pecho de Hellmouth.

- Lárgate Hannibal – susurró tratando de imprimir autoridad.

- Está bien, fiera – Hellmouth relajó los hombros y se separó de la varita de Diego. Pero cuando había caminado sólo un par de pasos en dirección a la puerta, se volvió hacia el chico y le golpeó con el puño cerrado en la ingle. Diego noto cómo si un hierro al rojo le quemase la piel y una fina aguja le traspasase el tuétano de los huesos.

Calló al suelo de rodillas y, dolorido, se tocó la zona del impacto. Sangraba profusamente. Pero la sangre no era roja, sino de un color gris enfermizo.

- Eso es para que no os olvidéis de con quién estáis jugando – Hellmouth escupió al suelo, recogió su varita y se marchó con paso altanero.

Diego no consiguió decir nada. Le ardían los ojos con lágrimas de rabia y de dolor, y sentía como si tuviese un alambre de espinos que nacía en su riñón derecho y se le retorcía por la pierna. Karmatt se acercó tratando de ayudar.

- Oh, por Merlín. Te han herido. Estás… Oh Merlín, eso es… Te han herido – balbuceaba.

- Cierra la puta boca Karmatt – le espetó Diego. Y reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, lo agarró por la corbata – Avisa a Harry y a los demás. Hay que encontrar el escondite de Salgari antes de que Hellmouth cometa una locura.

_**Aquí estamos una vez más, mis hipotéticos pero tremendamente queridos lectores. Creí que este capítulo me costaría menos, pero la universidad y el último libro de Patrick Rothfuss han estado robándome más tiempo del debido.**_

_**Espero que, ahora sí, la gran mayoría de vuestras dudas con respecto a este folletín que me he montado hayan sido resueltas. Pero no os preocupéis, aún quedan unas cuantas sorpresas.**_

_**El flashback, si no recuerdo mal, fue lo primero que escribí (tiempo antes de empezar este fanfic) sobre Harry Potter. Lo digo para que veáis que a parte de escribir, soy un tío ecológico y reciclo cosas, jaja.**_

_**Cuidaos mucho. Nos leeremos pronto (o eso espero).**_


	20. La boca del lobo

_**Disclaimer: **aunque tengo un doctorado en Sociología Pottérica, sigo sin poder quitarle la cátedra a J. K. Rowling_

_**Advertencia: **sangre, vísceras, explosiones, personajes malhablados y mucha, mucha acción._

**20. La boca del lobo**

El fuerte olor a salitre inundó las fosas nasales de Harry. La humedad trepaba por las rocosas e irregulares paredes del corredor mientras avanzaba cautelosamente, asegurándose a cada recodo del camino para que ningún guardia pudiera sorprenderlo. A punto estuvo de resbalar un par de veces, allí dónde la erosión del agua que chorreaba intermitentemente de las estalactitas había pulido la piedra. Una fría corriente de aire serpenteaba por el túnel trayendo las distorsionadas voces de los piratas de Salgari.

Las voces se hicieron más claras y la presión del aire más liviana. Había llegado al final del corredor, la entrada a la gruta. Harry se apretó contra la pared, y apuntó la varita hacia su mano izquierda. Realizó un hechizo no verbal y de la varita surgió una fina pompa de algo parecido al jabón, pero con una superficie casi mate, como el metal. Después movió la varita y creo otra burbuja idéntica, que se alejó flotando hacia la abertura de la gruta.

El reflejo en la segunda burbuja se reproducía en la primera con una perfecta claridad, de manera que Harry podía ver lo que sucedía en el interior de la gruta sin exponerse a ser descubierto. Observó durante unos cuantos minutos, dirigiendo a distancia la segunda burbuja con suaves movimientos de varita. Cuando decidió que no podía recopilar más información de esta manera, canceló el hechizo y ambas burbujas estallaron con un casi imperceptible _plop_.

Desanduvo sus pasos con cautela y regresó a la entrada del túnel. Allí lo estaban esperando Joe, Ron, Hermione, George y Luna.

- ¿Cuántos hay? – interrogó Joe en cuanto Harry asomó la cabeza.

- Unos cuarenta – contestó Harry. Joe y Ron resoplaron – Pero esos son sólo los que están fuera. En el barco debe de haber más.

- ¿Has visto a Ginny? – preguntó Hermione con un leve deje de ansiedad.

- No. Ni a Salgari. Deben de estar ambos en el Hécate – Harry se frotó los ojos. El aire que soplaba en el túnel se los había irritado – La gruta es bastante grande, unos veinte metros de altura. La salida del pasillo está a sólo cuatro o cinco metros sobre el suelo, y parece haber una serie de rocas estratégicamente dispuestas para usar como escalera. El trozo de tierra firme, por llamarlo de alguna manera, tiene una anchura de aproximadamente quince metros. Han hecho unas cuantas hogueras y estaban cantando.

- Se les ve bastante cómodos – comentó Luna.

- No creo que sea la primera vez que vienen aquí – Joe miraba pensativo el oscuro interior del túnel – Es un escondite fabuloso.

- ¿Cómo entramos? – preguntó George.

- Pues desde luego no podemos entrar así por las buenas – contestó Harry – La salida hacia la gruta es demasiado estrecha, seríamos un blanco fácil.

- ¿Y si utilizamos la multijugos instantánea y nos hacemos pasar por estos dos? – Ron señaló a los dos piratas que yacían en el suelo, inconscientes.

Eran los guardias que estaban apostados en la entrada del túnel, y Harry tenía la sensación de que estaban allí más por presión de la tripulación que por orden expresa de Salgari, pues no les había resultado muy difícil reducirlos y a simple vista parecían muy jóvenes. "Novatos" pensó el chico "Siempre jodiendo a los novatos".

- No – dijo al fin – No serviría de nada. Salgari puede sentir la presencia mágica, y no descarto que las diferencie. Sería muy estúpido por su parte no recordar que "aspecto" tienen las presencias de sus hombres.

- ¿Entonces? – George empezaba a desesperarse de estar allí, tan cerca de su hermana, y sin poder hacer nada.

- Lo mejor sería aguardar hasta que Hellmouth haga su aparición estelar – bromeó Joe.

- Estoy hasta los mismísimos huevos de esperar – Ron estaba mortalmente serio. Hermione se acercó a él y le acarició la nuca tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Joe miró a Harry con aire derrotado. Él también se sentía impotente, era comprensible. El chico, por su parte, trazaba planes mentalmente tratando de encontrar una manera de entrar sin poner en peligro a nadie. Pero todos tenían un punto flaco demasiado probable como para arriesgarse. Y aquello no contribuía a mejorar su estado anímico.

- ¿Y Violet? – preguntó Hermione tratando de desviar la conversación.

- Ha dicho que tenía unos asuntos de los que encargarse – apuntó Harry – Y que vendría lo más pronto que le fuera posible.

Nadie podía reprochárselo, todo había sucedido muy rápido.

Cuando Karmatt avisó a Harry de lo sucedido en su apartamento, el muchacho había avisado a los demás para ponerse en marcha, entre ellos Luna, que no había podido siquiera llegar a Conwy con Julia. De manera que su plan de suplantar a Ginny hasta el día de la reunión con Salgari se había ido al traste y ahora lo único que podían esperar era solucionar la situación antes de que nadie allí la echase de menos y se lo comunicase a los Weasley. Con un poco de suerte, todo acabaría sin consecuencias graves y esto sería simplemente otra peligrosa anécdota que recordar en las cenas de Navidad. Al menos esa era la esperanza a la que Harry se agarraba como si fuese un clavo ardiendo.

Julia se había quedado en la mansión Devous cuidando de Diego, que evolucionaba favorablemente bajo las expertas atenciones de un medimago amigo de Violet que no terminaba de comprender muy bien en qué andaban metidos, pero que tuvo la decencia y la precaución de no preguntar y simplemente tratar de curar a Diego.

La localización de la gruta no les había llevado mucho tiempo. Aunque para ser justos, a Hermione no le había llevado mucho tiempo. Le había bastado con un mapa geográfico de Arran y la breve descripción que entre Joe y Harry consiguieron hacer de las dimensiones del Hécate. La chica añadió el dato del acceso a mar abierto y todo parecía indicar en aquella dirección. Era jugárselo todo a una carta, pero cuando era el cerebro de Hermione el que te decía a quién apostar, había que hacerle caso. Y para variar, no se había equivocado en absoluto.

Se trataba de una pequeña gruta al oeste de Arran, situada bajo una colina de un verde que se asomaba a un profundo acantilado de poco menos de treinta metros. Si te acercabas lo suficiente al borde, se podía apreciar a la perfección como el mar se adentraba en la roca bajo sus pies.

- Podríamos interrogarlos – propuso Luna, de nuevo refiriéndose a los dos piratas inconscientes.

- No serviría de nada – Hermione se levantó nerviosa, y comenzó caminar en círculos – No tienen pinta de llevar mucho tiempo en la tripulación, así que la información de la que dispongan puede ser incluso menor que la nuestra.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Ron.

- ¿Lo de la información?

- No, el que llevan poco tiempo en la tripulación.

- Tienen la piel razonablemente suave, lo que indica que no han pasado mucho tiempo expuestos al clima marino, que la reseca. Las ropas que llevan no son muy cómodas para viajar en barco – hizo notar los pantalones de pata ancha de uno de ellos – Este tipo de prendas se mojan con facilidad y no resultan útiles. Además, no les calculo más de veinte años, y ese tatuaje – señaló la calavera de dragón que uno de ellos, un chaval rubio de pelo rizado llevaba en el antebrazo izquierdo – parece reciente. Es una tradición que los nuevos marineros se marquen con el símbolo de su capitán cuando se enrolan en la tripulación.

Ron no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Si no la hubiera conocido desde hacía tantos años, Harry habría preguntado cómo era posible que supiera todo aquello. Pero era Hermione, lo extraño hubiese sido que no lo supiese.

- Madre mía – Joe silbó con admiración - ¿Y cómo es que esta chica malgasta sus habilidades entre libros de leyes más viejas que el mismísimo Merlín?

Hermione se ruborizó un poco.

- Eso es porque a mi cuñada le gust…

Un monstruoso estruendo a sólo unas decenas de metros de su posición alertó a todo el grupo. El humo se elevó hacia el cielo y en cuestión de segundos la entrada a la gruta escupió un gran alboroto, un torrente de gritos y de explosiones.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Ya está aquí? – George se debatía entre mirar hacia dónde se suponía había explotado la colina sobre la gruta y el túnel de entrada a la misma.

- Demasiado ha tardado ese hijo de puta – murmuró Joe mientras se remangaba los puños.

- ¿Seguimos con el plan? – preguntó Ron.

- Sí – Harry ayudó a Ron a levantar a Hermione, que había caído al suelo asustada por la explosión, y se acercó a la entrada de la gruta - Entramos. Ya.

- Que nadie cometa la estupidez de morirse – añadió George mientras lo seguía.

Harry se deslizó lo más rápido que pudo por el angosto pasadizo. A cada paso los gritos se hacían más claros y un desagradable olor a azufre se extendía, ayudado por el viento, helado y pegajoso, que soplaba desde el interior.

Cuando alcanzaron la boca de la gruta el chico se detuvo apenas unos segundos a evaluar la situación: Hellmouth había reventado parte de la cara opuesta de la gruta, probablemente con un hechizo explosivo. Una densa humareda se extendía desde allí y los pocos piratas que habían quedado fuera de su alcance, disparaban a ciegas contra el humo.

Harry bajó con un par de zancadas hasta el arenoso suelo de la gruta y corrió hacia dónde se encontraba la nube de humo. Por el rabillo del ojo vislumbró a George, que corría a su lado, y un poco más atrás Joe se esforzaba por seguirles el ritmo.

- ¡_Desmaius_! – gritó el gemelo Weasley mientras sacudía con un haz de luz grana, como un látigo sanguinolento, a la mayoría de los piratas que disparaban en la cambiante frontera de la humareda.

Sus compañeros no tardaron en percatarse de la presencia de los intrusos y giraron sobre sí mismo para encararlos. Una bala pasó demasiado cerca del brazo de Harry. Por suerte estaba preparado para algo así y enarbolando la varita profirió un _¡Confringo!_ que hizo saltar por los aires a buena parte de sus atacantes.

Apenas cinco metros los separaban ahora de la nube, que aunque comenzaba a disiparse, seguía siendo muy densa.

- _¡Eolos!_ – Harry abrió una brecha en la barrera gaseosa con una potente ráfaga de aire. Escuchó a sus compañeros hacer algo similar sólo unos segundos después.

En la confusión causada por la repentina llegada de Hellmouth se escuchaban gritos, disparos y deflagraciones. El humo olía a pelo y a carne quemada y Harry temió que cuando al fin se desvaneciera, sólo quedase Hellmouth sobre un montón de cadáveres calcinados. En el fondo deseaba que la ciega obsesión del pirata por recuperar su vasija lo hiciera cometer el error de subestimar a los esbirros de Salgari y que alguno de ellos le atravesara el cráneo con una bala. Eso te mataba, a menos que, claro, tuviera algún horrocrux…

Harry apartó aquella idea de su cabeza, pues sólo pensar que debía vivir con Hellmouth algo similar a lo que sucedió con Riddle le daba escalofríos.

Tras dejar inconsciente a un par de piratas más que disparaban sin conocimiento en todas direcciones, como si quisieran agujerear el humo, Harry continuó avanzando casi a ciegas sólo guiado por el inconfundible sonido de los hechizos de Hellmouth contra la tripulación mayoritariamente squib de Salgari.

Tropezó con otro pirata, este algo más espabilado que sus compañeros, o al menos con los suficientes reflejos como para esquivar el encantamiento aturdidor que le lanzaba Harry. Se abalanzó sobre el chico dejando la pistola a un lado y desenvainando un enorme machete, que bien podría haber servido para cortar en finas lonchas un cachalote, apretándolo contra su cuello, con los ojos enrojecidos y gritando como un poseso. Era la viva imagen de una muerte cruel y salvaje.

Se produjo un destello azulado y el pirata cayó sobre Harry como un muñeco de trapo.

- ¿Estás bien Harry? – Luna, con un corte realmente feo en la ingle pero tan oportuna como siempre, le sonreía mientras trataba de calmar una tosecilla nada delicada.

- Sí, gracias Luna – contestó el chico frotándose el cuello y respirando aliviado al comprobar que su faringe no tenía ninguna salida extra – Maldita sea, no veo nada con este humo…

Un grito familiar, producido por la garganta de Joe, sobresaltó a ambos. Sin intercambiar una sola palabra se dirigieron en la dirección de dónde había venido el alarido y encontraron a Joe sujetándose la pierna, con la rodilla sangrándole profusamente. A su lado un pirata de aspecto oriental, filipino tal vez, miraba hacia el techo con los ojos vidriosos y un enorme balazo en el estómago que borboteaba sangre.

- Joder, me cago en la puta madre que parió a Merlín – blasfemaba Joe.

- ¿Ha sido él? – preguntó Luna mientras se arrodillaba junto a Joe y comenzaba a improvisar un vendaje en la herida del auror.

- No, ha debido ser algún gilipollas. Uno de sus compañeros. Malditos hijos de puta, no tienen una mierda de sentido común, disparando a diestro y siniestro. Como si estuvieran cazando moscas con las putas pistolas. ¡Ahrg, joder! – contestó Joe.

El humo empezaba a disiparse y Harry pudo ver en la distancia como Hellmouth se sacudía de encima a los piratas de Salgari como un perro se sacudiría las pulgas. Bueno, como el mismísimo can del infierno se las sacudiría.

- Ve – Luna también lo había visto e indicó a Harry con una mirada que ella se encargaba de la rodilla de Joe.

- ¿Sabes lo que haces? – preguntó Joe mientras veía como Harry se alejaba.

- Estoy acostumbrada a tratar a los osodrilos heridos. No hay mucha diferencia – contestó ella con naturalidad.

- Me estás llamando gordAAAAHRG – Joe se mordió la lengua porque Luna había apretado la venda hasta hacerla entrar en contacto con la herida y miles de estrellas habían aparecido en su campo de visión. Así como un dolor de mil demonios que le embotó la pierna al completo.

Harry corría hacia Hellmouth, que ahora esquivaba las balas de un par de piratas que parecían más experimentados que los demás. Debían tener la edad de Salgari e irradiaban esa mezcla de locura, embrutecimiento y desprecio por la propia seguridad que sólo tiene la vieja guardia de un barco corsario.

- Como se mueve el muy hijo de puta – gritó uno de ellos con deje portugués, un hombre tatuado hasta el páncreas con una larguísima barba y una cresta mohicana color azabache.

El otro, un negro con unos brazos como robles y varios pendientes en cada oreja, contestó a su compañero con una carcajada. A Hellmouth no pareció hacerla tanta gracia, pues apenas décimas de segundo después de que una de las balas le silbase en el oído, se giró hacia el portugués y chasqueó los dedos, provocando que la cabeza del pirata estallara como una fruta madura. Su compañero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y corrió la misma suerte.

Hellmouth se quedó entonces a sólo unos metros de Harry, con la cara salpicada de la sangre de los piratas y una expresión de completo éxtasis asesino afilando sus lobunos rasgos. Su disfraz de Julien Devous se iba resquebrajando poco a poco, el pelo había perdido el color y se había encrespado, y su mandíbula se había hecho más ancha.

Pero sin lugar a dudas el rasgo que más delataba que el que estaba cometiendo aquella masacre no era el afable doctor Devous sino el sanguinario pirata Hannibal Hellmouth eran los ojos. Los profundos ojos grises que brillaban con inteligencia que Harry había visto en el supuesto doctor en su llegada al Charybdis, habían mutado en dos pálidos globos azulados, circundados por unos párpados arrugados e hinchados. Con la edad que se le calculaba, Hellmouth debía estar medio ciego, pero suplía sin problemas esa discapacidad con su imparable habilidad mágica.

Harry miró a aquellos ojos cubiertos por una fina capa de escarcha y sintió miedo, un miedo atroz. Hasta ahora Hellmouth se había contenido. Al fin y al cabo necesitaba a Harry para que su plan surtiese efecto. El problema es que Salgari había mandado al traste ese plan y Hellmouth no tendría problemas en deshacerse del auror o cualquiera de sus amigos.

El capitán del Juggernaut miró a Harry y esbozó una sonrisa, lo que sólo consiguió poner aún más nervioso al chico. Harry apretó fuerte la varita en un costado y tensó los músculos, atento a responder al mínimo movimiento que realizase Hellmouth.

El tiempo pareció detenerse a su alrededor. Nadie se movía. Los compañeros de Harry, así como los piratas de Salgari, o al menos los pocos que quedaban con vida, contemplaban la escena tan asustados de lo que pudiera hacer Hellmouth que no se atrevían siquiera a respirar. El viento había barrido el humo por completo y ahora los cuerpos ennegrecidos de decenas de bucaneros yacían en la arena de la gruta, una grotesca colección de muertes que añadir a la larga lista de Hellmouth.

Harry tenía los cinco sentidos puestos en su enemigo. Sentía como el sudor empapaba su camiseta a pesar del húmedo y penetrante frío que se respiraba en la gruta. En otro momento, con cualquier otra persona enfrente, su instinto le habría dictado qué hacer. Pero Hellmouth era imprevisible a la par que implacable. Un movimiento en falso podía provocar no sólo su muerte, sino la de sus amigos. Y la de Ginny.

Un aplauso teatral lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- Vaya. Parece que nos habéis encontrado.

Salgari había salido a la cubierta del Hécate y observaba desde allí a Harry y a Hellmouth, completamente estáticos el uno frente al otro. A su izquierda flotaba la vasija de Hellmouth. A su derecha Ginny, aparentemente inconsciente, como estaba Julia en el almacén de Aberdeen. Grosskopf, con su habitual expresión impasible, aguardaba sólo unos pasos por detrás.

Ninguno de los dos se movió un centímetro. Harry agarró aún más fuerte su varita. Hellmouth alzó un dedo amenzador hacia Salgari sin dejar de mirar a Harry.

- Os iba a decir que os estuvieseis quietecitos, pero veo que no será necesario – habló Salgari, con su voz etérea y entrecortada, mientras sacudía en el aire la vasija de Hellmouth y a la pequeña de los Weasley – Y por favor, no seáis maleducados y miradme cuando os estoy hablando.

Harry obedeció. Hellmouth tardó un poco más, pero finalmente lo encaró.

- Perfecto, comportémonos como personas civilizadas – Salgari rió de su propio chiste – Julien, querido Julien ¿de verdad era necesario todo esto? – abarcó con la mano toda la playa interna de la cueva, sembrada de cadáveres.

Hellmouth no contestó. Miraba fijamente su vasija como un drogadicto mira una dosis después de días con el mono. Le temblaba ligeramente el labio inferior. Harry escudriñó a Ginny desde la distancia. No parecía herida. De hecho, Harry estaba casi seguro que llevaba en aquel estado parcialmente catatónico desde que Salgari se la llevase.

- Bien, tenemos un problema – era difícil saber si Salgari los estaba mirando, pues técnicamente carecía de ojos, pero la sensación era que no dejaba escapar un solo detalle – Señor Potter, no tengo nada en contra de usted. Pero espero que comprenda que hablaba muy en serio cuando le dije que si quería recuperar a su amiguita tendría que traerme el cadáver de Julien Devous. Salta a la vista que no ha podido.

- Cierra la maldita boca Enrico, sabemos lo que tramabas - contestó Hellmouth con la voz cargada de bilis.

- Qué chicos tan listos – se carcajeó Salgari - ¿No se os escapa una, eh? Bien, entonces replantearé la situación: Mi plan para que acabaseis el uno con el otro no ha salido tan bien como esperaba. De manera que ahora es el momento. Hagamos un trato ¿sí? Quiero que os batáis en duelo. El que gane, se queda con lo suyo. ¿_Capici_?

Harry notó un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal. Se giró despacio hacia Hellmouth, que parecía muy cómodo con todo aquello. No obstante, una ligera tensión en sus hombros reveló a Harry que estaba tan ofuscado como él. El gran Hannibal Hellmouth no estaba acostumbrado a recibir órdenes de nadie, y mucho menos a ser manipulado como una marioneta.

Era el momento. Con un poco de suerte el caos que se había vivido sólo unos minutos antes, lo intenso de la situación y la propia degradación que según Hellmouth estaban sufriendo tanto Salgari como él, limitarían la percepción de ambos. Era ahora o nunca.

Hellmouth movió la mano en un gesto que bien podría haber sido un látigo restallando en el aire y de sus dedos surgieron decenas de partículas luminosas que se dispararon hacia Harry. El chico repelió el ataque con un movimiento de varita y, en lugar de contraatacar, se tiró al suelo.

- ¡AHORA! – gritó.

De la brecha que Hellmouth había abierto en la gruta para abrirse camino llegó un resplandor rojizo que impactó en la espalda del pirata. Hellmouth cayó, sorprendido, y Harry aprovechó la baja guardia de su contrincante para echar a correr hacia el Hécate.

Salgari intentó reaccionar pero alguien subido en una escoba pasó rápido como una exhalación por su lado llevándose a Ginny con él.

Ron soltó un grito de triunfo mientras alzaba el vuelo con su Barredora 7X, el regalo de boda de su hermano Charlie, levantando el puño de la mano izquierda mientras con el brazo derecho sujetaba a Ginny.

La alegría le duró poco pues Salgari, furioso por la interrupción y sin perder un solo segundo, lanzó contra Ron una bola de fuego dorado. El muchacho consiguió, gracias entre otras cosas a sus reflejos como antiguo guardián de quidditch, esquivar el ataque. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y el hechizo rozó la cola de la Barredora, provocando un pequeño estallido y sacudiendo por completo la escoba. Ron trató de controlarla pero finalmente no pudo evitar caer al agua haciendo círculos mientras la cola en llamas trazaba una espiral casi perfecta.

- ¡Ron! – gritó Hermione presa del pánico saliendo su escondite, desde donde había derribado a Hellmouth.

Tras unos angustiosos segundos, la cabeza de Ron surgió del agua, acompañada por la de Ginny. Al parecer el golpe, o simplemente el agua helada, la habían sacado del trance en el que Salgari la había sumido. Miraba a todos lados con los ojos muy abiertos, como tratando de adivinar qué es lo que sucedía. Ron la sujetaba por debajo de los brazos y con mucha dificultad, comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla.

Pero Hellmouth, que ya se había recuperado del hechizo que Hermione le había lanzado, se dirigió corriendo hacia dónde se encontraban los hermanos Weasley. Al llegar a la orilla el agua se abrió creando un camino artificial. Harry trató de seguirlo y Luna y George lanzaron sendos hechizos, pero el pirata los esquivó con agilidad felina mientras el mar se hacía a un lado como si de una reverencia se tratase.

Hellmouth avanzaba a una velocidad sobrehumana y en apenas un minuto ya estaba junto a Ron y Ginny. El muchacho, que lo había visto acercarse, trató de defenderse como pudo pero Hellmouth los lanzó por los aires a él y a su varita con un ademán de la mano. Ginny intentó escapar nadando, pero pronto el agua que la sustentaba se desvaneció haciéndola caer en brazos de Hellmouth, que le pasó la mano por los ojos y volvió a dejarla inconsciente.

Harry corría por aquel camino artificial de suelo de arena y paredes líquidas, con el agua salpicándole en la nuca cuando se cerraba a su espalda. Hellmouth lo vio acercarse y en respuesta comenzó a elevarse paulatinamente, hasta quedar por encima del nivel del mar. En ese preciso instante Harry alcanzaba su posición.

- Potter, ahora soy yo el que tiene a la chica. Más te vale…

Pero Hellmouth no pudo terminar la frase. Sus ojos se abrieron tanto que casi parecía que flotaban frente a sus cuencas.

Sobre la cubierta del Hécate, Enrico Salgari, que hasta ese momento no se había movido, agarraba la parte superior de la vasija mágica de Hellmouth. Y ahora, utilizando un dedo, dibujaba una línea incandescente alrededor del cuello.

- ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Enrico? – bramó Hellmouth.

- ¿A ti qué te parece Julien? – sonrió Salgari mientras terminaba de abrir la vasija. La parte seccionada cayó al suelo con un tenue _clank_ y de su interior surgió un susurro, musical y sobrecogedor que llego a oídos de todos. Salgari se quitó la capucha y dejó a la vista una vez más su inexistente rostro. El fantasmagórico brillo de la magia pura contenida en la vasija se reflejó en él. Grosskopf se apartó a una distancia prudencial.

Salgari inspiró hondo y la magia que emanaba le acarició la cabeza, al principio con suavidad. Pero el caudal fue aumentando progresivamente resquebrajando los bordes de la vasija y penetrando en su cuerpo. Hellmouth trató de gritar algo, pero el silbido omnipresente que emitía la magia empapando a Salgari lo acalló. Era como un gas que llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrado, cómo una manada de animales salvajes que al fin se hubiesen liberado tras años de cautiverio.

El cuerpo de Salgari se convulsionaba mientras la magia pura imbuía cada célula de su inestable cuerpo. El capitán del Hécate, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, recibía el poder como si se tratase de un viejo amante. Un orgasmo esperpéntico y peligroso. Un espectáculo violento, aterrador pero sobretodo hipnótico.

De pronto paró. La vasija se partió en pedazos al chocar contra el suelo, totalmente vacía. Todo el mundo contuvo el aliento. Salgari descendió los pocos centímetros que la experiencia lo había separado del suelo de cubierta con suavidad. Recompuso el gesto, examinó a los presentes con sus ojos halógenos y esbozo un amago de sonrisa.

Y entonces explotó. Una llamarada intensa como la luz del sol desintegró el cuerpo de Salgari en millones de pequeñas partículas para volver a recomponerlo. Pero ahora era una informe masa de carne, un engendro sangrante que se arrastró por la cubierta sólo unos pasos antes de volver a estallar. Salgari luchaba contra su propia magia para sobrevivir. Pero era una batalla perdida. La situación se repitió aún dos veces más. Dos veces más en las que el azar transformó las moléculas del cuerpo del pirata en seres cada vez más inverosímiles, hasta que finalmente, y con un gritó que heló la sangre a todos los presentes, incluido Hellmouth, y probablemente a cualquier ser vivo en cien kilómetros a la redonda, Salgari se transformó en una pequeña supernova que iluminó toda la gruta.

Tras los rigurosos segundos de estupor que siguen a un suceso así, Harry se volvió hacia Hellmouth, que seguía flotando sobre su cabeza. La expresión de odio infinito que se dibujaba en ella no le dio buena espina.

- ¡Friedrich! – ladró Hellmouth a Grosskopf, y su voz sonó extrañamente suave tras el denso silencio - Ordena a los muchachos que pongan esta chatarra en marcha – el germano miró a Hellmouth sopesando sus posibilidades – ¡Salgari está muerto Friedrich! Y sabemos que siempre te vendes al mejor postor. En este caso, no soy sólo el mejor, sino que soy el único postor.

Grosskopf asintió con gravedad. Se giró hacia sus hombres y comenzó a dar órdenes en alemán. Los piratas, los supervivientes de la batalla en la playa y los que habían sido lo suficientemente inteligentes como para no abandonar el barco, comenzaron las tareas necesarias para zarpar con una efectividad que habitualmente no se asigna a su "profesión".

- No la necesitas Hellmouth – la voz de Harry sonó casi implorante.

- Se equivoca señor Potter, sí que la necesito – contestó con una media sonrisa Hellmouth – La necesito para asegurarme que me dejará en paz.

- No… - Harry agachó la cabeza.

Hellmouth se disponía a flotar hasta su nueva adquisición náutica cuando notó como algo se le clavaba en el gemelo de la pierna derecha y le atravesaba varios músculos. Era Harry, que utilizando un hechizo de impulso lo había alcanzado y ahora hundía un puñal en su pantorrilla.

El pirata se deshizo de él con una sacudida de la pierna. Harry cayó de espaldas contra la arena del lecho marino abierto, quedándose sin respiración. Hellmouth, con la túnica empapada de sangre allí dónde el chico le había clavado el arma, lo miró furioso y chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que toda el agua que hasta ahora se mantenía a los lados del camino, cayese sobre él.

Harry notó como miles y miles de litros de agua se le venían encima y apenas tuvo tiempo de guardarse el puñal en el cinturón y cubrirse la cara con los brazos. El agua le golpeó con dureza y trató de introducirse hasta sus pulmones. Harry sintió como el frío le escocía en la garganta y cómo el mar lo zarandeaba de un lado para otro, con una violencia inaudita. Aunque aquello probablemente también sería cosa de Hellmouth. Escuchó el sonido amplificado de las hélices del Hécate, que chirriaban al ponerse en movimiento. Los piratas se marchaban.

Harry trató de nadar hacia el Hécate mientras buscaba la varita. Cuando por fin la encontró y apuntó a la popa, Hellmouth lo miraba con desdén, esquivando sin apenas esfuerzo los hechizos que Luna, Joe, Hermione y Ron, metidos en el agua hasta las rodillas, lanzaban contra el barco sin mucha esperanza.

- Quédese tranquilo – le habló Hellmouth, mucho más calmado al recuperar el control de la situación - y antes de lo que espera la tendrá de vuelta señor Potter - le guiñó un ojo y se paso un dedo por el cuello. No hacía falta ser un lince para entenderlo.

La sala de máquinas del Hécate ya estaba caliente y puesto que la maniobra para salir de la gruta no era muy complicada, su velocidad era cada vez mayor. A Harry le costaba apuntar desde su posición y a sus amigos les resultaba cada vez más difícil avanzar con el agua por las rodillas. El motor adquirió un traqueteo uniforme y el barco se alejó, dejando tras de sí una estela de espuma y mareando las aguas de la gruta.

Harry llegó nadando hasta la orilla, donde habían retrocedido los demás. Salió del agua chorreando y con una fuerte tos. Ron abrazaba a Hermione, que sollozaba en silencio. Luna, siempre tan serena, ahora respiraba agitadamente y tenía los puños cerrados con rabia. Joe maldecía entre dientes con sus habituales insultos imaginativos y George se desahogaba destrozando con hechizos las rocas de la gruta.

- Lo siento Harry – se disculpó Ron – Tenía que haber previsto que…

- Vamos, hay que seguirles – les dijo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó George.

- Es imposible alcanzarlos Harry… Si al menos supiéramos hacia dónde se dirigen… - explicó Hermione tratando de contener las lágrimas.

- Se dirigen hacia el Maelstrom. Hellmouth no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente.

- Eso no nos soluciona nada. No sabemos dónde está el Maelstrom – replicó Joe.

- Pero él sí – contestó Harry, sacando el puñal con el que había herido a Hellmouth. El arma era una única pieza dorada, y en la empuñadura tenía una forma que recordaba vagamente a la cabeza de un chacal.

- ¿Eso es…? – Joe miraba el puñal como si no pudiera terminar de creérselo.

- Un "sabueso dorado" – dijo una voz a su espalda.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la entrada natural de la gruta, por la que habían bajado Harry, Joe, Luna y George. Violet se acercó a paso ligero.

- Siento el retraso ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó.

- Salgari se ha bebido la vasija. Y ha reventado. Hellmouth ha tomado el mando del Hécate y se han largado. Con Ginny – resumió Joe.

- ¿Qué diablos es un "sabueso dorado"? – Ron parecía desconcertado.

- Bien – la chica se dirigió a Harry – He convencido a Bunchan. Nos espera en Swansea con todo preparado para zarpar en cuanto le avisemos.

- ¿Quién cojones es Bunchan? – George no parecía desconcertado. Lo estaba.

- Perfecto. No hay tiempo para mandarle una lechuza, esperemos que no le molesten las visitas inesperadas – contestó Harry.

- ¿Alguien puede explicarnos qué sucede? – Hermione había dejado a un lado las lágrimas para centrarse en la indignación que le causaba ser excluida de aquella conversación.

- ¿Podemos confiar en él? – Luna por su parte asimilaba las novedades con rapidez.

- No podemos confiar en nadie – sentenció Harry – Pero tampoco podemos perder más tiempo. Vamos.

El muchacho comenzó a andar hacia la salida de la gruta.

- Harry, no nos moveremos de aquí hasta que nos expliques qué está pasando – Hermione sonaba enfadada, aunque algo aliviada al comprobar que aún parecía existir una pequeña esperanza de recuperar a Ginny.

El chico se giró con una sonrisa amarga pintada en los labios.

- Me imaginaba que algo así sucedería. Que Salgari haría lo posible por joder a Hellmouth y que éste se las apañaría para volver a escaparse. De manera que pedí prestado esto en el Ministerio – señaló el puñal dorado.

- Di más bien que lo robaste. Porque no creo que los chicos del Departamento de Misterios te hayan prestado un "sabueso dorado" – comentó Violet algo irritada.

- ¿Lo has robado? – Hermione parecía incluso más escandalizada que Violet.

- El "sabueso dorado" sigue el rastro de la persona a la que pertenece la sangre que ha probado. Sólo tiene un uso, pues una vez que ha probado una sangre sólo funcionará con esa. La cabeza gira apuntando en la dirección dónde se encuentra dicha persona. Los egipcios sabían lo que se hacían, aunque los demás no lo tengamos muy claro – Joe no pudo disimular una pizca de admiración en su voz - Su uso es ilegal. Por eso ha tenido que robarlo.

- Además le pedí a Violet que contactara con Bunchan, el capitán del barco que nos llevó por primera vez al Maelstrom, por si necesitábamos un medio de transporte marítimo – concluyó Harry.

- ¿Y no habría sido más sencillo pedir al Ministerio que…?

- La burocracia no entiende de emergencias Hermione – la cortó George.

Ron pareció satisfecho con la explicación y le indicó a Hermione que todo estaba bien acariciándole un brazo.

- Estamos perdiendo unos minutos muy valiosos – Violet miró hacia el horizonte, donde el Hécate ya se había convertido en una pequeña mancha oscura.

- Sí – Hermione, tranquila una vez satisfecha su curiosidad, avanzó hacia el grupo.

Harry la siguió y los demás lo imitaron. La primera parte del plan había funcionado. Ahora sólo cabía esperar que la segunda no fracasara estrepitosamente.

_**Eso esperamos todos Harry.**_

_**Muy buenas hipotéticos lectores. Han pasado tres meses. Lo sé, los he vivido. Tres meses muy intensos en los que, no voy a mentiros, podría haber avanzado algo más con este capítulo. Pero no todo puede ser en esta vida.**_

_**No obstante, aquí estoy una vez más. Os aviso (y el que avisa no es traidor) que comienza la cuenta atrás para el final de Maelstrom. Quedan tres capítulos (más una pequeña sorpresa final) para dar carpetazo a esta historia. ¿Conseguiré finalizarla antes de que se cumplan tres años de su primera publicación? ¿Por qué hay tantos "treses" en esta nota de autor?**_

_**La respuesta a éstas y otras muchas (bueno, no tantas) preguntas, en próximas entregas.**_

_**¡Cuidaos mucho gente!**_


	21. Noche sobre las aguas

_**Disclaimer: **soy un hombre sencillo, no poseo nada de valor (y menos unos personajes que generan millones)  
_

_**Advertencia: **un poco de esto, un poco de aquello pero al final... ná de ná._

**21. Noche sobre las aguas**

Estaba anocheciendo. El horizonte, hasta ahora de un gris denso y desesperado, se oscurecía. Los nubarrones se derretían sobre la cubierta del Charybdis con una fina llovizna y el barco cabalgaba sobre las olas. O mejor dicho, arremetía contra ellas.

En el puesto de mando, Jason Buchan alternaba su mirada entre la enorme cristalera tras el timón, el sónar, y el sabueso dorado, que se mantenía en precario y mágico equilibrio sobre la punta de su hoja. Sus ojos macilentos apenas parpadeaban, mientras el agua salpicaba la cristalera segundo sí, segundo también.

Harry estaba sentado en una butaca desvencijada sólo unos pasos a su espalda, pero el chico sólo prestaba atención al sabueso dorado. Su pequeña cabecita de chacal apuntaba directamente en la dirección en la que avanzaba el Charybdis. Al mínimo cambio, Bunchan giraba suavemente el timón hasta que el sabueso volvía a apuntar hacia la proa.

Sólo se oía el incesante zumbido del cuadro de mandos. Pero ninguno de los dos hablaba. El capitán entremezclaba una tos tísica con largas caladas a su pipa. Y así llevaban más de cinco horas.

- Debería salir a tomar el aire señor Potter – gruñó Bunchan, dejando claro que lo estaba invitando con demasiada educación a que lo dejase sólo.

- Prefiero quedarme, por si puedo servir de ayuda.

- Dudo que pueda hacer más de lo que ha hecho durante las últimas horas joven, así que no me toque los cojones y salga – Bunchan ni siquiera lo miraba.

Harry se levantó despacio y sin rechistar. Al fin y al cabo, Bunchan había aguantado mucho más de lo que él esperaba. Y además el humo de la pipa empezaba a molestarle demasiado.

Salió a cubierta mientras se levantaba el cuello del abrigo. La llovizna, aunque débil, empapaba con una rapidez inusitada y el frío penetraba las capas de abrigo con pasmosa facilidad.

Distinguió la figura de Violet, con su abrigo color crema, apoyada en la barandilla de proa mirando al mar. Se acercó a ella y la imitó.

- ¿Desde cuándo fumas? – preguntó Harry al percatarse de que Violet sujetaba entre los dedos índice y corazón de la mano izquierda un cigarrillo.

- Empecé con dieciséis – Harry la miró interrogante, a punto de decir algo – No en Hogwarts. En verano. Mi abuelo es muggle ¿te lo había dicho? Cuando me iba por ahí con mis amigas le quitaba las cajetillas. Lo dejé al entrar en la Escuela de Aurores.

- Pues no se nota – comentó él.

- Sólo fumo cuando estoy especialmente nerviosa – se acabó lo que le quedaba de una sola calda y lanzó la colilla al mar.

La sensación de peligro que Harry notaba en el pecho se acrecentó: si Violet, con su temperamento Slytherin, estaba "especialmente nerviosa", es que la situación era mucho peor de lo que él pensaba.

- ¿Crees que los alcanzaremos? – la chica trataba de divisar algo en la lejanía, cada vez más borrosa y oscura.

- No estoy muy seguro. Hellmouth está desesperado, así que irán a toda máquina cueste lo que cueste. No obstante, siempre podemos arrinconarlos en el Maelstrom.

Arrinconar puede que no fuera la palabra correcta, dada la envergadura del enorme torbellino marino.

- ¿Y cuánto tardaremos en llegar allí?

- Bunchan dice que no debería costarnos más de veinticuatro horas.

- ¿Tan poco? El primer viaje nos costó casi un mes…

- Eso mismo he dicho yo – Harry pensó que en ese momento le habría gustado fumar para templar los nervios, como hacía Violet – Pero Bunchan me ha recordado que a la ida nos dedicamos a trazar círculos mientras Devous… osea, Hellmouth situaba el Maelstrom.

- ¿Y la vuelta?

- Dice que tardamos sólo día y medio. Yo no recuerdo mucho, pero me pasé la mayor parte del viaje durmiendo, así que podrían haber sido dos semanas sin que me enterase.

- Sí, supongo que el susto nos dejó algo confusos – admitió Violet.

El recuerdo de aquel viaje se instaló en la cubierta del Charybdis, acompañado por un silencio que, sin ser tenso, desde luego no era cómodo.

- ¿Cómo está Joe? – preguntó Harry. No era la mejor estrategia para cambiar de tema, pero acababa de recordar el disparo en la rodilla de su compañero.

- Bien, el vendaje de Luna detuvo la hemorragia a tiempo. El médico de a bordo ha conseguido extraerle la bala y dice que no hay riesgo, a pesar de haber perdido mucha sangre. Aún así no puede mover apenas la pierna.

- Debería de haberse quedado.

- Sí, pero ya lo conoces, es un cabezón – Violet escupió esa última frase con amargura.

- Como tú – Harry esbozó una sonrisa y se giró, apoyando la espalda en la barandilla – Sois tal para cual.

Violet hizo como que no lo había escuchado. En lugar de eso, se sacó del interior del abrigo otro cigarrillo y se lo encendió con la punta de la varita.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres?

- No, gracias Violet.

La chica suspiró y se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios. Inspiró con fuerza para acto seguido exhalar una tenue y delicada voluta de humo.

- Le he mandado una lechuza a Harrington – Harry alzó una ceja ante las palabras de Violet – No te preocupes, ha sido a su correo privado. Sé que no nos conviene poner a Hellmouth nervioso con un montón de aurores, pero creo que llegado el momento no nos vendrá mal tener un poco de apoyo, ya sea del departamento o de la IAMMS, Harrington tiene amigos amigos allí.

- No creo que nos haga falta apoyo de la IAMMS – comentó Harry pensando que le parecía excesivo involucrar a un organismo internacional en todo aquello.

- Lo que tú digas Harry, pero yo prefiero saber que en caso de emergencia tengo cuarenta varitas que me salven el culo – bromeó Violet dando otra calada.

Pero a Harry le daba igual tener cuarenta que cien varitas guardándole la espalda. Lo último que le preocupaba era su seguridad personal. Lo que de verdad le preocupaba era que podía hacer Hellmouth si se sentía sin ninguna salida…

Un nuevo escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Y a Violet no le pasó desapercibido.

- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste Harry? – no era un reproche. No estaba enfadada, pero sí dolida.

- Hellmouth me amenazó con hacerle daño a Ginny y… - Harry se quedó completamente callado. Al final poco había importado que aceptara las condiciones de Hellmouth al salir del Maelstrom.

- Esto no es culpa tuya, ¿lo sabes verdad? – Violet le acarició el brazo con aire maternal.

- Intento convencerme de ello… pero es difícil – era cierto. Casi a cada minuto Harry trataba de olvidarse de que todo aquello se podía haber evitado si le hubiera dicho algo a Harrington, o a Joe, o a Violet. Le dolía haber traicionado su confianza, pero aún más le dolía haber involucrado a la mayoría de sus amigos en aquel follón. Y por supuesto a Ginny - Si me hubiese mantenido al margen…

- Las cosas habrían sido muy parecidas. Te recuerdo que fue Salgari el que regresó de entre los muertos para llevarse a Julia.

- Pero Ginny…

- Ginny acudió a aquel almacén bajo su responsabilidad. Tú no la invitaste.

Harry la miró. Violet tenía razón. No era correcto culpar a Ginny de todo aquello, por supuesto, pero si no fuera tan jodidamente impulsiva y de vez en cuando hiciera caso…

La chica le devolvió la mirada y percibió sus dudas. Y lo abrazó. Harry dejó que los brazos de su amiga lo reconfortaran aunque fuera durante sólo unos segundos. Después de la señora Weasley, y de una manera distinta Minerva McGonagall, Violet era lo más parecido a una madre que había tenido nunca.

- Entremos, me está empezando a dar frío – Violet se encaminó hacia la entrada de los camarotes y Harry la siguió.

Llegaron al comedor, dónde todos los demás, excepto Joe que descansaba en uno de los camarotes, trataban de matar el tiempo como podían.

Hermione, Ron y George trataban de mantener una conversación más o menos distendida mientras Luna, sentada algo alejada del resto, miraba con mucha atención el parpadeo de la lámpara halógena que iluminaba la estancia.

Harry trató de sentarse en medio de todos para servir de nexo, pero no surtió mucho efecto, pues apenas había apartado la silla Hermione decidió salir a respirar un poco de aire fresco y su cuñado secundó la idea. Violet aprovechó entonces para ir a ver a Joe y Luna la acompañó, ofreciendo ante la divertida mirada de la auror sus conocimientos en grandes mamíferos.

De manera que Ron y Harry se quedaron uno sentado al lado del otro sin tener muy claro qué decir. Ron se mordisqueaba lo poco que quedaba de sus uñas y Harry había comprendido por qué Luna miraba tan interesada el halógeno, pues su parpadeo era hipnótico.

- Hacía mucho que no nos embarcábamos en algo así ¿eh? – Ron trató de sonar relajado, pero la angustia se le agarraba a la garganta. Ni siquiera el uso del verbo "embarcar" consiguió que la sonrisa no se le congelase en la cara.

- Te mentiría si te dijera que lo echaba de menos – contestó el chico olvidándose del dichoso halógeno.

- Yo tampoco, me gusta tener una vida anodina y puede que incluso aburrida – se guardó las manos en los bolsillos para evitar la tentación de arrancarse la piel de las falanges.

- Pues sí. Prometo que a partir de ahora no me quejaré más cuando me toque rellenar informes.

De nuevo el silencio. De nuevo aquella situación tensa con alguien con quien no se suponía que debía sentirse tenso.

- ¿Y si está muerta, Harry?

De nuevo un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Jamás podría acostumbrarse a esa sensación.

Si bien Ron había planteado la pregunta con tacto nulo, es cierto que era una posibilidad. No se podían fiar de Hellmouth. Pero desde luego no era el momento de pensar en algo así. No era el momento de hundirse aún más.

- No la matará. Podría, no debemos engañarnos. Pero no lo hará. – no supo si se lo decía a Ron, o una vez más trataba de convencerse a sí mismo – Mientras Hellmouth la tenga con él andaremos siempre un paso por detrás, esperando a que cometa un error para poder rescatarla. Tendrá ventaja y sabrá cómo usarla.

Pero si la mata… Te juro por mi magia que lo perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo si hace falta para acabar con él.

No era la primera vez que Ron escuchaba a Harry hablar con aquella determinación. Pero ahora podía leer entre líneas algo mucho más profundo. Algo mucho más fuerte.

- La quieres ¿verdad? – preguntó el pelirrojo con una mirada tierna.

- ¿Tú qué crees? – lanzó un leve puñetazo al aire - Más que a nada en el mundo.

- Pues deberías decírselo – Harry sospechaba que su amigo ya sabía de sobra que todo lo que había sucedido durante los últimos meses no había sido más que un teatro. Probablemente George había sido el informante – Si la rescatamos… No, cuando la rescatemos, deberías decírselo.

- Como si eso fuera a cambiar algo…

- ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema Harry? – el chico lo miró interrogante – Das muy buenos consejos, pero pocas veces los aplicas a tu propia vida.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Estoy hablando de Hermione y su viaje a Australia.

_- ¿Qué querías decirnos cariño? – preguntó expectante Molly._

_El resto del salón imitó a la señora Weasley y todas las miradas, excepto una, se dirigieron hacía Hermione, que de pie en la puerta que comunicaba la cocina con el salón se retorcía las manos nerviosa._

_- Quería deciros que la semana que viene me marcharé a Australia a buscar a mis padres. He estado hablando con el departamento de Cooperación Internacional y hay un traslador internacional programado para el jueves de la semana que viene. Sé que es algo precipitado pero cuanto más tarde en ir más se enfriarán las pocas pistas de las que dispongo, y el siguiente viaje sería para dentro de mes y medio. De manera que está decidido, la semana que viene me marcho._

_Harry miró de reojo a Ron, que había fingido seguir leyendo El Profeta pero y hacía cómo que no prestaba atención a la circunspecta Hermione._

_La señora Weasley se levantó entonces hacia la chica y la abrazó con fuerza._

_- Eres muy valiente hija. Si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en hacérmelo saber – se separó un poco y la besó con cariño en la frente._

_Arthur y Charlie Weasley se ofrecieron a ayudar a Hermione con los preparatorios del viaje, y Harry y Ginny simplemente asintieron a su amiga, dando a entender que apoyaban su decisión._

_- Gracias a todos, de verdad – contestó una emocionada Hermione que, a pesar de las muestras de cariño, seguía con la vista fija en la única persona que no le había dicho nada y también la única persona cuya opinión, en ese momento, de verdad le importaba._

_Harry no pasó por alto la expresión de la chica y trató de hacer que Ron se dignase a levantar la cabeza pidiéndole el periódico. Pero él simplemente lo dejó a un lado y salió del salón haciendo caso omiso de las miradas asesinas de Ginny y su madre y un "¿A éste qué coño le pasa?" de Charlie._

_Ron llevaba así desde que volvieran de Hogwarts. Hacía poco más de una semana de la batalla en el castillo y hacía también poco más de una semana que Ron no le dirigía la palabra a Hermione._

_Después del funeral de Fred, la familia Weasley al completo había vuelto a la Madriguera, acompañados por Harry y Hermione. Un par de días después, Bill y Fleur volvieron al Refugio y Percy regresó a su apartamento en Londres._

_De manera que en la casa ya sólo quedaban Arthur y Molly, Charlie, Ron, Hermione, Harry y George._

_Aunque para ser justos, George apenas se relacionaba con el resto de habitantes de la casa. El ahora único gemelo, repartía su tiempo entre encerrarse en su antiguo cuarto y sentarse en el jardín junto a la pequeña lápida que recordaba a su hermano, pues aunque Fred había sido enterrado en Hogwarts con el resto de caídos ("Él no querría nada especial" había dicho George) su familia quería tener un recuerdo, así que habían colocado una piedra blanca grabada con su nombre bajo el roble del jardín, dónde Fred y George solían jugar de pequeños a que mataban dragones con sus polvos pica-pica._

_A veces George no salía en todo el día, otros los pasaba enteros sentado fuera. A veces sorprendía a todos con algún comentario ingenioso durante la comida. Otras veces ni siquiera bajaba a comer. Alguna noche Harry había creído oírlo llorar, mientras que otra le pareció escuchar una tenue explosión y una carcajada divertida._

_Desde luego George no estaba bien, pero al menos se le veía interesado en volver a ser el de antes, por muy difícil que fuera aquello._

_Todo lo contrario que Ron._

_El pequeño de los Weasley apenas hablaba con nadie y cuando lo hacía, limitaba sus frases a unas pocas palabras. A ser posible, monosílabas. Pero lo más extraño, sin lugar a dudas, era su actitud hacia una Hermione que cada día que pasaba se hundía más, preguntándose qué demonios había hecho para que Ron la tratara así._

_Ron subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta de su habitación con llave, de manera que Harry no pudo hablar con él en toda la tarde. Tampoco lo intentó, pues cuando se ponía a la defensiva era imposible sacar nada de él, así que esperó a encontrar un momento más propicio._

_El momento llegó esa misma noche, cuando Harry salió al jardín a distraerse un rato. Era una noche calurosa y una luna enorme bañaba con su luz todo el valle de Ottery. Una silueta pelirroja estaba sentada bajo el roble, junto a la lápida de Fred que emitía un brillo tan bello como sobrecogedor. Al principio Harry supuso que era George, pero cuando la débil brisa veraniega movió un poco las ramas del árbol, Harry distinguió a Ron._

_- ¿Puedo sentarme? – preguntó, acercándose a su amigo._

_Ron no contestó, sólo se encogió de hombros y se apartó un poco para dejarle sitio. Estuvieron un minuto en silencio, uno al lado del otro, simplemente escuchando a los grillos cantarle serenatas a la luna llena._

_- ¿Por qué no le has dicho que quieres acompañarla?_

_- ¿Quién dice que quiera acompañarla? – Ron ni siquiera lo miró. Tenía la vista clavada en la luz que salía del cuarto de Ginny. Cuarto que compartía con Hermione._

_Harry estuvo a punto de resaltar lo obvio, pero era mejor no pasarse de listo._

_- Si fuera tu hermana la que se marchase, yo querría acompañarla – contestó con decisión._

_- No es lo mismo – por fin se dignaba a mirarlo a la cara._

_- ¿No? ¿Cuál es la diferencia?_

_- Mi hermana y tú tenéis… Algo – de pronto Ron se había hecho muy pequeño._

_- Hasta dónde yo sé, vosotros también…_

_- Si estás hablando del beso en la Cámara de los Secretos, olvídalo – la voz de Ron no admitía réplica. Pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a callarse._

_- No hablo sólo de eso. Hace años que os conozco y sé de sobra lo que sentís el uno por el otro. Así que no me digas que no hay nada porque no me lo creo._

_- Tú no lo entiendes Harry…_

_- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo Ron? ¿No entiendo por qué Hermione sollozaba tu nombre en sueños cuando te largaste? ¿No entiendo por qué no podías verla cerca de ningún otro hombre sin que te devorasen los celos? – Harry podía ser poco perspicaz en lo que se refería a detectar cuando una mujer le tiraba los trastos, pero aquello había sido demasiado obvio durante años hasta para él._

_- No entiendes que nada de lo que sucedió antes de la muerte de Fred carece de sentido._

_Harry se quedó petrificado. Estaba casi seguro de que aquel era el motivo, pero no esperaba que Ron lo dijera con tanta crudeza._

_- No puedo comportarme como si no hubiera pasado – Ron se removió incómodo y agachó la mirada. Probablemente estaba aguantando las lágrimas._

_- No estoy diciendo eso Ron… - nadie podría comportarse nunca como si la batalla de Hogwarts no hubiera sucedido – Pero creo que estás complicando las cosas. No deberías afrontar esto tú solo, no deberías encerrarte._

_- Lo mejor es que Hermione se vaya y encuentre a sus padres sola – Ron hizo caso omiso de las palabras de su amigo, y simplemente siguió con su retahíla – Quizás cuando vuelva, si ella quiere… Yo estaré aquí. Pero ahora… Ahora no puedo ser feliz Harry, no sería justo._

_Harry pensó en el momento en el que Ginny y él se habían vuelto a encontrar tras la muerte de Riddle. Harry se acercó a la familia Weasley y los abrazó uno por uno, tratando de compartir el dolor hueco que habían dejado las últimas horas. Ella fue la última. Fue un abrazo largo, casi fraternal. Cuando se separaron, Ginny lo sujetó de las manos y lo miró a los ojos. No hizo falta absolutamente nada más. Nada que decir. Nada que demostrar. Nada que reprochar. Nada que discutir. Sin un beso, sin una caricia, sólo con aquella mirada, se dijeron lo que se tenían que decir._

_Estaban vivos y podían estar juntos. Y eso era todo lo que importaba en aquellos momentos._

_- En eso te equivocas Ron. Si es justo. Hemos sufrido. Demasiado. Y creo que es el momento de que intentemos ser felices._

Harry no contestó, como cada vez que alguien le abría los ojos ante algo que llevaba mucho tiempo evitando. Era una costumbre muy fea, pero todo el mundo tiene un orgullo, y el suyo acababa de ser despedazado.

Pero no hizo falta que Harry dijera nada para que Ron supiera que su amigo recordaba perfectamente aquel momento y que, por una vez y sin que sirviera de precedente, tenía razón.

Regresaron entonces George y Hermione de su paseo por cubierta, calados hasta los huesos y maldiciendo.

- ¿Está lloviendo más fuerte? – preguntó Harry, aún dándole vueltas a la conversación con Ron.

- No, es que hace muy buena noche y hemos decidido bañarnos – Hermione puso los ojos en blanco - ¿Tú qué crees?

George no se molestó siquiera en hacer una broma. Simplemente se sacudió como si fuera un perro junto a su hermano y Harry.

Violet y Luna aparecieron sólo unos minutos después acompañando a un iracundo Joe, que blasfemaba como un poseso cada vez que apoyaba la planta del pie en el suelo.

- Creía que no podías moverla – señaló Ron.

- Y no puedo, eso es lo gracioso – por su expresión, aquello le parecía de todo menos gracioso – Pero me duele horrores.

- Hemos hablado con el segundo de a bordo – Luna, ajena a los gestos de dolor y los juramentos de Joe, habló con tranquilidad – Dice que cuando estemos listos nos servirán la cena.

- ¿Alguien tiene hambre? – preguntó George.

Y el silencio fue la única respuesta.

Tuvieron que pasar varias horas para que se animaran a comer algo. Y alguno lo hizo casi obligado.

- No podemos correr el riesgo de un bajón de azúcar, así que comed algo – Violet y su instinto maternal se encargaron de que George y Harry se metiesen un pedazo de carne a la boca, si bien es cierto que no comieron mucho más.

Era más de medianoche cuando terminaron de "cenar". Habían salido del puerto de Aberdeen poco después de las diez de la mañana, tras dejar la cueva de Arran. De manera que según los cálculos de Bunchan, habían superado el ecuador del viaje hacia el Maelstrom hacía ya un par de horas.

Nadie quería dormir, pero no había mucho más que hacer, porque el capitán seguía sin querer a nadie con él en el puesto de mando y cada uno sabía perfectamente cuál era su papel en el rescate. No obstante y a petición de Harry lo repasaron un par de veces más, proponiendo variaciones en función de posibles acontecimientos.

Pero cuando Harry se disponía a preguntarles por tercera vez, los ronquidos de Ron le indicaron que necesitaban descansar, aunque fuesen pocas horas. De manera que cada uno se dirigió a su camarote a tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Fue Seo Hanjoo, el marinero coreano que ahora hacía las veces de segundo de abordo, el que despertó a Harry en mitad de la madrugada.

- Señor Potter, el capitán quiere verlos en el puesto de mando.

No se hizo de rogar y salió al pasillo, expectante por lo que Bunchan tuviera que decir. Según el reloj digital del camarote, pasaba media hora de las cuatro de la madrugada. Los potentes focos de proa intentaban a duras penas penetrar la densa oscuridad que envolvía el Charybdis. Se escuchaba el estruendo de las olas contra el casco y la lluvia, persistente y y cada vez más intensa, repiqueteaba contra los cristales del puesto de mando.

Bunchan no se molestó en girar la cabeza cuando Harry entró. Los demás no tardaron mucho en unirse.

- Mire el sabueso dorado, señor Potter – dijo.

Harry obedeció y se acercó al artefacto. Al principio no pudo ver nada digno de requerir su presencia allí, pero al cabo de unos segundos se percató de que la cabeza del sabueso ya no apuntaba al frente y se inclinaba poco a poco hacia arriba.

- Mierda – gruñó el chico.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry? – Violet se había acercado.

- Han puesto el mecanismo volador en marcha.

- ¿Tan pronto? - preguntó Hermione. Harry se había encargado de explicar a sus amigos las peculiaridades que tenía el Hécate, entre ellas aquellas alas mecánicas que le permitían volar.

- No estamos muy lejos – apuntó Bunchan – Puede que dos o tres horas hasta llegar al punto donde nosotros no podremos acercarnos más al Maelstrom.

- ¿Entonces? – Hermione seguía sin comprenderlo.

- Hellmouth quiere llegar lo antes posible, y desde luego así es mucho más rápido – Harry miraba cómo la cabeza de chacal en la empuñadura del sabueso dorado seguía inclinándose más y más.

- Tampoco mucho más – Bunchan miró por el rabillo del ojo uno de sus instrumentos de navegación – Se preveen vientos fuertes en esta zona. Les costará maniobrar.

- ¿Y a nosotros? – preguntó Luna.

- Los alcanzaremos, señorita. No me subestime – contestó Bunchan con voz sombría – Mataré a ese hijo de puta de Hellmouth aunque sea lo último que haga.

Ninguno añadió una sola palabra.

- ¿Qué hacemos entonces? – preguntó Harry.

- Descarte un abordaje – contestó Bunchan – No se nos escaparán, pero no creo que podamos acercarnos los suficiente.

- Bien, entonces pasamos a la segunda opción – ordenó Violet.

Harry asintió y se dirigieron de nuevo a cubierta, bajo un pequeño toldo que había en la entrada a los camarotes. Hermione y Luna entraron y salieron sólo un minuto después con cuatro escobas en las manos. Violet, Ron, George y Harry las cogieron.

George sacó del bolsillo de su gabardina unas gafas de pequeños cristales redondos. Apuntó con la varita a ellos y pronunció un complicado hechizo que a Harry le sonó a polaco mal pronunciado. Los cristales de las gafas se volvieron oscuros y emitieron un suave brillo verdoso fluorescente.

- ¿Qué diablos es eso? – Joe, frustrado por no poder participar en el rescate, no había estado presente cuando organizaron el plan.

- Visión nocturna – comentó George – No dura mucho y es algo incómoda, pero nos servirá.

Repitió el proceso con las gafas de Harry. El chico miró hacia la inmensa oscuridad que se extendía desde proa y comprobó sorprendido que, efectivamente era incómodo, pero tremendamente útil. Era como ver una fotografía en blanco y negro, muy vieja y muy deslucida por el tiempo, pero en la que podían distinguirse a la perfección las formas básicas. Y eso, para localizar y colarse en un barco tan grande como el Hécate, era suficiente.

- Deberías vender la patente al ministerio, George – apuntó Violet con sus gafas de leer informes – Nos sería de gran ayuda en la división.

- Estoy trabajando en ello, pero los del Ministerio necesitan que el efecto sea medianamente duradero para no dejar tirados a sus aurores en mitad de una misión. Y es más complicado de lo que parece, he tenido que modificar un hechizo ruso que encontré en un libro más viejo que Merlín y tengo miedo de que pueda quedarme ciego en cualquier momento.

Si no hubiera acompañado aquella última frase con una sonrisa, Harry habría temido seriamente por salud ocular. Aunque mejor pensado, el gemelo nunca había temido demasiado ni siquiera por su propia seguridad, de manera que quizás si debiera preocuparse.

George aplicó el hechizo a las gafas de sol de carey de Violet y a unas gafas oscuras muy parecidas a las suyas que descansaban sobre la nariz de Ron.

- George, esto está muy bien para ver en la oscuridad, pero con las gotas de lluvia la cosa empeora – comentó Violet – Voy a utilizar un hechizo impermeab…

- Ni se te ocurra – gruñó George – No sé qué clase de efecto puede tener juntar los dos hechizos.

Violet bajó la varita que hasta hace un segundo apuntaba a sus gafas y suspiró.

**- **Bien – comenzó el chico mirando a sus compañeros - ¿Estáis listos?

- Y aunque no lo estuviésemos, Harry – respondió Ron – Debemos hacerlo.

Encendieron las varitas con un _lumos_ y se colocaron en fila. Harry, que iba el primero, miró hacia el puesto de mando y le pidió a Bunchan por señas que les indicase una dirección. Tras consultar la posición del sabueso dorado, el capitán del Charybdis señaló vehementemente hacia la proa. Era muy probable que ahora que estaban utilizando el mecanismo volador, la dirección del Hécate fuera recta hacia el Maelstrom. Mejor, así no tendrían muchas dificultades para encontrar el barco.

Se despidieron brevemente de los demás, intentando no pensar que era una misión casi suicida, y a la cuenta de tres despegaron todos a la vez.

Harry echaba mucho de menos volar en escoba. Si bien es cierto que de vez en cuando sacaba tiempo para coger la que tenía en casa (una Saeta Luminosa que le habían regalado Ron y Hermione el año después de terminar los estudios en Hogwarts) para dar una vuelta, no era lo mismo girar en círculos sobre alguno de los parques de Londres con zonas habilitadas para vuelo de escobas que estar allí, haciéndolo libremente y sin temor a que ningún muggle indiscreto pudiera descubrirlo.

No era el momento de disfrutar, pero la lluvia que le azotaba la cara y el viento que silbaba en sus oídos lo hicieron sentir vivo por primera vez desde hacía meses. Lo iban a conseguir. Por supuesto que lo iban a conseguir.

Les costó apenas cuarenta minutos de vuelo, sorprendentemente ordenado para las condiciones meteorológicas, alcanzar el Hécate.

El estruendo que emitían sus motores y el chirrido de las alas mecánicas se escuchaban incluso por encima de los truenos que se acercaban por el horizonte y lo delataban en aquella omnipresente oscuridad incluso si los chicos no hubieran dispuesto del hechizo de visión nocturna.

Harry levantó un brazo para indicar a sus compañeros que había llegado el momento de acercarse. La luz de las varitas se apagó y todos aceleraron al máximo las escobas.

La idea era colarse por unas pequeñas aberturas que el barco tenía en popa y que daban acceso a la sala de máquinas, por lo que probablemente sirvieran como método de refrigeración.

Tras un par de rodeos para asegurarse de que nadie en aquella parte del barco los había visto, Harry se acercó a una de las aberturas. Redonda y de aproximadamente un metro de diámetro, estaba cubierta con una malla metálica que nada pudo hacer contra el _diffindox_, el hechizo de corte mejorado, de Harry.

Una vez asegurado que el conducto simplemente servía para que entrara el aire y que no corrían peligro escondiéndose allí, Harry entró haciendo parpadear su varita tres veces como habían acordado.

Mientras se deslizaba por el conducto de ventilación el chico escuchó entrar a Violet, poco después a George y, tras un minuto que pareció interminable, a Ron.

- Lo siento – se disculpó con un susurro su amigo – Me ha parecido ver una luz en la cubierta.

Reptaron por aquella estrecha estructura durante unos minutos hasta encontrar una salida.

Estaban efectivamente en la sala de máquinas, a sólo unos metros por encima de lo que parecía ser el motor que accionaba las alas mecánicas. El ruido era ensordecedor y el calor casi insoportable, pero estaba vacía, y eso era lo importante.

Tras salir del conducto de ventilación se escondieron tras una gigantesca leva y se sentaron a descansar.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Violet.

- Cinco y media – contestó George consultando su reloj de bolsillo.

- Esperaremos media hora, para asegurarnos que no nos han visto – indicó Harry, respirando con dificultad por culpa del sofocante calor que desprendían las máquinas.

Pero su respiración se cortó de golpe cuando el metálico sonido de un portazo inundó la estancia y acto seguido una voz áspera, con un acento profundamente germano, gritó:

- Malditos imbésiles, pensaban que pasarrían desaperrsibidos. Como si una mosca pudierra asercarse a este barrco sin que Hellmouth se enterre. Encontrradlos, no pueden andarr muy lejos.

_**Pues aquí estoy otra vez. Qué ganas tenía de acabar este capítulo ya. Bueno, en realidad tenía ganas de acabar todo lo que me ha estado retrasando este capítulo, que ha sido mucho. Pero oye, más vale tarde que nunca.**_

_**Antepenúltimo capítulo de la historia y prometo, pero tampoco me hagáis mucho caso, intentar acabarla antes de que llegue septiembre. Es un poco drástico y me pillaré los dedos, pero creo que os lo merecéis para lo poco que queda.**_

_**Sólo un detalle antes de irme: el diffindox es invención mía y es como si la varita se transformase en un soplete de acetileno, de ahí el -ox (que freak soy, coño).**_

_**Cuidaos mucho hipotéticos lectores.**_

**_PD: hace unas semanas que me hice cuenta en Pottermore y... SOY SLYTHERIN. Nunca fui más feliz._**


	22. Amanece

_**Disclaimer: **Harry, yo no soy tu padre._

_**Advertencia: **¡capítulo no apto para cardíacos! No, es coña, los cardíacos podéis leerlo._

**22. Amanece**

- Mierda – George le pegó una patada a un enorme tubo metálico que salía del rotor principal y este resonó con un zumbido hueco. Ya los habían descubierto, de manera que el sigilo estaba de más.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Ron arrastrándose un poco para tener algo más de perspectiva del pasillo que llegaba hasta su posición.

- Si nos acorralan estamos perdidos. Hay que separarse, puesto que descartamos la opción de regresar por dónde hemos venido – Violet vigilaba otro pasillo, mucho más pequeño, que serpenteaba entre la ruidosa maquinaria.

- Ron y yo vamos por este lado – George agarró a su hermano por el brazo.

- No – contestó Harry tajante – Un auror por cada lado. Ron viene conmigo, tú ve con Violet.

George no protestó y cambió su posición con la de Harry.

Se escuchaban los pasos apresurados de los piratas revisando cada uno de los recovecos de la mastodóntica maquinaria. Harry se apartó las gafas para secarse el sudor de la frente. El calor comenzaba a ser insoportable y la tensión de la situación no ayudaba en absoluto. El sonido de los pasos rebotaba en las estructuras metálicas y se hacía difícil averiguar si se acercaban a su posición.

- O nos movemos ya o a mí me da un infarto – Ron agarraba la varita como si en cualquier momento se le pudiera escapar volando.

- Sólo un poco más – indicó Harry.

- Y un huevo – George dejó de hablar en susurros - ¡Eh, vosotros! ¡Venid aquí si tenéis cojones!

Harry echó a correr por el pasillo que vigilaba ignorando la expresión de absoluto terror que se había congelado en la cara de Ron cuando George había gritado.

- ¡Están tras la turrbina! ¡Moved el culo pandilla de chupapollas! – a Harry le resultaba demasiado familiar aquella desagradable voz.

Corrían entre las máquinas, esquivando salientes, palancas y potentes chorros de vapor que exhalaban los sistemas de refrigeración, pero seguían sin encontrarse con los piratas.

Tras arrastrarse bajo un tanque que se encargaba de almacenar el lubricante, llegaron a una zona más abierta y desde la que se podía ver la puerta de salida. Pero al que también se veía era a Weikath, plantado delante y cortándoles el paso.

Por suerte no se había dado cuenta y seguía gritando a sus hombres, cada vez con menos originalidad y más mala hostia. Desde luego que Harry no lo recordaba con tantas cicatrices y tampoco que tuviera un garfio en la mano izquierda. Probablemente alguno de sus compañeros se había cansado de sus bravatas y le había dado una lección.

No le dio mucho tiempo a recrearse con la justicia poética. Violet profirió un grito, George una maldición y un par de piratas un alarido que no auguraba nada bueno. Weikath se debatía entre el asco que le producían sus subordinados y el compañerismo que le inspiraba la poca humanidad que le quedaba en el cuerpo.

Finalmente ganó la humanidad, aunque por muy poco. Se internó en aquel bosque de hierro chirriante a paso ligero y profiriendo una cantidad de insultos en varios idiomas que Harry dudaba que estuvieran siquiera en el diccionario.

- ¿Vamos? – le murmuró Ron en cuanto perdieron de vista a Weikath.

Harry negó con la cabeza. No se había escuchado un sólo sonido desde hacía varios minutos, aparte de los improperios de Weikath. Confiaba en la pericia de Violet y George, pero no sabía cuántos piratas iban tras ellos.

- Quédate aquí – le dijo a Ron mientras regresaba por el pasillo.

El silencio era inquietante. Con el zumbido de las máquinas como único compañero, Harry avanzaba cauteloso, esperando toparse de frente con Weikath y sus hombres tras cada recodo.

Pero aparecieron por detrás.

- Date la vuelta muy despacio Harry – George sonaba tranquilo, aunque obviamente había dicho aquello en contra de su voluntad.

El chico obedeció y se encontró con la mirada sádica de Weikath y una el peligroso brillo de su garfio sobre la garganta del gemelo.

- Sois muy escurridisos, perro nadie conoce esta sala de máquinas mejorr que yo – paladeó el alemán.

- Hombre Weikath, me alegro de verte. Muy bonito el garfio, ahora se llevan mucho…

- No te pases de listo, arschloch, o te enseño lo que ha comido tu amigo esta tarrde – acarició un poco la piel con la punta del garfio.

- Pues no vas a poder enseñarle mucho – bromeó George, demostrando que sabía estar a la altura de las circunstancias.

- Mirra que bien, un parr de grrasiosos – el intento de risa sarcástica de Weikath quedó en un gruñido amenazador – Puedo cortarrte la mano si tanto te gusta el garrfio, Potter.

- Casi preferiría que no – contestó Harry mirando a George. Weikath podía ser una mala bestia, pero se distraía con facilidad y la conversación le había hecho separar un poco su miembro ortopédico.

- Trranquilo, si no me cuesta nada…

En ese momento George se dobló por la cintura levantando al pirata en peso y lanzándolo a los pies de Harry, que armó la pierna y descargó una patada que, aunque en un principio iba dirigida al estómago de Weikath, terminó impactando en su mandíbula.

- Joder ¿lo has matado? – preguntó George mientras miraba a Weikath, inconsciente y con la boca prácticamente destrozada, un par de dientes clavados en el labio superior y la sangre brotando lenta pero decidida de sus encías.

- Espero que no – Harry saltó por encima del cuerpo inerte del pirata y se acercó a George - ¿Y Violet?

- La tiene uno de sus muchachos – señaló a Weikath – Eran siete. Con los cinco primeros no tuvimos mayor complicación, pero el sexto nos emboscó desde encima de una máquina y Weikath apareció al poco tiempo.

- No hemos oído nada – se excusó Harry.

- Claro que no. Violet ha puesto un encantamiento silenciador cuando nos hemos librado de los tres primeros.

- Hay que encontrarla – Harry avanzó unos pasos – Tu hermano está montando guardia en la entrada, hay que darse prisa.

Pero con prisa o sin ella era imposible encontrar a nadie en aquella instalación laberíntica, dónde los caminos se abrían y se cerraban de improviso cada pocos metros. Al final, encontraron a Violet como era únicamente posible: por pura casualidad.

Estaba sentada tras un cuadro de mandos repleto de botones de distintos colores. A pocos metros yacía en el suelo un pirata con media cara quemada.

- He tenido que hacerlo – la chica levantó una mano mostrando a sus compañeros una enorme ampolla en el dorso de la mano – Pero quiero que conste que no esperaba que quemara tanto. Yo sólo quería separarnos.

- No te preocupes. Harry le ha reventado la boca a Weikath – comentó George con una sonrisa de aprobación. Violet asintió en un gesto similar. Estaba claro que nadie le tenía mucha estima a Weikath.

Se reunieron con Ron en la puerta de la sala de máquinas.

- ¿Estáis bien? Por aquí no ha sucedi… ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡George! ¡Tu hombro! – exclamó Ron, que había sido el primero en percatarse del enorme corte que nacía pocos centímetros por debajo de la glotis y se extendía hasta el hombro derecho.

- Coño, no me había dado cuenta… - George parecía tan sorprendido como los demás.

- ¿No te duele? – preguntó Violet echando un vistazo a la herida.

- No. ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

- Pues no estoy muy segura.

Mientras Harry y Ron montaban guardia, Violet utilizó los escasos pero eficientes utensilios médicos que siempre llevaba en un amplio bolsillo interior de la capa para limpiar el corte de George.

- De momento no puedo hacer más. No tiene mala pinta pero debería vértela un médico de verdad. Y mientras estemos aquí… - Violet se quedó callada un segundo, percatándose de que las posibilidades de volver a cualquier sitio eran muy pocas – Pero bueno, si no te duele no será un problema – trató de animarse.

- Ahí fuera no se ve a nadie – Ron, que había estado turnándose con Harry para rápidos vistazos por el pequeño ojo de buey que había en la maciza puerta de hierro, se acercó a ellos – Los camarotes deben estar en el piso superior.

Harry dejó que Violet se asomara y después fue George el que quiso comprobar las palabras de su hermano.

- Es un pasillo muy estrecho – comentó la auror – Si están escondidos o nos oyen subir las escaleras…

- Lo tenemos muy negro – Harry completó la frase - ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

- Hay que ir de uno en uno – George jugueteó con la varita entre sus dedos mientras echaba una nueva mirada a través del ojo de buey – Si nos espaciamos nos será más fácil escondernos y el primero puede dar la voz de alarma si pasa algo.

- No me convence mucho. Es demasiado peligroso.

- Ya, pero nadie tiene una idea mejor.

El silencio confirmó las palabras de George que sin esperar a nada más giró la pesada manilla de la puerta. Tras el chasquido metálico el chico abrió sólo lo justo y necesario para poder deslizarse a través del umbral.

George se acercó con cautela a la escalera metálica con la varita en ristre. Tras asegurarse de que nadie vigilaba la entrada al piso superior, se dispuso a subir.

Puede que fuera la tensión del momento, los nervios o simplemente un descuido, pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el último escalón, George tropezó y cayó con estrépito hasta el pie de la escalera.

Y casi al mismo tiempo, un enorme estruendo sacudió la sala de máquinas y la gravedad cambió su ángulo de atracción con brusquedad.

- ¡Me cago en la puta! – gritó George regresando con sus compañeros mientras se frotaba la cabeza con energía – Yo no he sido, lo juro.

- ¿Qué cojones está pasando? – preguntó Ron totalmente fuera de sí mientras trataba de recuperar la verticalidad.

- Han empezado el descenso – explicó Violet mirando su reloj de bolsillo.

- ¿Ya? – George observaba de nuevo a través del ojo de buey esperando aparecer miles de piratas atraídos por su juramento de hacía un momento.

- Debemos estar lo suficientemente cerca – Harry como el sudor se le enfriaba en la nuca – En marcha, se nos acaba el tiempo.

Nadie discutió. Harry echó a correr escaleras arriba seguido por Ron y con Violet y George cerrando la marcha.

No había nadie en el piso superior, al parecer dedicado en su mayoría a almacenamiento. Tampoco había nadie en el siguiente, en el que se encontraban todos los camarotes excepto el del capitán, que Harry recordaba se encontraba en el puente de popa, de dónde había visto salir a Salgari en la cueva de Arran.

- ¿Están todos en cubierta? – preguntó Ron tratando de no ahogarse con la carrera.

La respuesta les llegó en el piso inmediatamente inferior a ella, que al parecer servía como comedor y albergaba las cocinas y las duchas del Hécate. Alrededor de veinte piratas, todos con cara de pocos amigos y armados con revólveres, semiautomáticas y armas blancas de diversa índole, se vieron interrumpidos en mitad de sus tareas de limpieza de las zonas comunes.

- Joder… - fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Harry antes parapetarse tras una enorme mesa de madera para protegerse de la lluvia de balas.

Ron y Violet consiguieron esconderse tras una cámara frigorífica y George, que en el momento de empezar el tiroteo se encontraba en la retaguardia, se acercaba arrastrándose con los proyectiles silbando a pocos metros de él.

- Joder… - repitió Harry procurando relajar el ritmo de su respiración.

- ¡Harry! – gritó Ron desde su escondite – Tenemos que seguir.

- ¿Y cómo coño lo hacemos? – Harry se desembarazó de un pirata que había tratado de acercarse por la izquierda.

Los disparos cesaron casi al unísono y los siguieron una serie de chasquidos que les indicaron que los piratas estaban recargando sus armas.

- Tengo una idea – propuso George – Pero más os vale hacer lo que yo os diga - rebuscó en su chaqueta y sacó un pequeño frasquito del tamaño de un dedo que contenía un líquido negro como el carbón – Si queréis volver a saborear algo en vuestra vida, cerrad los ojos y tapaos con mucha fuerza la nariz.

- ¿George, qué…? – preguntó Violet, desconcertada como estaba.

- Polvo Peruano de oscuridad instantánea. Receta mejorada con un poco de ligustro. Irrita que da gusto. Mira, un pareado – sonrió el pelirrojo.

- ¿A quién pensabas venderle algo así? – preguntó Ron algo asustado.

- Es una muy buena pregunta, mis amigos de publicidad aún están trabajando en ello.

Una nueva andanada de proyectiles impactó contra sus cada vez más desechas protecciones.

- Se acabó la conversación – George se giró para apuntar hacia los hombres de Hellmouth – Corred en directos hacia la puerta – señaló una puerta de hierro idéntica a la que había en la sala de máquinas por cuyo ojo de buey se intuían las primeras luces del alba - y por lo que más queráis, no abráis los ojos.

Describiendo un arco casi perfecto, George lanzó el frasco que acabó hecho añicos a pocos metros de los piratas. Apenas unas milésimas de segundo después toda la habitación quedó inundada por un gas apestoso e infernalmente denso. Fue como si todas las luces se hubieran apagado. Es más, fue como si la luz nunca hubiera existido en aquella estancia.

Echaron a correr amparados en aquella repentina y urticante oscuridad. Los lamentos, las toses incontroladas y los gritos de dolor se escuchaban aquí y allá y, a ciegas como iban, no pudieron evitar tropezar con algunos piratas en su camino a cubierta.

La puerta apareció casi de improviso ante las manos de Harry, que agradeció no haberla encontrado con alguna otra parte de su cuerpo, como por ejemplo la nariz. Buscó a tientas el tirador y abrió sin pensarlo dos veces.

El aire fresco del amanecer lo acarició y Harry respiró hondo, agradeciendo a todas las divinidades que conocía el poder hacerlo.

Pero cuando abrió los ojos cayó en la cuenta de que el plan de George tenía una enorme laguna. Ahora se encontraban ante él el resto de la tripulación del Hécate, aproximadamente unos cuarenta piratas más, con cara de menos amigos y mucho mejor armados que sus compañeros del piso inferior.

Violet, Ron y George no tardaron en llegar a la misma conclusión.

- ¡Astro domo protego! – gritó Violet, que evitó con su pronta reacción que acabaran todos acribillados allí mismo.

Un enorme campo de fuerza semiesférico formado por miles de puntitos luminosos que salían de la punta de la varita de Violet los envolvió portegiéndolos de los ataques.

- No sé cuánto voy a aguantar. Harry, piensa algo – Violet tenía la frente perlada de sudor - ¡Ya!

Aunque estaba acostumbrado a trazar planes bajo presión y a toda velocidad, la situación presionaba demasiado y exigía una velocidad inhumana. Harry miró la puerta entreabierta del piso inferior y decidió que al menos tenía que intentarlo.

- George – el chico lo miró – Cuando yo diga, coge a Violet y a Ron volved abajo.

- Eso está lleno de piratas Harry – Violet sujetaba la varita como si esta fuese a salir despedida por los aires en cualquier momento.

- De piratas medio ciegos, no deberíais tener mucho problema para reducirlos.

- ¿Y tú qué piensas hacer? – preguntó Ron mirando de reojo a los piratas que caían fulminados por el hechizo protector de Violet en cuanto trataban de acercarse a ellos.

- Vosotros poneos a cubierto, yo me encargo de esto – el tono de Harry no admitía réplica.

- Pues no lo vas a hacer sólo – Ron se levantó y lo miró a los ojos. Harry asintió.

- Ah no, no pienso quedarme sin diversión – protestó George.

- Alguien tiene que proteger a Violet cuando finalice el hechizo – dijo Ron con una gravedad inusitada en su voz.

Su hermano estuvo a punto de contestar, pero se mordió la lengua. Se acercó a Violet por la espalda y resopló en señal de disconformidad.

- Por los viejos tiempos – dijo Ron mientras chocaban el dorso del puño cerrado a la altura del pecho.

- Muy bonito todo, pero creo que me voy a desmayar de un momento a otro – gritó Violet con un deje histérico.

- Está bien. A mi señal, George, agarra a Violet de la cintura y echa a correr escaleras abajo. Ron, levanta un escudo, no hace falta que sea tan denso como el de Violet, será sólo temporal, hasta que ellos estén a salvo ¿entendido? – Harry se giró hacia los piratas y miró con detenimiento entre la multitud para encontrar al que tenía el arma semiautomática.

Era el más peligroso, sin lugar a dudas. Sus ráfagas eran demasiado continuas y era muy probable que en los escasos instantes en los que se encontrasen sin protección, una bala pudiera alcanzarles. Sólo necesitaban unos segundos de seguridad.

El pirata, un hombre pelirrojo con media cabeza rapada y cara de cavernícola, agarraba su arma con ansia animal, como si apretándola más fuerte y gritando el cargador fuera a durarle más.

El problema de las armas automáticas, y más cuando son de mala calidad y están expuestas un clima agresivo como es el que hay en mitad del océano, tienden a encasquillarse. Y esa no iba a ser distinta a las demás.

Harry no escuchó el chasquido, pero lo imaginó en su cabeza cuando el pirata la agitó más de lo normal y la golpeó sin mucha delicadeza.

- ¡Ahora!

Como si hubieran estado preparándose toda la vida para aquel momento, la orquestación fue perfecta. George desapareció con Violet hacia el piso inferior y Ron realizó un nuevo hechizo protector al tiempo que Harry cerraba la pesada puerta no sin dificultad.

- ¿Y ahora? – Ron mantenía el tipo a duras penas mientras los piratas, que habían dejado de intentar alcanzarles a distancia y confiaban más en los filos de sus armas blancas, se acercaban peligrosamente.

Se escuchó una ráfaga cerca del palo mayor y Harry no necesitó mirar para saber que las sacudidas del pirata pelirrojo habían dado sus frutos, pero que lo habían hecho de manera repentina y se había llevado por delante un par de compañeros.

- Corre – le dijo el chico a Ron.

- ¿Cómo? – su amigo había perdido de golpe toda la solemnidad de los segundos anteriores.

- Simplemente corre. No hagas desaparecer el escudo, y corre. Ya me preocuparé yo de que no nos estorben.

Ron volvió a asentir, con mucha menos convicción que antes. Colocó los pies en posición y tragó saliva.

- Vamos – dijo. Y ambos echaron a correr contra los piratas, Ron con los ojos cerrados y Harry con los suyos abiertos por partida doble, para evitar sorpresas.

No les costó más de tres minutos alcanzar la escalera de subida al puente de mando. Por el camino Harry había conseguido desarmar y aturdir a prácticamente la mitad, pero seguían siendo una veintena contra ellos dos. Y ahora estaban entre la espada y la pared, porque al otro lado de la puerta, los esperaba Hellmouth. Había que despejar la retaguardia si querían salir vivos de allí.

Harry agarró a Ron de la muñeca y lo arrastró debajo de la escalera.

- Sólo un poco más – sonrió al pequeño de los Weasley – Deséame suerte.

- ¿Por? – Ron lo miraba como dudando de su salud mental.

- Porque la vamos a necesitar.

Y tras dejar a Ron totalmente descolocado, Harry se encaró a sus perseguidores que ya estaban a poco más de diez metros. El chico trató de calcular la potencia necesaria para eliminar el problema de un plumazo sin que el Hécate se partiera en dos.

- Que sea lo que tenga que ser – suspiró para acto seguido acuclillarse y, posando la punta de la varita en el suelo de cubierta, gritar - ¡_SISMO HEX_!

Una tremenda sacudida levantó las gruesas láminas de madera que formaban la cubierta del Hécate, haciéndolas ondular con una curva tan inverosímil como imparable. La fuerza del hechizo consiguió no sólo dispersar a la masa informe de piratas sudorosos y cabreados, sino que también destrozó la base del mástil de popa que hacía décadas que no se usaba y le enorme estructura se había llevado con su caída al mar algunos marineros y gran parte de la barandilla de estribor, y a punto estuvo de hacer lo propio con el barco al completo.

Harry trató de no sonreír. Pero no lo consiguió, aunque sólo se permitió unas centésimas de segundo para disfrutar, pues acto seguido se dirigió hacia Ron, que lo observaba ojiplático desde debajo de las escaleras.

- Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso – le comentó a Harry mientras este se acercaba como una exhalación.

- Me lo apunto para cuando tengamos un momento libre – añadió el chico.

Una vez juntos de nuevo, ambos se acercaron a la enorme puerta del puente de mando con el mayor sigilo posible dadas las circunstancias.

Harry se apoyó a un lado de la puerta y acercó la oreja a la pared ayudándose de un hechizo de escucha para averiguar qué pasaba en el interior.

- ¿…antos hay? – decía Hellmouth.

- Weikath me dijo que había entre cuatro y cinco luces antes de bajar a la sala de máquinas – reconoció aquella voz como la de Grosskopf.

- Eso no significa que no pueda haber más. Y aunque sólo haya cuatro, se acaban de cepillar la mesana.

- ¿Quiere que salga, señor? – preguntó el germano con su habitual tono monocorde.

- No, quédate aquí. Me importa un mojón de rata lo que les pase a esa pandilla de descerebrados que Salgari tenía por tripulación. Lo único que espero es que esta cáscara de nuez con revestimiento metálico aguante. Ahora lo importante es llegar al Maelstrom. ¿Cuánto falta querido Marcus?

- En menos de una hora estaremos en posición para comenzar el descenso… Si no caemos al vacío antes, claro – añadió, aparentemente nada preocupado por su posible muerte.

- Señorita Weasley – Harry no había escuchado a Ginny, así que supuso que estaría amordazada o, si Hellmouth no había perdido ya la cabeza por completo, inconsciente – Su amigo el señor Potter es muy pesado ¿fue eso lo que la enamoró de él? – la risa de Hellmouth se le clavó en el pecho al chico – Sea como sea, amén de demasiado insistente para mi gusto, es un maleducado. ¿No le ha enseñado nadie que está muy feo escuchar conversaciones ajenas al otro lado de la puerta?

Por suerte para Harry, su cuerpo reaccionó antes de que lo hiciera su mente y se arrojó escaleras abajo agarrando a Ron de los vaqueros, que cayó con él. Un instante infinitamente pequeño después, una violenta deflagración dejaba un enorme círculo casi perfecto dónde antes habían estado la puerta y parte de las paredes del puesto de mando.

Grosskopf avanzó a paso lento por entre los restos incandescentes. Tras quitarles las varitas, los sujetó a ambos del cuello del abrigo y sin pestañear los arrastró hasta Hellmouth.

- No me toque más los cojones, se lo pido por favor amigo Potter – Hellmouth escupió la frase con todo el veneno que tenía – Se lo dejé bien claro en Arran ¿verdad? Sólo tenía que esperar y yo se la devolvería…

- Perdona si no me fío de tu palabra Hannibal – contestó Harry tratando de sonar sarcástico para disimular que la bola de partido volvía a ser para Hellmouth.

- Tan valiente como siempre – su voz estaba cargada de desprecio - ¿Sabe cuántos hombres valientes han intentado detenerme? – Harry no respondió – Yo se lo diré, ciento cuarenta y siete.

Dejó a Grosskopf al timón y se levantó la manga de la túnica y dejando a la vista un brazo con decenas de rallitas tatuadas.

- Una por cada uno de esos valientes, señor Potter – sonrió con gesto canino – Ya estoy un poco viejo pero, si todo sale bien, no me molestará añadir el centésimo cuadragésimo octavo.

Harry trató de mirarlo desafiante pero sus ojos se giraron hacia Ginny, aparentemente sana y salva, y con un gesto de alivio que le provocó un vuelco en el corazón.

- Podría haberlo matado ya varias veces ¿lo sabe, verdad? – Hellmouth continuó su monólogo – Pero no lo he hecho. ¿Por qué? Esa es una muy buena pregunta.

Se acercó al hombro de Grosskopf y miró por los ventanales del puente de mando. Las primeras luces del amanecer se acercaban tímidas por el este.

Definitivamente, ya no quedaba ni rastro del cuerpo de Devous. Hellmouth era poco más alto que Ron aunque no tanto como Grosskopf y para tener la edad que tenía, estaba en plena forma. Su piel morena y reseca se arrugaba en torno a sus músculos, dándole la imagen de un muerto aficionado a la halterofilia. Tenía la mandíbula cuadrada y una enorme nariz algo ganchuda, que servía de perfecto pilar para unas cejas níveas y muy pobladas. Llevaba el pelo sucio y enmarañado recogido en una suerte de rastas naturales.

A pesar de su aspecto fiero y desaliñado, Hellmouth no tenía barba, pero sí unas patillas hirsutas y muy largas. Parecía un simio venido a más, o un sabio venido a menos.

Pero en cualquier caso, lo que más destacaban eran sus ojos y su sonrisa. Unos ojos como cubiertos por escarcha y totalmente opacos que parecían guardar en su interior cosas que nadie debería ver. Y una sonrisa de dientes afilados demasiado blancos y demasiado poco humanos para ser naturales.

- ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué mató a Devous? Podía haberle ayudado a encontrar de nuevo el Maelstrom en lugar de tener que acabar sus investigaciones – Harry había hablado sin pensar. Pero, fascinado y aterrado como estaba con la nueva apariencia del pirata, las palabras le salían sin pedir permiso.

- Lo maté porque sabía demasiado. Y pensé que si alguien había conseguido atar cabos, no era improbable que otros, con peores intenciones, pudieran hacerlo.

- ¿Y Duplantier?

- ¿El capitán del barco? Vamos señor Potter, no puedo hacer las cosas a medias. Si mataba a uno el otro tenía que caer.

- Ya se ve el Maelstrom – gruñó Grosskopf.

En efecto, a lo lejos, las nubes se arremolinaban en una espiral de una manera en absoluto natural. Bajo ellas, en la superficie del mar, se intuían las enormes olas que creaban la barrera de entrada al Maelstrom.

- Perfecto – Hellmouth se pasó la lengua por sus dientes de tiburón.

- Aún hay algo que no comprendo Hannibal – llamar por su nombre de pila al capitán del Juggernaut era un intento nada fructífero de aparentar tranquilidad - ¿Por qué arrancar sólo unas cuantas hojas del diario de Devous y guardar el resto? ¿No era eso peligroso para su tapadera?

- Llámeme ingenuo señor Potter, pero creí que escondiéndolo en la maldita caja fuerte de Devous nadie lo encontraría. Como comprenderá, no esperaba que nadie recurriera al allanamiento de morada.

- ¿Pero por qué debía guardar esas hojas? – Harry aprovechó que la euforia se apoderaba de Hellmouth conforme se acercaban al Maelstrom para seguir sacándole información. No es que sirviera de mucho en aquel momento, pero algo tenía que hacer mientras Violet y George, que era imposible no se hubieran enterado de nada, acudiesen en su ayuda.

- Aunque no lo aparente, tengo más de ciento sesenta y nueve años. Y por mucho que la magia me haya ayudado a conservar joven mi cuerpo, cuando la memoria está llena de tantos momentos, empieza a fallar. Recordaba lo que me había contado Devous en Haití, pero no podía arriesgarme a que me hubiera mentido y necesitaba una relato coherente del viaje. Además, me ayudó mucho a conocer al difunto doctor.

Harry pensó de pronto en Julia, en lo que sentiría la chica cuando descubriese que su padre habría muerto hacía cuatro años y que durante ese tiempo era un completo desconocido, por no mencionar su faceta de sanguinario lobo de mar, había ocupado su sitio.

- En cinco minutos podremos comenzar la maniobra de descenso – comunicó Grosskopf, que llevaba desde hacía un rato con la vista fija en el Maelstrom.

- Bien, pues creo que aquí llega el final de todo, amigos – Hellmouth teatralizó la frase con tono de maestro de ceremonias – Es una verdadera pena que tenga que matarle señor Potter.

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos y gritó tras la mordaza cuando Grosskopf, que había fijado el rumbo del timón, sacaba del cinturón una pistola y la cargaba. Ron trató de moverse también pero Hellmouth lo retuvo con un golpe de varita.

Harry no podía moverse. La charlatanería de Hellmouth lo había tranquilizado, pero ahora, con Grosskopf acercando el cañón de la pistola a su frente, todo era mucho más real. Y mucho más terrorífico.

- Lo haría yo mismo encantado, pero no me encuentro al cien por cien y usted suele tener algún as escondido en la manga, de manera que Marcus se encargará – Grosskopf no movía un músculo – No se preocupe, la bala le atravesará el cerebro de palmo a palmo. Será rápido y no tendrá tiempo a sentir dolor. Además, si se comporta como un hombre, puede que me plantee no matar al resto de sus amigos.

Harry sentía los ojos de Ron clavados en el rostro, pero no se atrevía a mirarlo. Ginny sollozaba y forcejeaba sin conseguir nada.

El chico inspiró hondo y levantó la cabeza para encarar la pistola de Grosskopf.

- Así me gusta. Le propondría unas últimas palabras, pero no quiero sorpresas – el chasquido de la pistola al cargar sonó a escasos centímetros de los ojos de Harry – Siéntase orgulloso señor Potter – continúo Hellmouth – De los ciento cuarenta y ocho valientes que han tratado de detenerme, usted ha sido sin lugar a dudas, el que mejor me ha dado por el culo. Su marca será la más larga, eso se lo aseguro.

Harry sintió el frío tacto del acero del cañón en la frente y cerró los ojos.

Escuchó a Ginny ahogar un grito y a Ron tratando de convencer a Hellmouth.

- Adiós señor Potter – saboreó Hellmouth.

Dicen que cuando estás a punto de morir tu vida entera pasa por delante de tus ojos. Que piensas en tus seres queridos, en todo lo que has hecho, lo que podrías haber hecho y lo que no has tenido tiempo de hacer. Que reflexionas sobre lo rápido que pasan los años y, que aunque no lo quieras, hay una pequeña voz en tu interior que súplica por un poco más de tiempo.

Pero Harry solo tuvo tiempo de pensar "adiós" antes de que Grosskopf apretase el gatillo.

El mundo entero retumbó dentro de su cabeza y el silencio se hizo omnipresente. En aquella oscuridad Harry sintió como algo lo arrastraba. Probablemente esa era la sensación que se tenía al morir, la de caer sin remedio. Era casi como si de pronto el Hécate hubiera volcado…

Harry abrió los ojos de repente y se encontró apoyado contra lo que Hellmouth había dejado de pared en el puente de mando. Ron forcejeaba con Grosskopf, Hellmouth trataba con dificultad de mantenerse recto y Ginny estaba de bruces contra el suelo. No estaba seguro de lo que había pasado, pero tenía varias cosas claras. La primera es que Grosskopf había fallado el tiro. La segunda es que, a juzgar por el incesante zumbido de sus tímpanos, había fallado por muy poco. Y la tercera es que el Hécate ya no volaba, sino que giraba sobre sí mismo en dirección al mar.

Un derechazo directo al pómulo izquierdo hizo que Grooskopf cayera al suelo todo lo largo que era, que Ron perdiera el equilibrio y pasara junto a Harry intentando agarrarse a algo, y que Hellmouth entrara en pánico.

El pirata hizo estallar la cristalera y agarró a Ginny por la cintura. Ella trató de resistirse pero la inclinación del suelo le impidió ejercer más fuerza.

- Como dije antes – exhaló Hellmouth visiblemente cansado – Adiós señor Potter.

Y saltó.

Ron gritó desde las escaleras, dónde finalmente había conseguido sujetarse ante el vaivén del barco.

Aún conmocionado como estaba, Harry obligó a todos los músculos de su cuerpo a moverse y, sin dudarlo un segundo, saltó tras Hellmouth mientras rebuscaba en su chaqueta.

El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando la gravedad en todo su esplendor lo empujó hacia abajo. Harry se palpaba frenéticamente los bolsillos de la chaqueta buscando algo. Y finalmente lo encontró. A duras penas y a pesar de estar a punto de perder la varita, consiguió apuntar a su escoba encogida y gritar "¡Engorgio!" haciendo que esta recuperara su tamaño original y evitando el amerizaje por apenas unas décimas de segundo.

El latigazo en las cervicales le hizo llorar de dolor. Buscó a Ginny con la mirada entre las olas, pero no lo encontró.

- ¡Ginny! – gritó a pleno pulmón - ¡Ginny! – nada - ¡GINNY!

La respuesta no vino del mar, sino de unos cuantos metros por encima de su cabeza.

Hellmouth planeaba como si fuera un pájaro que va directo a su presa, en dirección al Maelstrom. Ginny gritaba desesperada con la mordaza a medio quitar.

- Hijo de puta, no me acordaba de eso – Harry pensó en Salgari y su ballena flotante.

Levantó el vuelo con la intención de interceptarlo antes de que se adentrara en el Maelstrom, pero Hellmouth había saltado del Hécate mucho más cerca de su objetivo que Harry, al que los giros del barco pirata habían dejado en dirección contraria.

A pesar de ello, la escoba era más rápida y lo alcanzó apenas doscientos metros después de haber rebasado la circunferencia del gigantesco remolino.

Hellmouth lo vio por el rabillo del ojo y trató de esquivarlo un par de veces, pero pronto comprendió que no tenía nada que hacer contra la habilidad de Harry sobre la escoba. Aunque en realidad si que podía hacer una cosa…

Harry estuvo a punto de morir infartado cuando Hellmouth paró en seco y, mientras flotaba en el aire, lanzó a Ginny con todas sus fuerzas hacia el fondo del Maelstrom.

Ignorando la sonrisa de autosuficiencia del pirata, el chico se dejó caer en picado. Ginny debía haberse quedado sin voz, porque Harry estaba seguro de que de ser él el que estuviera en aquella situación, estaría gritando como un poseso.

El suelo se acercaba peligrosamente y aún lo separaban unos metros de ella. "No voy a llegar" pensó Harry, "después de todo esto, no voy a llegar". Sólo quedaba jugársela con un encantamiento amortiguador, aunque a aquella velocidad su eficacia era cuanto menos discutible.

Pero había que intentarlo. Consiguió agarrar a Ginny por el tobillo con la mano derecha a apenas diez metros del suelo, mientras que con la izquierda realizaba un aspaviento con la varita.

- ¡Espongificación!

El choque no fue mortal, pero Harry casi lo habría preferido. Sintió como su brazo izquierdo se partía por dos sitios distintos y como una de las costillas se le hundía peligrosamente entre las vísceras.

Se levantó del suelo cubierto de aquel lodo espeso que cubría el Cementerio de Barcos. Le dolía cada centímetro del cuerpo, pero sus males se hicieron más pequeños cuando encontró a Ginny a pocos pasos.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó a la chica cuando le quitó la mordaza.

- Sí, pero creo que tengo rota una rodilla – contestó ella con la voz tomada – Aunque tiene mejor pinta que tu brazo.

- La defensa de los Chudley Cannons tiene mejor pinta que mi brazo – comentó Harry. Ginny rió. Y el dolor desapareció un poco – Vamos, nos largamos de aquí.

- ¿Y Hellmouth? – preguntó Ginny mientras Harry trataba en vano de desatar las ataduras que Ginny tenía en las muñecas.

- Que le den, no pienso ir a buscarlo – Harry seguía peleándose con el nudo. Era muy difícil con sólo una mano, pues la utilizar la izquierda le provocaba un dolor en el brazo que no podía soportar – Nada, no puedo. Intentaré deshacerlo con mi…

- ¿Busca esto señor Potter? – Hannibal Hellmouth jadeaba a su espalda, con una respiración ronca y algo irregular.

Harry suspiró. En cualquier otro momento aquellas palabras lo habrían petrificado. Pero tras la enésima, sólo quedaba la resignación.

Hellmouth pasó a su lado y levantó a Ginny, que intentó en vano revolverse. La colocó de espaldas contra su pecho y le agarró la cara con la mano izquierda. En la derecha llevaba la varita de Harry.

El chico mantenía la cabeza agachada esperando las lapidarias palabras que seguro Hellmouth estaba a punto de pronunciar.

Pero en lugar de eso notó como el pirata le lanzaba algo junto a la mano. Su varita.

Harry miró a Hellmouth totalmente descolocado.

- Tiene usted una puta flor en el culo señor Potter – Hellmouth necesitaba las dos manos para sujetar a una Ginny mucho más activa que antes y que, a pesar de estar apoyada sólo en la pierna que no se había lastimado, se revolvía sin parar – Podría mandar a todos los habitantes del planeta que lo mataran y usted seguiría vivo. Pero yo quiero que muera. Así que sólo queda una opción…

Harry no le veía la cara, pero estaba seguro que la sonrisa canina le había vuelto a los labios. Sí, quedaba una opción.

- Vamos señor Potter, no me diga que no sabe la manera de suicidarse – comentó el capitán del Juggernaut con sorna – Seguro que a los aurores os enseñan algún método rápido en la academia.

Hellmouth tenía toda la razón. Durante el último curso de estudios, antes de comenzar con el entrenamiento, todos los aurores debían aprender el encantamiento Autanatos. Únicamente había que recitar dos frases, ni siquiera en voz alta, y ni siquiera bien, y tener la determinación de quitarse la vida. Tu propia varita hacia el trabajo sucio.

Ginny se había quedado muy quieta.

- Harry, no estarás pensando… - la chica hizo amago de acercarse pero Hellmouth la sujetó aún más fuerte - ¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo?

- Pues porque, y créame cuando digo que empiezo a aburrirme de decir esto, si no lo hace, no tendré más remedio que matarla a usted señorita Weasley.

- ¿Cómo, Hellmouth? No tienes varita y ya te está costando sujetarme, no podrías…

- ¿Quiere apostar? – los ojos de Hellmouth brillaron con malicia.

- Pondría mi mano en el fuego – Ginny había estado demasiado tiempo callada y asustada y ahora se estaba desquitando a base de fanfarronería.

- No debería hablar tan a la ligera, aunque tiene algo de razón – que Hellmouth le diera la razón hizo que la chica perdiera la media sonrisa que le había aparecido en la cara - Sin varita y en mi estado no creo que pudiera matar a una mujer adulta. Pero si que podría con algo más pequeño…

Hellmouth cambió de posición sus manos, no sin dificultad, agarrando a Ginny por el cuello con la derecha y dirigiendo la izquierda a su vientre. El miedo volvió a instalarse en el pecho de Harry.

- ¿Qué..? – preguntó Ginny desorientada.

- No se haga la tonta señorita Weasley.

- No sé de qué estás hablando – Harry tampoco, pero empezaba a imaginárselo.

- Comprendo que le pueda importar un carajo su propia seguridad – Hellmouth esbozó una sonrisa macabra - Pero no creo que diga mucho de usted arriesgar la vida de su bebé – y acompañó las últimas palabras con una caricia que pretendía ser paternal sobre el vientre de Ginny.

Harry sintió como todo lo que tenía por debajo del cuello se desparramaba por el suelo, y no tenía nada que ver con el golpe de antes. Ginny parecía igual de sorprendida que él, pues había dejado de intentar forcejear con Hellmouth y simplemente abría y cerraba la boca totalmente confundida.

Era imposible que aquella reacción pasase desapercibida.

- ¿Debo entender que no sabían nada? – preguntó Hellmouth con una carcajada escondida en la garganta – Vaya. Siento haberles fastidiado la sorpresa, pero esta habilidad mía para sentir esencias mágicas, aunque algo perjudicada, puede funcionar hasta con seres tan pequeños como la criatura que se desarrolla en su útero – acarició una vez más el ombligo de Ginny, que trató de huir de la mano del pirata como si estuviera envenenada.

- Es un farol – consiguió decir la chica tras recuperarse de la impresión.

- ¿Es un farol señorita Weasley? ¿Pondría ahora la mano en el fuego? – Hellmouth los tenía cogidos por el pescuezo. A Ginny, de hecho, literalmente.

Ginny no contestó y a Harry le bastó para saber que las posibilidades eran lo suficientemente razonables como para no arriesgarse.

"Voy a ser padre" pensó Harry. "O no" contestó otra voz en otro lado de su cabeza. "¿Cómo que no?" una nueva voz se añadió a la conversación. "¿Quién ha dicho que sea tuyo?" contestó la segunda. "Pero yo pensaba…" la tercera voz parecía desilusionada. "Pues no pienses tanto." Concluyó la segunda voz. "Además" añadió el propio Harry "lo que está claro es que es Ginny será su madre y no me va a querer tener a mí como padre".

Se sentía mareado y totalmente fuera de lugar. "No es momento de pensar en eso, ahora tenemos que salir de aquí" por fin una voz que decía algo de provecho. Y era sospechosamente parecida a la de Hermione.

- ¿Piensa matarse hoy señor Potter? – rió Hellmouth para disimular su impaciencia.

Harry se incorporó y miró a Ginny. Después a Hellmouth. Y después la varita.

- No seas imbécil Harry, esto no cambia las cosas – Ginny parecía genuinamente preocupada por lo que el chico fuese a hacer – Sólo tienes que apuntar bien…

- Claro que sí, señor Potter – Hellmouth parecía algo más recuperado ahora que estaban en el Malestrom y la magia les inundaba los pulmones – Juguemos a ver quién es más rápido. Si usted lanzándome un hechizo o yo utilizando a su amiga como escudo y matándola después. ¿Le apetece?

Harry se acercó la varita a la sien sin decir una sola palabra.

- Despídeme de todos Ginny – dijo el muchacho con los ojos cerrados – Y por lo que más quieras, no le des la satisfacción de llorar.

Hellmouth contemplaba la escena con una fascinación morbosa y una euforia contenida que no recordaba haber sentido en su vida.

- Autanatos – mumuró Harry. Y un enorme fogonazo le envolvió la cabeza.

Hellmouth gritó exaltado relajando todo los músculos presa de la satisfacción. Y acto seguido recibió un codazo en la garganta.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de ver como Ginny giraba sobre sí misma y le propinaba una patada en la cadera haciéndole tambalearse y caer al suelo fangoso.

- Pequeña zorra – dijo Hellmouth escupiendo – Te voy a…

Pero no pudo decir una palabra más, porque Harry se encargó de enmudecerlo e inmovilizarlo con sendos hechizos.

- El problema del hechizo de suicidio, Hannibal – Harry vio su reflejo en los escarchados ojos del pirata – Es que si de verdad no quieres matarte, es muy espectacular, pero no hace absolutamente nada – y concluyó la frase con una pequeña patada en el estómago del capitán del Juggernaut.

Ginny se dejó caer en el suelo, totalmente agotada, mientras Harry buscaba ayudado por su varita los trozos de su maltrecha escoba y trataba de arreglarla.

- ¿Puedes volar? No podemos subir los tres en la misma escoba – le preguntó a la chica cuando consiguió algo parecido a una escoba – Necesito que subas a buscar a los demás. Lo haría yo, pero no creo que te apetezca volver a quedarte a solas con él. Además, para manejar esto – Harry señaló el montón de astillas conglomeradas que sujetaba en la mano derecha – hace falta una pericia que no he practicado en los últimos años.

Ginny sonrió halagada.

- ¿Por qué no lo dejamos aquí? – preguntó conteniendo una mueca de dolor al pasar la pierna por encima del mango de la escoba.

- Se lo prometí a Bunchan.

Harry estaba seguro de que Ginny no tenía ni idea de quién era Bunchan, pero aún así no protestó.

- Ten cuidado – dijo ella antes de elevarse entre los enormes muros líquidos del Maelstrom.

Cuando Ginny apareció por fin acompañada por Violet, Ron y Luna, el sol ya comenzaba a calentar sobre sus cabezas. Harry tenía una sed horrible y hacía rato que no sentía nada en el brazo izquierdo. Hellmouth no había dado problemas, tumbado como estaba sin poder mover un músculo y con la boca cerrada. Aunque Harry sentía sus ojos neblinosos clavados a cada paso.

- ¿Estáis todos bien? – preguntó Harry cuando sus amigos estuvieron a pocos metros.

- Todos perfectamente, aunque George casi nos mata – apuntó Violet. Después le explicó que el gemelo había sido el causante de la explosión en el ala del Hécate.

- Por suerte nos encontrábamos bastante cerca cuando el barco llegó al agua – continuó Luna mientras le examinaba el brazo a Harry.

- Hemos conseguido coger a casi todos los chicos de Salgari, pero no encontramos a Grosskopf – Ron miró a Harry con cara de preocupación - ¿Tú cómo estás?

- Como una rosa – contestó Harry. El tono sarcástico quedó ahogado por un quejido que le provocó el dolor en las costillas.

- Ron, ata a Hellmouth a mi escoba y vámonos de aquí. Este sitio me pone nerviosa – Violet miraba a todos lados, como esperando una emboscada.

- Ni hablar – contestó Harry – Yo voy con Hellmouth.

- Ya, claro – Ron obedeció a Violet y se volvió a su amigo – ¿Y cómo piensas llevar la escoba? ¿Con los dientes? Tú vienes conmigo, colega.

Harry bufó. Tenían razón. Pero no le hacía ni pizca de gracia perder a Hellmouth de vista.

- Está bien, pero volamos cerca de Violet. No quiero quitarle el ojo de encima.

Cuando estuvieron repartidos (Luna era ahora la que pilotaba la escoba que compartía con Ginny) emprendieron el camino al Charybdis.

Poco más de media hora después, sobrevolaban los alrededores del Maelstrom. Ahora que no temía por su vida, Harry reconoció que era realmente bello: miles de millones de litros de agua oceánica girando con una sincronía casi perfecta, creando un cono cuyo vértice encerraba el mismísimo lecho marino. Y ahora, con la luz del sol reflejándose en las crestas de espuma y las escamas de los peces que nadaban en sus aguas, la majestuosidad de aquel titánico anillo de diamantes escondido en la inmensidad azul oscura del océano era sobrecogedora.

Harry se obligó a dejar de mirar embobado el Maelstrom para prestarle atención a Hellmouth, que seguía inmóvil y cayado a pocos metros, atado en la escoba de Violet.

Volaban ahora sobre los restos del Hécate, casi completamente hundido a excepción de una pequeña parte del caso, la popa, que se mantenía a flote a duras penas.

El Charybdis esperaba a una distancia prudencial del Maelstrom para evitar ser arrastrado y eran George y Hermione los que se encargaban de seguir sacando hombres del agua utilizando otras dos escobas.

- Acércate un poco más – le dijo a Ron alzando la voz para que el pelirrojo lo escuchase.

Hellmouth seguía sin moverse, pero a Harry no le daba buena espina su expresión. El hechizo de silencio le impedía abrir la boca, pero su simple mirada le hacía sentir escalofríos. El rato que habían pasado en el Maelstrom le había devuelto las fuerzas, pero ahora se estaban alejando, de manera que Harry esperaba que cuando lo dejara con Bunchan estuviese algo más débil.

Harry no tenía muy claro qué es lo que el capitán del Charybdis le tenía reservado a Hellmouth, pero tampoco le importaba. Fuera lo que fuera, probablemente sería poco comparado con lo que se merecía.

- Ron – gritó Violet – Inciamos el descenso, avisa a Luna.

El chico viró hacia la derecha para acercarse a la escoba en la que montaba su hermana. Harry apartó un segundo la vista de Hellmouth para agarrarse mejor a Ron durante el viraje.

Fue lo único que necesitó el pirata para lanzarse sobre él. Harry sólo alcanzó a sentir una pequeña explosión magenta por el rabillo del ojo. Hellmouth lo derribó de la escoba de Ron y ambos cayeron al mar.

La caída fue rápida y Harry no pudo concentrase en nada más que los dedos de Hellmouth presionándole la garganta antes de que el agua helada lo recibiera con un doloroso abrazo.

Se hundían poco a poco en el profundo azul oscuro del océano. Harry intentó forcejear pero Hellmouth estaba utilizando sus últimos instantes para intentar matarlo. El aire ya no le llegaba a los pulmones y la luz del sol se hacía cada vez más lejana. Una niebla espesa le subió desde el pecho hasta los ojos y los miembros se le entumecieron, abandonándole a su suerte.

La oscuridad lo rodeó con sus fauces y se lo tragó.

_**Bueno, pues un poco más tarde de lo previsto, pero ya estoy aquí otra vez. Penúltimo capítulo y fin de toda la acción propiamente dicha. Tengo el último a medio escribir así que espero publicarlo antes del tercer aniversario.**_

_**No hay mucho más que comentar, sólo que los reviews aún a estas alturas se agradecen y se pagan. Bueno, esto último no, pero estoy trabajando en ello.**_

_**Cuidaos mucho gentuza.**_


	23. Una respuesta

**_Disclaimer: _**_No lo diré más, ninguno de los personajes (salvo Joe, Violet, Fontana, Harrington, Bunchan, Salgari, Hellmouth, Grosskopf, Weikath, Michelle, Diego, Julia y unos cuantos más) me pertenece._

**_Advertencia: _**_Ladies and gentlemen, esto se acaba…_

**23. Una respuesta**

Todo era oscuro, muy oscuro. Un desagradable zumbido se le había instalado en la parte baja del cráneo y le dolía la garganta como si hubiera bebido fuego. Le escocían los ojos y un ligero vaivén le provocaba náuseas continuas y muy desagradables. Le costaba respirar y cada vez que lo hacía un dolor sordo le invadía el lado izquierdo del pecho. Intentó moverse un poco.

- ¿Harry?

La voz de Hermione le llegó muy cercana, pero le costaba ubicarla. Quiso contestar algo coherente pero sólo consiguió que un sonido gutural le reptase desde las cuerdas vocales.

- No intentes hablar – le dijo su amiga – Ese animal de Hellmouth casi te desgarra la tráquea con los dedos. En unas horas podrás hablar, la poción cicatrizante debe estar haciéndote efecto.

La imagen de las manos de Hellmouth alrededor de su cuello apareció en su cabeza como un recuerdo más vívido de lo que jamás habría deseado y se estremeció un poco. Todo lo sucedido antes de la caída le parecía ahora muy lejano, como si hubieran pasado años.

Harry podía verla, pues seguía con los ojos cerrados. Intentó abrirlos un poco y se alivió al comprobar que la luminosidad de la estancia era tenue y no le molestaba. Hermione estaba sentada a su lado, con una sonrisa cansada. El chico trató de devolverle la sonrisa pero le dolía cada músculo del cuerpo.

- ¿Quieres tu varita? – Harry asintió escuchando su cuello crujir como una hormigonera – Así podremos comunicarnos.

La chica le acercó la varita a la mano y él la acarició, sintiendo esa apenas perceptible pero inconfundible chispa que saltaba cuando posaba los dedos en la madera.

- Fue casi un milagro que la recuperásemos – continuó Hermione – La encontramos flotando a la deriva a sólo unos pocos metros, sobresaliendo entre la espuma. Parecía que se resistía a hundirse…

Harry esbozó una sonrisa aunque se arrepintió casi al segundo cuando un pinchazo muscular le taladró la mejilla izquierda.

Con un esfuerzo que le pareció sobrehumano, apretó la varita y recitó mentalmente el encantamiento de escritura holográfica. Las palabras, cuyas letras estaban formadas por volutas de un humo rojizo, se ordenaron en el aire para formar una frase.

"¿Dónde estamos?" la caligrafía de Harry, que ya era complicada de entender sobre un papel, fluctuaba en suspensión sobre los pies de la cama. Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

- En el Charybdis, a unas catorce horas de alcanzar tierra. Llevas inconsciente desde hace poco más de seis – contestó ella – Cuando Ginny te sacó del agua no respirabas. Nos asustamos mucho.

"¿Ginny?" Harry estaba sorprendido. No porque hubiera sido ella, sino porque era probablemente la que más lejos se encontraba de su posición en el momento de la caída.

- Sí, fue la primera en darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Luna descendió y ella saltó para librarte de Hellmouth. Cuando os alcanzó, te tenía agarrado por la garganta y ya no respondías. Ginny lo aturdió y te subió a la superficie. Violet llegó en ese momento y consiguió reanimarte.

"¿Y Ginny está bien?"

- Tiene una ligera hipotermia – Harry no recordaba mucho del tiempo que había pasado antes de desmayarse, pero desde luego que en aquellas aguas no se podía coger una "ligera" hipotermia – Pero está bien. El médico de a bordo la está examinando.

El chico cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Parecía que el dolor remitía, pero el cansancio no lo abandonaba.

"¿Hellmouth?"

- En el fondo del mar. O al menos eso esperamos todos – el susurro de Hermione tenía un leve tono de infinito desprecio – Bueno, creo que ya sabes lo suficiente para seguir durmiendo.

Aunque tenía muchas más preguntas, ella tenía razón. Necesitaba descansar. Habían sido unos meses de auténtica locura, en especial los últimos días. Ahora todo parecía estar en su sitio.

- Si no te despiertas antes, vendremos a avisarte cuando estemos cerca del puerto, para que puedas prepararte.

Hermione apagó la lamparita que iluminaba la estancia y cerró la puerta, dejando a Harry a solas con sus pensamientos. Pero la conversación con su yo interior no duró mucho pues en apenas unos minutos se encontraba de nuevo en brazos de Morfeo.

La noche se cerraba sobre el puerto de Aberdeen cuando el Charybdis avistó tierra.

Harry llevaba ya unas cuantas horas despierto, pero había decidido, a pesar de que las heridas se le habían curado casi por complete y que el malestar corporal era ahora apenas una sensación molesta, darle una oportunidad a su, por otra parte incomodísima, cama en los camarotes del barco y simplemente dejar pasar el tiempo.

En el puerto los recibieron varios sanadores de San Mungo. Venían, en un principio, para llevarse a Ginny, a Joe y a Harry. Los sanadores hicieron caso omiso a las protestas de los dos primeros pero respetaron la decisión de Harry de no necesitar más atención médica que la de su colchón en Grimmauld Place. Luna y el médico del Charybdis, que se habían ocupado del tratamiento de ambos durante el viaje, los acompañaron.

Acompañando a los sanadores se encontraban Diego y Seymour Harrington, el jefe de la división de aurores. El muchacho saludó algo cohibido a sus amigos cuando estos bajaron por la pasarela.

- No tengo muy claro por dónde empezar con todo esto – Harrington alternaba miradas furibundas entre Harry y Violet – Pero creo que ahora no es el momento más apropiado. Mañana la quiero en mi despacho a primera hora señorita Fiennes. Usted puede tomarse unos días más de descanso Potter, pero tenga por seguro que tendrá que explicarme todo lo que no le ha salido de los cojones explicarme desde que regresaron del primer viaje.

Ambos asintieron algo azorados.

- Y ahora si me disculpan, tengo que hablar con el señor Bunchan.

Harrington subió al Charybdis a paso ligero.

- Os va a caer un rapapolvo de campeonato – aseguró Diego – Se alegra de que sigáis con vida, pero se ha pillado un rebote…

- Normal – Violet parecía realmente afectada por las palabras de su jefe. A Harry le daban un poco igual, sabía que Harrington era perro ladrador – Me voy a casa, necesito una ducha caliente y un sueño reparador – se despidió la chica.

Diego hizo lo propio sólo un par de minutos después.

- Voy a la mansión Devous con Julia. Mañana está citada a declarar en la división – se excusó el chico – Nos veremos por la oficina Harry.

- Yo también debería irme – dijo George – Angelina estará preguntándose dónde coño me he metido.

- ¿No sabe nada? – Hermione lo miró asombrada.

- Claro. "Cariño, me voy en misión suicida a rescatar a mi hermana de las garras de un pirata sanguinario que inexplicablemente lleva burlando a la muerte más de cien años" – el gemelo enarcó una ceja – No me jodas cuñada, no me jodas.

Hermione no supo que contestar y simplemente dejó que George la besase en la mejilla y se marchara.

- Pues creo que yo también… - comenzó Harry.

- Ah no, ni hablar – le cortó Ron – Tú esta noche duermes con nosotros en casa.

- Pero si estoy bien – se defendió Harry. Odiaba que lo trataran como a un niño – Kreacher puede cuidar de mí.

- Me dejas mucho más tranquila – respondió Hermione con una ironía que se avistaba a kilómetros – Te vienes con nosotros. Y ni una palabra más.

Obedeció a regañadientes básicamente porque no se sentía con fuerzas para discutir y porque aunque lo hubiera intentado, sabía que no podía hacer nada contra la determinación de Hermione, y menos si Ron la apoyaba.

- Está bien, pero esperad un momento. Quiero hablar con Bunchan.

Harry se cruzó con Harrington en la pasarela y el jefe de la división de aurores le lanzó una mirada indescifrable que a Harry le provocó un leve escalofrío.

Bunchan estaba en el comedor del Charybdis donde los pocos supervivientes de la tripulación de Salgari aguardaban maniatados la llegada de los Guardacostas de la IAMSS.

- ¿Capitán? – Harry aguardó a que Bunchan terminase de dar algunas órdenes a sus hombres.

- ¿Sucede algo señor Potter? – el capitán frunció el ceño.

- Nada, simplemente quería darle las gracias por habernos ayudado – Harry le tendió la mano y el hombre la estrechó – Y siento que no haya podido hacer justicia con Hellmouth.

- No se preocupe por eso. Fue el mar, al que tan poco respeto tenía, el que terminó con su vida. Con eso me basta – su expresión mortalmente seria asustó un poco a Harry.

- Si puedo hacer algo por usted…

- No creo que pueda hacer nada que me sea de utilidad señor Potter. Pero le agradezco el gesto – Bunchan intentó sonreír, pero se le notaba la falta de práctica.

El chico sí que contestó con una sonrisa y se dispuso a marcharse.

- Aunque… - Harry se volvió – Puede que sí que haya algo que pueda hacer por mí.

- Dígame – ahora Bunchan sí que sonreía más abiertamente y a Harry le daba mala espina lo que pudiera pedirle.

- La próxima vez que su división necesite un transporte marítimo – dijo Bunchan – Haga lo posible porque nadie recuerde que tengo un barco.

Harry soltó una carcajada y Bunchan lo acompañó con una profunda y raspada. Volvieron a estrecharse la mano y Harry regresó al puerto.

En Colchester le aguardaba la sencilla pero acogedora habitación de invitados de la casa de Ron y Hermione. A pesar de que había estado durmiendo casi todo el día, cayó rendido sobre la cama sin ni siquiera quitarse la ropa.

Así despertó a la mañana siguiente, algo desorientado por no reconocer dónde se encontraba. La luz del sol bañaba la estancia con una intensidad que indicaba que se acercaba el mediodía. Bajó a la cocina donde Hermione se servía un poco de té y Ron devoraba con nula delicadeza un bol de cereales.

- Buenos días marmota – saludó Hermione.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó el chico colocando el puño sobre su boca para disimular un bostezo.

- Las once – Ron tragó con dificultad.

- ¿Lleváis mucho rato levantados? – Harry buscó en la nevera (uno de los pocos electrodomésticos muggles que había en la casa) algo para desayunar.

- Un par de horas – el pelirrojo daba cuenta ahora de unos huevos fritos con bacon.

- ¿Y desayunáis ahora? – se sirvió un vaso de zumo.

- Sí, teníamos algunas cosas que hacer antes – Ron le lanzó a Hermione una sonrisa seductora y la chica se sonrojó un poquito y soltó una risita nerviosa.

- Vale, vale, demasiada información – Harry se bebió el vaso de un trago y se sirvió otro. Le resultaba curioso pensar que después de haber pasado rodeado de agua el día anterior, y de casi morir en ella, tuviera aquella horrible sed.

- Ron – Hermione se recompuso un poco – Deberías ir al hospital antes de que se haga la hora de comer.

- Cierto – el chico dio los últimos bocados a su ingente desayuno y se levantó de la mesa.

- ¿Vas a ver a tu hermana? – Harry notó que su voz había sonado demasiado ansiosa.

- Sí – Ron sonrió - ¿Quieres acompañarme? Además, puedes pasar a ver a Joe.

Harry agradeció que Ron nombrara a su compañero auror para justificar aún más la visita.

- Perfecto – ahora las palabras sonaron con algo más de aplomo – Me ducho y nos vamos.

En menos de media hora estuvieron en la puerta principal de San Mungo. Su fachada desvencijada anunciaba ofertas en el precio de la fruta y dos por uno en camisetas de algodón. Cuando cruzaron el umbral del hechizo antimuggles los recibió la amplia y albugínea recepción. Sentada tras una enorme pila de papeles de colores una bruja menuda y muy guapa con una enorme sonrisa llena de dientes casi tan blancos como las paredes garabateaba con la varita en un formulario.

- Buenos días – los saludó con voz cantarina - ¿A quién buscan?

- Ginevra Weasley, por favor – el montón de papeles era tan que alcanzaban casi la estatura de Ron.

- Un momento por favor – la chica murmuró un hechizo y uno de los documentos abandonó aquella torre de pergaminos provocando un leve tambaleo.

- Aquí está – la sonrisa se mantenía inamovible incluso cuando hablaba – Cuarto piso, habitación 1610.

- Muchas gracias – Harry iba a marcharse cuando recordó a Joe – Ah, y también buscamos a Joseph Carrick…

La muchacha estaba a punto de buscar el papel cuando Harry escuchó como Joe lo llamaba desde la otra punta de la sala.

- ¡Potter! – Joe caminaba con dificultad apoyado en unas muletas – Chico, que sorpresa. No sabía que vendrías a verme.

Harry se sintió un poco mal porque lo de Joe era más una excusa que una realidad. Y peor se sintió cuando al mirar hacia abajo, se percató de que su pierna izquierda presentaba un brillo cobrizo.

- Joder, te han tenido que…

- Sí – no le dejó terminar la frase – Pero me han puesto esta cosa. Aún no estoy acostumbrado pero dicen que en un par de semanas lo tendré dominado y que en un mes ni siquiera recordaré que no es mía.

- Lo siento mucho Joe – notaba la boca seca – De verdad que lo siento.

- Yo sabía que este trabajo acabaría llevándose una parte de mí – bromeó Joe con su sonrisa socarrona habitual, aunque esta vez con un deje de amargura – Pero nunca pensé que sería tan pronto. Y menos que sería una pierna.

- ¿Ha venido Violet? – Harry necesitaba cambiar de tema. Joe gruñó.

- No – la sonrisa le desapareció por completo – Debe estar demasiado ocupada con Hal como para venir a verme. Menos mal que tu eres un buen compañero Potter.

Harry decidió que no podía aguantar más que Joe lo pusiera de ejemplo y se despidió de él cortésmente. El Ravenclaw se marchó cojeando con su pierna metálica y dedicándole a la chica de recepción un piropo poco discreto. Era como una versión jovial de Ojoloco Moody.

Ron se había adelantado mientras él hablaba con Joe, de manera que la subida por las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso (los ascensores estaban reservados para los pacientes y el personal del hospital) lo hizo acompañado por sus pensamientos.

Sentía un horrible nudo en el estómago que nada tenía que ver con la conversación de hacía unos minutos. Es verdad que sentía interés por el estado de Ginny después de todo lo que había sucedido, pero él necesitaba saber algo más. Había ido para aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas, para comportarse como un adulto. Y, probablemente, para hundirse otra vez como hacía un año.

Cuando llegó a la habitación 1610, Ron ya estaba dentro charlando con su hermana. Esperó a que el chico se percatase de su presencia e inventara un motivo para alejarse durante un rato. Aquello no era propio de su amigo, pero estaba claro que Hermione, que tenía ese don de saber lo que pasaba por sus cabezas sin necesitar una palabra, le había comentado algo.

- Tengo un hambre atroz – mintió Ron mientras se frotaba la barriga con gesto teatral – Voy a subir a por un café ¿vale?

Harry contuvo la risa. Desde luego, Ron era pésimo inventando excusas.

El chico salió y le guiñó un ojo mientras se encaminaba hacia el piso superior, aumentando los nervios de Harry, que se acercó vacilante a la puerta de la habitación.

- Hola – dijo con un tono de voz apenas audible.

Pero Ginny lo escuchó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - ella le sonrió invitándolo a entrar y eso lo tranquilizó.

- Pasaba por el barrio y decidí hacerle una visita a la última persona que me salvó la vida… Ya sabes, por agradecerlo y tal.

- No hacía falta – la sonrisa de Ginny se iluminó aún más – No me gusta deberle nada a nadie y cómo tú acababas de salvarme y la oportunidad se presentó tan clara…

Harry sintió aligerarse el peso sobre sus hombros.

- Siéntate, anda. No te quedes ahí como un pasmarote – lo invitó Ginny acercando una silla con un movimiento de varita.

- Gracias – el chico se sentó a su lado, aunque manteniendo una distancia prudencial - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- ¿Quieres que te sea sincera? – preguntó ella levantando una ceja. Harry asintió casi sin darse cuenta, embobado con el color de sus ojos – Perfectamente. Pero los sanadores insisten en que tengo que descansar… No entienden que no es la primera vez que paso por una situación traumática. Al final una se acostumbra – acompañó la última frase con una sonrisa – Así que eso, me aburro como una ostra.

- Bueno, podría ser peor – Harry también sonrió.

El optimismo de Ginny era contagioso y se sentía cada vez más relajado. Pero había algo que necesitaba preguntarle. Algo tan serio que podía suponer romper el momento, pero que era importante. Suspiró un par de veces para armarse de valor ante la divertida mirada de Ginny y finalmente lo soltó.

- Y… Bueno… ¿El bebé? – por alguna razón, no pudo mirar a la chica a los ojos cuando dijo aquello.

- Bien – ella tampoco lo miraba. Estaba concentrada en los dedos de sus manos – No ha sufrido ningún daño.

- Me alegro – Harry acercó una mano a las de Ginny para retirarla apenas se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Así que en lugar de eso la apoyó en la cama – De verdad.

- Yo también – la chica levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y una vez más Harry contuvo el aliento. Estaba guapísima con su larga melena pelirroja un poco despeinada descansando sobre sus hombros mientras el sol matutino que entraba por el ventanal de la habitación lo hacía brillar.

- Entonces ¿vas a…? – Harry no supo cómo continuar la frase.

- ¿Seguir adelante? – preguntó ella, aunque no esperó a que el chico contestara – Sí. Creo que sí. Hace unos meses que notaba como si me faltara algo. Necesitaba un cambio, algo que me volviera a hacer sentir viva… Desde luego no creo que fuera esto lo que andaba buscando – se dio unas palmaditas suaves en el ombligo mientras sonreía – Pero tampoco creo que sea una mala idea ¿no?

- En absoluto – la apoyó Harry - ¿Lo sabe alguien más?

- De momento no, quiero que pase un poco el tiempo para contárselo a mi familia. Ya sabes, todo esto del secuestro y la aventura marina. Le he pedido a Ron y a George que no digan nada hasta que yo los avise. Creo que el embarazo sería una buena guinda para el pastel ¿no crees?

- A tu padre le dará un ataque – Harry no sabía si tomárselo con el humor que se lo tomaba Ginny.

- No creo. Mi madre será la que pondrá el grito en el cielo. Mi padre tiene más asumido que ya no llevamos pañales.

Había una cosa más que quería preguntarle, pero debía ser cuidadoso si no quería arruinar la simpatía con la que Ginny lo estaba agasajándolo.

- ¿Soy el padre? – no tardó ni un segundo en darse cuenta de que un poco más de tacto no le habría hecho daño.

Pero para su sorpresa, la menor de los Weasley se echó a reír a carcajada limpia.

- Claro que eres el padre Harry – se pasó el dorso de la mano por debajo de los ojos para quitarse algunas lágrimas furtivas que habían escapado con la risa – Estoy sólo de mes y medio. Y supongo que no tienes que fiarte de mi palabra, pero excepto aquella noche en tu casa, no he estado con otro hombre en casi un año.

En cierto modo, Harry se sintió halagado. Y algo avergonzado, pues en el último año él sí que había estado con más mujeres a parte de Ginny.

- Mes y medio ¿no habías notado nada? – preguntó el chico.

- ¿Qué voy a notar? Es increíble que Hellmouth lo sintiera. Es tan pequeñito como un guisante...

- Me refería a…

- Ya sé a qué te referías Harry – lo cortó Ginny – Pero como comprenderás no me apetece compartir contigo detalles sobre mi ciclo menstrual – no lo dijo enfadada. Es más, casi parecía disfrutar.

- No, claro – contestó él algo azorado.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los instantes de silencio que siguieron no fueron para nada incómodos, sino todo lo contrario. Ginny parecía feliz y a Harry eso lo hacía incluso más feliz.

- Ginny – el chico trató de no imprimir demasiada solemnidad, pero lo que estaba a punto de decir le salía del corazón – Sé que desde hace unos años nuestra relación no es… Bueno, no tenemos una relación propiamente dicha de ningún tipo – se corrigió – Pero como su padre, quiero que sepas que te ayudaré con todo lo que esté en mi mano para que él, o ella, crezca feliz.

- Gracias Harry – le apretó la mano con afecto. Harry no pudo evitar que una descarga de euforia le inundase el pecho – Estoy segura de que lo harás muy bien.

- Dejémoslo en que lo voy a intentar – bromeó él mientras se levantaba – Me marcho, así te dejo descansar. No pongas esa cara, tengo cosas que hacer – dijo ante la mueca de disgusto de Ginny.

Harry estaba ya en el pasillo y a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando decidió que aún le quedaba algo que decir. De manera que desanduvo sus pasos y volvió a plantarse frente a la habitación de Ginny.

- ¿Pasa algo, Harry? – preguntó ella desde la cama.

- No, es simplemente que… - había llegado el momento de decirlo. Las consecuencias daban exactamente igual – Sólo quería que supieras que no hay día que no me arrepienta de lo que pasó en el lago de Hogwarts.

Ella no necesitó más explicaciones para saber a qué se refería.

- No hay un solo día que no me odie por haberte apartado de mi lado. Y ahora voy a ser totalmente egoísta. No es únicamente porque lo que dije no tenía sentido, sino porque te echo de menos. Y porque estos meses atrás, cuando fingíamos estar juntos… Me he dado cuenta de que… - Harry tomó aire – De que te quiero. Que aún te sigo queriendo. Que nunca he dejado de quererte.

Ginny desvió la mirada.

- Lo estabas haciendo muy bien Harry. Esta última parte es la que no termino de entender.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

- No entiendo dónde quieres llegar. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- Sólo una respuesta. Es lo único que te pido.

Un último silencio pasó de puntillas.

- Márchate Harry, creo que tú también necesitas descansar - habló Ginny sin despegar la vista de la ventana.

El chico obedeció y salió de San Mungo a paso ligero tras cruzar unas breves palabras con un Ron que no entendía absolutamente nada. Se suponía que tras la visita debía volver a casa de sus amigos en Colchester, pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas para digerir lo sucedido.

Llegó a Grimmauld Place tras desaparecerse en un callejón situado a un costado de San Mungo. Tenía el estómago revuelto y, aunque ya se acercaba la hora de comer, no tenía hambre en absoluto.

Abrió la puerta principal y dejó que aquel olor familiar lo acariciase un poco. No había estado ni dos días fuera, pero echaba de menos su hogar. Escuchó las pisadas tenues y desiguales de Kreacher acercándose desde la cocina.

- Hola amo – gruñó. Si se alegraba de verlo, lo disimulaba muy bien. Aunque Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a las formas del elfo.

- Hola Kreacher ¿ha sucedido algo en mi ausencia? – preguntó el chico mientras colgaba el abrigo en la entrada.

- Nada amo – contestó – Pero su amigo lo está esperando desde hace un rato en el salón.

- ¿Amigo? – Harry se giró bruscamente hacia el elfo - ¿Qué amigo?

- Kreacher no lo sabe. Un amigo – encogió los hombros y se marchó arrastrando los pies.

El chico se encaminó al salón a paso ligero con la varita en ristre. Muy optimista había sido al pensar que todo aquello había terminado.

No obstante, no esperaba encontrarse a quien se encontró.

- ¿A qué viene esa cara señor Potter? – dijo Luca Fontana con una sonrisa – Parece que hubiera visto un fantasma.

Harry intentó recuperar la compostura pero sólo consiguió boquear como un pez en la orilla. Estiró aún más el brazo, con la varita apuntando a su cara.

- Eso no será necesario – advirtió Fontana.

Pero el chico hizo caso omiso.

- He dicho que eso no será necesario señor Potter. Guarde la varita.

No recordaba haber obedecido, pero se encontró sentado junto a Fontana, con la varita fuera de su alcance.

- No se preocupe señor Potter, no he venido a hacerle daño.

- ¿A qué ha venido entonces?

- A agradecerle su labor en todo el tema de Hellmouth. Ha hecho un buen trabajo. Discreto, eficiente… No esperaba que prescindiera de su departamento, pero así ha sido mejor, mucho menos ruido. Estamos muy contentos con el resultado.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Mis amigos y yo – contestó Fontana con una sonrisa enigmática.

- ¿Quién es usted?

- Eso es difícil de explicar.

- Entonces ¿quién era usted?

La sonrisa de Fontana se amplió un tanto.

- Esa es una muy buena pregunta. Pero aunque tratase de comprenderlo no podría.

- ¿Pretende darme alguna respuesta o simplemente ha venido aquí para hacerme sentir más confundido? – Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Puede, pero tendrá que formular las preguntas adecuadas.

Harry meditó unos segundos.

- ¿Por qué yo?

- Bueno, por nada en particular. Estaba usted en el momento y el sitio adecuados. A eso puede añadirle que su reputación le precede.

Harry suspiró exasperado. Su reputación siempre lo precedía.

- ¿Hellmouth está muerto?

- Sí – la respuesta de Fontana fue tan breve como contundente.

- ¿Y Grosskopf? – el alemán había estado metido en todo aquel asunto desde el principio y era casi tan peligroso como Hellmouth.

- No se preocupe por Grosskopf, señor Potter. Está a buen recaudo, y pagará por sus crímenes.

Por la manera en la que lo había dicho, Grosskopf tenía que responder por actos que nada tenían que ver con el Maelstrom.

Harry se pasó la mano por la cara. Le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

- Si tanto interés tenían sus amigos y usted en coger a Hellmouth ¿por qué no hacerlo en persona? Está claro que tienen suficiente poder como para…

- Las cosas no son tan sencillas señor Potter – el tono de Fontana sonó cansado. No era la primera vez que tenía que explicar aquello, eso estaba claro – Nosotros podemos interceder, ayudar, elegir a nuestro paladín. Pero no podemos actuar directamente.

- ¿Desventajas de la inmortalidad? – preguntó Harry con mordacidad.

- Algo así – Luca Fontana curvó los labios en una amplia sonrisa.

- Pues no se puede decir que me hayáis prestado mucha ayuda…

- ¿Eso cree señor Potter? – su sonrisa se tornó enigmática - ¿Quién cree que convenció a Bunchan para que esperase un par de días más en el puerto de Aberdeen y que así pudieran utilizarlo usted y sus amigos para ir tras Hellmouth? ¿Quién cree que propuso a Harrington que el equipo de su amigo Diego debía de encargarse de la vigilancia nocturna en Leeds justo cuando usted descubrió quién era Julia Arnaud? Es más… ¿a quién cree que correspondían las iniciales en esos mensajes tan oportunos?

Harry sintió de pronto un miedo que nada tenía que ver con el que había sentido los días anteriores. Era un miedo distante, el miedo que se siente al saber que alguien te observa. El miedo que se siente al saber que no eres el completo dueño de tu destino. Y también se sintió un poco estúpido por no haber hecho caso a su instinto, que le gritaba que Fontana ocultaba algo.

- Tranquilo señor Potter. Si quisiéramos hacerle daño, ya lo habríamos hecho.

- ¿Cómo sé que puedo fiarme de su palabra? – que Fontana siguiera sonriendo no lo tranquilizaba en absoluto.

- No puede saberlo. Pero creo que tampoco puede quejarse del resultado.

- Joe ha perdido una pierna y Salgari se llevó por delante a la mitad de los hombres de Bunchan, que no tenían culpa de nada – contestó malhumorado Harry.

- Qué pesimista es usted. Siento mucho lo del señor Carrick, créame, al igual que lo que le sucedió a los muchachos del capitán Bunchan. Pero eso fue cosa de Salgari. Y fue Hellmouth el que lo metió en medio. Ahí nosotros no pudimos hacer nada.

- No, claro… - Harry empezaba a cansarse de todo lo que no podían, o no querían, hacer Fontana y sus misteriosos amigos.

- Vamos señor Potter. Ninguno de sus amigos ha resultado herido de gravedad, el malo está muerto, y usted se lleva a la chica.

- Eso último no es cierto – contestó Harry, preguntándose cómo demonios podía saber tanto.

- De momento – Fontana le guiñó un ojo.

Lo que le faltaba, ponerse a charlar con aquel hombre de su vida amorosa.

El timbré sonó en la puerta principal, sorprendiendo a ambos, lo que relajó un poco a Harry. Fontana era lo suficientemente humano y lo suficientemente poco omnipresente como para que algo lo sorprendiera.

- Espere aquí, aún tengo algunas preguntas que hacerle.

Harry se levantó cogiendo su varita con demasiado ímpetu, provocando que Fontana se carcajeara en su cara.

Lo último que esperaba al abrir la puerta era encontrarse con la cara de Ginny.

- ¿Ginny? ¿Ya te han dado el alta? – hacía apenas una hora que se había marchado de San Mungo.

- Técnicamente no – contestó la chica – Técnicamente me he escapado cuando mi hermano se ha marchado. Los sanadores no es que me hagan mucho caso, así que no ha sido complicado. ¿Puedo pasar?

Harry escuchó un ruido proveniente del salón y miró hacia el pasillo.

- Dame diez minutos – también era casualidad. No creía que Fontana fuera a contestar a sus preguntas con ella presente.

Recorrió en varias zancadas el camino de vuelta al salón, pero cuando llegó, Fontana ya no estaba.

- ¡Kreacher! – llamó Harry.

- Sí, amo – el elfo realizó una reverencia cansada.

- ¿Dónde ha ido el hombre que estaba aquí hace un momento?

- ¿Qué hombre, amo? – Kreacher lo miró con sus ojos pequeños, negros y brillantes como escarabajos. Harry suspiró al comprobar que el elfo no mentía.

Se imaginaba que pasaría algo como aquello. Al fin y al cabo, Fontana había entrado en su casa sin avisar. Nada le impedía hacer lo mismo para marcharse. O quizás se había inventado todo aquello. Quizás su cerebro había inventado aquella increíble historia sobre poderosos guardianes inmortales para no culparse por…

- ¿Ya puedo pasar? – Ginny estaba en la entrada del salón con gesto indeciso.

- Sí, claro. Dime ¿qué sucede? – Harry se sentó en el sofá y la miró de la cabeza a los pies. Aún llevaba el pijama del hospital, y simplemente se había colocado encima una gabardina morada. La chica se ruborizó un poco al notar los ojos de Harry evaluándola.

- He salido muy deprisa – se defendió – Y tengo que volver antes de que se den cuenta de que no estoy.

- Bien – contestó Harry - ¿De qué se trata?

- Antes me has pedido una respuesta.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos. Con todo lo de Fontana y sus crípticas respuestas se le había olvidado por completo.

- Sí – contestó mientras volvía a sentir el nudo en el estómago.

- Bueno, pues mi respuesta es… Que yo también.

- ¿Qué tú también qué? – no quería lanzarse a la piscina sin comprobar antes si había agua.

Ginny pareció contrariada. Esperaba no tener que decir las palabras exactas.

- Que yo también te he echado de menos. Que yo también te sigo queriendo – dijo finalmente.

El nudo en el estómago de Harry desapareció de golpe y fue sustituido por una bulliciosa sensación de euforia. No obstante actuó con cautela.

- ¿De verdad? – se acercó a Ginny y la miró a los ojos.

- De verdad – contestó ella con las mejillas completamente encendidas.

Harry la besó con suavidad en la frente y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Ginny contestó abrazándolo aún más fuerte.

Así estuvieron varios minutos, hasta que el reloj del salón los interrumpió.

- Tengo que irme – susurró Ginny sin separarse de él – Pero volveré en cuanto me dejen ser una persona normal.

- Aquí estaré – contestó el chico.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras Ginny, Harry sonreía como un auténtico imbécil. De regreso en el salón, encontró una nota sobre la mesa. Reconoció la caligrafía de Fontana y el color esmeralda de la tinta.

_"Una vez más, gracias por su colaboración señor Potter. Le debemos una. No trate de buscarnos para cobrarla. Nosotros lo encontraremos a usted cuando la necesite._

_Intente cuidarse,_

_L.F."_

Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande. Dudaba mucho que a partir de ese momento fuera a necesitar nada más.

**_Sigan leyendo…_**


	24. Lluvia de noviembre (Reprise)

**_Disclaimer: _**_Esperad que me acabo de dar cuenta de que yo escribí Harry Potter y no estoy cobrando un duro…_

**_Advertencia: _**_Mucho almíbar, pero me apetecía ponerme tierno._

**24. Lluvia de noviembre (Reprise)**

Se despertó sobresaltado. La luz se abría paso cansina a través de las cortinas de la habitación. Se quedó un rato con los ojos cerrados, simplemente respirando el aire helado de noviembre que se filtraba por las rendijas de la ventana. Intentaba relajar el ritmo cardíaco que amenazaba con matarlo allí mismo.

Escuchó una respiración y se giró para contemplar a la persona que yacía a su lado. El pecho de Ginny subía y bajaba bajo las sábanas con tanta delicadeza que Harry pensó que lo hacía a propósito. Su melena pelirroja, desparramada sobre la almohada, tenía un curioso color cobrizo bajo la luz matinal.

Desde la habitación contigua le llegó el tenue pero incesante llanto de un niño pequeño. Se levantó sigilosamente intentando no despertar a Ginny y se dirigió a hacia el origen de aquella plegaria infantil.

Se acercó con cuidado al borde de la cuna. El bebé dejó de llorar instantáneamente en cuanto reconoció la cara de su padre. Abrió mucho los ojos y levanto sus diminutas manos.

- ¿Ya te has cansado de dormir? – preguntó Harry reprimiendo un bostezo. Desde que nació James, apenas habían podido encadenar más de cuatro horas de sueño seguidas.

El niño no contestó (lógico, por otra parte), sino que compuso un gesto triste y amenazó con ponerse a llorar otra vez. Su padre suspiró y lo cogió en brazos.

Miró de reojo el reloj con duendecillos pintados que había en la habitación de James y resopló. Le quedaban menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos para entrar a trabajar. Regresó a su cuarto y dejó a James junto a Ginny. El pequeño se movió nervioso al ver que su madre no le hacía el menor caso y le agarró de la nariz.

Ginny se hizo la dormida durante unos segundos mientras James trataba en vano de quedarse con su apéndice nasal y después abrió los ojos como platos para sorpresa de su hijo. James dio un gritito y Ginny lo cogió por la cintura y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas mientras reía como una loca.

- No entiendo cómo puedes tener tantas ganas de juerga por las mañanas – comentó Harry mientras se preparaba para entrar a la ducha.

- Es lo que tiene trabajar sólo dos días a la semana – contestó ella saboreando la envidia del chico.

- Ja, ja, qué divertido – en realidad no era para nada divertido – A ver si un día salgo a por tabaco y no vuelvo.

- Tú no fumas, alcornoque – le picó Ginny – Además, no lo harías. Estás loco por mí y por este pequeño monstruito.

Harry sonrió muy a su pesar y se giró para entrar al baño.

Cuando salió de la ducha James volvía a estar dormido, esta vez en brazos de su madre, que lo contemplaba con devoción.

- ¿A quién crees que se parece? – preguntó sin dejar de mirar al niño.

Harry miró también a su hijo. Tenía la cara muy redonda y una escasa mata de pelo de un color castaño rojizo en la que ya se adivinaban algunos remolinos como los de su progenitor. Los ojos, aunque estaban cerrados, eran color caoba, como los de su madre. Y para ser tan pequeñito, era muy rollizo.

- A Horace Slughorn – contestó mientras depositaba un beso de despedida en la mejilla de Ginny y otro en la cabecita de James.

- ¿Por qué me casé con un payaso? – contestó ella con una media sonrisa.

- No estamos casados querida – Harry hizo un amago de reverencia – Si me disculpa la señora, he de ir a sudar para ganarme el pan.

Le guiñó un ojo y bajó por las escaleras a todo correr.

Llegó al Atrio del Ministerio con el desayuno dándole vueltas aún en el estómago y cuando se sentó en su despacho, sintió que era la silla más cómoda que jamás había probado.

- ¿Problemas con el enano? – preguntó Violet, muy sonriente, desde su enorme escritorio.

- Efectivamente. Tu instinto de Slytherin no se ha perdido – contestó con amargura.

Harry se apoyó en su mesa y enterró la cabeza entre los brazos. La mañana fue increíblemente aburrida. Se les amontonaban los informes y cada vez llegaban más.

- Únete a la Divisón de Aurores, dijeron. Tu vida será electrizante, dijeron – Joe frunció el ceño y se ajustó las gafas para ver más de cerca una diminuta frase al final de la transcripción de una declaración.

Groucho, la lechuza de Ron y Hermione, apareció aleteando media hora más tarde. Para regocijo de todos, el batir de sus alas revolvió algunos pergaminos.

- Más vale que traiga algo importante, porque si no, esta noche ceno lechuza – Joe no parecía enfadado. Al contrario, pareció disfrutar mucho cuando tuvo que agacharse bajo el escritorio de Violet para recoger uno de los documentos caídos.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco mientras Violet le gritaba a su compañero completamente azorada. Desenrolló la nota y se encontró con un mensaje de Ron escrito atropelladamente.

_"Nos vamos a San Mungo. Angelina ha tenido al niño esta mañana. Se llama Fred. Si puedes escaparte a la hora de comer, estaremos allí._

_Un abrazo,_

_Ron."_

"El tiempo pasa volando" pensó.

La noticia del embarazo de Angelina había llegado apenas un mes después de terminar la aventura del Maelstrom. George lo había anunciado a grito pelado desde el jardín trasero de la Madriguera, donde la chica lo había llevado para contárselo con algo de intimidad.

Pocos días antes habían sido él mismo y Ginny los que había comunicado que esperaban un hijo. Después les habían contado todo lo sucedido con Salgari, Hellmouth y los piratas, y aunque Ginny creía que lo de su futuro nieto y el hecho de que Harry y ella volvieran a estar juntos la tranquilizaría, a la señora Weasley estuvo a punto de darle un infarto.

Gritó, se enfadó y al final la pagó con Ron, que no había tenido nada que ver, pero que aguantó la reprimenda con mucha flema tras sus dos semanas de luna de miel en los Alpes. "No quiero más agua en mucho tiempo" había dicho su amigo mientras cancelaba su reserva en la costa italiana "Al menos en varios años."

Es más, hacía un año el estaba sentado en ese mismo despacho, devorado por el tedio y suplicando algo de acción. Ahora las interminables horas de papeleo se le hacían más llevaderas.

Y mucho más ahora que Joe y Violet parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad desde que la chica dejase a Hal hacía unos meses. Se dedicaban a tirarse puyas constantemente, pero al menos lo hacían de buen humor.

Pero Harry creía comprender la razón: aunque en público actuaban como si nada, tenía la sospecha de que llevaban un par de meses acostándose. Puede que fueran las sonrisas de oreja a oreja de Joe, los comentarios inocentes de Violet, o el hecho de que se los había encontrado una noche de sábado en Londres dándose el lote como dos adolescentes en un bar de copas. En cualquier caso, se alegraba.

Al que echaba de menos era a Diego. Si bien su relación no era la que tenían antes de lo ocurrido en casa de Julia, seguían siendo buenos amigos. Pero la hija del doctor Devous había decidido marcharse a Francia, a casa de unos familiares, para olvidar toda la pesadilla vivida con Hellmouth, y él la había acompañado. Ahora Julia jugaba con los Tonnerres de Toulouse y Diego había encontrado un trabajo como guardaespaldas de un andrógino músico muggle residente en París que le había presentado su hermano.

Garabateó una respuesta y la envió de vuelta con Groucho.

Violet se mostró muy permisiva cuando lo dejó salir cinco minutos antes para ir a visitar a su nuevo sobrino al hospital.

Noviembre se acercaba a su ecuador y el cielo plomizo se derretía lenta pero inexorablemente en una fina llovizna que resultaba muy agradable. Harry cerró los ojos y una vez más respiró profundamente el aire frío, hinchando sus pulmones.

- El tiempo pasa volando – volvió a repetir, esta vez en voz alta.

Y se encaminó hacia San Mungo esquivando los charcos. Feliz, como un niño con zapatos nuevos.

**_Pues ya está. C'est fini._**

**_Prometí que no iba a llorar pero… Nah, no voy a llorar. Han sido tres años magníficos, y es que puedo decir que este fanfic me ha ayudado, no sólo a mejorar como escritor, sino a plantearme seriamente algún proyecto más personal._**

**_Gracias a todos los que estáis por aquí desde que esto comenzó. Gracias a todos los que os habéis unido a lo largo del desarrollo de esta historia. Gracias a los que habéis leído, a los que habéis comentado, a los que la habéis recomendado._**

**_Y sobre todo, gracias a cuatro personas que, aunque no comentan (bueno, una sí, de vez en cuando) han estado ahí casi desde el primer momento: Para Laura, Juan, Sergio y Lucía._**

**_Nos seguiremos viendo por aquí. ¡A cuidarse, gentuza!_**


End file.
